Figuring out Family
by OverlyDramatic
Summary: Casey thought she knew all she could about Derek and his annoying ways. But when problems arise from the Venturi kid's mother, Casey asks herself how well she really knows him? And how well does he know himself?
1. Questions Arise

This is my first attempt at drama using an actual plot. Usually I just wax rhapsodic about some plotline from the show. So any suggestions would be appreciated; I want to improve. This is also my first attempted chapter fic. I've already started chapter two, so hopefully the rest will flow. Not likely, but I'll do my best. Sorry about the title and chapter names; I'm not very creative in that department. Without further ramblings, please read on.

**Disclaimer: I am not Canadian and I by no means have the money to buy nor the ability to run a production company.**

_Figuring out Family_

Sighing, Casey dropped her books on the mattress. Slipping out of her shoes, she slid onto the bed, curling up against a pillow as she flipped to page 192 in her Geometry book.

"So, what exactly was that history homework stuff all about?" Emily wanted to know, plopping next to her best friend.

"The French Revolution," Casey responded absently as she searched through the text and scribbled an answer in her notebook.

"Yeah, I got that part. Why did we need to talk for thirty minutes about the same question? I know the modern teen isn't all that smart, but you'd think anyone could get that. I mean, does she think it takes that long to sink in? And what was that whole thing about her dog? Casey?" Casey made a non-committal noise as she worked through a problem.

"Come on, Casey," Emily griped as she pulled the homework from her friend's lap, "we're supposed to be hanging out, not doing homework. Besides, don't you usually study after dinner?"

Casey sighed but made no move to retrieve her books as they thudded to the floor, courtesy of Emily. "Yes, but Derek, Marti and Edwin are conspicuously absent and I want to finish before they come home and distract me." She looked exasperated as Emily gave a skeptical look. "Come on, Em, don't you know how hard it is to study in this house? Derek blasts music all night, Edwin hides behind couches spying on everyone and Marti . . . well, Marti plays really loudly!"

"Sorry, Case. No homework now."

"But, Em, I need to finish these problems before Tuesday!"

"Casey, it's the weekend! You have plenty of time to do homework later. Right now we're hanging out, got it?"

Casey let her exasperation dissolve as she smiled reluctantly at her best friend. "All right, Em. You win."

"Great," Emily pulled Casey off the bed and down the hall.

"Where exactly are we going, Emily?"

"I want some food. And then we can watch a movie. Unless you'd rather talk." She dropped Casey's arm as they thudded down the stairs. "Ooh, you'll never guess who got asked out in Media while you were talking to the teacher."

"Sure I will," Casey informed her, a slight smile playing at her lips, "because you already told me." Emily looked thoughtful, obviously remembering their earlier conversation. "Let's just watch a movie, okay?"

As the girls strolled into the kitchen, Emily couldn't help but continue on the school drama update. Casey listened with vague interest as she turned on the microwave and watched the popcorn bag expand.

"And that's why no one sat next to him at lunch today," Emily concluded, just as Casey poured the popcorn into a plastic bowl. "It was completely gross."

"Eww," Casey moaned, half-sympathetic, half-disgusted. "No wonder." Grabbing the popcorn they moved to the couch, collapsing against the cushions as they poured over movie options. _Never Been Kissed_ was deemed too predictable; they had watched _Tristan and Isolde_ once too often; and Casey wouldn't consent to watch _Must Love Dogs_, which her mom had rented earlier that week. Finally, Emily picked _Ever After_. It was the perfect mix of romance, action, humor and drama. Besides, Cinderella always was Casey's favorite fairy tale. Especially now that she had her very own wicked step-family--or at least a wicked stepbrother. Flipping the movie on, the girls curled up on the couch with their snack and a fuzzy blanket. They cooed and squealed for the next two hours, making occasional comments like, "oh, how sweet," and, "I can't stand that woman!" After all, it wouldn't be a good chick flick afternoon without a running commentary.

"I love that movie," Emily gushed once the credits were rolling.

"I know," Casey agreed, "It's great how they managed to make a good movie out of a fairy tale. Usually they're juvenile remakes for seven year olds."

"It's totally realistic too," Emily went on, "Like at the beginning, Prince Henry and Danielle hate each other, but then they fall in love. You can see them falling for each other against their will. It's so funny."

"Are you analyzing chick flicks again?" Lizzie asked, exasperated, as she descended the staircase. "You guys have more fun talking about them than actually watching them!"

"I can't help it if I enjoy looking at the intellectual aspects of a film," Casey defended as Lizzie rolled her eyes. "And I like watching them, too."

"Well, mom just called. George is on his way and she'll be home in about an hour. We're having tofu for dinner."

"Tofu?" Emily made a face. "If you don't mind, I'll sit that one out, Case."

"When have I ever forced you to sit through the grueling, disgusting, barbaric custom that is the Venturi/MacDonald dinner?" Casey asked. "Trust me, I envy you for escaping while you can." Turning back to Lizzie, she complained, "Tofu again? Why does mom keep making that stuff?"

"She thinks we're losing our health consciousness," Lizzie informed her. "She says since we don't like tofu anymore and eat snack food more often, the Venturi's are getting to us."

Casey's expression turned triumphant. "Well we already knew that. Maybe this will make her think more seriously about the negative effects of merging two families without forcing _some people_ to accommodate."

Emily sighed in exasperation at where the conversation was headed, cutting it off before it could develop into an angry rant. "Speaking of some people, do you know where Derek went, Lizzie?" Her eyes looked hopeful as she awaited a response. Derek and Emily had indeed become friends, but Casey still saw hints of a crush now and then. It was really irritating, but there was nothing she could do. After all, her best friend just refused to listen to Casey's endless descriptions of what a beast Derek was.

"Yeah, Mom and George were arguing about it this morning before everyone came down. They went to visit their mom," Lizzie's voice held a note of foreboding. Casey looked surprised. She was opening her mouth to respond when the door slammed shut. George strode in, dropping his briefcase by the door as he slung his coat on a hook.

"Hi, George," Casey greeted. "Lizzie told us you'd be home soon." She looked closely at his harried appearance. "Bad day? Did you have trouble with the case?" she wondered, concerned. He'd been working on an especially difficult case lately and it had been taking up all his extra time. He didn't answer; just shook his head and moved into the kitchen.

Emily looked around awkwardly for a moment, then stood and walked to the door. "I'd better go," she explained as she grabbed her jacket. "Mom will want me home soon for dinner." She shot her friend an apologetic look as she swung open the door. "But we're still on for shopping tomorrow afternoon, right?"

"Sure, Em," Casey smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye," Emily called out just as she shut the door.

"Let's go see what's up," Lizzie suggested, and Casey had to agree with her. George was definitely in a bad mood. They found him in the kitchen starting dinner, but apparently he didn't want to talk. He kept avoiding questions and spoke very little, which was odd for George. From what Lizzie said earlier, Casey deduced that he was nervous about his kids seeing his ex-wife. He probably thought they would decide to go live with their mom, or something. She almost said something to reassure him, but restrained herself. Instead, Lizzie and Casey--but mostly Casey, as Lizzie didn't really like to cook--helped George make dinner. He didn't attempt tofu, as Nora instructed, but Casey didn't mention it. She was glad to escape that fate; far be it from her to say anything and ruin the family's good fortune. Even if George's chicken wasn't much better. Casey set about simmering an alfredo sauce to make the meal more edible. Lizzie set the table and poured drinks as George and Casey worked in silence. Casey was slicing the French bread when the front door slammed loudly enough to shake the vase on the table. Wiping his hands on a dishrag, George moved toward the disturbance. Derek strode--well, more like stomped, really--through the door, herding Edwin and Marti in front of him. Of course it would be Derek. Who else would behave in such an uncivilized manner? George didn't reprimand his son, to Casey's annoyance; merely watched as Derek directed his siblings up the stairs. Once Marti and Edwin were safely out of earshot, Derek let loose.

"I told you, Dad! I told you it was a bad idea! But you didn't listen to me!" Even during their daily--and often violent--fights, Casey had never seen Derek so vehement. He was angrier than she had ever seen, too, and she thought he looked a bit hurt for a moment. _Maybe not_, she decided as the latter emotion seemed to vanish.

"Really, Derek, there was nothing I could do! I have custody because Abby didn't want it, but she still has the right to see her children. If I refused when she asked she could take us to court! If she wanted you to live with her, Derek, you would. The courts usually side with the mothers, son." He calmed his voice, but as he continued he sounded frustrated. "I don't even know why she wanted you kids to visit. She's never expressed much interest before." Neither George nor Derek paid Casey any attention as she listened in surprise. Who knew there was so much tension in that family? What could the problem be? As far as she knew, George had spoken to Abby a few times over the last few months and they always talked civilly. They seemed to be on good terms.

"Whatever, Dad!" Casey thought Derek wasn't blaming George for the problem--whatever that may be--so much as he was just yelling at whomever he could. Casey had never backed down from a fight with Derek, but at that particular moment she was glad to blend into the background. Derek visibly restrained himself from saying more, turning on his heel and stalking up to his bedroom.

"Dinner's almost ready," George called at his retreating figure.

"Not. Hungry," he bit out before disappearing around the corner.

George sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily. He had forgotten Casey altogether, a fact which she chose to exploit. Creeping around the side, she raced soundlessly up the stairs, hoping to hide in her room until whatever was happening blew over. Normally she'd want to help,--find out the problem and discover a solution, talk to George and argue with Derek until they agreed to talk things over--but she sensed this was not something she could fix. Besides, she knew next to nothing about the Venturi family dynamic before the merge and she had a feeling her curiosity would not be appreciated. Padding to her room, she paused as a low murmur reached her ears. She had heard Derek slam the door not three minutes earlier, but now light spilled through a two inch crack. Taking care to stay far enough away, she peered through the gap. The low murmur had been conversation, she saw, between the Venturi children. Edwin sprawled across his older brother's bed while Derek himself sat on the floor, leaning against the mattress as he cradled Marti in his lap. His voice was utterly different from what she had just witnessed, a low comforting murmur that was indistinguishable from Casey's distance. Feeling intrusive, she quietly slipped past the room, softly opening her door and slipping into her bedroom. Lying stiffly across the squishy mattress, Casey stared at the shadows on the ceiling, trying to make sense out of the brief display she had seen.

Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. I think I'm almost finished with it; I just can't decided if I should finish it now or make a longer chapter. Hmm. With luck, all this school crap won't get in the way, either. But if I'm inspired, I'll stay up til 3am anyway, so I guess it doesn't really matter.


	2. Breakfast Musings

Thanks for the reviews, everybody. It really helps as I write to keep the comments in mind so I can implement suggestions, answer questions or prolong the agony of suspense. Which is mean, so I'll try not to do it too much. But mostly, reviews give me warm fuzzies inside. So keep 'em coming. Glare. No, really, do whatever. It's your time and effort. So, yeah. Here's chapter two.

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary for every story and chapter? I wonder if they can make a generic one and stick it in the story guidelines. Hmm.**

When she walked into the kitchen for breakfast, Casey was completely dreading facing the Venturis. Not that they knew she had been listening to- whatever it was she heard, but she couldn't help but feel awkward. She wasn't exactly the best liar in the house, and she knew things she wasn't supposed to know. Plopping down on a stool in the kitchen, Casey was surprised to find the room completely deserted. Someone had been there, obviously, but they had left rather hurriedly if the drops of milk smattering the counter was any indication. Casey moved to wipe up the spill.

"Sorry, honey," Nora said as she entered the room. Placing the phone back on its receiver, she explained, "The babysitter called. She can't make it tonight. I know you have plans with Emily, but do you think you can cancel? George and I are going out to dinner and someone needs to watch Marti."

"Mom, that's totally unfair," Casey objected, more weakly than she usually would. Her distracted mother didn't notice.

"I'm sorry, Casey. It's just, it's been so long since George and I have done something alone together and I was really looking forward to it." Casey instantly felt guilt rise.

"Well, Mom," she amended, "Maybe Emily can help when she comes over. We can always go shopping when you get home. The mall doesn't close til ten anyway."

"Actually, we'll probably be out late." Glancing at the disappointed look on her daughter's face, Nora reconsidered. "How about you watch Marti until Emily comes over, then we can have Derek take over." Casey gave her an disbelieving look. "Yes, I know he won't want to. But I'm sure George can come up with a nice threat." She smiled conspiratorally, laughing slightly as she gazed at her daughter with a slight twinkle.

"Thanks, Mom," Casey replied, finally moving to make herself breakfast. "Where is everyone, by the way?"

"It's Saturday. Everyone's a little bit scattered. I think George is still working on that case, Lizzie and Edwin are around here somewhere and Derek is probably still asleep. I saw Marti just a minute ago . . .." trailing off, she looked vaguely around the room in search of the missing girl. On cue, Marti skipped in from the living room, waving a streamer behind her.

"I'd like a jelly sandwich, please," she announced, crawling on to a stool and looking expectantly at her step family.

"Wouldn't you prefer breakfast food?" Nora inquired enticingly.

"No," Marti replied emphatically.

"How about some peanut butter on the sandwich, too?" Casey wondered.

"No," came the response, even more forcefully.

Momentarily indecisive, Nora shook her head then smiled at Marti. "Jelly it is." To which Marti laughed delightedly.

Moments later Nora set the food in front of her stepdaughter and moved to start the dishes. Casey watched with wary amusement as Marti messily dug into her sandwich.

"You've got something on your face," Derek informed his little sister as he strode into the room. Walking over to Marti, he swiped a finger through the jelly smearing her mouth. "Right there," he finished as he wiped the jelly across her cheek.

Marti giggled and cried, "Smerek!" in a half-indignant tone.

He ruffled her hair and moved to the cabnets, fixing himself a bowl of cereal and sitting down. Casey studied him. Aside from paying extra attention to Marti--he usually ignored everyone until breakfast was over unless an argument was involved--Derek was acting disturbingly normal. Marti acting normal was understandable; she was young, so she didn't linger on things. Besides, Marti wasn't one to let anything stop her from having a good time. But Derek at least should show _some_ sign of last night's drama, right? Internally chastising herself, she reminded, _Derek doesn't show emotion or let things get to him._ Still, his nonchalance picked at her. _Maybe it wasn't as big a deal as I made it out to be_, she mused.

"What's up with you?" Derek asked rudely, food still rolling around in his mouth.

Mentally shaking herself, Casey realized that she'd been staring blankly at her stepbrother while lost in her musings. "Nothing," she replied quickly, snapping her head downward to start picking at her food. Derek gave her a look that said he knew she was lying before returning to his food, ignoring her. Shoving a few bites of breakfast in her mouth, Casey swallowed quickly and jumped up, dumping her dish in the sink.

"So, Derek," Nora began. "Have any plans for tonight?"

"Not really," he mumbled, still scarfing down food.

"Well," Nora drew out. "George and I going out later and we need you to watch Marti while Casey goes shopping with Emily. It will only be a few hours," she added quickly.

"Okay," he replied offhandedly, continuing his meal.

Nora opened her mouth to argue, then closed it in surprise. "Okay?" she repeated. Casey looked up in confusion. No Princess jokes? No indignant protests?

"Yeah, sure. I'm not doing anything."

Surprised and slightly suspicious, Nora nodded, grabbing Derek's now-empty bowl and dropping it in the sink.

"Can you give me a ride to the rink?" Derek asked, obviously expecting an affirmative answer. When one was not forthcoming, he added, "Come on, Nora. I'll only stay for a few hours."

"Alright," Nora nodded reluctantly. Derek gave a satisfied nod and headed upstairs, presumably to change and grab his gear. Marti still sat on the stool, swinging her legs happily, and Casey exchanged a glance with her mother over the girl's head. What had that been about? Sure, he acted completely normally, but Derek never gave up his Saturdays willingly. And he had yet to insult Casey that morning. Receiving a hapless shrug, Casey turned from the kitchen and padded up the step to slowly enter her room. Some things were better left unsolved. With Derek involved, she knew leaving everything well enough alone would doubtless save her countless days of agony. So why did she still want answers?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Surprisingly, I wrote this chapter fairly quickly. So if the quality is lacking, let me know. Not too much has happened yet, as I'm still hammering out the details on how the plot will unfold--mostly timing of events. Plus, I usually get tangled up in setting the stage and working on character development. But whatever. I already had most of this chapter done when I posted the other one, so future updates probably won't come so quickly. I'll do my best, though. Now, to start chapter three. Hopefully that one will answer a few questions. Or at the least, hint enough to whet everyone's appetite.


	3. Shopping and Conversation

Whoo, another chapter. I haven't seen every episode, just most of them, so if I get some information wrong, please let me know. I'll try to correct it, if it doesn't affect the plot too much.

**Disclaimer: The biggest thing I** **own is my car. Which may not even qualify as mine. **

When Derek walked in around three, he was sweaty but acting normal. He appeared to have gotten over whatever oddity he had shown that morning. Casey noted the fact with a mixture of relief and disgust as he dropped his malodorous hockey gear by the door. Maybe there was something to be said for beating out your problems on the ice. Casey, however, was not faring quite so well. While her Mom was picking up Derek, Marti had decided she wanted to fly. Casey had spent twenty minutes talking the imaginative girl down from the railing.

"Hi, Casey," her Mom greeted, draping her jacket on the coat rack.

"Hey, Mom," she replied from her position on the couch. She never thought she'd be happy to sit and watch cartoons with Marti, but sacrificing education for safety was understandable.

"Aww, you're watching cartoons," Derek mocked from the bottom stair. "Reverting back to your childhood, Case?"

"Still stuck at age ten, Derek?" she shot back.

"Guys, come on," Nora interjected as her stepson opened his mouth to retaliate. When silence was forthcoming, she informed them, "George and I will leave in an hour or so and we'll be back late. Edwin and Lizzie have gone to friend's houses, so you don't need to worry about them." Raising her voice, she directed it at the child enraptured by the television, "Casey's in charge when we leave, okay, Marti?" Nora sighed in exasperation when all she received was a shushing sound and an annoyed hand wave. She shifted her attention back to her daughter. "You'll make sure she behaves, right, Casey?"

"Yes. We'll be fine, Mom."

"Okay," Nora said reluctantly, obviously wondering how much havoc Marti could wreak in just one afternoon. "Well, if you have trouble, she'll probably listen to Derek." Casey rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Derek," she said sharply, gaining his drifting attention. "Emily is supposed to show up at- 6:30?" she waited for her daughter's confirmation, then continued. "You'll have to take care of Marti until Casey gets home. That will probably be around nine-thirty, or a little after. Don't let Marti watch TV all day, and make sure to have her in bed by nine."

"Got it."

"Nine o'clock, Derek," Nora warned.

"I've got it," he responded, slightly exasperated.

"Okay." Casey could tell her mom still didn't really trust Derek's intentions. "Well, I'm going to get ready and then we'll leave. Derek, will you please make sure your father is getting ready? I swear he's enthralled by that case." She smiled thanks as Derek headed toward the other room, ignoring the sarcastic comment he threw in for her benefit.

"You will make sure Derek can handle it, right, honey?" she asked softly.

"Sure, Mom. Everything will be okay. Really. Now go get dressed," she ordered, shooing Nora out of the room.

Turning back to her stepsister, Casey decided to leave her in peace. Watching TV was certainly better than destroying the house. Of course, once the show ended Casey would have to find another way to entertain the girl. Letting Marti start another show would be imprudent, and Casey did not want to be responsible for corrupting the mind of one so young. Or finishing the corruption, depending how you looked at it.

When the doorbell rang two-and-a-half hours later, Casey had exhausted every babysitting trick she knew. She and Marti had thrown a tea party, made cookies, painted--using washable paints, of course--and made a giant tent fortress in Marti's bedroom. She had tried more educational games, but Marti was having none of it; an expected but disappointing response. She busied Marti with a picture book as she moved to let Emily inside.

"Hey," Emily greeted enthusiastically. "Ready to go?"

"Just one minute," Casey replied, ushering her friend into the entrance hall before running upstairs.

"Derek!" She pounded on his door as she shouted, attempting to be heard over the rock music blocking all sound. When no response came, she shouted louder. "Der-rek! Open up!"

The door swung inward and the cocky male leaned against the doorframe with a smirk.

"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Emily's here. It's your turn to watch Marti."

"So you're off to buy fluffy pink sweaters and lip gloss?" His voice faked excitement as he mimicked her.

"Sorry, you can't borrow them this time," she responded in reference to his last babysitting foray.

"Hey, I got a kiss out of that. Actually, I got a lot out of that," his face turned to smug remembrance as he thought about his couch time with Sandra.

She gave an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes. "Make sure you have Marti in bed no later than _nine_, okay? And feed her real dinner, not some junk food that will rot her teeth and give her health problems." He rolled his eyes as well, giving her a look that said Casey and Nora were obviously underestimating his level of competence. "And turn your music down!" she added with a frustrated glare at the screeching sound she was still talking over. She turned to leave just in time to miss another eye roll, but she did hear the music turn off. Well, he was probably about to turn it off anyway, since he was about to leave his room; but it was nice to think he actually cared about other people's feelings.

"You guys," Marti whined, stomping a glittery shod foot at Casey as she descended the stairs, Derek following close behind. "I want my dinner now." Derek scooped Marti up, letting the picture book drop carelessly to the floor as he carried her into the kitchen. His voice drifted into the hall, asking Marti what she wanted to eat. Grabbing her coat off the hook, Casey shrugged it on and left with Emily.

Casey felt lighter somehow as she and Emily sifted through sales racks and searched for deals. Shopping was like a healing balm to the troubles of home and school; a distraction that left you feeling pleased and accomplished. Striding out of one store with purchases in hand, the girls made their way to the next. As she slipped through the displays, Casey spotted the perfect shirt on the far wall. Motioning to Emily, she made her way across the floor, squeezing between two customers arguing over a pair of gloves before reaching her goal: a pink rouched top with an empire-waist and gathered sleeves. As she searched for her size, Emily fingered a green and blue dress that was obviously too expensive. Pulling out a shirt with a triumphant grin, Casey held it up and showed her friend. Nodding in approval, Emily advised her to try it on.

"It looks great, Case. Let's just hope it doesn't do something weird once you put it on." Moving towards the dressing room took slightly longer than necessary, as Emily kept getting distracted and stopping to look at things. Eventually, Casey went on without her. As Casey tried on the shirt, Emily caught up.

"It's awesome, Casey!" her friend enthused as she twirled in front of the three-way mirror in the hall.

"You really think so?" Casey asked, but her face showed excitement. "Okay," she decided. "I'll get it."

Finding nothing else, Casey paid and the girls left the store.

"I'm getting kind of hungry," Emily admitted. "How about a quick stop at the food court?" Casey agreed that dinner was long overdue. Once they were seated at the fake plastic tables with their food in front of them, they started more serious conversation. Such as boys instead of clothes.

"Derek's actually watching Marti tonight?" Emily asked, surprised, as the conversation moved to her favorite male. "But isn't this his date night?"

"Yeah, I was surprised, too. I mean, it's one thing for him not to make plans on a Saturday, but to babysit willingly? I'm not even sure if Mom's paying him."

"Wow." Emily's face was a mixture of bewilderment and admiration.

"Hey, Em?" Casey asked, as the questions floating across her brain solidified. "What do you know about their mom?" At the startled look on Emily's face, Casey realized she had voiced her thoughts quite suddenly.

"Um, Abby?" Emily asked uncertainly. "I don't know . . ." she drifted off. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Well," Casey continued slowly. She had already asked, so she might as well get as much information as she could. "You grew up next door to them, right? What was she like; what did she do; how did she act with her kids?" Tilting forward, Casey awaited the response somewhat anxiously.

"Uh, she moved out after the divorce, and I was only eleven, so I don't remember everything. I don't remember seeing her around much, either."

"But you had to see her sometime, right? What was she like?" Casey pressed.

"Neat. Very neat. And punctual. She seemed nice enough, but she always wore these really nice outfits, which made her seem sort of untouchable, and she was always well put together. I don't know, she didn't really walk around the neighborhood much. She kept the house running in the evenings and I think she went to yoga or something during the day."

"So, why the divorce? Didn't she get along with her family? She and George still talk sometimes, and it doesn't seem like there was a nasty split."

"Now you're really asking the wrong girl," Emily objected, but tried anyway at Casey's pleading look. "The divorce was very clean. She and George divided everything up and decided George would keep the kids without arguing about it. As to why, I really can't say. I think she had high expectations of everyone. I don't know." Casey nodded, pondering. "Do we really have to talk about this?" Emily asked, her tone normal but for the slightly pleading undertone.

Looking at the awkward expression on Emily's face, Casey shook her head. "Sorry, Em. I was just curious. So, what do you want to talk about?" Conversation after that steered clear of Derek, or any of the Venturis. Casey worried about her last English essay until Emily changed the subject to their latest purchases; what each item would match in their closet and where they would wear them first. Once they finished their food, they gladly returned to their shopping. Soon, it was ten and the mall was closing.

Casey waved goodbye to Emily as she walked across the lawn, each girl heading to their respective house. Clicking the door shut and hanging up her coat, she looked around the room. Two glasses and a large plate rested on the coffee table, which was dusted with crumbs. Sighing, she picked up the dishes and headed toward the kitchen, mentally cursing the general sloppiness of the lesser gender. The kitchen counter sported an empty soda can and a jar of mayonnaise, which Casey put away.

After rinsing the dishes, Casey wandered around, looking for signs of life. Looking at the clock, she saw 10:17 blinking back at her. Derek may have gotten Marti to bed by now, but where was he? And when were George and Nora getting home? 10:20 seemed awfully late for them to be out, especially knowing who was watching Marti.

Jogging silently up the stairs, Casey peeked into Marti's room, just to make sure she was okay. The light was off, but the bed was empty. Trepidation shooting through her, Casey moved checked Lizzie's room, thinking Marti might have wanted a change of scenery. Empty as well. Rushing to Derek's room, she glanced at the door. A centimeter of light spilled from under the gap by the floor. Huffing in annoyance, she burst through the door, intent on chewing him out for neglecting his responsibilities. Again. Moments later she was frantically grabbing for the door, stopping its path just before it banged into the wall. Her gaze returning to an area across the room, Casey couldn't help but smile. Much as she loathed her stepbrother, even she had to admit the sight was cute. He was laying across the comforter, one arm wrapped around the pillow under his head, as Marti curled up against his chest, still in her feather boa. Both were sleeping soundly. An obnoxious jerk he may be, but no one who knew Derek could say he didn't care. He just happened to be very selective in choosing what to care about. Sighing slightly, Casey decided that she would be nice. Slipping down to the living room, she grabbed a blanket before padding back upstairs and spreading it over the sleeping siblings. She expected Derek would yell at her in the morning when he found out she had been in his room. Flicking the light off, Casey gently pulled the door closed. It gave a soft snick and she breathed normally once more.

Remembering the homework she had put off the day before, Casey grabbed her books and moved downstairs. Someone should be awake when her Mom and George returned, and besides, she needed to finish the work that should have already been done.

**WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

Sorry if this chapter was too mundane. I usually put stuff in that isn't necessarily relevant to the plot in the interest of character development and/or breaking up important pieces. Sometimes I write too much of the everyday stuff. Let me know if that's the case. I was going to add more at the end of this chapter, but it was 6am, so I decided to go to bed. When I got up, all my ideas from the night before had evaporated. Sigh. Thanks for reading


	4. Curiosity Killed the Cat

I just noticed my little sister put me on her favorite authors list. That makes me feel special. But my little brother didn't. Hmm, I guess we know who's getting an expensive Christmas present, and who's going on my hate list. Lol. Okay, I'm going to try that responding to reviews thing, because I appreciate everyone taking time to read and respond to my story. So, reviewers for chapter three.

_Daisy Miller: Thanks for continued reading. And thanks for giving me suggestions, as well as making sure they weren't too harsh. If you noticed any particular parts where I got too monotonous, please let me know. It's easier to fix it if I know exactly what's wrong. But I appreciate your taking the time to tell what you think. Wow, that review even got a little repetitive._

_Blazingfire03: I love Derek and Marti. It's so sweet to watch him with her. Expect more of that in the future. And wow, favorite story? Thanks, I've never been the favorite story before. Thanks for making a relatively new author feel useful. :)_

_Ghostwriter: Thanks for the kind assessment. I'm just a people-pleaser and a little insecure about my writing, so I apologize a lot.Thank you for telling me to stop; sometimes I don't even realize I do that. (If you've noticed, I thank people a lot, too, lol)._

_Oasis Blackmore: Thanks! I sometimes wonder if I'm going too fast or too slow . . . then I decide reviewers will yell at me if it's wrong. I appreciate the kind words and the helpful assessment. _

_purple shimmer: Yeah, I love when Derek opens up. He can be so confident and cocky, it's great to see a vulnerable side. Thanks for reviewing!_

_atruwriter: Yes, it will be Dasey! Is there anything else? (Except maybe Smarti/Smerek bonding, which I'm so very fond of). It just might take a while to get there. I probably won't write Derek's point of view because, A) I doubt I could write his perspective in a manner I think is good enough to post; and B) writing from Derek's POV would give away the main confrontation. Which may not be completely hammered out yet. But I do have the gist, and I want to keep the suspense (if there's any of that going in the first place). If I ever finish this story, which I hopefully will, I may try a sequel of sorts using this plot and Derek's point of view. But honestly, I don't know if it would turn out in character. Thanks for reviewing!_

And I would like to thank everyone for continued reading. Okay, so those sounded kind of like I was accepting an Oscar. Which means that you guys are the kind people who brought me to this point, or something. To prove my gratitude, here's chapter four.

**Disclaimer: The biggest thing I'm involved in is my college search.**

"Casey!" pierced through her sleepy haze like a light-house beam through the fog on a tumultuous sea. Groaning, she rolled over. "Casey!" the voice repeated, dimly recognized as her mother's. Rolling over to glance at the clock, Casey groaned again. It was only eight-thirty. A knock sounded on the door, and seconds later her mom tentatively stuck her head into the room.

"Yes?" Casey asked groggily.

"Why aren't you up yet, honey?"

"It's the weekend," she replied. "I can sleep in a _little_."

"I know, but you're usually awake by now," there was a quality to her mom's voice that swept the last vestiges of sleep from her mind.

"Is something wrong, Mom?" she asked, worried.

"Wrong?" her mom hedged. "No, nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?"

"You seem . . ." she searched for the word, "distracted," she decided. "Or anxious, maybe."

"Okay, I may be a little worried. But nothing's wrong; I was just wondering if we could talk a little."

"Sure, Mom. I'm here to help. Is that why you woke me up?"

Nora's face turned apologetic and slightly guilty. "Yes. Sorry about that, Casey. I just wanted to talk to you about something, and now's my only chance. Soon Edwin and Lizzie will be back, and then everyone else will wake up, and there won't be a chance for us to have a proper discussion."

"Okay, Mom." Casey sat up, slightly lethargic, but her curiosity peaked. Her mom usually didn't come to Casey with her problems. She was a little worried.

"Well," Nora said finally, and paused once more. "It's about George."

"George?" Casey was starting to wonder just how serious this problem was. "You aren't fighting with him, are you?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Nora assured.

"Then why come to me? Shouldn't you be talking to George? You always told us if we have a problem with something, we should go directly to the person causing it . . ." she trailed off, feeling slightly weird for lecturing her mother.

"It's not anything George has done, sweetie. I'm just a little worried about him. Has he been acting odd to you?"

"Well, he is a little wrapped up with that case, and-" her mom cut her off.

"It's more than that, Casey. He's been distracted and moody and I think something's the matter. I tried to ask him about it earlier, but he wouldn't talk to me long enough for me to bring it up. I just want to know what's wrong with him. Have you noticed anything?" Casey wasn't used to seeing her mom act vulnerable, however slightly.

"What exactly has been different?" Casey wanted to know, her need to fix things arising as she listened for clues.

"Just little things, I suppose. At dinner last night he didn't crack a single joke. He was still outgoing as ever, it's just . . . I think he's trying to act normally, but I can tell something is wrong."

Casey gave her mom a piercing gaze, pieces fitting together in her mind's eye. "Derek's been acting weird, too. Like giving up his Saturday to babysit." Now that she thought of it, he'd spent most of last night downstairs while Casey entertained Marti in the living room. "Do you think it could be related?"

"It might be," Nora agreed. "Just, keep an eye out, okay? Let me know if you see anything strange." Casey nodded, and Nora patted her knee. "Thanks, Casey. For listening and telling me what you think." Smiling slightly, she moved toward the door. "We'll figure it out," she added with a smile. "The men in this house aren't very good at hiding things for long. Well," she amended, "George isn't." She pulled the door to, leaving Casey to mull things over.

It couldn't be a coincidence that both George and Derek were acting out of character. Something was going on, and Casey didn't like being left in the dark. Pulling herself up, Casey made her bed and moved to the closet, taking care to fold her pajamas as she changed. _Think about this logically_, she told herself. _Lists help. I'll make a list_, she decided. Okay, point one: George was grumpy Friday. Point two: Derek and George's fight. Point three: Derek doesn't object to babysitting. Point four: the information from Emily and her mother. Anyone could figure out that the problem had to do with Abby, but based on her knowledge, no detailed answer was pending. She would just have to find out a little more information. It wouldn't be snooping, it would be helping. Decision made, Casey nodded in satisfaction and headed downstairs.

Gathering information was a lot more difficult than she had expected. It seemed simple enough, but finding information when dealing with no evidence and two males who bottled up their feelings wasn't easy. Ironically, it was just as Casey gave up that information found her. She had gone to the kitchen to make lunch when she heard George's voice. He was talking on his cell phone, obviously masking frustration.

"Now, Abby, I don't think that's necessary." He paused to listen. "What? Why would you think that?" Peeking around the wall, Casey saw him collapse tiredly into a chair. "That's not what I meant; it's just . . .. Yes, I know. No, I don't think . . .. Look, can we just talk about this somewhere? We don't need to discuss it over the phone . . .. No, actually . . .. Alright, fine. Call me when you have an opening. Good-bye, Abby." The last sentence was a exasperated sigh. Flipping the phone shut, George leaned back and closed his eyes.

Okay, so she hadn't gained much actual information, but she knew to be on the lookout. He didn't get angry with Abby, he just disagreed strongly. That was probably an important detail. And the issue is important enough to discuss in person. That was definitely important. Moving out of the room, Casey perched herself on the top stair, surveying the living room with a critical eye as she sifted through her thoughts.

"Hey, Casey," Lizzie greeted, moving to sit down beside her. "What's up?"

"Hey, Lizzie. Did you just get home?"

Lizzie nodded. "What's up?" she repeated more directly.

"Up?" Casey asked nervously. "Nothing's up. Why would you think something's up?"

"Casey, your my sister. I know when something's bugging you. And it's not about school, either, so don't try to pretend it is."

Sighing, Casey turned toward her sister. "Alright, something is up. But I'm sure it's nothing, really. I'm just a little worried about something."

"Okay," Lizzie responded, picking up on the fact that her sister didn't want to talk about it. "But I'm here to listen." Giving Casey a small smile, she added, "And if you need someone to keep watch, you know where to find me." Somehow, Lizzie could always tell what kind of problem Casey was having, even without the details.

"Thanks, Liz," Casey responded. Lizzie stood and moved toward her room. "Lizzie?" Casey called out. Lizzie turned, watching Casey expectantly. "Just . . . let me know if you see anything weird, alright?" Raising an eyebrow, Lizzie nodded and left. Casey rested her chin on her palm, returning to her study of the room. Her thoughts drifted, so the sudden opening of the front door startled her.

"See ya, Sam," Derek called over his shoulder, dropping his bag and hockey stick in the entryway. It suddenly struck Casey that Sam might know something about Derek's mom. The boys had been best friends basically their whole lives, after all. Casey pursed her lips, debating whether to follow Sam now or talk to him later. _Well_, she reasoned, _if I follow him now Derek will be suspicious_. She mentally ignored the fact that she herself felt no inclination to find Sam. Ever since they had broken up she felt awkward around him. She would avoid that feeling for the time being.

Pulling herself up by the railings, Casey jogged downstairs and followed Derek into the kitchen, where he had started to make a sandwich. Sitting down on a stool, she laced her fingers together under her chin and followed him with her eyes. He noticed her staring as he moved about the room, his eyes darting to her every few seconds. Finally, he set a knife on the counter rather violently and sighed in exasperation.

"Is there something you want?" he asked, obviously hinting for her departure.

"Not really," she responded sweetly, ignoring his annoyance.

He obviously wanted to say more, but instead he grabbed the knife and finished making his sandwich, intent on ignoring her. Finishing his task, he walked to the fridge to grab a soda, giving Casey a whiff of his post-practice aroma.

"Ew, don't you shower?" she choked out, nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Why bother? You'll just yell at me for hogging the bathroom." He shrugged indifferently.

She knew very well he showered, especially since he always took her bathroom time in the morning. "Well, maybe you should use the hose, then."

"And rob you of my wonderful scent?" His voice was part mocking, part ego.

"Believe me, we'd all be better off." He gave a snort in response, picking up his sandwich and walking toward the living room. There was no doubt in Casey's mind he was about to plop his lazy butt in front of the TV. "I think George is asleep in there." She called out.

He shrugged his shoulders, his back facing her as he continued his walk. "So?" he called out. Normal selfish Derek.

"I think he's in a bad mood." Derek was about to disappear around the corner. "He just had an argument with your mom!"

She didn't know why she blurted it out. Maybe she was trying to garner sympathy for George, maybe she was pissed off at Derek, maybe she just wanted to see his response. But as soon as she said the words she wished them back. Derek stopped suddenly, his shoulders tensing and his body freezing. He didn't move for an endless minute of suspense; Casey sitting in a lesser form of agony as she awaited the blow up. Then he visibly relaxed his shoulders, took a deep breath and kept walking. Minutes later she heard his door slam, less harshly than she would have expected.

Casey berated herself, picking up Derek's mess as both a calming mechanism and a form of self-punishment. Really, why had she said that? She knew it was a sore subject, whether he knew she was aware or not. She loved to torment Derek--after all, he tormented her far more than she tormented him--but there were just some things that were off limits. She hadn't even gained any new information from the exchange. Sighing at her knowledge driven nature, she closed the cabinet and went to her room. Grabbing _Gone with the Wind_ off her nightstand, she lay down on the bed and began to read. Maybe a good book would wash away her troubles. And hopefully reading about Scarlett O'Hara would teach her to think about the effects her curiosity may have on those around her.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Wow, I've actually managed to update fairly quickly. You guys will have to bug me if I go too long without writing, because after a few weeks I find it difficult to pick up again. I'm weird like that. There's a fifty-fifty chance on updates later this week. I have three major papers and a test Friday, not to mention a presentation tomorrow I haven't even started yet, but this story will probably become my procrastination tool. Who knows, though. Well, this is the first time I've really written Nora (in my last fic she had roughly two lines), so let me know if she's in character or if I should work on something.


	5. Information Overload

I finally got a thousand hits to a story! Rock! Okay, I actually answer some questions in this chapter. Once again, it's my first time with that sort of thing, so I hope it's not a letdown. But if it is, there's still more involving that plotline. So don't despair yet. I found it difficult to get in character this chapter; I have no idea why. Tell me if you think it's too noticeable. Now, to all those reviewers.  
_Daisy Miller: Thanks for the heads up. I was like, "What? Did she like that line or hate it?" Lol. And thanks for keeping up with commenting on the content. I like to add suggestions from reviewers if it fits in or keep/implement things about the writing style. If that sentence made sense. So, kudos to you for being so helpful!  
Oasis Blackmore: Yeah, I'm trying to move at a realistic pace. It irks me to read stories where Casey falls for Derek, sleeps with him and finds out she's pregnant all in the first chapter. Let me know if the plot is too slow! It can be frustrating reading stories with slow paces (I always get antsy, yet I write like that myself, lol), but I'm trying to update frequently to make up for it. Thanks for your thoughts!_

And to anyone who commented on Teenagers that read this story: I have actually almost decided to continue that story (maybe Life With Derek as well, but not many people reviewed for that). Unless my writer's block persists. It can be weird writing in odd perspectives. But if I try to write more than one story at once, the quality will likely drop. So if I do continue that one, it will be once this story is complete.

**Disclaimer: I'm going to watch Cars with my little sister. If I owned this show, I would be doing important, executive type things.**

As Casey threaded through a sea of students to where Sam riffled through his locker, she felt guilty. After the night before, she was thinking seriously about abandoning her query. But deep down she knew she wouldn't. Casey and her mother had just as much right to the information as everyone else. Especially her mom. And Casey hated secrets. _Besides_, she rationalized, _we're family now_. So she held herself purposefully as she told Sam to meet her after school then strode away, relieved to have it over with. Well, some of it anyway.

Breakfast that morning had been tense. Derek seemed inclined to ignore her jibe from the day before and she was happy to let him; nevertheless, his insults were more vicious than usual and people noticed. Nora eyed them, as if searching for an explanation, and Edwin exchanged a wary look with Lizzie. The teens had parted in silence when the bus arrived and hadn't spoken since.

"Is he okay?" Emily inquired, watching as Derek leaned up against a locker, flirting with a nameless blonde. "He's been acting a little weird. And he's hit on at least eight different girls this morning. That has to be a new record." Casey had to commend Emily; she usually managed to talk about the player status of her crush-turned-friend without visible jealousy.

"Yeah," Casey replied, "but I'm sure he's fine." Over the months, Casey had noticed his tendency to use distractions to relieve stress--and the fairer sex worked perfectly. The blonde giggled and twirled her hair and Casey felt the need to gag. Suppressing the urge, she grabbed Emily by the sleeve. "Let's get to class. The bell's about to ring." Sure enough, the shrill sound pierced through the air, cutting off Emily's response.

The day flowed smoothly, though Derek went out of his way to avoid her. Not that anyone guessed his intentions; he was as smooth in his avoidance as in everything else he did. But there was no other reason she would go so long without passing him in a hallway or classroom. She watched him briefly at lunch, while Emily bought a tray of what was supposedly food. He was sitting with the hockey players, animatedly retelling what was obviously a game moment, looking for all the world as if he were king. Somehow, Casey thought he wasn't enjoying himself. She tried to shrug off the thought; Derek always enjoyed himself, no matter what was going on. But the feeling persisted, as if something in his eyes spoke to her. They were missing that smug glint, she realized. He really was a great liar; she inwardly marveled at his acting abilities: it was obvious no one but her knew he was faking. Her thoughts continued, but she cut them down abruptly. Why should she care? Just because some little issue arose with his mom didn't erase all those things he had done to her. Ignoring the part of her that felt compassion, she took a bite of her sandwich just as Emily returned. "Hey," she greeted, though they had parted ways not ten minutes earlier.

"Hey," Casey responded absently, focusing intently on her sandwich.

"Um, Casey?" she said, staring at her friend oddly. "You know that's a sandwich, right?" Casey looked up, pulled out of her thoughts. Setting down the sandwich, she gave her attention to her best friend. "Casey," Emily began, "You aren't getting back together with Sam, are you?" Her voice was direct, but she looked a little worried.

"What?" Casey laughed. "No. Why would you think that?"

Emily gave a relieved smile. "Oh, some people in the lunch line said they saw you hanging out by his locker today. There are rumors everywhere."  
Casey sat up straighter. "The students in this school need to realize that rumors can really hurt people. They may cause serious problems in relationships or damage someone's reputation."

"Yeah, I know, Case," Emily put on a long-suffering face, then thought better of sitting through a lecture and shifted topics. "So, want to hang out today after school?"

"Sorry, Emily. I can't."

"Your family isn't dragging you to another bonding experience, are they?" Emily scrunched up her nose in pity.

"Luckily, no. I just have some . . . research. For this project I'm working on." Casey may not lie well, but she was learning to tell the truth in a roundabout manner. Ugh, she thought in self-deprecation. Derek really is influencing me.

Emily rolled her eyes at her friend's obsession with school, but nodded. "Okay. Let me know when the work lightens up," she laughed.

"Thanks, Em," Casey said, appreciative of her friend's understanding, misguided though it was.

"So . . ." Emily began, and Casey sat back to have a normal conversation with her best friend; one that involved boys, gossip and freaking out over homework.

Two hours later, Casey stared nervously at the clock, ticking ever closer to the dismissal bell. This was the least amount of attention she had paid in class since she could remember. Every notch of the clock seemed to heighten the suspense, until finally a brrr-ing cut through the room. Quickly gathering her books, Casey slipped out of the door before even the class slacker, walking quickly to her locker. Switching her books for the ones she needed to take home, Casey slammed the door shut and worked her way through the throng of students. Double doors looming before her, Casey sighed in relief and pushed through the crowd until she was standing in the gym. Sam had yet to arrive. Moving to sit on the lowest bleacher, Casey irritatedly remembered that she would have to walk home. Talking with Sam would definitely make her miss the bus. But if he acutally knew what was going on, it would be worth it. She glanced up as the doors swung open five minutes later. The hallway behind Sam had mostly emptied, with a straggler or two wandering by occasionally. Standing, Casey shifted from one foot to the other as she and Sam stared at each other.

"Uh, hi," she finally said.

"Yeah, hey." Sam fidgeted, looking to the floor then back up at Casey. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something. Please," she said, finding her manners, "Have a seat." Sam sat awkwardly, eyes darting. He looked almost scared of her. It suddenly struck Casey what he was thinking. "Sam, I don't want to get back together with you."

"Oh," he gave a relieved laugh. "Okay. So, what's up, Casey?"

"Well, it's about Derek."

Sam looked surprised. "Derek?" He repeated.

"Yes," Casey affirmed. "Sort of." Sam made a sound in the back of his throat to convey skepticism. "See, the thing is . . .." Now that she thought about it, blurting out the whole story was probably a bad idea. Casey wasn't even sure if Edwin knew what was going on. "I was just wondering about his mom."  
Sam's reaction was similar to Emily's. "What?" he choked out.

"Well, see, Lizzie was doing this research project on the gene pool and mental development, and it made me start wondering. I mean, the Venturis kids are all so different, right? Their dad is evident in all of them, but what about their mom? I'm curious." The lie sounded hollow, even to Casey, but Sam seemed to buy it.

"It's not really my business to discuss."

"But . . ." Casey began. Sam cut her off.

"Sorry, Casey." He got up to leave.

"Wait," she blurted out, pulling him back to his seat. "Sam, I really need this information. It's important."

"Why?" he asked warily. Apparently he didn't believe her story anymore.

"Well . . .." It was obvious to Casey that Sam knew nothing about the current drama. Why would he? She wondered. But she had to give him a reason. "Something weird is going on." At the worried look on Sam's face, she backtracked. "I mean, with Derek. He's been acting strangely and I think it has to do with a fight he had with his mom."

Sam's worry lessened significantly, replaced with what could almost be described as . . .pity? "Did he see her?"

"Yes. They went to visit her last week."

Sam contemplated the fact silently for a moment, then spoke. "Abby can be . . .difficult."

Casey straightened, pleased that she was bound to receive useful information. "Difficult how?" she wondered, slightly excited despite her worry.  
"Not difficult, maybe. More . . . I don't know." Casey's excitement dissipated as she realized the seriousness of the matter. This was someone's life, after all, not a game of Clue. Glancing at Casey's expression, curious but restrained, Sam tried again. "Well, Derek and I have been friends since we were kids. And Abby was usually really cool. Well, she was always pretty nice, anyway. But sometimes . . . I don't know. She got really uptight. And she wouldn't let Derek go out or let me come over. And he would just sit in his room all day, doing nothing. It was weird. And when Edwin was born, Derek was still pretty young. Abby got really stressed out all the time. She didn't have time to clean the house or anything, so Derek had to pick up the house before he could come hang out. But, you know, that wasn't too bad. George usually calmed Abby down when he got home from work and she wasn't too difficult. I think what really affected Derek was what his mom said to him. It was like he could never do anything right."

Sam paused, sighing loudly. "I remember he used to jump up whenever she came into a room, picking up toys and asking what else he could do. He was always trying to please her, make her happy, but it never worked. I think George was a little oblivious. He knew she was a little harsh, but he told her to tone it down and thought she would." He waved off the thought as Casey sat in rapt attention, trying to file away the information. "So one day, Derek just sort of snapped. I think he was eight. He wanted to try out for hockey. Abby kept telling him that she didn't have time to take him, he wasn't the athletic type, he would just sit on the bench and have to watch the other players. He accepted it for a while, but Derek was really interested. So he asked Abby again. She completely blew up, yelled at him, basically saying that he sucked and she didn't want to deal with a kid whining all day when he wasn't good enough. Something like that. He was really upset for a while, but then he started getting mad. He tried out for hockey the next day, made the cut and hasn't missed a game since. After that, he and his mom fought all the time. She was still really nice, just not usually to Derek. Edwin and Marti got caught up in it a little, but I don't think it was too bad for them. George tried to work through it, but when Marti was two he decided enough was enough. They got divorced and Abby didn't care that George wanted the kids. It was all done in a matter of weeks."

His voice faded, leaving him and Casey to stare blankly at each other. He looked tired; Casey, on the other hand, was on information overload. Derek lived to please his mom? The Venturis cleaned daily? Derek used to pick up his stuff? For some reason, only these facts pierced the bubble around her brain. She wouldn't let herself think about the rest of it.

"Thanks, Sam," she said, her voice oddly distant in her ears. With a minimal nod he stood and walked slowly out of the gym with a small wave. Casey sat there for a few moments before grabbing her things and leaving the building.

It was cold as she walked home and she let the frigid wind swallow her menial thoughts one by one. Slowly, the conversation with Sam seeped into her brain, and with it came a barrage of emotions. She felt angry, hurt and bitter, and she didn't know why. But the one emotion that was barely evident at first slowly seeped into her overwrought mind, expanding as it pushed all other feelings aside. She felt an overwhelming compassion for the person she loved to argue with, loved to trick and cheat and outwit. Because she could see, if only faintly, the reason Derek acted the way he did. And she couldn't help but want to hug him, comfort him, be there for him. Of course, she thought, emotions clearing somewhat, if I tried that he'd start yelling. Or, more likely, have me condemned. Smiling ruefully, Casey finally made her way up the front steps.

"Where have you been?" Edwin questioned bluntly as she put away her coat.

"Just . . . doing some research." He raised an eyebrow, then returned to his TV program.

Sighing, Casey slowly ascended the stairs. Derek's door was ajar and she could see him laying across his bed, headphones roaring as he flipped through a magazine. Without considering her actions, Casey walked into the room and tapped him on the shoulder.

Cursing slightly as he turned, ripping his headphones off, he grunted, "What?", annoyed. When he saw Casey standing above him, his face darkened and he growled, "Get out of my room, Klutzilla."

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, and his face froze.

"What?" he questioned, confused. To be honest, she didn't really know why she was apologizing.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. It was completely inappropriate."

Leaving Derek with his mouth hanging open, Casey went to her own room. Shutting the door, and flopping tiredly across her bed, Casey pondered the day and her actions. After a few moments contemplation, she decided that confronting someone when your emotions were in turmoil was a bad idea. It lead to abnormal situations.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

I've decided that this chapter was weird because I wrote it during school. But maybe it's really not weird at all; I imagine these things sometimes. Or all the time. Let me know if the plot's moving too fast or slow. Hmm. Total random thought: I was listening to Taking Back Sunday today and was completely reminded of Dasey. It would make a good fic if I was into writing songfics (somehow, I just can't work them out right). It does a pretty good job describing Derek and Casey in their current and potential relationship.

Bike Scene  
I'll leave the lights down low  
so she knows I mean business  
And maybe we could talk this over  
Cause I could be your best bet  
Let alone your worst ex  
And let alone your worst...  
I wanna hate you so bad  
But I can't (but I can't) stop this  
anymore than you can  
So honestly, how could you say those things  
when you know they don't mean anything  
And you know very well  
that I can't keep my hands to myself,  
hands to myself  
I wanna hate you so bad  
But I can't (but I can't) stop this  
anymore than you can  
This is all wrong and it shows  
There's certain things I promised not to let you know,  
(I've got a silly way of keepin me up on the edge of my seat,  
I've got a silly way of keepin me up on the...)  
not to let you know  
I never, never...  
You've got this silly way  
of keeping me on the edge of my seat  
But you're only counting the clock against the train  
And I'm miserable, oh  
(I've got a silly way of keepin me up on the edge of my seat,  
I've got a silly way of keepin me up on the...)  
And you're just getting started  
I'm miserable, oh  
You've got me right where you want me  
(let's never talk) Let's never talk, let's never,  
let's never talk about this again because...  
I didn't want it to mean that much to me  
I didn't want it to mean that much to me  
I didn't want it to mean that much to me  
I didn't want it to mean that much to me  
Anyway... yeah


	6. Surprise!

I think the plot is progressing more quickly. It may not stay that way, but it's likely. Hmm, I don't have much to say today. If you like giving me warm fuzzies, or want to comment on my story (either works, really), review. If not, that's up to you. Guilt, guilt. Just kidding.

_D.A. Gray: Yeah, I just have to get used to it. It's harder to proof-read and such with background noise. Plus my friends kept reading over my shoulder, which makes me all twitterpated. It certainly helps the updates, though. _

_purple shimmer: I'm working on it. I like keeping the readers in suspense, but my sadistic nature doesn't extend to leaving the updates too long. I try to have a chapter every few days. Reviewers that like my work only make me write faster, lol._

_atruewriter: Thanks! It's always interesting to contemplate the thought process of characters; why they act like they do. _

_Oasis Blackmore: Thanks for the positive feedback. It's nice to know I'm doing alright. I was in a weird mood when writing chapter 5, so I thought everything was wrong with it. More so than usual, lol. I agree with your assessment of Sam; I just wanted to get that plot detail out and he was my vessel. I knew he wasn't quite how I wanted him, but I tried to give him a simpler vocabulary than the rest of the characters. He uses a lot more words, which are usually smaller. And explained in detail because I thought if he was too concise he would sound intelligent (I'm so mean, lol.) But I tried to steer away from introspective comments, like assessing Derek's character beyond the blaringly obvious. _

_Thanks for continued reading, everyone!_

**Disclaimer: I'm sitting in school. People in high school don't own production companies.**

The next morning at breakfast, things were back to normal; or as normal as anything could be in the MacDonald/Venturi household.

"Ew! Derek, close your mouth when you chew!" Casey reprimanded, shuddering in revulsion.

"Why?" he asked, the sound slightly obscured by the eggs currently falling out of his mouth.

"Nora, have you seen my briefcase?" George asked with thinly veiled exasperation. "I'm going to be late!"

"I think it's by the door, George," Nora shouted in response, over Marti's cries of "I don't _want_ to go to school today."

Meanwhile, the middle children were speaking normally, locked in a discussion about some research project they were doing. For fun.

"Ugh, Casey, just get over it. Close your eyes if you don't like it."

"I wouldn't have to close my eyes if you would just close your mouth!"

"It's not there, Nora!"

"Check by the couch!"

"Edwin, that data is incomplete."

"We have plenty of observations, Lizzie. We're not hiding in those bushes again."

"Where's my crown? I want to play Princess!"

"Stop being such a pain!"

"I wouldn't have to be a pain if you weren't an obnoxious jerk!"

"Smerek, have you seen my crown?"

"Edwin, we can't do an experiment with incomplete observations."

"I found it, Nora! It was by the door."

"I told you!"

The conversations flowed together into an indistinguishable garble of sound, until one broke through the din. "It's 7:30!" Nora shouted, and the chaos of sound was replaced by a flurry of movements. Within two minutes the kitchen was empty, a bowl still wobbling on the counter as the front door slammed.

Sitting in the library during her free period, Casey continued blotting the pages of writing with a Sharpie. She had resolved to act normally around Derek, no matter what it took, so her first order of business had been sorting through her thoughts. In a typical-Casey fashion, she had made a list of his good and bad attributes and several charts cataloguing the information Sam had given her, as well as what she had figured out on her own. Her thoughts organized, Casey had realized that such a list could be extremely problematic if she lost it, thus she spent the next twenty minutes blacking it out. With a satisfied sigh, Casey capped her pen and tore the list in half, rising to drop it into the trash can. Order restored, Casey dug her history book out of her bag to finish the homework she hadn't been able to concentrate on.

The bell rang just as she completed the last problem. Sliding her belongings back into her bag, Casey headed toward the bus. Much as Derek drove everyone completely insane mentioning his birthday, Casey was rather glad of it. He would turn sixteen the next week and she would never be forced onto the smelly, stuffy, overcrowded bus again. She was tripped several times before she made it out at her stop, and she had to stop and fix her flyaway hair as she watched the bus slowly pulled away. After taking her things to her room, Casey went in search of her mother. She wanted to ask if George seemed any better, though his tone at breakfast suggested his attitude hadn't shifted. She found her mom doing laundry, folding one of George's button-downs carefully.

"Hey, Mom," Casey greeted, somewhat warily.

"Casey!" her mom responded enthusiastically. "How was your day?"

"It was fine." She couldn't resist a little recap, however. "Well, my math teacher was totally picking on me today, but I got every question right. And Emily was sick, so I decided to get a head start on my science project during lunch."

"That's good," Nora told her, used to Casey's dramatic renditions of the day.

"Uh, Mom?" Casey returned to her intended topic. "Is George acting any more normally?"

Nora sighed. "Not really. He's making more of an effort. I think he knew I was getting worried. But something is still bothering him."

"Well," Casey started, taking care to avoid divulging her newfound knowledge. As much as she wanted to share the information with her mother, she really had no right. But that didn't mean she couldn't help her mom find out on her own. "Maybe you should talk to George. I mean, you're his wife. He should discuss things with you, right?"

"I suppose you're right. I just have this feeling that I would be intruding." Making up her mind, Nora told her daughter, "Alright, if he isn't back to normal in a few days, I'll talk to him. Okay?"

Nodding, Casey left, walking to the kitchen to start dinner. Her mom was dealing with too much stress as it was. As she placed the stew in the oven the front door swung open. Derek swaggered in, dropping his gear and moving to the kitchen, where he sat down with a grin. Nora, walking past with a basket of clean clothes, stopped in.

"You certainly look happy," she observed. "How was practice?"

"Great," Derek replied in his usual lazy manner. Shifting his demeanor, he continued, "I just got a date with Katy Montgomery." The boasting tone in his voice rose with every syllable.

"Who's Katy Montgomery?" Nora wondered, only half interested. Derek went through girls so quickly she sometimes didn't even know he was dating them.

"Katy Montgomery," Casey replied instead, directing a harsh glare at Derek, " is a Senior. She's really sweet, and fairly smart, as well. She is the chief-editor of the school newspaper, and got already has a full-scholarship for the school of her choice." Looking at Derek, she asked scathingly, "So why is she going out with you?"

Ignoring Casey's insult, Derek continued, "She's also the hottest girl in school. And widely known for refusing to date. It's against her beliefs. Something about distracting her from more important things . . ." he trailed off, obviously uninterested.

"School is way more important than boys!" Casey interjected. Briefly, she considered the situation with Derek's mom. She was the reason for this sort of selfish attitude, right? _Then again_ . . ._ Derek is a complete pig when it comes to girls. And I can't very well blame his mother for all his problems_. That settled, Casey felt no guilt for getting mad at Derek. He deserved it, after all.

As if Casey hadn't spoken, Derek went on, "And she's going out _with_ _me._" The last two words sounded particularly smug. "I knew I could work her down eventually," he added. "No girl can resist Derek Venturi."

_Ugh_, Casey thought. _As if he needed an ego boost_.

"That's great, Derek." Casey could tell her mother was not as excited for Derek as she pretended to be. Casey had to agree with her. That poor girl. The most wanted girl in school, and her first date ever had to be with _Derek_. "So, when's the big date?" Nora wanted to know.

"Tomorrow." He replied, standing. "I'm taking her out at seven, so I'm going to need the living room empty about . . ." he calculated mentally, "nine." As he walked off, Casey sat on his recently vacated stool in aggravation.

"Okay, Casey. What's the problem?"

"Did you not just see that?" Casey asked incredulously.

"Yes, I did. But Derek acts like that all the time. So what's wrong?"

Casey scrunched her face, pausing before answering. "I just . . . feel sorry for Katy, I guess. I mean, come on, Mom. Would you want your first ever date to be with _Derek_?" She practically spit his name out.

Laughing, Nora set the laundry bin on the counter. "Casey, just because you two fight doesn't mean no one likes him. There has to be some reason all the girls like him, right? He almost seems sweet when girls come over." Casey gave her mom a skeptical look, and Nora picked up the basket. "Just try to be nice," she advised, walking backwards out of the room so she could see Casey's reluctant nod.

_What is wrong with me?_ Casey wondered. _I've never cared this much about one of Derek's dates before. And what happened to all that compassion?_ Sighing in frustration, Casey set the timer for the meal. Her emotions were always a roller coaster around Derek. Frankly, it was becoming a real pain.

Derek had actually showered, if his wet hair was any indication as he sat down at the dinner table. News of his hot date the following night had spread, but even Edwin's excitement had faded somewhat. George seemed less tense as everyone dug into their dinner. He even engaged in normal conversation through most of the meal. Looking at her mom, Casey smiled. Nora looked so happy that her family was together, and eating rather more peacefully than usual. Most plates were clean when Derek finished his third helping, belching loudly and rising to leave.

"Wait a second, Derek," Nora asked, and Derek sat back down warily. "George?"

"Okay, kids." He began. "I know things have been a little hectic around here lately," Casey couldn't help but nod in agreement, even as Lizzie and Edwin exchanged confused looks. They had been gone a lot, recently. "So," George continued, "tomorrow night we're going out for a family surprise!" Nora looked excited as she watched for the kids reactions.

"What?" Derek cried. "I have a date tomorrow!" Crossing his arms over his chest, he sat up defiantly. "I'm not going."

Exchanging a disappointed glance with George, Nora told him, "Okay. We thought you might not want to go."

"If he gets to stay home, I can stay home," Casey argued, bent on escaping another family bonding experience.

"Oh, come on, Casey," her mom badgered. "It'll be fun! I promise, you'll enjoy this." Giving Casey a wink, Nora awaited her response.

"Fine," she sighed, and her mom smiled widely.

"That's the spirit! Okay, so you guys will leave school at lunch and we'll be back late."

"What? Can I leave school early, too?" Derek turned a winning look toward Nora and George.

"No," George said flatly.

"Mom," Casey began. "I really don't think it's the best idea to leave school. Education is important, and-"

"Don't worry, Casey," her mom interjected. "It's only two classes, and one is your free period. I talked to your English teacher, and he said you could make up the work." Casey nodded reluctantly, increasing her mom's grin. Nora really did want a special family day. "Great!" She enthused. "Well, I'll start the dishes, then." A curious though rising, Casey volunteered to help.

"Does this mean you talked to George?" she inquired, drying as her mom washed.

"Sort of." Casey raised a questioning brow, and Nora explained. "Well, I told him he was too stressed. And I suggested a break. But I didn't ask what was wrong, yet." At Casey's glance, she defended herself. "I just think this is something that requires time. I'll ask him in a couple of days."

"Okay," Casey replied, and they worked on in silence. Reaching behind her to grab another dirty plate for her mom, Casey saw George heading toward the kitchen. Curiously, Derek intercepted him and began talking in a low murmur. Casey turned back to continue drying, but her ears strained to listen. With deep concentration, Casey managed to hear most of the short conversation.

"I'm meeting her tomorrow afternoon to discuss things. Hopefully, we can work everything out. I don't know what this sudden . . .is about." Searching her brain, Casey suddenly realized that he was talking about Abby. She had completely forgotten the overheard phone conversation.

"Okay, Dad." Derek's voice was begrudging. "Just . . ." he trailed off, and Casey was surprised with the raw uncertainty in his voice. "Just be careful, alright? We can't . . .."

The rest of the conversation was cut off by the shrill ringing of the phone. Casey jumped, startled. Her mom wiped the soap bubbles from her hands to answer the phone. George and Derek sat down on stools, both looking as if their discussion had never occurred. Hanging up the phone, Nora addressed George.

"Tic-" she broke off. "Uh, reservations are reserved."

Suddenly Lizzie came down the stairs, a disgusted look on her face. "Marti just threw up."

Everyone jumped up worriedly. "Is she okay?" Nora asked. "Does she have a fever?"

"I don't know," Lizzie replied, agahst at the idea of approaching puke. "But her face is really red. I'm pretty sure it's the flu."

Grabbing a wet cloth, George looked around for a bucket.

"Well, I guess this means no surprise," Nora said, her voice a mixture of worry and disappointment.

"We could find a babysitter," George suggested. "Why don't you make a few phone calls while I check on Marti?" Nodding, they both went about their tasks. "It's the flu, all right," George announced five minutes later, descending the stairs as Nora hung up the phone.

"There are no babysitters," Nora told him. Exchanging a look, they silently agreed. "Well, I'll call up and cancel then." She moved resignedly toward the phone, but stopped when a sudden, "Wait!" pierced the air. Everyone looked at Casey.

"Why don't you try Emily?" she suggested, blushing slightly at her outburst.

"Good idea," her mom congratulated, picking up the phone once more. Dialing, she waited a few seconds before speaking. "Hi, Emily? It's Casey's mom. Look, Marti's sick and I was wondering if you could babysit her tomorrow." She listened, then continued, "Yes, you would pick her up after school and stay late. Ten dollars an hour." A relieved expression crossed Nora's face. "You can? Great!" Another pause. "What? Oh, yes. Tomorrow is . . . " she thought for a moment. "Wednesday. What?" her face fell. "Oh. No, that's alright, Emily. I understand." Hanging up the phone, she turned back to the room's three occupants with a sigh. "Well, that's it then."

"Come on, Mom. You can't cancel," Casey began, just as George, in a sudden change of heart, complained, "But Nora, it took us hours to find these tickets."

"There has to be some other way," George continued. "We need this trip. Our family's going nuts."

Nora nodded in agreement, and everyone sat still, contemplating the situation. "I know!" Nora broke through the silence. "We can ask Abby to take Marti for the day." Casey opened her mouth to respond, wondering why her mother would suggest such a thing. But glancing at her mother's face, she realized her mother didn't know that Abby was the current source of turmoil amongst the Venturis. The last her mother heard, George and Abby still spoke on occasion; and besides, Marti had stayed with her before. Studying said Venturis, Casey saw composed faces but panicked eyes. She had a vague feeling that there was more to the situation than she knew.

"Now, we don't need to bother Abby," George started, but Nora interrupted.

"No, it works out perfectly. Abby has a free day on Wednesdays. She usually doesn't mind watching Marti, and we can keep our tickets." George started to comment, but one look at Nora's face told anyone that she wouldn't give up without a real reason. And watching George, Casey decided her mom wasn't likely to receive that reason any time soon. Nevertheless, George began stuttering out excuses. Nora gave him an odd look, as if he were attempting a sad joke. "That settles it," she declared, and moved to finish the dishes. George gave a helpless sort of look, but Derek cut off his attempts at further dispute.

"I'll do it." They all turned to eye him curiously.

"I'll watch Marti," he explained.

George gave a huge sigh of relief. "Yes! Alright. See, Derek can do it."

"But . . ." Nora looked confused. "What about your date?" She obviously hadn't forgotten the way he had paraded around all afternoon bragging. They all watched for his response.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, she cancelled. Had this family thing going on." His response was nonchalant. "We're going to reschedule. Besides," he added, "You were expecting me to stay home anyway, so it won't be a big deal." He shrugged lightly, as if to prove his point.

"Well," Nora began uncertainly, "Okay, I suppose."

Casey saw faint hints of relief cross Derek and George's faces. "Actually, Mom," she began, "Do you mind if I stay home as well?" Her mother started to object, so she quickly interjected, "I have to do research for this project. It would be really helpful for me to go to the library tomorrow." Both counts were true, they just didn't relate to each other. Really, Casey was just curious about the Abby issue. And she didn't trust Derek home alone all day with a sick child. She could stop by the library and be back by five.

"Okay, I guess."

"Thanks, Mom," she said gratefully. "And don't worry, I'll finish the dishes. You two take a break." Nudging Nora and George down the stairs, Casey glanced at Derek. Raising his hands in a defensive manner, he said quite clearly that he would be of no help. Soon, Casey was up to her wrinkled elbows in soap suds, Derek watching amusedly from behind.

**LWDlwdLWDlwdLWDlwdLWDlwdLWDlwdLWDlwdLWDlwdLWD**

My twin obsession, Lost, shall be missing until Februrary. It has gone on sabbatical, and I am left here in its wake, bleeding tears. Which reminds me of an interesting metaphor I used today. "My heart will shatter and rain upon the floor like shards of broken glass, tinkling with sick melancholy as they crash into the tile until no pieces remain." Yes. I actually said that to my friend. So. Tomorrow's the big homework day, but I think if I either work on this or my papers during class, I can get at least a start on another chapter. I have a few ideas floating around my skull, so if I'm lucky it will flow onto the paper. If not, my ink well shall run dry and I will abandon my venture, if only for a little while, to burrow deeper into the tale that is Robinson Crusoe--of which I must read 100 more pages by Friday.


	7. No Answers to be Found

Wow, that was a really fun party. The best parties ever include friends, loud music, sexual innuendo and random stupidity. And acting crazy with absolutely no alchoholic influence. 10 people in a little baby '91 Mercedes. Whoo. So, yeah. That's why this chapter took a little longer than usual. And the whole homework thing. And, you know, I was just busy having a life, which I usually lack. You can tell this by the fact that I'm apologizing for a late update when it's only been a few days. Oh well. I got part of this from a semi-conscious episode. That would be semi-conscious from sleep deprivation, not some other means that leaves people in catatonic states. So yeah. On a side note, I've discovered people like humor more than drama. My satirical oneshot already has the same amount of reviews as this story, and I've spent roughly 15 hours less on it so far. Life's fickle. So anyway, have fun with that. Or this. Whatever.

_blazingfire03: Thanks for the review. I hate when my computer gets screwy. But anyway, I'm not quite sure if the case will have any relevance to the story. I'm still working out the details of the plot, though it's mostly figured out (up to a certain point, at least). I'll try to keep the updates coming. _

_Oasis Blackmore: I really enjoyed writing the last chapter, and this one as well. And the intrigue is so much fun. Hopefully it won't completely disappear in the next few chapters when I reveal exactly what's going on. I'm sticking Dasey in where I can. I want it to seem natural, so it may end up being too slow. Who knows, though. You saw my annoyance with the too quick plot, though. Thanks for keeping up the reviews; it's nice to have a dependable reviewer with something constructive to say._

_Ghostwriter: Thanks. Good to know people are still reading!_

**Disclaimer: I am in no way capable of owning, running, or writing a show such as this. Or any show, really.**

Casey awoke just as the clock on her dresser flipped from 3:25 to 3:26. Casting about for the disturbance that pulled her from sleep, her eyes flickered to the sliver of light under the door. Muffled voices and shuffling feet sounded through the wood. Clicking on the lamp, Casey threw back her blankets and stepped into the hallway. Drawn to the light emitting from Marti's bedroom, Casey poked her head in. George lay sprawled across a chair, essentially asleep, while her mom knelt on the floor talking quietly to Marti.

"Marti, honey, your dad has to go to bed. He has to work tomorrow morning, so he needs his rest."

"No," Marti mumbled, wrapping her hand around a sheet. George groaned lightly from his chair. Both parents turned their heads as Casey stepped fully into the room.

Nora sighed with relief. "Casey." Essentially mouthing the words to keep them from Marti, she whispered, "Distract her for a minute."

Stepping in Marti's line of vision, Casey sat gingerly on the edge of the bed as Nora led George out of the room. "How are you feeling, kiddo?" she asked gently.

"Yucky," the little girl responded morosely. Nora re-entered the room sans George. Straining to see around Casey, Marti wondered, "Where's Daddy?"

"He went to bed, Marti," Nora responded with a mixture of comfort and warning.

"But I want my Daddy!" Marti cried. Her voice turned to a wail, though a rather pitiful one. "I want my Daddy and Smerek!"

"But, Marti," Nora reasoned, slightly flustered, "Derek has school tomorrow and your Daddy needs sleep. You don't want your Daddy to get sick, do you?"

"No," she moaned, "but I want him."

"But Marti . . .."

"NO! I want Daddy and Smerek!"

Turning to her daughter for aid, Nora begged, "Casey, could you please go wake up Derek?"

Despite the tired urgency in her mother's voice, Casey argued, "But, Mom, you know how Derek gets when people wake him up."

"Casey, please? Wake him up and tell him Marti needs him. Place the blame on me, if you have to. Just do it, please."

Biting back another argument, Casey sighed and padded through the hall toward Derek's room.

Knocking loudly, she tentatively called, "Derek?" Receiving no answer, she stepped slowly in, trying to avoid sight of the CDs strewn about the room and what she thought were dirty boxers. "Derek," she whispered.

He stirred. "Go 'way," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around the pillow and shielding his face from the specks of light spilling in from the hallway. He was so lazy; he reminded her of a hibernating bear. Striding across the room to the bed, she snatched the pillow away, causing him to recoil into his blankets. "Derek," she whispered fiercely. "Wake up!"

Emerging blearily from his cocoon, he looked at her. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

It was really a shame he had to use that tone of voice. For a moment she could have almost believed he was a cute little boy, with his tousled hair and confused expression. "Marti needs you. George went to bed." She almost added that her mother instructed her to wake him, just to lessen his anger, but there was no need. He was already climbing from the bed, shuffling toward the door. Casey noted with mild embarrassment that he had slept in a t-shirt and boxers. Blocking the thought from her mind, she also noted that he had gone without complaint. She had expected difficulty, but she probably shouldn't have; despite his utter selfishness in all other aspects of life, Derek would do anything for Marti. It was almost sweet. When she returned to Marti's room her mom was thanking Derek while he leaned over his sister, brushing the back of his hand across her cheek.

"Really, Nora. I'll stay with Marti. Go do whatever." His tone contradicted the fond worry of his movements.

"Okay," she said uncertainly, moving toward the door. "But if you need me, come get me. I'll just be sleeping. Alright?" Turning to leave, she saw her daughter. "Thanks, Casey. You can go back to sleep, now."

As her mom left, Casey turned to follow, barely hearing Marti ask pitifully, "Smerek, can I wear your hockey jersey?" before she shut the door behind her.

George appeared at breakfast relatively rested. Casey noted with relief that Marti's bout of the flu seemed to be distracting her stepfather from his worries. Her mom had noticed too, and she seemed almost chipper as she returned from Marti's room with Derek in tow. Derek himself appeared as always, despite staying up with Marti half the night. Or so Casey assumed, since he had been dozing in Marti's chair when her mom went to check on the little girl.

"Marti's doing alright," Nora announced. "The nausea should pass by late afternoon, and she'll be back to normal by tomorrow." Apparently this was just a twenty-four hour bug. "Derek," her mother continued, "Since Marti can't go to school today, you'll have to leave early to watch her. I'll let the office know so you can come home at lunch." His nod was less triumphant than Casey would have expected. Apparently leaving school to watch your sick sister was not much better than staying in school. Or maybe he just didn't like seeing Marti ill. Either way, she almost felt sorry for him; that is, until he reached across the table and grabbed the box of cereal she was pouring, glaring at her when it sprayed everywhere. Nora sighed and gave a pointed look before picking it up herself. Apparently she was picking her battles.

"Are you guys ready to have a great time tonight?" George asked Edwin and Lizzie.

"Sure," they responded with less enthusiasm than their parents would like, but more than the teenagers would have given.

Grabbing a granola bar from the cabinet, Casey left to wait at the bus stop. Emily was standing there, waiting. Her explanation of having the flu made perfect sense. Apparently, Dimi had given it to both Marti and his sister.

Casey's first order of business when she got to school was to talk to her English teacher. As soon as she gathered her books, she waved goodbye to Emily and explained to her teacher that she would not be leaving early. That dealt with, Casey felt relieved for the extra time in school. She really had not been spending sufficient time on homework these past few days.

As she climbed the stairs to the public library, Casey was mentally calculating. _Okay, if I work on Science for an hour and English for forty minutes, I should get home around five-thirty. Late enough to avoid suspicion but early enough to keep Derek in line. Perfect_. That decided, Casey moved to the electronic card catalogue. The entire excursion may be a ploy to spy on Derek, but she really could use the library time. Jotting down the call number for several books that sounded useful, she walked through the aisles, scanning the shelf labels. Wondering through the reference section, Casey did a double take. There was no mistaking those auburn curls.

"Katy?" she asked, moving toward the girl. Katy looked up, surprised at hearing her name. When she saw Casey, she replaced her book and moved to greet her.

"Oh, hey. It's Casey, right? Derek's sister?"

"Step-sister," Casey corrected.

"Right. So, how are you?" Katy had only spoken to Casey once in passing, but she was the type to make people feel welcome.

"Fine," Casey replied, intent discussing Katy instead. "So, what are you doing here? Don't you have plans?"

"I know, right?" Katy replied, laughing at herself. "I should do something with myself. I actually had a date with your step-brother, but he canceled to babysit his little sister. By the way, is she feeling any better?" Casey waved her hand absently in a so-so gesture. _Derek_ canceled the date? But, he never canceled dates. Not even that time George freaked out about the book club. _Interesting_, she mused, more anxious than ever to return home and snoop while Derek was distracted. "That's good," Katy continued, "He's so sweet to watch her like that. So anyway, since I have some time, I figured I would finish this English project I'm working on. That way I'll be free for when we reschedule."

Casey nodded and continued the conversation, discussing school work and other safe topics until she begged off. Moving to finish her research, Casey found she couldn't concentrate. Her curiosity festered, itching to get out, until at last Casey checked out a few semi-helpful books and headed home. 4:30 was a little early, especially for an overachiever like Casey, but she thought she could come up with a suitable excuse. She found she could lie much more easily about trivial matters. Setting her things on the couch, Casey started toward the stairs until she heard sounds drifting from the kitchen. Shifting her path, she entered the room to find Derek standing at the stove, stirring something.

"You're cooking?" she asked incredulously, stifling a laugh.

Turning, Derek glared at her. "You're back from the library? I thought you would stay all night. It's only-" glancing at the clock, he read the time, bewildered, "4:37? You're back from the library at 4:37?" His voice had lost most of it's mocking in its consternation.

"Yes," she defended. "The book I wanted for research was checked out." He gave her a mocking look, amused disbelief apparent. "Fine," she ground out, then brightened as an idea hit her. She would put him in his place and possibly gain pertinent information. "Actually, I ran into someone interesting." Derek raised an eyebrow, looking completely uninterested as he returned to cooking what appeared to be soup. "Katy." Derek's eyes flickered to Casey then back to his task, the only indication that he heard her. "She told me _you_ canceled the date, Derek. But why would she say that, when she had a family obligations to attend to?" The latter statement was made with mock confusion.

Derek shrugged. "Her plans got canceled. She told me at school she could make it, but I already told Dad I'd watch Marti." Casey studied him. For all appearances he was telling the truth. Casey almost believed him until she remembered what an experience liar he was. Besides, her conversation with Katy indicated otherwise. She was about to push the subject when Derek turned suddenly, pouring the soup into a large bowl and grabbing a spoon.

"Well, as much as I enjoy our conversations," he began sarcastically, "I really must be going." After a moment's pondering, Derek grabbed the dish towel as well, then walked steadily upstairs. Sighing in frustration, Casey grabbed her things and went upstairs after him. Her blatant questions were obviously a dead end, so she may as well attempt school work. Checking Marti was probably a good idea, though. Who knew how much worse she may have gotten under Derek's care? Placing her books just inside her door, Casey returned to Marti's room. Peeking her head in the open door, Casey raised an eyebrow in surprise. Derek was sitting lightly on the edge of Marti's bed, propping her up with pillows before spooning warm broth into her mouth. Every so often, he brushed a sweaty bang from where it stuck to her face. Casey had seen Derek act nicely before, but it was usually unconscious or benefited himself in some way. Now, however, he appeared completely selfless in his gentle ministrations. Casey noted with surprised admiration that Marti was wearing Derek's old hockey jersey. And the bucket beside Marti's bed was clean, which meant Derek had rinsed out its contents. Casey's face scrunched up at the sweetness of the gesture. Derek could be really great sometimes. Catching her thoughts, she mentally added, _on very rare occasions_. Taking care to remain unnoticed, Casey returned to her bedroom.

After finishing her homework satisfactorily for the first time in days, Casey wandered downstairs for a late dinner, only to find Derek sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich. "Did you leave Marti alone?" she asked accusingly.

"She's asleep," he bit back, focusing on his food rather than the girl who just entered. Casey, deciding to ignore Derek, began making canned pasta. Not exactly the most healthy or tasty dish, but Casey was in no mood to cook an elaborate meal. The blatant silence was disrupted by the phone. Lowering the stove heat, Casey grabbed the phone from its hook.

"Mom?" she asked in confusion; Derek looked up, curiously. "What? How did . . ." she trailed off. "What are . . ." she began, then paused as her mother responded. "Well, alright. See you then. Bye." Clicking the phone into its receiver, Casey turned to Derek. He gave an expression that clearly stated he wanted information. "The car broke down."

"Okay," Derek replied, unconcerned. "So?"

"So," Casey responded, annoyed, "They can't get back tonight. They're two hours away and its too much hassle to take a cab home and tow the car. They're getting it fixed up there and coming home tomorrow night."

"What?" Derek asked, afraid of being saddled with more resonsibility. "Who's supposed to clean up around here? Marti can't stay home by herself, you know."

"Actually, Mom said she should be fine to go to school. One of us will have to pick her up on our way home, and we need to watch her until everyone comes home."

"Fine, whatever," Derek replied, unconcerned now that he knew he wouldn't have extra work. Finishing off his dinner, he set the plate next to the sink and stood.

"Derek, clean that up," Casey hollered after him as he walked into the living room. Raising her voice, she added, "And we still need to figure out who's going to pick up Marti!"

"You can do it," he offered, as if he were doing her a favor. Casey almost argued, but caught herself. She didn't want Derek responsible for picking up his sister; likely he'd forget, or stay after school flirting while Marti sat alone waiting for him.

"Fine," she replied, purposefully adding a peeved element to her voice. Huffing, Casey suddenly remembered her pasta. Rushing toward the stove, she grabbed the pan quickly, but not in time to save herself from eating burnt noodles.

Casey was beyond stressed as she tried to wrestle Marti into some clothes. Her mother had been right about Marti feeling better; the little girl was back to her difficult self.

"Derek!" Casey shouted. As much as she disliked asking for help, especially from her stepbrother, there was no way she would be late for school.

"What?" he asked, annoyed, as he appeared in the doorframe.

"Can you get Marti dressed? Please?" she added desperately. "I'll go make breakfast."

"Fine," he said with a long-suffering sigh. Turning to Marti, he added affectionately, "This little monster will be ready in no time." The little monster giggled.

Relieved, Casey made her way downstairs and started breakfast. Derek managed to change and feed Marti in under fifteen minutes. There are some things that even Casey had to marvel at as defying the impossible. Derek walked Marti to her bus stop, since Casey didn't trust him to hold the high school bus for her. Nevertheless, she could barely delay the driver until Derek arrived. She only managed because the driver was a fan of the school hockey team.

Sitting in English, Casey caught up with Emily while they waited for class to start.

"I can't believe you guys are home alone again," Emily enthused. "I thought they didn't trust you after last time."

"Last time was totally Derek's fault," Casey defended. "And they really didn't have a choice. They thought they would be home yesterday."

"Still, that's totally cool. Except you guys have to watch Marti. That kind of takes the fun out of it. Especially since she was sick."

"Yeah, but it hasn't been too bad so far. At least Marti can't cause trouble when she's sick. It's tonight I'm worried about."

"Oh, it'll be fine, Casey. You always manage whatever you need to." Their conversation was cut off abruptly when the teacher cleared his throat loudly. The class settled down, for the most part.

"Cassandra," he called out. She looked up, annoyed that he would only call her by her full name. He seemed to like it because of its literary history, or some such. "Might I see you after class? I require your assistance." As the class jeered, Casey nodded. Her second-semester English teacher seemed so different from her last English teacher. This one seemed to think he lived in a book. Emily caught her gaze and silently inquired what exactly he wanted. Casey shrugged, no more informed than her friend.

"Cassandra," Sir English, as many called him, began as the students filed out of the room. I understand you have a free period approaching." she nodded. "Might I beg of you aid in the selection process for our humble dramatic reproduction of _The Taming of the Shrew_?" He said the name of the work with such reverence even Casey found it laughable.

"But why would you need my help?" Casey asked politely.

"Ah, you see, Cassandra, I hold my productions in very high esteem." Sir English also headed the drama department of the school. "Alas, but my student assistant has abandoned me. Methought to myself, 'What student shows such dedication, such exemplary showmanship, such a knowledge of the Great English Language, that they might assist me in my desperation?' And lo, you came to mind, and so I must but beg for aid."

"I don't know," Casey began. "I'm sort of busy today." She knew the auditions wouldn't be over until after four. Besides, she probably wouldn't be much help anyway.

"Please, Cassandra," he orated, as well as any character. "I cannot stand by the wayside while my production falls to ruin. And you should receive recompense for your sacrifice. Such a deed would not pass without merit. I should bestow extra credit upon you doubly for your efforts."

Double extra credit? Casey hadn't had much time to work on extra credit lately. She could use it. "Alright," she agreed. "But I can't stay past four."

"I thank you," he responded in that laughable Olde English manner. "I shall inform the contestants not to tarry. Please arrive in fifteen minutes and we shall begin."

Nodding once more, Casey left to find Derek. Emily was waiting outside, and she told her friend about the conversation. Emily giggled, but didn't rebuke Casey. After all, Drama only hurt social status if you actually joined. Derek was just disappearing into the gym when she grabbed his sleeve. Watching her with annoyance, he asked what she wanted.

"You need to pick up Marti," she told him. "I have to stay after school."

"Did you get detention?" he asked, knowing she had not.

"No," she responded fiercely. "I'm helping my English teacher."

"Sure, whatever." He turned to enter the gym, only to stop when she grabbed his arm once more. "What?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Don't forget," she told him sternly. "And don't make her sit alone while you hang out with your friends." Rolling his eyes, Derek shrugged off her hand and pushed open the double doors.

Casey was irritable as she walked home that evening. One might think that auditions would be interesting to watch, even fun, but one would be wrong. She had sat through two hours of whiny people who couldn't act and confident people who really had no cause for it. Apparently, the play was not restricted to the drama club, and more people showed up than Emily could have predicted. All Casey wanted was to take a warm, relaxing bubble bath with scented candles around the room. Hopefully she could manage before called upon to help. As she walked down the street, Casey noticed a strange car parked outside the house. Silvery gold, it was apparently quite nice; though Casey couldn't say which make or model. As soon as she opened the door, Casey heard voices. She stepped farther in, then stopped, confused.

" . . . think you should just leave," Derek was saying in a barely controlled voice.

A woman, older with sable hair and cream silk pants, started to reply. "If you think you have the right to . . ." she stopped abruptly as she noticed Casey, causing Derek notice her as well.

"Oh," Casey mumbled. "I'm sorry. I . . ." she trailed off, not quite knowing how to respond.

Derek spoke up. "Mom, this is Casey, my stepsister. Casey, this is, uh, my mother." He sounded almost embarrassed, an emotion which Casey had never seen Derek express.

"Hello, Mrs.. . .." she trailed off again awkwardly.

"Please, dear. Call me Abby." Abby moved forward with a warm smile to shake Casey's hand. "I'm so pleased to meet you." Casey gave a uncomfortable smile in return, but said nothing. "Well," Abby said, clutching her delicate purse tightly, "I really must be going." She smile at Casey once more, then turned to Derek. "This is not over. When your father returns, let him know I will be contacting him." She turned gracefully on her heel and stalked out.

Casey and Derek watched each other in their peripheral vision, listening as the car purred then faded away.

Shifting her grip on her bag, Casey was the first to break the silence. "So, uh, where's Marti?"

Derek looked at her sharply, startled at the broken silence. "I sent her upstairs." Now that his mother was gone, Derek seemed to be regaining his normal confidence, but the insulting tone was definitely lacking. "Well, I'm going to get Marti," he informed her. He turned and jogged up the stairs; Casey knew instinctively she was not to follow. With nothing else to occupy her mind, she went into the kitchen to start dinner. They could have a decent meal that night, at the very least. As she cooked, Casey pondered Abby. She had certainly been polite, even kind to Casey, but while talking to Derek Abby seemed . . . biting, almost. And what exactly were they discussing? Whatever it was, it was most certainly what had Derek and George on edge all week. With a vehement swish of her wisk, Casey decided she would not be left in the dark any longer. _I'll find out what's going on_, she promised herself, _even if I have to drag it out of him_.

**KKkkKKkkKKkkKKkkKKkkKKkkKKkkKKkkKKkkKKkkKKkkKKkkKKkkKKkkKKkkKK**

Moving along, slowly but surely. The English teacher is kind of weird, I don't know why I stuck him in there. It's just fun to talk in Ye Olde English sometimes. I almost added the next plotline to this chapter, but it didn't really fit. There would be too much going on and the chapter would have taken a while longer to post. Hopefully, I can update soon. I think most of my school insanity has passed for the time being. Thanks, all, for reading.


	8. Information Explosion

Okay, here it is. The big secret. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint. I re-wrote this chapter a few different ways, but I liked this one best. It gives Derek a kind of vulnerablility that is usually lacking. Tell me what you think.

_blazingfire03: Here you go. What Abby wants. Let me know if it's a letdown._

_Ghostwriter: Thanks!_

_Oasis Blackmore: I figure it was time for a guest appearance, lol. And I tend to make Casey either too wimpy or too determined; I'm trying to find a nice balance. Now that you mention it, Sir English is rather like Mr. Collins. Have you seen the black and white film? I love him in that movie. And the way they say his name is hilarious. Mi-ster Coll-ins._

**Disclaimer: Sorry, no cussing on the Disney Channel. And I would guess on Family, too. Obviously, it's not mine.**

Dinner that night was tense. Even Marti sat in relative silence, sensing the emotions of the teenagers. Derek and Casey watched each other as if waiting to see who would crack first. Soon, they were scraping plates clean, still embroiled in silence.

"Well," Casey said, breaking the tension. "I'll wash the dishes." She wanted to find out what was going on, but she had yet to find a strategy. Besides, it seemed like bad taste to bring up Abby with Marti sitting there. She was so young; George and Derek probably didn't want her to know. Casey's statement seemed to tell Marti she could talk as well, and she wasted no time in jumping up and pulling Derek from the table.

"Smerek, I want to play rock star," she informed him, running to the kitchen to grab a pan and spoon.

"Smarti," he groaned playfully. "We played rock star yesterday."

"I want to play!" she told him definitively as he followed her into the living room. Seconds later a harsh racket reached Casey's ears, and she bemoaned the fact that playing rock star did not involve Derek using an actual guitar. At least that would be decent. Squirting blue soap onto a plate, Casey thought the situation over as she watched bubbles form under her hand. Derek would be a hard nut to crack, but she had done it before, on rare occasions. She still believed his story in the bathroom during the party had not been complete BS. Maybe partially, but not totally. But finding Derek's deeper side always depended on catching him off guard. She had caught him off guard earlier, walking unannounced into the middle of a serious argument, but she thought trying again might bring up his defenses. There was nothing to do but wait a few days, she concluded with a sigh. Then he wouldn't be expecting it. Turning off the faucet and drying the last plate, Casey put up the towel with slight annoyance. She wanted information now; but wait or no wait she would find out. Walking into the living room, Casey couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Derek chasing Marti around the room as the little girl banged her spoon against the pan.

"I'm going to get you, Smarti!" he called after her in a pseudo threatening tone, heading her off in front of the sofa. Scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder, he grabbed her spoon with a grin and tapped her forehead lightly. "You," he told her determinedly, "are going to bed."

"Smerek," she whined, wriggling in his grip, "No!"

"Come on, Smarti," he told her, starting up the stairs. "It's seven-thirty and you didn't sleep last night." Laughing, he tickled her side. "You were awake bothering _me_." With a shriek from Marti they disappeared at the top of the stairs. Giving a rueful half-smile to the empty room, Casey relaxed against the sofa cushions. She hadn't watched TV in a while, and the New York Ballet was playing.

Derek appeared during a commercial break, just as Casey was getting a snack. Spooning himself some ice cream, he topped it with whipped cream. Casey poured chocolate sauce over her own dessert, instinctively stepping back and holding the bottle behind her just in time to evade Derek's snatch.

"Give me the chocolate, Casey," he told her, moving around the counter to grab it from behind. Whirling, Casey stopped him with a hand on the chest.

"I was using it first, _Derek_."

To emphasize her point, Casey swung the bottle viciously through the air, and a smattering of chocolate rained across Derek's face. Glaring at her, he grabbed a spoonful of ice cream, flicking it at her chest before she could react. The cold treat hit her with a sickening squelch, oozing down her shirt and catching in her bra as Casey shrieked at the unpleasant feeling. Reaching to grab the whipped cream, she was stopped by Derek's hand gripping her wrist and wrestling her away. Apparently there was to be no food fight tonight. The good girl in her told Casey that was best; they would make a mess and get in trouble when their parents returned later that night. Wrenching from Derek's grasp, Casey watched a smug grin spread across Derek's mouth when she realized she couldn't get free unless Derek loosened his grip. Huffing, she reached for a napkin and wiped the goo from inside her shirt.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time?" Casey wondered aloud.

"Why do you have to be such a pain?" He shot back.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be a pain if you weren't such a jerk!" She knew it was a weak argument; but then, her rhetoric skills usually lessened whenever Derek was involved.

"Oh, please. You've been a stuck up Princess your whole life. You just didn't realize it before because no one had the balls to tell you!"

"Maybe everyone liked me!" She didn't even contest the Princess jab. He would never give up that argument. And deep down, Casey knew he was right about her being a Princess; just like Derek knew Casey was right when she called him an arrogant skirt-chasing cad. Not that either would ever admit it.

"Of course," Derek broke in sarcastically. "Because who wouldn't like a perfect, know-it-all freak?"

"People are fickle," she informed him. "They have to be to hold a smug, womanizing hockey playing _bastard_ in such high esteem!"

His mouth hung open mid-retort. "Did you just cuss?" he asked in suprise.

Running the statement through her head, Casey realized she had. "NO!" she denied vehemently.

"You did!" he crooned. "Casey MacDonald said a curse word!" He was leaning against the counter in his laughter, and Casey growled in frustration.

She shoved him, and he stumbled before righting himself. "So what?" she yelled. "It's your fault!"

"Oh, there you go," he started, voice low and smug once more, "blaming me again."

"It certainly helps that you're to blame," she told him primly.

"Of course. I'm probably to blame for that 90 on your last History test." His voice mocked the fact that she complained over decent grades. Casey narrowed her eyes. He had looked through her things!

"You are, actually." Her voice started at a normal pitch, but rose with every word. "If you hadn't been acting so weird I wouldn't have gotten distracted while I was studying!"

"_I'm_ acting weird? You're the one who's been sneaking around the house, lurking in corners. And why are you being nice one second and yelling at me the next? Make up your damn mind!" He moved closer, yelling in her face, and Casey stepped back. When Derek backed off slightly, Casey squared her shoulders and marched up to him.

"I want to know what's going on Derek! You were fighting with your dad, you've been acting weird for days and now you're arguing with your mom? Something is happening and I want to know _what_!"

Glaring at her, Derek responded in a low voice filled with supressed anger. "It is none of your business."

Throwing her hands in the air, Casey replied in frustration, "Yes, it is. The MacDonalds live here too, and if there's a problem we deserve to know!"

"Why do you want to know so bad?" he yelled, shoving a finger against her collarbone.

"It affects us too!" she told him fiercely, slapping his hand away. Derek turned on his heel and stalked away. "What the hell is wrong?" she yelled at his retreating back.

"She wants to take Marti!" he yelled as he whirled around, eyes sparking. His voice cracked with the sheer force of the sound. "She's already talking with lawyers! She wants to take her away from us!" Casey's mouth dropped open in surprise, and he glared at her, huffing. Suddenly, the energy seemed to drain out of him and he slid down the counter onto the floor. Leaning back against the cabinets, he scrubbed his face with his palms. "She can't take my Smarti away," he mumbled. Recovering herself, Casey sat next to Derek tentatively, placing a hand on his arm. He didn't seem to notice as he continued speaking. "Abby would destroy her. She'd turn her into a perfect little cookie cutter, and she wouldn't be my Smarti anymore."

"But, why does she want her?" Casey whispered, afraid of talking too loudly and breaking the moment.

"I don't know," Derek moaned, banging his head against the wood. "She wants some little kid with ribbons and bows to parade in front of her friends, or something."

Casey could tell the stress of the day and two nights' lack of sleep was catching up to him.

"But . . ." Casey trailed off, thinking before resuming her sentence. "She can't do that, can she?"

"She has a pretty good case," Derek sighed. "She has the money to support her and doesn't work often. And she's the legal mother."

"But . . ." Casey began, then stopped. "Can she restrict visitation?" The thought came suddenly in a cloud of worry.

"I don't know. She wants to." He sounded so lost, so completely different from his usual cocky self, that Casey couldn't help but feel compassion. She wrapped an arm around him, surprised when he not only allowed it, but leaned his head against her shoulder tiredly. Absently, she felt drops of chocolate sause seep into her shirt where his cheek touched the fabric. She almost expected him to start crying, but he just lay there, as if telling her had taken all his strength. Reaching up with her free hand, she brushed the hair out of his eyes, surprised at her own action. She was almost acting protective, maternal, she realized. Brushing the thought away, she told herself, _Derek never acts like this. It's okay to want to help him_. He had ceased speech, so Casey did as well. In the deepening silence, Casey realized the TV was still droning on in the background. The sound became a soothing sort of lullaby, and before long Casey found herself drifting off to sleep.

She awoke to the front door closing and the sounds of shuffling feet. Groggily, she recognized her mother's voice prodding Edwin and Lizzie up the stairs. Still in the sleepy throes of night, Casey couldn't bring herself to move. Derek was still asleep when Nora and George walked into the kitchen, drawn by the still burning light. Taking in the melted bowls of ice cream, they moved around the counter and stopped in confusion. Casey eyes finally blinked open, and she managed to gesture silence before they spoke. Lethargically pulling herself up, she guided Derek's head to the floor rather than allowing it to drop against a cabinet. Only after that she nudged him with her foot.

"Derek," she hissed, "Wake up."

"What?" he moaned in annoyance, blearily opening his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of George and Nora, odd looks playing across their features.

"Go to bed," Casey told him, just before George opened his mouth to start the interrogation. George opened his mouth to object, but the look on Casey's face and the fact that his son was actually obeying Casey stopped him. Nora awaited Casey's explanation with some degree of patience as Derek shuffled out of the room, barely concious enough to climb the stairs.

As soon as they heard his door shut, George turned and asked, "What's going on?" Casey's mother appeared confused as well, as if she wasn't quite sure what to think.

"Abby was here today," Casey told them bluntly, and George froze in surprise, completely forgetting his original questions.

"Did she need something?" Nora asked in confusion, picking up on the tension in the room.

"What? What was she doing here?" George asked before Casey could answer her mother.

Casey gave George a stern look, deciding he could figure it out. "I only caught the end of it."

Nora looked from her daughter to her husband, before breaking in briskly, "George, I think it's time you told me what's going on."

George sat heavily on a stool, watching his wife with resignation. Casey stepped back slightly as he began. "Derek and his mother don't really get along."

"What? Why not?" Nora asked. She was as uninformed as Casey had been about the Venturi family before the divorce.

"When Abby and I first got married," George started, sounding slightly uncomfortable, "We decided not to have kids. I was in law school and she didn't want children at the time. But then came Derek. I was pretty happy despite our descision, but I think Abby was a little resentful. She didn't complain, but it was a few years before I could convince her to try again." He sighed, leaning forward tiredly. "I think Abby felt cheated out of her life. She always wanted everything in order, so the kids had to live up to her standards. I tried to discuss it with her, but the differences never lasted. She became verbally abusive toward Derek, and he accepted it to spare the other kids. He became tougher, fought back, and it only made her angrier. When I realized that Abby wouldn't change, we left."

Nora was starting at him in surprise. "But you always seem to get along with Abby," she objected. "What about all those times you've talked to her?"

"I do get along with Abby," George explained. At the blank look on Nora's face, he expounded. "Abby is difficult to dislike, but I don't agree with her either." Turning to Casey, he asked, "Did you meet Abby, Casey?" At her nod, he asked, "What was she like?"

"Uh." Casey felt awkward at being pulled back into the conversation. "She seemed nice enough to me, but she was kind of vicious talking to Derek."

"Exactly," George said. "If Derek wasn't there, you would never know. She's great most of the time, but with the kids she can be harsh."

"But why would she come over here?" Nora asked, bewildered.

George sighed. "She wants to take Marti." At his wife's surprised expression, he continued. "When the kids went to visit her, she had a fight with Derek. She told him she wanted custody of Marti and called me at work later that day."

Nora spoke up, sounding hurt and confused, "How could you keep this from me, George?"

"I just didn't want to get you involved," he defended tiredly."I thought I could talk her out of it, and I didn't want to worry you."

"I'm your wife, George," Nora said, undertones of anger in her voice. "We're supposed to talk about these things."

"It just would have complicated things, Nora," George said, frustrated. "Abby would become defensive; it would only encourage her."

"This affects us too, George," Nora told him angrily as she gestured toward herself and Casey.

Sensing an argument brewing, Casey broke in, "I'm going to bed." Her mom's gaze softened slightly as she told her daughter good night, then returned to her husband. Casey switched the TV off on her way upstairs, slipping quietly to her room and curling onto the mattress. Not even bothering to change out of her clothes, Casey went to bed, too tired to think about what had happened.

**HhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhhhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHh**

Okay, there you go. That's the point I've been working up to for a while. Now I have to hammer out the rest of the plot. Hopefully it will flow okay--I don't know much about the court system, so bear with me on that. I hope Derek wasn't too OOC. I've just noticed that he tends to let out his weaker emotions when Marti is around. And I wasn't sure if everything happened too quickly; but they don't seem the types to draw something like that out. Thanks for reading.


	9. Afterthoughts

Okay, here you go. After the last few chapters, the action category may be rather lacking. More action is pending; I hope, lol. Enjoy.

_atruwriter: I love when Derek acts all lost. It's so cute; unless it's overplayed, cause then he wouldn't be Derek! The plot twist was kind of obvious, but I hope it wasn't completely apparent. I'm just bad at intrigue, lol. Thanks for continued reading!_

_Oasis Blackmore: If you'll note later, I gave you a shout out. I was reading your review while writing that part, and it just seemed to fit Dasey. Thanks for the great review; and by the way, isn't wicked such a fun word? I hope you enjoy, even if there isn't much drama in this chapter. (And Freaked Out Friday was great, shippy or not. Shippy-ness still would have been nice though. But now The Bet is up online! And it may be taken as vaguely shippy. Rock! Lol.)_

_LAlaRACCOON: Thanks! It's always great to hear from another reader, especially if they write nice things. Angsty Derek is so much fun (and cute, too). I'll try to keep the update schedule. Shouldn't be a problem unless I am attacked by the dreaded Writer's Block. _

_Ghostwriter: It's good to hear the emotions seem realistic, because I always wonder about those. Thanks._

_funnechick: I'll try to get more chapters up soon. I seem to do okay in that respect. I think characterizations might actually be a word, but either way, making up words is fun; I do it all the time. Anyway, they wouldn't be Derek and Casey if they got along perfectly! But they may start to understand each other better. Dasey is just so much fun to play with. Thanks for the comment!_

**Disclaimer: Nothing remotely imaginative to say. Not mine.**

When Casey awoke, she felt dirty. Her clothes were slept in, her hair was a mess and there was a sticky spot under her bra from where Derek had thrown the ice cream. Groaning, she rolled over and climbed out of bed. It was early yet, so there was no one in the hall as she took a quick shower and returned to her room. Slipping into pajamas, she climbed back into bed. And for the first time in her life, Casey played hooky. It was Friday, after all; she had gone to bed late, and the night before weighed on her mind like an actual illness, muddling her senses. Her mother didn't wake her, and when she finally climbed out of bed some hours later, the house was entombed in silence. Slipping on some real clothes and taking a few minutes to fix her hair, Casey headed downstairs. Still, emptiness met her. Curious, she walked into the kitchen, where she found a note from her mother.

_Casey, everyone's at school. Derek didn't want to miss hockey practice. I should be home around two. Mom._

Casey raised an eyebrow. It seemed like whenever Derek had an actual excuse to miss school, he didn't use it. Shaking her head at the paradox that was her stepbrother, Casey grabbed a granola bar and went back to her bedroom. Just because she'd acted irresponsibly and skipped school didn't mean she shouldn't do homework. Loosing herself in the rhythm of Geometry, Casey ignored the thoughts fighting to break from her subconscious. It wasn't until she put away her books to get some lunch that she allowed some of those thoughts to wheedle through. _Poor Derek_, she thought as she made herself a sandwich. It was uncharacteristic of her to feel sorry for him, but she deemed the circumstances worthy. _He'll go insane if Abby takes Marti_. With a vague twinge she remembered his face the night before. He looked so devastated. The image still fresh in her mind, Casey decided to help him. No matter how much he protested, she would find a way to be there for him. _Besides_, she thought, _now I've seen his deeper side. Maybe it will be easier to talk to him_. Her thoughts shifted to the latter half of the night, and she worriedly hoped her mom and George had worked through things. The house was filled with too much trouble already.

They had not, in fact, patched things up. Casey found that out the hard way when George came home shortly after Nora. No longer fighting outright, they were embroiled in a silent war, ignoring each other. Casey avoided them, finishing her homework and watching a movie while they dodged about the house, leaving briefly to pick up the kids. When George left to get Derek from hockey practice, Casey decided she had enough. Sic-ing Marti on Edwin and Lizzie, Casey moved to the basement where her mom was cleaning furiously. Her mother always cleaned during stressful times. Nora looked up in surprise when Casey entered.

"Feeling better?" she asked, avoiding the inevitable. When Casey was determined, she was determined.

"Much," Casey replied shortly, moving on to the subject at hand. "Mom, I know you're mad at George, but you have to stop fighting."

"We aren't fighting, Casey," her mom defended, sighing when Casey shot her a look. "Okay, we are fighting. But Casey, I have perfectly good reason to be angry with George."

"I know you do," Casey told her mother, lightening her voice. "But it won't help anything. Just try to work it out, please?" she gave her mother the 'do it for me' face. "Things are too stressful as it is."

Nora sighed. "I know. I'm sorry." Reaching over to hug her mom, Casey felt some of her tension release. Her mom was always there for her, no matter what.

If Casey had expected last night to change things between herself and Derek, she was sadly mistaken. He was nowhere near as rude as he could have been, but he made no special effort to be nice, either. Dropping his bag in the doorway, as always, Derek plopped down in his favorite chair and flipped on the TV. Not two minutes later, his phone rang in his bag.

"Casey, would you get that for me?" he asked lazily. Helping Derek through a crisis was one thing, but putting up with his selfishness was quite another. Still, she grabbed his phone, if only so she could throw it at his head. Ducking, he barely managed to catch it; ignoring Casey's glare, he flipped open the device.

"Hello," he greeted. Hearing the voice on the other end, his tone shifted. "Hey, Katy. Wassup?" Casey lowered her eyebrows and stalked into the kitchen, annoyed that Derek forgot about her. After all, their fights usually transcended all else, no matter how important. Despite her irritation, Casey found it odd when the phone snapped shut, yet Derek didn't appear in the doorway to gloat. _He has to have another date with Katy. Is he ignoring me?_ she second thought came incredulously. Never in their many fights had either blatantly ignored the other. Taking a deep breath, Casey mulled over things over. She finally decided that Derek was avoiding her because he didn't want to deal with the situation. _Well_, Casey thought firmly, _it's not that easy._ Stalking into the living room, she sat on the couch, right beside Derek's chair. His eyes flickered her way before gluing themselves to whatever sitcom was playing. Casey didn't say a word, merely waited until the silence got to him. It took longer than expected, but ten minutes later his eyes finally snapped to hers.

"Do you even like this show?" he sounded annoyed, but not venomous.

"I don't know," she responded coolly. "That's why I'm watching it."

His eyes returned to the show. Three minutes later, he addressed her again. "Don't you have homework to do?"

"Nope," she replied flippantly. "I finished it all this morning."

As if suddenly reminded of the fact, Derek asked, "Why did you play hooky, anyway? I thought the Great Casey MacDonald didn't skip school."

Ignoring the mild insult, Casey inwardly celebrated victory. _Ha. I got him to start a conversation._ "I don't," she informed him. Her voice turned slightly sheepish. "This was actually the first time I've ever skipped school."

His expression could be called smugly triumphant, but there was almost a hint of pride as well. "See? There's some merit in breaking the rules."

Rolling her eyes, Casey agreed, "On very rare occasions. But that's not an excuse to do whatever you please, Derek Venturi," she added warningly. Derek leaned back in his chair with a grin, folding his hands behind his head as he returned his attention to the television. Still, Casey knew she had won, even if Derek didn't. Pleased, she sunk into the couch to find out what exactly she was watching.

Thirty minutes later, George and Nora emerged from the basement, reconciled but with serious faces. Holding Derek in his chair with a firm hand on the shoulder, George leaned over and said something in a low murmur. Though her ears strained, Casey couldn't tell what had been said, and her mother gave a reproving look when she tilted forward slightly. Raising a guilty, questioning eyebrow in her mother's direction, Casey received a mouthed, 'later.' Turning back to the television disappointedly, she saw Derek give a nod out of the corner of her eye. George and Nora left the room, satisfied, and Derek flipped the volume up a few notches as he returned to his show.

Casey didn't have to wait long to satisfy her curiosity. Everyone was just finishing their dinner when George turned to his son. "Derek," he said calmly, and Derek turned to his sister.

"Hey Smarti, do you want me to teach you how to play guitar?" Marti's eyes lit up--she hopelessly coveted her brother's guitar, but that was the one possession he wouldn't let her play with.

"Yeah!" she burst out excitedly, jumping up and running halfway across the living room before turning to wait for her brother with an impatient stomp of her foot. "Smerek!"

"Coming, Smarti," he called, getting up from the table and making his way to the little girl.

There were a few moments of silence as they listened to the thuds--one loud, one soft--ascending the stairs. When the door slammed shut, George turned to the rest of the family. Nora knew the plan, and Casey could make an accurate guess; but Edwin and Lizzie appeared lost.

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked nervously.

"Yeah," Edwin added. "Derek never lets Marti touch his guitar."

"Guys," George began, looking at them seriously. "There's something we need to discuss."

"Does this have to do with you being in a bad mood and Derek acting weird?" Lizzie asked astutely, though with mild trepidation.

"No," Edwin broke in knowingly. "Derek's been acting weird because . . ." he stopped suddenly, realizing who he was talking to. "Never mind."

"Actually," George broke in before Lizzie could question Edwin, "This is why Derek's acting weird. And it's why I've been . . . high strung." Edwin looked up, confused and worried. "Nora and I talked it over today, and we think you two deserve to know."

"Us 'two'?" Lizzie picked up, looking at Casey.

"Casey found out yesterday," Nora told her before George could answer.

"Derek isn't being sent to military school, is he?" Lizzie asked, her voice sounding as if she couldn't choose between excitement and disappointment. Nora shook her head.

"Are you done interrupting?" George asked generally, looking around the table. "Good," he answered the silence, his dislike of the situation turning to mild frustration. "As I was saying . . ." he paused, giving time for another interruption. None came, so he continued, "Lizzie, you may remember my kids visiting their mom last week?" Lizzie nodded, and Edwin opened his mouth to interrupt. "Edwin," George cut him off, "what exactly happened while you were there?"

"Exactly?" Edwin asked skeptically, sending his dad a look. When George gave an impatient nod, he said, "Well, we were hanging around the house and Marti was playing with some coloring books from home. Mom got mad because Marti had ink all over her, and Derek started yelling at her. Then she got mad at Derek and they got into a big argument. They went into the other room, and I stayed to help Marti. When Derek came back into the room he did not look happy. He told us to grab our stuff while he called a cab."

Casey listened to the story with the rest of the family, her thoughts piecing information together. It was nice to get a different perspective on things; it made everything seem a little more real. She had heard about everything from Derek, and her heart went out to him, but hearing it from a kid gave it that much more weight. _Even if he does emulate his brother_, she thought with a slight smile. Casey refocused her attention as George continued.

"Well, Abby has decided she wants to raise Marti." Lizzie looked up in shock and Edwin's face morphed into a disbelieving expression.

"What?" Edwin asked, panic underlying his tone.

George continued matter of factly, "That's what she and Derek were fighting over. She stopped by yesterday to get Marti. Derek told her we have custody and she shouldn't come back, but she's going to the lawyers." Obviously George had talked to Derek on the way home from hockey.

"She can't do that!" Lizzie said, hoping she was right.

"Why would she do that?" Edwin asked, a tinge of hysterics hidden in his voice.

"I don't know," George answered heavily.

Sensing her husband's trouble, Nora took over, "We don't know if she can make a case or not, but we need to be prepared. It was time you kids found out." With a firm look, she added, "I hope we can trust you with this?" Lizzie and Edwin gave hurried, if distracted, assurances. "I don't want you telling Marti," Nora told them. "We don't think she would handle it well."

"Of course she wouldn't handle it well," Edwin told her in dismay.

"Which is why you're handling it instead," Casey broke in, hoping a sense of purpose would restore order. She watched him expectantly.

Edwin looked at her in resignation. "Alright." Lizzie nodded as well.

"Good," George said, clapping his hands together. "Then you may go."

As Lizzie and Edwin got up to leave, Lizzie leaned to speak quietly to her sister. "Is this what you were worried about?" Casey gave a slight nod, and Lizzie said heavily, "Guess it wasn't nothing, huh, Casey?" She walked out the back door, grabbing her soccer ball from a corner as she went. Seconds later, the hollow thudding of a juggling ball sounded through the dusk.

As her mom started the dishes, George went upstairs to relieve Derek. Casey followed, curious at the lack of sound. Knocking on Derek's door, George was rewarded by the sight of Marti in Derek's leather jacket, her hair spiked up into a Mohawk. Casey laughed at the sight, especially when Derek emerged from behind her looking both proud and dismayed.

"Derek! I thought you were going to play guitar," George moaned, and Derek gave a shrug.

"Don't look at me. She decided she had to look the part before she would play."

"Yeah!" Marti broke in, her voice a whispery yell as she attempted a rock voice. Derek smiled slightly from the doorway.

"She's going to need another bath now," George told him, and Derek immediately raised his hands defensively.

"Sorry, Dad. That's all on you. I gotta go," slipping past his dad quickly, he was downstairs before George could react.

Casey pitied George, but bath time with Marti was a nightmare. "I'm going to go see if Mom needs help with those dishes," she told him quickly, before turning to race down after her stepbrother.

Casey decided a good book was in order. Sitting at the table with Pride and Prejudice, she laughed at the familiar rhythms of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth was pondering the character of Mr. Darcy when a buzzing sound broke Casey's concentration. Looking up, she saw George's phone vibrating at the end of the table. Ignoring it, she returned to her book. It was probably a client; better that they leave a voicemail. Mere seconds after George's phone quieted, the house phone rang shrilly. When she didn't see her mother in the kitchen, Casey noted Derek watching TV with a sigh. Apparently, she would have to answer the phone. Marking her page, Casey moved to the kitchen and grabbed the phone off its base.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Who is this?" came the voice on the other end.

"Casey MacDonald. Who is this," Casey asked. Just as the voice replied, Casey recognized it.

"This is Abby, dear. May I speak with George?" she asked politely.

"Uh," Casey stumbled momentarily, then recovered her manners. "One moment." Setting the phone on the counter, she walked to the base of the stairs and called, "George?"

He appeared at the top of the stairs with a clean but soggy Marti in a blue towel. "Yes?"

"Um," Casey said, looking at Marti. "There's a _woman_ on the phone for you."

George looked confused for a minute, then comprehension dawned. He disappeared into Marti's room and emerged seconds later without his daughter. Jogging down the stairs, he picked up the receiver as Casey watched from a respectable distance. Derek joined her seconds later, drawn from the TV. They didn't look at each other, merely stood in silence as George made plans to discuss things with Abby.

"We're meeting tomorrow afternoon," he informed them as he hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Derek asked, expecting bad news.

"She still wants Marti," George told them, and they both deflated slightly, though they were expecting it. "She didn't say anything else." When neither teenager said anything more, George returned upstairs to get Marti. After a few moments silence, Derek seemed to shake himself and walked back to his chair. After seven beeps, Casey heard him speak.

"Hey, Katy. Do you want to catch a movie? Yeah, tonight. There's one playing at nine. Great. See you then." The phone shut with a click, and a soft thump told Casey Derek had tossed it onto the couch. Walking over to the table, Casey returned to her book, cursing Derek and his need for distractions.

**LILILILILILILLILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILIL**

Whoo, I almost have ten chapters! That's, like, miraculous for me. Granted, they are rather short, but I'm excited. I haven't started the next chapter yet, but I should have it up in a day or two. Until then, you should tell me how much you want me to write more J. Gah, I'm becoming one of those writers who beg for reviews and endorsement! Quick, someone hit me with a sledgehammer. No wait, I have one right here.


	10. Over My Head

I just had to write another Dasey fight. The last one was two chapters ago and I was having withdrawals. Maybe I can sneak a little more romantic tension in there sometime soon. And I figured I didn't have enough Edwin and Lizzie, or everyday things. Just because something's going on doesn't mean everything else will disappear, right? So there's some of that, too. And some drama/mood change Casey, because there's a lot of that on the show, but not too much in my fic. So, here ya'll go. Enjoy.

**funnechick**: Yeah, I figured Lizzie and Edwin were getting ignored. I'm not sure how detailed I'll get about the whole court thing—I guess it depends on how detailed sounds believable, lol. And I just love Marti; I probably overdo it with her, but I just can't resist. Thanks for reviewing!

_**Ghostwriter**: It's not really the work I was bemoaning, more like the afterword. I'm becoming a comment whore, and I despise myself for it. Sigh, sigh. _

_**Oasis Blackmore**: Trevor was a nice guy, but TV way overdoes the whole stereotyping thing. Basically, all modern society does. I could be labeled as the whole punk, emo, goth thing (and probably a lot of other random things too), but the clothes are way overdone on TV and people aren't that one-dimensional. Seriously, I abhor labels. But anyway, I've been writing more filler type things, but I've been trying to make them interesting. Because, honestly, some filler is necessary to the story. And I'm really working on the Dasey thing; I just have to work it in so it sounds believable. So it may go slowly. Thanks for the continued reviews!_

_**atruewriter**: Thanks. I'm working on Abby. Don't quite have that whole thing hammered out yet. Hope it all turns out believably. I'll keep up the updates as much as I can. _

_**TragicMiko**: Thanks for the encouragement; it's good to know people care!_

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt the owners of this show have Prob. and Stats homework tonight.**

Casey awoke feeling aggravated; a feeling that persisted throughout the morning. She had tried behaving nicely, but by the third explosion of noise from Marti's room she could no longer keep the irritation from her voice. Lizzie had pestered her all morning for information while Edwin snuck into her room to snoop through her things; and Marti was doing goodness knows what in her room. Not to mention the fact that Derek wasn't even awake yet and Katy had already called twice. The stressful anticipation of George's meeting with Abby may have played a role in her frustration as well, but Casey attempted to block that event from her mind. She couldn't deal with the pressure involved at the moment. Since she had already finished her homework, Casey decided cleaning the house may relieve her anxiety—she had inherited compulsive cleaning from her mother. Beginning in her room, Casey soon had her shelves dusted, her floor vacuumed and her books rearranged. As she moved with the vacuum into the hall, Derek's door swung open and he appeared in the doorway, still rumpled from sleep. _At least this time he's actually wearing pants_, Casey thought with a twinge of embarrassment.

"What's going on?" he asked in exasperation.

"Nothing," Casey replied, raising an eyebrow as if to ask, 'what did you think was going on?'

"Then why are you vacuuming?" he asked in irritation. "Can't you satisfy your control freak tendencies later? I'm trying to sleep," he emphasized the latter statement, as if she were incapable of understanding.

"And I'm trying to clean," Casey told him matter of factly, annoyance creeping into her tone. Turning her back to him, she continued her task. Derek surprised her by stepping on the cord, effectively ripping it from the wall.

"Clean some other time," he told her blatantly, crossing his arms across his chest challengingly.

Marching over to the cord, she plugged in back in, refilling the hall with harsh whirring. "_Sleep_ some other time," she shot back.

"What's your problem?" he asked, walking over to turn the vacuum off. "That time of the month?" he added mockingly.

Attempting to wrestle the handle from Derek, Casey replied scathingly, "No. Living in the same house as you has finally gotten to me."

"Now what could possibly be so bad about living with me?" Derek's ego asked as he firmly held the vacuum away from his struggling stepsister.

"Hmm," she said sarcastically. "You're always late, you're a complete pig, you're an insensitive jerk . . ." the phone rang downstairs, "And Katy has already called twice this morning and talked to me for twenty minutes!" she ended with a growl. "Seriously, Derek, you making out with a girl does not give her the right to pester me all day." Casey liked Katy, she really did, but there was such a thing as too much.

"As if living with you is so easy," Derek had to bite back before asking worriedly, "She's already called twice? How early is it?"

"Eleven," Casey replied shortly, finally gaining control of the vacuum cleaner when Derek loosened his grip. "And what exactly is so wrong with _me_?" she asked haughtily, protecting the vacuum with her body as Derek noticed it missing.

"Derek!" sounded from the top of the stairs, and both teenagers turned to look at Edwin. "Katy's on the phone."

"I'm busy," he said curtly, turning back to Casey. "Now, Casey," he said sympathetically, attempting a dodge around Casey to reclaim the vacuum. "Do you really want me to answer that question?" Casey moved to protect her prize, blocking Derek's path with her body and pushing him backwards.

"Uh, sorry," Edwin said into the phone. "Derek's busy." After a few moments he quickly interjected, "No, no. He's . . .cleaning? Yeah, he's helping Casey vacuum. But I'm sure he'd _love_ to talk to you later."

"Edwin!" Derek's voice was frustrated as he saw Edwin hang up the phone. Sounding too interested was a bad thing. Especially if a girl was getting clingy.

"Sorry, Derek," Edwin told his brother, laughing despite his fear of being crushed as he took off down the stairs. His brother, however, was too distracted by Casey to give chase.

"Well?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently, the vacuum lying unclaimed behind her.

"Well what?" Derek asked.

"What's wrong with me?" she burst out, obviously ticked that he had forgotten their line of conversation.

"Right," Derek said absently, mentally catching up. "But to tell you would just be cruel, wouldn't it?" He gave her a puppy dog frown, staring at her pityingly.

"As if you have the mental capacity to hurt my feelings," she retorted with a skeptical snort.

"Because your insults were just so biting," he shot back sarcastically. "I don't know how I'll ever recover."

At that moment another burst of sound emitted from Marti's room.

Derek questioned, looking at Casey curiously. "What is that?"

"I have no idea. But whatever it is she's been doing it all morning." Casey inwardly marveled at the speed at which their argument dissipated. Actually, as she followed Derek toward Marti's room, she found she was feeling much better. All she needed to straighten her emotions was to get lost in the familiar rhythms of a fight with Derek. _Funny_, she thought absently as Derek stopped in front of his little sister's bedroom, _arguments with Derek usually set my emotions in turmoil_.

"Dad and Nora haven't been up here, have they?" Derek asked her. If their parents had been up there, whatever Marti was doing probably wasn't dangerous.

"No," Casey replied slowly as she thought through the ramifications of Marti being unsupervised. Why had all responsible thought abandoned her earlier?

Knocking lightly, Derek pushed the door open. "Smarti?"

"Smerek!" she called happily in greeting. "Look, I invented a game." Demonstrating, she catapulted off the chair onto the bed across the room. She had set a random assortment of items on a sheet strung between the two pieces of furniture, so that if she missed her target she would hit the sheet and cause a ruckus. Glancing at the pillows cushioning the fall, Casey deemed the game odd but safe.

"Cool," Derek told his sister as she landed happily on the bed. Shaking his head, he pulled the door shut and Marti returned to her game.

Derek made his way downstairs to eat breakfast and Casey followed with the vacuum. Since her feelings of stress were gone, she no longer needed the distraction of cleaning. _Well, maybe I can just dust that lampshade_, she thought in mild disgust, catching sight of the forgotten fixture as she put away the vacuum.

As she made her way to the living room, Lizzie stopped her. "Casey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Liz. What's up?" Casey adopted her best 'helpful sister' face as she sat on the couch, which was miraculously vacant.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything yesterday, because last night was . . ." she trailed off, at a loss for an accurate description. Casey nodded understandingly, then smiled in encouragement. "I like a boy," Lizzie said suddenly, cringing as the words escaped her mouth and quickly burying her face in the couch cushions.

"What?" Casey asked excitedly. "Really?" Composing herself for Lizzie's sake, Casey asked with just a tinge of excitement, "So? Who is he?"

Lizzie peeked up slowly, finally revealing her face to have an actual conversation with her sister.

"He's in my math class. He sits behind me."

Casey noticed Lizzie mentally debating whether or not to continue. "Well?" she encouraged.

"I think he likes me too," Lizzie said quickly and self-consciously.

"Lizzie, that's great!" Casey told her, clapping in excitement.

"You really think so? What if he asks me out? Should I say yes?" Lizzie looked up at her sister, worried. For all her skills in perception, Lizzie often sought encouragement from her sister in personal matters.

"Go for it," Casey told her, smiling at the thought of first boyfriends. Childhood boyfriends were fond and funny memories to help remember growing up, and Casey wholeheartedly approved of . . . whoever it was.

"Thanks, Casey," Lizzie told her sister, sounding relieved. "You're the best."

"Anytime," Casey told her as Lizzie jumped off the couch. Grabbing her soccer ball, Lizzie raced up to her room, tossing the ball back and forth between her palms. Casey sat back, satisfied and excited for her sister.

"It won't last, you know," came a voice from behind, and Casey whirled in surprise.

"Edwin!" she rebuked when she saw him sitting on the bottom stair, watching her. "Were you spying?" Edwin shrugged, and Casey abandoned that line of conversation in order to pursue her curiosity. "Why won't it last?" she asked, giving him a skeptic look.

"Because she doesn't really like him," he replied matter of factly.

"Edwin! How can you say that? Of course she likes him!"

"Casey, Casey, Casey." Edwin shook his head. "You know your sister well, but I know her too. She doesn't really like him because she's just looking for attention."

"What?" Casey asked disbelievingly. "Lizzie wouldn't use someone like that!"

"No, she wouldn't," Edwin agreed. "Unless she didn't know she was doing it. I've seen it time and time again. She's redistributing her desire for affection onto someone who will return them. People do it all the time."

"But Lizzie doesn't need to do that," Casey defended slowly. "We notice her."

"Sometimes we do, sometimes we don't," Edwin told her. "All I know is, Lizzie feels left out so she's found someone to include her." Pulling himself up, Edwin gave her one last thought. "It's not a bad thing for Lizzie to get a boyfriend. Just make sure when it ends, you're there for her." Casey watched him leave, her bubble of joy popped suddenly and cruelly. Did she really ignore her sister? True, a lot had been going on lately, but had she lost sight of important things to focus on her own feelings of curiosity and determination? As Casey decided to keep an eye on Lizzie, she thought of everything she had promised herself lately. Looking out for her mom, helping Derek despite his wishes and their inability to get along, and watching Lizzie? _I'm getting in over my head_.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

Not the longest chapter, but I try to go for updates more than length. Plus, it seemed like a good place to stop. I'll try to have more up tomorrow. Two days at the latest.


	11. A Helping Hand

I wanted to say "smorgasbord of channels" a few lines in, but it didn't strike me as a word Casey would say, or would associate with. What a shame; smorgasbord is such a fun word. But plethora is cool too. So, I start a little on some legal stuff in this chapter, but not a ton. Again, I know next to nothing about the court system, and less than that about child custody. Really, all I know has come from 12 Angry Men and Legally Blonde. Not exactly the best references. So bear with me, and feel free to educate me if you know anything.

Ghostwriter: Thanks! Rock on with the reviews.

funnechick: I don't know what I'll do about Lizzie. I just felt she needed a little conflict. shrug But Katy will get better. For a while anyway, wink. Thanks for the regular reviews. Smiles blindingly.

Oasis Blackmore: I completely agree with the whole stereotype analysis. Even though some may call me emo/goth cause I like rock and sometimes wear spiked belts, you totally wouldn't know it if you looked at my facebook or something of the sort. And rarely will you find a person who dresses exactly the same all the time. Besides, most people (especially me) are a melting pot of stereotypes, not one in particular. Rock on, individuality! Die stereotypes! And I value your opinion; it has quite a bit of merit. On a story note, I enjoy fillers (even if some people don't like reading them). I'm writing a story for creative writing, and there's been one plot point in 25 pages. And everyone still seems pretty interested (not to sound stuck up or anything, lol). But yeah, all stories need at least some filler type things, in my opinion. Edwin is really cool; I hate when people ignore the side characters. And I've attempted a few more hints of Dasey. Maybe sometime I'll get more than a hint. Once more, you've written a long review and I've written a long reply. Wow. Lol.

TragicMiko: Thanks for giving your opinion. I was a little short on plot devices yesterday, but I wanted to write anyway. And sometimes I think a little pointlessness is necessary. I'll try to keep it to a minimum, though, and carry on with the plot or side plots.

**Disclaimer: To my friends, I am Athena Brighteyes, but to the unenlightened world, I am but a lowly high school student. **

No one stopped to watch George leave, but they all kept him in the corner of their eyes as they went about their business. Only Marti escaped the epidemic; she walked between the rooms, tapping people on the head and telling them to stop acting funny. Casey refocused her attention on Pride and Prejudice the moment the door swung shut, but a needling worry stayed in the back of her mind. She forced herself to focus and succeeded in her efforts, though she did read the proposal scene twice before it registered. As Casey read, Nora folded clothes, Derek flipped through a plethora of channels, and Edwin lay upside-down on the couch, letting all the blood rush to his head. Goodness only knew where Lizzie had gone. Everyone seemed slightly off in their movements; tense, almost, but on a lesser scale. Apprehensive, but fronting normalcy. Conversation was kept to a minimum for the next two point four hours, when George walked lethargically into the house. Derek's eyes flickered to study his Dad's face and Nora approached her husband. Casey left her eyes on the final few pages of her book, but her brain focused on her step dad.

"Well, guys," George started, and everyone looked toward him, pretending as if he were just now gaining their attention. "There really isn't much to say," he broke off when Marti skipped through the room and up the stairs, giving her ample time to escape before continuing. "She hasn't changed her mind. She wants us to meet soon, with her lawyer present. She thinks we can settle it out of court." Abby was obviously underestimating the family's affection for Marti. Derek snorted from his chair.

"What's her reasoning for the whole thing?" Nora asked, concerned.

"Nothing valid, so far," George said. "From what she told me, she's just decided she wants her daughter around. She put it more elegantly, of course," he added, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"That's good, though, right?" Casey asked. "I mean, she can't win without a real case." She looked to George for confirmation.

"You don't know Abby," Derek mumbled bitterly.

"He's right," George sighed, and Casey brought her attention away from Derek. "Abby can be very persuasive when she wants to be, and you can bet she'll come up with some reason we're unfit to raise Marti."

"But Marti won't want to live with Abby, will she?" Casey asked. All three Venturis vehemently shook their heads.

"That's probably one of our best arguments," Nora interjected, watching George for affirmation. "I mean, we can use Marti's dislike of Abby to prove she shouldn't raise her."

"Could we declare Abby an unfit mother?" Casey asked, wondering why the people brainstorming were the ones who knew the least about the situation.

George looked skeptical. "We could try. I don't know where we'd find sufficient evidence." Everyone watched each other blankly, silently studying every face for a hint of a solution. The ringing of the phone broke their concentration. Nora disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing moments later to hand the phone to Casey. As Casey put the phone to her ear, George and Nora headed downstairs for a private discussion and Derek un-muted the TV.

"Hello?" Casey said with vague trepidation. This whole business had her on edge.

"Casey?" Came her best friend's voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Casey told her, making her voice light. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," Emily said skeptically. "You've been acting kind of weird lately."

"I've just been a little . . . distracted," Casey told her, moving to the kitchen to prop herself up on a stool.

Emily didn't appear to believe her, but dropped the subject. "Anyway, I was just calling to see if you wanted to hang out. You know, cause you've been busy with school and stuff this week. That new shoe store is having a major sale," she added excitedly. "My mom could take us. She needs to run some errands anyway."

Hearing the excitement in her friend's voice, Casey couldn't say no. Besides, she could use something fun. "Sure, Em."

"Great. Why don't you come over in half an hour?"

Casey agreed with a farewell to her friend. Jogging up the stairs, she went to her room to change her shirt and fix her make up. All that cleaning earlier had not been good for her appearance; though the upstairs was looking lovely, if she could say so herself. Descending the stairs twenty minutes later, Casey glanced toward the kitchen. Her mom and George were still downstairs, as expected. Grabbing her jacket, she stood in front of Derek to get his attention.

"Hey, I'm trying to watch this," he protested, craning his head to see around her.

Ignoring him, she refused to move from his line of vision. "Tell Mom and George I'm going out with Emily, alright?"

"Sure. Whatever," he said, hopeful that she would move in return for an affirmative answer. His desire proved true; Casey moved out of the way as soon as Derek nodded his head. Slipping on her jacket, Casey made her way out into the biting cold, glad for the reprieve from walking the whole way. _I can't wait until Derek can drive_, Casey thought longingly, purposely ignoring the fact that he likely wouldn't drive her anywhere even if George let him use the car. She was allowed to delude herself for a few more days. Then she could come up with a solution.

"So, why did we come here, again?" Casey asked her best friends as they were shoved roughly to one side.

"To find great deals on cute shoes?" Emily tried, no longer believing her own words. After two hours they sounded a little dull.

"And apparently, half of Canada had the same idea," Casey said, annoyed as she felt an elbow jab into her back. "Please use some manners," she told the offender frustratedly, but the woman ignored her. Grabbing Emily's arm, Casey made her way through the milling crowd. Surprisingly, the edges of the store were fairly deserted; no one wanted the double reject shoes. Collapsing on a bench, Casey looked up at Emily with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, so it's a little crazy," Emily defended. "But come on Casey, where's your sense of adventure?"

"I can be adventurous," Casey denied the underlying accusation. Emily gave her a look. "Sometimes," she amended. Another look. "Rarely," she said finally, and Emily nodded in satisfaction. "But really, saving ten bucks on a pair of shoes is not worth _this_," Casey said, and Emily had to agree. "How long will your mom be?" Casey wondered.

"Another hour," Emily reported. "But we can find something else to do. Come on." As Casey followed Emily out of the store, she heard her name above the din. Turning, she saw Katy moving toward her, barely avoiding asphyxiation in the mass of the crowd.

Casey plastered on a smile. "Hey Katy!" Katy was fun and rather nice, but Casey's appeal for the girl was rapidly dropping.

"Crazy, huh?" Katy asked as she finally pushed her way to the two girls. Casey nodded. "Hey," she said, turning toward Emily. "You're Emily Davis, right?"

Emily looked surprised at the recognition. "Yeah."

Katy laughed. "I interviewed you for the paper after you won the election."

"Right," Emily said, comprehension dawning on her face. "Well, hey."

Katy smiled. "I was just leaving. Where are you two headed?"

Casey and Emily exchanged looks. "Actually, we're not sure," Casey told her.

"Yeah, my mom won't be done running errands for a while," Emily added.

"Do you want a ride home or something?" Katy asked.

"Sure," Emily told her enthusiastically, much preferring that to the alternative of wandering the streets for an hour.

Casey nodded as well, finding Katy much more pleasant company when Derek was left out of the conversation.

Unfortunately, Katy didn't stay pleasant company for long. "So, can I ask you a question about Derek?" she interjected into a previously nice conversation, speeding up to pass a minivan.

"Uh, okay," Casey found herself replying.

"Do you know why he hasn't called me back?" She looked hopeful, and despite her annoyance Casey found herself sugar-coating the answer.

"Well, he's been busy lately."

Katy sighed. "Yeah. It was something I did, isn't it?" Casey and Emily exchanged looks.

"Well, Derek doesn't like to jump into relationships," Emily fibbed. _Or start them at all_, Casey mentally added.

"I know he doesn't have a lot of actual girlfriends . . . " Katy trailed off.

"And," Casey added, unable to lie for much longer, "You may have come on a little strong." She tried to put it nicely, and blinked in surprise when Katy laughed.

"A _little_ strong? I know I went overboard. I'm just new to this whole thing." She ended with a self-conscious smile. Some of Casey's irritation melted in her sympathetic desire to help.

"Well, Derek doesn't like clingy girls," she started factually. "Wait til he calls you." For some reason, she felt an odd sinking feeling creep through her stomach as she listed tips for Katy, but she quickly squelched it and continued. "Maybe try a little wit. He doesn't like girls too sweet."

Katy laughed at that, and Emily joked, "Casey could teach you. She's the anti-thesis of a sweet girl whenever Derek's involved." Casey glared at her, but she knew it was true. Sometimes.

Katy, however, missed the irony of Emily's statement. "Do you think you could?"

"What?" Casey asked, surprised and slightly confused.

"Help me act more aloof and stuff around him," Katy clarified. And maybe add some of that wit, too. My type of humor is probably above his head," she added conspiratorially, and part of Casey couldn't help but admire Katy for her perception. Most people pretended Derek could do no wrong. Still, she sat agog at Katy's request.

"What? You want to learn how to be _mean_ to Derek?"

"Not mean, per se. Maybe more confident or something."

_Well, Derek does like confident women. Just look at Sandra. And Vicky--uck!_ "I guess I could try to help you," Casey said weakly, a feeling of foreboding rising in her chest. "But I can't promise anything."

"Thanks," Katy said, relieved, as she stopped the car in front of Casey's house.

"How did you know . . .?" Emily began before realization struck her. "Oh. Right. Well, see you later," she called, climbing out of Katy's car.

"Yeah, bye," Casey echoed, waving as she shut the door behind her. Katy waved back before peeling out, much faster than Casey would have expected.

"Well," Emily said as they stood between their driveways. "That was . . . interesting," she decided upon diplomatically.

"It was weird," Casey moaned. "Why did I agree to that?"

"Because you're a nice person," her best friend reminded sympathetically.

"Yeah," Casey agreed as they parted ways and she walked to her house. But for some reason, with the tone in Emily's voice, she didn't like the sound of that.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Okay, I may be getting too many little plot points going. That's what happens when you don't want to rush through the main plot too quickly. Hopefully this doesn't become a monster of a story. Well, too monstrous. Le sigh.


	12. Thoughts to Ponder

I know I've been focusing more on teen drama than the family drama. There's really only so fast you can move with family drama, and as I said before: I'm court illiterate. I'll try to squeeze more in soon. For now, I'm trying to give Casey's personality more drama. Because we all know that on the show she can go through mood swings like no other. Particularly while talking to Paul (I figured it was time for his appearance). And besides, teen drama usually increases during stressful times, not the other way around (at least in my experience). I did fit a little bit of Marti at the end, though. I hope Casey's still in character.

_funnechick: Irony is grand. And so is people using my words, lol. I needed something to drive the Dasey, because with them nothing is simple. I'll try not to veer too far from the original plot. And not to draw everything out too far, though I'm bad at concise thoughts, so don't expect too much. Thanks for your thoughts!_

_Ghostwriter: Thank you. It's hard to tell if the plots are meshing, or if one takes the other over. I figure it will fall into place eventually though._

_Oasis Blackmore: Actually, we had a school event called stereotype day, where everyone dressed as a different stereotype; it was quite fun and proved my point on the stupidity of it all. Though I'm not sure anyone realized it. But yes, somewhere out in the plains of Tennessee, or hills, really, someone values your opinion quite a bit. Keep up the good—whatever it is you're doing. Anyway, I've decided I quite like hinting. And really, Casey's a girl to have a plethora of emotions but no clue what they mean. The plot is haywire, and so is my brain, so we'll have to pray it all works out, lol. It usually does. On a side note, I recently finished my first lengthy fictional work, so the statistics of this working out have gone up significantly. Tehehee._

_TragicMiko: I'm trying, I'm trying. I swear. I don't want to overdo anything, so sometimes I under do it. It's like my whole don't move too quickly thing. I do have a little more along that plot cooked up; I just need to lead up to it. And study the court system, which may not happen. But I will get some Abby stuff in the next few chapters, even if it's not the actual trial._

**Disclaimer: I'm starting to wonder if my disclaimers actually disclaim anything, or if they circle the question. Oh well, the mere word should be enough.**

". . . and now I don't know what to do about it!" Casey ended in frustration, plopping angrily into her chair. She had pent up her emotions all week, and relief filled her as she finally released them. Containing these emotions was seriously detrimental to her health.

It was Monday morning and she was sitting in Paul's office, venting. She had told him every detail of the dramatics of her house. Well, she had left out anything about Abby.

"It seems like you have a lot of supressed feelings," Paul told her. As if she didn't know that. "Maybe it would help if you gave me the circumstances?"

"Sorry," Casey told him, truly apologetic. "I'm really not at liberty to say."

"Casey, you know whatever you say here is completely confidential, right?" he reminded. She nodded, but still withheld the information. After a few moments of silence, he sighed and asked her to move on. "Anything else?"

"Don't even ask about Katy," Casey told him melodramatically, expecting to fuel his inquiry.

"Who's Katy?" Paul asked hesitantly.

"Derek's new flavor. Of the week?" she clarified at his confused look.

"Right," Paul said, barely getting the word out as Casey continued her rant.

"She's really not his type, but she's completely infatuated."

"Well, what type is she?" Paul wondered before Casey could resume her tirade.

"Smart. And popular. And really nice. She's way too good for him," Casey said factually, then contradicted herself by saying, "Derek would never go for her anyway."

"I thought he already went for her?" Paul asked, confused.

"Well, he did. But she wants something more serious. Derek cannot commit. And now she wants my help in toughening her up, because she's too sweet to keep his interest."

Paul noted her tone with a raised eyebrow. "And why is this a bad thing? I thought you wanted Derek to stop his anti-feminist ways. Wouldn't having a girlfriend stop his 'womanizing'?"

"No," she said petulantly, but gave no reasoning for her response.

Paul shook his head in understanding. "I think I see what's going on here," he told Casey, and she gave him an expectant stare. "You're jealous."

"What?" Casey exploded in stunned horror.

"You're jealous of Katy," Paul clarified concisely.

"Are you insane?" Casey yelled, rising from her chair to gesture wildly.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant," Paul corrected quickly, hoping to stop further outburst as he realized her suppositions about his theory. "Not jealous in a romantic way," he told her, giving her an odd look at her assumption.

She settled back into her seat rigidly with an embarrassed, "Oh." After a few seconds of blank staring, she nodded for him to explain.

"Well, whatever has been happening at your house, you've seen Derek act differently." Casey nodded slightly, raising an eyebrow as she pondered the relevance. "I think you've created a sort of bond."

"A bond?" Casey asked incredulously. "I do not have a bond with Derek. We fight all the time."

"Maybe 'bond' is too strong a word," Paul decided. He clarified. "You're more connected. It has to do with seeing someone vulnerable; especially someone who doesn't show emotion. It gives you a new appreciation for them." Casey opened her mouth to object. "It has nothing to do with your arguments," Paul told her, and her mouth closed. "I just think you're starting to understand Derek a little bit."

"No one can understand Derek," Casey protested mildly. "Well, maybe a _little_," she amended.

"Exactly," Paul said. "So because you're finally getting to know your stepbrother, a girlfriend becomes a threat. It could demolish your progress."

Casey raised a skeptical eyebrow, but didn't dispute her counselor.

"Just think about it," Paul pleaded as he glanced at the clock.

"Fine," Casey sighed, but her tone held complaint. Checking the time for herself, Casey grabbed her things. "Thursday at lunch," she reminded as she walked out the door. Paul gave her a distracted wave. Casey MacDonald was definitely his most frequent visitor; and her stops were never easy on his psyche. With a sigh he returned to his coffee.

Casey had hoped to avoid Katy until later that week, but such a goal was obviously exceeding plausibility. Katy finally caught up to her between third and fourth period, while Casey switched books at her locker.

"Okay, Casey," she started without pause, "What's first."

"Uh," Casey looked up, surprised at her sudden appearance. Gathering her thoughts, she said, "Walk past him." She may not like this particular task, but whatever Casey did she stayed prepared.

"What?" Katy asked, confused. "Just walk by and wave?"

"No," Casey corrected with hidden irritation. "Just walk past him."

"You mean, ignore him?" Katy wondered.

"Completely," Casey nodded decisively.

"But how will that make him notice me?" Katy wondered.

Casey rolled her eyes at the girl's lack of experience. Not that Casey was terribly experienced in that department either, but for an intelligent person Katy knew next to nothing about the male gender. "Trust me, he'll notice."

Katy looked uncertain, but nodded reluctantly, trusting Casey's knowledge. _Well that makes two of us who don't want to do this_, Casey thought, her thought briefly flitting to Paul's assessment before she scattered them. Turning back to her locker as Katy walked away, Casey couldn't help but peek around the door to watch the girl's progress. Derek looked slightly worried as Katy walked toward him, but his expression turned to confusion as she walked by, apparently without seeing him. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed, and Casey stuck her head back in her locker, grabbing her books and slamming the door. Derek still looked perplexed as she walked by him on the way to her next class. _Like clockwork_, she thought, mildly amused that she could predict him so well. _If only all aspects of Derek's personality were as easy to predict as his behavior around girls_. Shaking her head, she walked into her classroom.

When Casey came home, it was obvious Nora and George were conspiring. Walking into the kitchen, it wasn't difficult to guess their intentions.

"Hey, Casey," her mom greeted warmly as she set her things on the floor. Nora had papers spread out on the table and a cookbook in her hands. George was on the phone, but glanced at his wife from time to time, smiling. Peeking at the opened cake recipe in front of Nora, Casey remembered, _tomorrow is Derek's birthday_. He hadn't brought it up, she noted with suprise, though he had been acting particularly smug for most of the day. Shifting the position of the papers so she could read them, Casey's eyebrows shot upward.

"You're buying him a _car_?" she asked, shocked and slightly irate. "_Why_?"

Nora looked up and made shushing motions before remembering Derek was still at hockey practice. "We thought it would be a nice surprise." Noting the disapproval on Casey's face, she added, "It is a used car."

Casey let her face relax, but still argued. "Mom, it's Derek. He gets bad grades, he never helps out and he _lives_ to break the rules. He's not responsible enough to own a car."

"Now Casey," her mother attempted to satiate her, "His grades have improved. Slightly," she amended. "And he's already in line for a hockey scholarship, so we won't have to pay for university in two years." Casey remained unconvinced, and Nora told her firmly, "George and I have discussed this in length and decided it's best. Besides," she added, "Won't it be nice to have someone your own age with a car?" Casey quite doubted her own benefit from the arrangement, but kept that to herself. Her mom did look rather proud of herself, after all.

"I guess," Casey said unenthusiastically. Her mother smiled, pleased, and returned to checking ingredients. Sure that the required substances were in their kitchen, she put the book away.

George clicked off the phone and nodded. "Insurance is set up." Gathering the car papers, he shuffled them into a semi-organized pile and slid them into his briefcase. Annoyed, Casey walked out of the room. Sitting on the couch, she pulled a book off the coffee table and began to read.

Eventually glancing at the clock, Casey abandoned her book and turned on the TV. Derek would be home any minute and she would never finish a book when he commandeered the television. Besides, her favorite sitcom started soon. Until then, she flipped through the channels before settling on a documentary about the life of a ballet shoe.

Derek walked in halfway through her sitcom. Instead of dropping his bag by the door per usual, he carried into the laundry room, where the sound of the washer soon started. Casey raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. His gear did have to wash sometime, even if he usually left it dirty for far too long. Drawn by the unusual sound—at least for that time of day—Nora entered the room just as Derek returned.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly, catching sight of a long jagged cut across his cheek. She approached, hovering protectively beside her stepson. Casey turned, also noting blood smattered across Derek's shirt.

Derek waved Nora away, looking slightly surprised at her concern. "I got slammed into the boards." He shrugged to prove its insignificance. "Really, Nora, it's fine," he promised when she refused to give up, then sighed and reluctantly allowed her to see. Grabbing his face gently, Nora examined the wound before agreeing with Derek's evaluation. "Told you," Derek said, then turned and trudged up the stairs. Nora sighed when he left and returned to the kitchen. Casey glanced from the stairs to the kitchen, confused, before returning to her show.

Derek jogged down the steps not ten minutes later, wet from the shower. Vaulting over the arm of the chair he landed in his normal seat. "This is chick TV," he complained, noting her fixation. She waved him off and he reached over to grab the remote. Luckily for Casey, the credits started rolling and a voice announced the following programs. Derek shrugged, okay with the next show, and settled back in his chair, leaving Casey with the remote. The theme song had just started playing when Casey noted movement from the stairs. Marti walked into the room looking purposeful and clambered onto Derek's lap, rocking the chair at the uneven weight distribution. Ignoring the unsteady perch, she leaned against her brother, watching his face intently.

"Derek, what was Mommy doing here?" Marti asked as solemnly as Casey had ever seen her. Casey watched the Derek's eyes widen briefly, wondering exactly how little George had told his daughter. Apparently Marti had been debating the question all weekend. Lost in her musings, it took Casey a moment to realize Marti had called her brother by his name.

"She just needed to tell me something," he said vaguely.

"Was she mean to you?" Marti asked anxiously.

"Now, Smarti," Derek admonished, attempting to lift the mood. "Would I let someone be mean to me?"

Marti shook her head, but regardless she leaned forward and wrapped her brother in a somber hug. "I love you, Smerek."

"I love you, too, Smarti," his voice held affection and slight melancholy.

Marti reached up to gently touch his face, almost as if to sooth his worries, and Casey wondered just how perceptive the youngest Venturi was. Perhaps they had all underestimated her.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Sorry it's been a few days. My updates may slow a bit (like every two or three days instead of every day). We do have twenty-six extra people coming to our house Tuesday, so I don't know how steady my updates will be this week. Depends on my free time in school, I suppose (tehehee). Anyway, let me know what you think. (Reviews are addictive, has anyone noticed? When no one reads your stories it's easy to say 'you don't have to review' but actually getting reviews makes you want more. Reviews are the new crack. Le sigh. And I am its newest addict.)


	13. Birthday Theatrics

Finally, the plot ideas are flowing once more. I have a few more things to work up to now, I just have to get to them. I've decided it has something to do with my chair; the laptop broke, so I've written the last few chapters downstairs, but in my fluffy overstuffed chair the ideas seem to flow so much better. So here's to the laptop working again, and my theory soon being disproven.

_blazingfire03: No worries; it's good to hear from you again. Thanks for the praise, it's always welcome, lol. Marti is just such a cool character: she's fun and innocent but really smart at the same time. Too many people forget about her. _

_'loha: Thanks! I love hearing that I'm doing things well (it inspires me, lol). _

_Ghostwriter: Thank you, thank you. I receive your bow with a jubilant wave. Marti is probably my favorite character (besides Derek, cause he's fun and unpredictable). There's so much you can do with her, because she has so many parts to her personality. Appreciate the feedback. _

_DramaQueen121: Here you go. I'll update as often as possible. _

_Greenpeace420: See above. No, just kidding. I really enjoy working on this story(aside from brief bouts of writer's block), so the updates come as soon as I am able. _

_funnechick: Yeah, in all the stories I've read, Paul has shown up in, like, three. Yet another forgotten character. I'm trying to draw out Casey/Katy/Derek, because, really, Casey has all these feelings, but it takes her forever to realize them. Thanks for the approval on the story's pace (I think it annoys some people, lol). Dasey just can't be written in depth without a lot of drama. Cause Derek and Casey are so dramatic. Have a great Thanksgiving. _

**Disclaimer: If it were mine, would I be writing fanfiction? I think not.**

The next morning, Derek took obnoxious to a whole new level. It started with the shower.

"Derek!" Casey shouted as the bathroom door slammed in her face. "It's my turn for the shower!" She had managed to work out a system preventing her stepbrother from stealing her shower time, but it rarely worked. This, however, was surpassing his usual level of annoyance.

"Birthday!" he reminded superiorly through the closed door. With a frustrated growl, Casey sat against the wall to out-wait what was possibly the longest shower Derek had ever taken. By the time Derek stepped out, the cloud of steam mocking Casey's tardiness, Casey had so little time she had to forgo washing her hair. Pulling it back with annoyance, she touched up her mascara and headed downstairs. Derek sat on one stool, propping his feet up on Casey's. Aggravated, she pushed them off.

"Now is that any way to treat someone on their birthday?" he asked mockingly. Ignoring him, Casey grabbed the bowl of cereal. "What's for breakfast?" Derek asked the room, and everyone looked up.

"Generally, breakfast is a self-serve meal," Casey reminded him. "Unless you want Edwin to make your cereal again?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cereal?" Derek scoffed. "There will be no cereal today."

Clearing her throat, Nora asked nicely, "What would you like, Derek?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes," he announced, while Casey added in mild exasperation, "with chocolate sauce. You know Derek," she said, face turning pensive. "One day you'll be old and fat, and no one will like you anymore."

Derek smiled, as if talking to a very small child. "That's what hockey's for, Case," he explained. "Keeps me buff."

Casey snorted lightly as Derek patted his stomach proudly. Derek may have nice muscles, but in no way could he be considered buff.

"Did you really want chocolate syrup on these?" Nora asked skeptically, pouring the batter.

"Yep," Edwin answered for his brother, and Derek nodded in agreement.

Nora scrunched up her nose, but forwent a lecture on health in light of the occasion. Besides, Casey had basically covered that and Derek didn't seem too interested.

George came downstairs with Marti, who immediately jumped on her brother. "Happy Birthday, Smerek!" she said enthusiastically, settling on his lap and turning to his plate. "Chocolate chip!" she realized excitedly and began eating the pancakes.

"Hey," Derek protested. "Those are mine." With exasperation for her brother, Marti slid from her perch and grabbed a box of cereal, sitting on the stool next to Derek and pouring her food into a bowl Nora provided. A few pieces bounced off the edge of her bowl, spinning across the table, but even Casey ignored them. There was only so much you could do, after all. She did scoop them into a pile once Marti had put away the box, though. Finishing her toast, Casey placed her dish in the sink and grabbed her books. She made her way to the bus stop, counting on her stepbrother to make his own way. With any luck, this would be her last time riding the bus for quite a while. _Yeah, right_, Casey inwardly scoffed, watching Derek stroll down the street just as the bus pulled up. The bus waited for him to arrive before pulling out. _Figures_.

Casey and Emily were discussing their latest French assignment when Katy appeared.

"What assignment are you talking about?" she asked as she sat lightly on the edge the seat, setting her lunch tray in front of her.

"The culture project," Emily told her, shifting so she could address both girls. "It's due in a few weeks."

"I'd work hard on that one," Katy informed them. "That project is worth, like, a third of your grade."

"Really?" Emily asked, looking worried. Katy nodded and Casey pulled out her planner.

"Thanks," she told Katy offhandedly, jotting down a note. "Want to research during our free period?" she asked Emily, who agreed readily. Emily's French grade needed a boost.

"So," Katy said, moving toward the inevitable. "Next order of business?" She didn't need to clarify, and Emily watched Casey with a mixture of sympathy and interest.

"Keep it up," Casey told her, and Katy raised an eyebrow. "You won't be ready to move on for a few days. Keep ignoring him, and I'll let you know what's next."

Katy shrugged assent, then picked up her spoon and dipped it in her chocolate pudding. "So, any boys in your lives?" she asked curiously. Casey was vaguely surprised she wanted to talk when Derek wasn't involved, but quickly squelched the feeling. If Katy wanted to be pleasant, who was she to stop her?

Emily laughed. "Casey hasn't liked a boy in a while, and I'm a Derek girl through and through," she said lightly. Katy looked up in shock. "Don't worry," Emily told her. "Most of the school is. I've resigned myself a long time ago. A girl can't wait forever," she said flippantly. Casey wondered briefly just how much of the Derek situation Emily had accepted. Sometimes Emily watched Derek longingly, but often he didn't seem to faze her. Casey mentally sighed. Her dislike of talking about Derek left her with deficient information, sometimes.

"What are you working on?" Casey asked politely as Katy scribbled a few things in a small notebook.

"Oh, sorry," she told them. "I was just taking a few notes on student life for my next article." Gesturing the animated lunchroom, Katy added, "Sometimes it's hard for me to put work away," with a self-conscious laugh.

"I know what you mean," Casey said nicely, and Katy looked relieved. Smiling, she relaxed, and explained her article to the girls when Casey voiced curiosity.

After lunch, Casey made her way to the English room.

"Cassandra," Sir English called out as she moved to her seat.

"Um, yes?" She moved back to his desk, ignoring the eye rolls of the few students in the room.

"I wish to inform you of the great aid your assistance was to me, and to inquire if you might help me again after school? I do not believe the actors quite understand the adaptation," he added, regretful of the students incompetence.

"Sorry, Sir En . . .uh, sir, but I can't help today. It's my stepbrother's birthday; and-" she was cut off by her teacher's theatrical response.

"Fear not, Cassandra. I understand completely. I would never wish to draw you from such a momentous family occasion as this."

Smiling awkwardly, Casey slipped back to her seat. _Well, at least Derek's birthday is good for something_, she thought, glad to escape. _Now if only he refrains from asking again_, she added, worried about the persistence of her teacher.

By the time Derek came home from hockey practice, dinner was waiting. Nora usually waited until seven, but with cake and presents afterward, she decided to forgo the schedule. Thus, the family was subjugated to Derek's hockey stench as they ate. No one else seemed phased, but the fumes drifted over to Casey and she wrinkled her nose as she ate. After Nora set the dishes in the sink to soak, she brought the cake out, setting it happily in front of her stepson.

"Make a wish," she instructed as the family sang. Rolling his eyes, Derek blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Edwin asked conspiratorially. Derek raised his eyebrows suggestively and gave a cocky shrug.

As everyone grabbed a plate of cake, Marti grabbed a handful of presents, depositing them in Derek's lap.

"Open," she instructed, grabbing a slice of cake and sitting on the floor despite the empty chair beside her.

Laughing, he obliged. Ten minutes later he had unwrapped a CD from Edwin, hockey shirt from Lizzie and a day planner from Casey—to which he rolled his eyes, and she defended with slight embarrassment.

"Now mine," Marti told him, shoving a lumpy shape with haphazard wrapping toward her brother. Tearing off the paper, he revealed a handmade card, a toy train and a picture frame. "I made that myself," Marti explained, jumping up to point at each item. "And that's my favorite toy. And we made those in school last week. See, I put a picture of us in it." She watched him with proud anticipation.

"Thanks, Smarti," he said, pulling her close for a one handed hug and tickling her. She laughed and squirmed away.

"Now," George announced importantly, "It's time for your last present." Standing, he walked toward the front door, and the family rose to follow. The ringing of the phone halted their movement.

"I'll get it," Lizzie offered from the rear of the procession. Grabbing the phone, she gave a quick, "Hello?" before returning and handing the phone to Derek. "It's for you," she said, as if she should have expected it.

"Hello?" Derek asked lazily, and the family sunk into the couch and surrounding floor, expecting a long conversation. Casey grabbed the remote to turn on the TV when she heard him say, "What?" sharply. The family turned as one, noting the tenseness of his shoulders. "Oh, yeah. Happy Birthday. One year closer to bumming off Dad for the rest of my life." Nora opened her mouth, surprised, and Casey raised an eyebrow. Lizzie looked confused, and Casey absently remembered her sister's elementary knowledge of the Abby situation. Derek snorted, refocusing Casey's attention. "What do you want me to say? 'Thanks, Mom. I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you really think of me? What a great birthday present.'" Derek rubbed the back of his neck frustratedly, listening. He finally seemed to notice his family staring, and he walked up the steps purposefully. As he reached the top of the stairs, he started talking again, but Casey couldn't make out the words. With confused worry, Casey set the remote back on the table and leaned against the cushions.

"What just happened?" Lizzie asked, speaking to George and Nora but watching Casey from the corner of her eye, as if hoping her sister could shed some light on the situation. "I thought Derek and Abby just had an argument. That is more than an argument."

"Derek and his Mom disagree a lot," Nora told her daughter.

"That was them not getting along," George finished tiredly.

"It's normal," Edwin assured Lizzie, though he looked as if he needed reassurance as well.

"Mommy's mean to Smerek," Marti broke in disapprovingly, and everyone brought their attention to the little girl apprehensively. "Well she is," Marti told them. Letting her attention drift, Casey sat with mild concern as she awaited her stepbrother's return. Silence drifted over the room as everyone resigned themselves to a long wait.

They were surprised when Derek jogged down the steps not five minutes later, clapping his hands and saying, "Now how about this present?" Casey raised an eyebrow and George gave his son a questioning look. "I hung up on her," Derek admitted, his voice weakening momentarily before he brushed it off and continued confidently. "I know this has to be something good. What are we waiting for?"

As the perplexed family slowly got to their feet, George walked toward the door, grabbing his coat and stepping outside. Derek raised a speculative eyebrow. As the rest of the family followed George outside, Casey pondered the ability of males to ignore their feelings. It couldn't be healthy. Remembering her internal promise to help Derek, she silently rededicated herself to the idea. George stopped in front of the garage, and Derek looked expectant, trying to decide if his assumptions were off base.

"Happy Birthday, son," George said, pulling Nora to stand next to him as he hit the garage button. Casey hadn't seen the car, but she had to admit it was nice. Despite the fact that it was used, it was in good condition. Derek looked a little surprised when his inkling proved true, staring at the red jeep with slight disbelief.

"Dude," he enunciated, opening the door to check out the interior. Casey noted with a smile that he sounded every bit the brainless teenager. "I can't believe you guys bought me a car," he told his dad and Nora. They smiled, knowing it was the only thanks they would receive.

His look turned smug and George broke in, hoping to finish before Derek's attention completely flagged. "Now Derek," he started warningly. "There will be guidelines . . ." he discontinued the thought with a sigh when he realized his son was ignoring him. Herding the family back into the house, George left Derek in the garage, content in the knowledge that the keys were safely in his pocket.

By all appearances, everyone had forgotten about the brief disruption of Abby's phone call. Marti was already in bed, the family had retired to their rooms, and no one had mentioned it. Nodding her head decisively, Casey forced herself to walk to Derek's room. _Whether he wants my help or not_, she reminded herself. Steeling herself to walk into the room, Casey paused, noting voices.

"Are you sure?" Nora asked, and Casey lowered her brow in consternation. Derek grunted something indistinguishable, and Nora said, "All right. Well, I'm here if you want to talk about it." Casey darted down the hall, pretending to leave the bathroom as her mother escaped Derek's room. Nora looked both pitying and frustrated, and Casey wondered at the sudden attention her mother was giving Derek. Maybe her mother could help, too. Realizing the slim chances of success after the failure of her mother, Casey retreated back to her own room. She needed a new game plan: simply hoping Derek could open up didn't seem to be working. Casey sighed. The more she found out about her stepbrother, the harder he was to figure out.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

So, here's more Abby drama. I feel inspired to write that again, so I guess that's a good thing. And I brought back Sir English; it just bugs me when someone brings up a character and then they disappear. With luck, the Thanksgiving drama won't sap my creativity. Thanksgiving is great, but hectic. Ah well. Have a great Thanksgiving, everyone! (I'll probably have another chapter by Thursday, but just in case...). On a side note, does anyone else find Turkey Day annoying? Can America do nothing without being politically correct anymore? Thanks for loyal readership. What a fun word.


	14. As the World Turns

Yes, I know all the family life stuff can get tedious. Once more, for some reason I can't jump from plot point to plot point. It feels rushed, somehow. Also, I don't really have enough time on my hands this week to work out more plot points. I just wanted to get a lead up chapter out so when I have time next week I can work on the real drama stuff. Let's hope that plan works out. Lizzie may be a little out of character. I just think she deserves to act her age sometimes; usually she seems much older, but every so often she'll show a hint of pre-teen.

_Ghostwriter: I am pondering the deep significance of that phrase. Thanks for the continued reviewing._

_TragicMiko: Thanks. I'm trying to put more drama in with you in mind; I'm just having a little difficulty. Know anything about the court system? Lol._

_Blazingfire03: Thanks. I'll probably leave you in suspense about the convo. I know what they said, but saying it outright seems to detract from the story. It's nothing plot significant, so I'll leave it up to your imagination._

_Oasis Blackmore: In response to your previous review, I love Marti (obviously), and Katy is around to torture Casey. Mostly. And Casey needs a little nudge to figure out her feelings. Stereotype day was hilarious: It's so funny to see someone you've known for thirteen years dress in all black when they usually wear pink polos. One of my guy friends even borrowed my belt to look more emo. Twas fun to watch. Though I'm rather perturbed that it fit (luckily for my ego he's skinny). An all around fun day. Its getting freaking cold out here (thirties during the day). What exactly is the definition of "mild?" As for this chapter: I love Derek. He needs some emo-ness. But not too much, or he'd be OOC. Sir English is comic relief and plot movement. And America is completely __narcissistically piggish. Thanksgiving is cool, aside from the consumer overtaking of all holidays. And the political correctness involved in everything America does anymore. Le sigh._

_Bluebird372: I don't know if you're reading this far, but thanks. If taken in small doses it's not quite as long; the chapters themselves are fairly short. But overall, it can be a lot._

_Eric is my boo: Thank you so much. It's always nice to hear from someone new. Updates come as soon as I am able._

'_loha: Thanks. I'm never sure about the chapters when drama is minimal or nonexistent._

_Colonel Samantha Carter: You have officially tipped the reviews over my "most for one chapter" mark. I feel special now. I'm trying for at least one update a week, usually a few. Thanks for reading._

_ISingForGutsNotGlory: Thank you very much. The favorites list is the Oscars of fanfiction. The mark on his cheek is likely not too plot-inducing. Abby causes stress and he beats it out on the ice; sometimes he gets overzealous or careless. So she does cause it, in a way, but she didn't hit him or anything. Not quite as dramatic as it could be, but . . . oh well. Thanks for reading._

Wow, this is the most reviews for one chapter that I've ever had. Maybe I should delay more chapters. Hmm. Nah.

Disclaimer: I'm sitting in an overstuffed purple chair, not in an executive office. Nuff said.

When Casey made her way downstairs, she was greeted with a smug looking Derek, car keys lying on the table as he ate his cereal. It was obvious to Casey that they were placed purposely, but to an outside observer they would appear lazily tossed. Oh how much the placement of one item said. Through it, Casey saw Derek's excitement and bravado, despite his outward indifference. Grabbing a granola bar, Casey sat down and poured a glass of milk, eating silently.

"What's it say?" Derek asked his brother as Edwin strode into the room, papers in hand.

Scanning the article quickly, Edwin announced, "Postponed." Derek groaned, and Casey looked questioningly at Lizzie.

"Wresting tournament," she informed Casey, bored. Nodding, Casey returned to her cereal. Lizzie stood to place her bowl in the sink, and Casey felt guilt arise as she remembered how little sisterly bonding they had shared lately.

"So, Lizzie," Casey said casually, keeping her voice low to avoid detection of the males. "How are things with that boy you like?"

Lizzie glanced up suddenly, eyes flickering to Edwin before she replied to her sister. "Don't talk about him in front of Edwin, all right? I don't think he likes him very much."

Casey raised an eyebrow, but agreed.

Double-checking that the boys were embroiled in a sports discussion, Lizzie turned to her sister. "I think he likes me," she admitted with a slight blush. "At least, that's what everyone at school says."

"Lizzie, that's great!" Casey enthused, taking care to keep her voice low. Despite Edwin and his suspicions, Lizzie liked this boy, whatever the reasons. "So, tell me about him?" Casey instructed, pleased with this development in her sister's life.

"Well," Lizzie began awkwardly, then continued in a rush. "His name is Jordan and he's really nice, even if he tells way too many jokes. He's pretty smart, too, even though you wouldn't think of the class clown as being intelligent . . ." Casey cut her off.

"Wow, slow down, Liz." Lizzie blushed. Rarely did the youngest MacDonald loose control of her mouth, but when she did the information went overboard. "Now, Lizzie," she began.

"Are you coming?" Derek's impatient voice broke through. Casey looked up to see him standing by the door, keys in hand.

"Yes," she said, quickly emptying her glass and grabbing her things. Casey was surprised Derek was volunteering to drive her; she had expected a fight. She should probably ignore her good fortune, nevertheless, she found herself questioning Derek about his generosity. "So, why the sudden change of heart?" she asked as they pulled out of the driveway. He raised an eyebrow to clearly ask, 'what the hell are you talking about?' "Why are you driving me to school?" she clarified.

He shrugged. "You're going to school, I'm going to school . . .," his voice told her it only made sense. Assuming the conversation over, Derek flipped on the radio, subjugating Casey to his music at full volume. _Well there's one disadvantage to riding with Derek_, Casey thought. She expected she'd find more. But she couldn't help but wonder about Derek's sudden stroke of kindness, however unintentional.

Emily crashed Casey's free period that day, and despite herself Casey couldn't concentrate. Finally, she piled her books neatly on the table and surrendered to a conversation with her best friend. As soon as Casey paid the conversation full attention, Emily shifted to her real purpose.

"So, I was wondering about Derek . . .." Casey rolled her eyes, fed up with the topic already.

"Emily, I'm already coaching Katy to attract my stepbrother; I can't help you, too."

"That's not what I meant," Emily defended, and Casey gave a skeptical look.

"Really, Casey. I think something's wrong with him." She took up the new topic. "Why do you always assume things?" she asked, slightly offended.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked, simultaneously confused, guilty and offended.

"You just assume I want to talk about my crush on Derek. And you always assume the worst about him when I do bring him bring him up."

"No, I don't," Casey explained. "But you usually do want to talk about him, and . . ." Emily cut her off.

"That's what I'm talking about. I don't bring Derek up much anymore. Usually, it's you; telling me what a jerk he is, complaining about what he did, reiterating his latest insult . . .."

"That's not true!" Casey defended, insulted. "I just, well . . . he tends to get on my nerves!" Studying her best friends face, she sighed. "Alright, Em, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. I'm just a little stressed out."

Emily's face softened, but tightness held around her eyes. "Just, try not to take it out on me, okay?" Casey nodded and asked her to continue. "Well," she began slowly, tentatively. "He's been really uptight lately. I stopped by his hockey practice a few days ago; he was really killing the puck. Like, viciously." As Casey raised an eyebrow as if to ask, 'you stopped by his hockey practice?' Emily gave her a look that clearly said, 'you're missing the point.' "Don't you sense anything wrong?" she asked finally. "I mean, you live with the guy."

Sighing, Casey decided against lying. If Emily was already worried, she couldn't completely fool her friend. "Okay, he's been a little . . . stressed. But he's Derek," she reminded. "He'll be fine." She tried to reassure herself as well. Derek always pulled through.

Emily gave a skeptical look. "If you say so. I still think something is wrong." Casey could tell Emily was a little put out as she gathered her things and left, but she couldn't muster the energy to find out the problem. She could barely muddle through her thoughts as it was.

Casey tried escaping right after school, but her English teacher cornered her once more. "Cassandra," he began.

"Really, sir," she cut him off he started the inquisition. As much as she wanted to pad her college applications, Casey thoroughly disliked the drama department. "I don't think . . ." she was cut off by an arm pulling her away.

"Sorry," Katy called over her shoulder. "I need to interview Casey for an article." The teacher waved them off with an understanding nod and Casey braced herself for more Derek talk. "I thought you could use saving," Katy explained, dropping Casey's elbow.

"Uh, thanks," Casey replied, confused but grateful.

"Believe me, I know how much he can talk." Katy gave a laughing shudder, briefly explaining, "He convinced me to help out with the school play one year." Casey nodded in sympathy. "Anyway," Katy said, turning serious. "I really just want to thank you for helping me." Casey started a surprised answer, but Katy continued. "No, I know it's probably not fun for you. After all, he is your stepbrother," she added, laughing.

"Yeah," Casey forced a laugh.

"So, thanks," Katy finished, moving backwards to wave at Casey, who feebly returned the gesture. _That was weird_, she thought to herself, moving toward the parking lot. _At least Derek doesn't have practice. I do not want to ride home in the bus today_.

"So, how was the first day with the new wheels?" Nora asked Derek as soon as they walked in the door, attempting to mimic the coolness of a teenager as she questioned her stepson.

"Great," Derek responded unenthusiastically, grabbing the chips from a cabinet and moving watch TV.

"Pig," Casey muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. Turning to her mother, she asked the question that had gnawed at her mind all night. "So, Mom. Why have you been so interested in Derek lately?" Her mother looked up, slightly surprised.

"You aren't feeling neglected, are you Casey? Because you know I'm here for you-"

"No, no. Nothing like that," Casey assured. "You haven't' been paying him _that_ much attention. I mean, little things. Like that," she indicated the keys Derek had slewn across the table, silently referring to her mother's atypical question.

"Oh," her mother responded, gathering her thoughts. "Well, why have you been so interested in him?" she countered, a slight smile playing at her lips as she dodged the question. Casey began to backtrack and Nora stopped her with a sigh. "I guess I want him to know we're there for him. His real mom isn't much help; I want to be a sort of substitute. It's not going very well," she laughed self-consciously.

"This is Derek, the boy with no emotions," Casey reminded her mom, giving her a reassuring glance. "Or so he wants everyone to think."

"Yes, but we know better, don't we?" her mother asked conspiratorially.

"Yeah," Casey said with a slight smile, glancing toward the couch with an affectionate eye roll. "I suppose."

"You know, Casey," her mother broke in seriously, "I'm really proud of you for behaving lately." At her daughter's affronted look, she clarified. "I mean with Derek. He's having a rough time, whether he admits it or not. I'm glad you aren't fighting. As much," she added with a slightly raised brow.

"Do you know anything else?" Casey asked, referring to the case.

"George is meeting with Abby and her lawyer tomorrow," Nora said worriedly. "We aren't going to tell everyone until after dinner. Less time to worry," she explained. Nodding, Casey grabbed a bottle of water and walked upstairs to start her homework.

Withholding information didn't keep everyone from worrying. In fact, it only prolonged the worry. Derek at least could tell something was wrong, and he kept glancing nervously at his Dad and Nora. Whatever Derek had imagined was obviously worse than actuality, so Casey finally took pity on him and gave up the information. She received a snide comment for her efforts, but Derek stopped acting jumpy and Casey could ignore him without a guilty conscience. Edwin and Lizzie found out after dinner, as planned. They were slightly concerned, but both obviously hoped for the best; Lizzie and Edwin often acted more mature than their years, but they sometimes clung to naivety to spare themselves heartache. Casey's suspicions about Marti's insight grew after the revelation. Marti could obviously sense the tension, and she moved around the house lifting the mood of each individual.

"Casey," Marti called out, bounding into the room.

Casey looked up from her history notes, where she had buried herself in order to escape the foreboding atmosphere that descended over the family. "Yes, Marti?"

The little girl joined Casey at her desk, shifting papers to see Casey's homework. "What's that?"

"History homework," Casey explained, reorganizing the jumbled papers.

Marti plopped down on the bed. "You should help Smerek with his homework," she announced.

Casey looked up, startled and annoyed. "Did Derek sent you in here so I would do his homework?" she asked suspiciously.

"No," Marti responded, as if Casey's notion was preposterous. "I just think you'd be good at it." Her voice dropped to a stage whisper. "He told me you helped him in English. I think you're his hero."

Casey burst out laughing, stress giving loose to her emotions until she reigned in her mirth. "Somehow, I doubt that."

Marti gave a pixie-like shrug. "Okay," she agreed. "He looked silly in that hat you made him wear," she continued, pulling the thought out of thin air.

Casey wondered how Marti would know such a thing. _Derek must have shown her_, Casey thought. _Things like that give me hope for Derek_, she reflected absently before the idea drifted away as she returned to the present. "Yes, he did," she agreed, remembering the look on Derek's face when she told him the costume idea.

"You're good at helping people, Casey," Marti said, pulling her from her thoughts.

Casey smiled. "Thanks." Marti nodded, bounding out without so much as a good bye. Through the cracked door, Casey saw her enter Derek's room. Shaking her head, Casey returned to her homework, wondering how the littlest one in the family knew just what to say to make everyone feel better.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ 

Not much plot development here. I'm working on it. Things are completely insane, so this will probably be my only chance to write until Monday or Tuesday. So it's just a little something to tide you over. I hope it doesn't seem too filler. _Ducks_. Don't hate me. Okay, okay. I know Casey's getting more and more tension to deal with. I added a little with Emily, solely because I hate people making her a yes-man. Er, woman. She does have some dimensions. Have a wonderful, hectic Black Friday. The world now has my approval to bring out the Christmas stuff (I've been yelling at people for days for singing Christmas songs before Thanksgiving).


	15. Dealing with Decisions

It finally worked! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter; I had it written Sunday, but the document manager on my account wouldn't let me download it. Is it just me, or has been screwy lately? Okay, I've touched on the whole legal thing here. It may not be as dramatic as hoped for, but I did the best I could with limited knowledge and time. I really tried to stay clear of anything involving legality, but if anything is blatantly incorrect, someone tell me. I'll change it, unless it affects the plot. And while editing this, I was slightly distracted, so please forgive/inform me of any mistakes. Otherwise, enjoy.

_blazingfire03: Actually, that already happened, lol. I was feeling lethargic, so I skimmed over that. Hopefully I can make up for it. Thanks for letting me know the chapter was okay; I appreciate it._

_Bam-boo aka chuppa: Thanks! _

_Ghostwriter: Cool. I love quotes and stuff. It's just kind of random, lol. This chapter felt emotionally lacking to me, but I don't know. If you notice anything, let me know. Thanks for reviewing._

_TragicMiko: Thanks. Slightly more happens in this chapter. I'm not sure where exactly I'm going with what Edwin said. I think it's like; Lizzie and Edwin are fairly close so he got a little jealous, but he's partly right. Or something. It'll turn out eventually, lol. You'll probably believe that when I started this story, I posted chapter one without any idea for more plot points. Ah well. _

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt the people who own Life With Derek waste their time writing fanfiction. And if they do, I'm not one of them.**

Tension hung thick in the air as the family assembled Thursday morning for breakfast. Nora had left to take Marti to school before Casey finished making breakfast, and for once, Marti behaved. Edwin and Lizzie played at conversation, discussing some observation or other, but anyone could tell they weren't really interested. Casey sat down with a novel, attempting to ignore Derek's silent taunting as she ate her breakfast; the half-hearted shoves and absent flicking of food both annoyed and worried Casey, but she knew she could do nothing about either. Nora and George had attempted to glaze over the meeting, but an innate knowledge of its import had burrowed into the family's consciousness until they couldn't ignore it. Casey saw Derek stand from the corner of her eye, just as Edwin and Lizzie left for an atypical trip to the bus stop. Rather than making a snide comment, he snatched her book, slamming it shut and dropping it on the table before heading out the door.

He grunted a quick, "We're leaving," before shutting the door behind him. Casey quickly dropped her dish in the sink, for once not bothering to wash it before she grabbed her novel, sliding it into her backpack and meeting Derek at his car.

Casey would have forgotten her meeting with Paul at lunch if not for her day planner. She couldn't help but feel relieved; Paul would help her sort out her emotions. Not that they were too complex at the moment, but he frequently rooted out underlying problems. She begged off lunch with a confused Emily, who decided to eat with Derek until Katy came along, to Casey's mild surprise and relief. She couldn't say why she was relieved, aside from an overload of drama relating to her stepbrother of late.

"I am so stressed out right now," Casey announced heavily, dropping into a chair in her counselor's office without so much as a greeting.

Paul adjusted himself, sitting straighter and gripping his coffee as he addressed Casey. "Well, would you like to tell me about it?"

"Well," Casey began carefully. "There's been a new development in the . . . situation. Everyone is really anxious about it."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Worried," she summed up after a moment's thought, forgoing the theatrics for the time being.

"Worried personally or worried about how everyone's handling it?" her counselor wanted to know.

"Well, I am worried about M- . . . this thing. But it's almost worse because I'm really worried about my family, too. Everyone's taking it pretty hard."

"Mmhm," Paul nodded contemplatively. "How is Derek taking it?" Casey gave him a searching look. "I only ask because whatever is going on seems to affect him a great deal."

"I think I'm most concerned about him," Casey admitted, causing Paul to sit back in speculation. "I mean, everyone is dealing with it, but it affects him a lot."

"How so?" Paul questioned, curiosity piqued by Casey's abnormally short answers.

"It just does," she said finally, unable to form a more intellectual response.

"Has he said anything?" Paul wanted to know.

Casey gave a wry smile. "Paul, it's Derek. He still won't admit he _has_ emotions." Paul motioned her to expound, which she did, gaining gusto as she went. "I mean, obviously I don't know for sure, but he's been . . . different." Paul asked for an explanation; Casey rewarded him, gaining some of her usual drama as she went. "Usually Derek's all cool and calm and cocky and, you know, a jerk." Paul nodded, used to her diatribes on the bad qualities of her stepbrother. "Lately, he's been . . . quieter. And I've seen him worry about the whole thing. He tries to ignore it, distract himself with other things—because that's what Derek does—but he's not succeeding as well as he normally does." Casey fell silent, and Paul leaned forward, pausing momentarily before speaking. "I would suggest writing down your thoughts on a daily basis," he told her, bridging his fingers as he appraised her.

Casey laughed shortly, "I have a diary, Paul," she explained, giving him an obvious look.

"I know," he reminded, vexation creeping into his tone at the many hours of headaches he gained when she lost it. "I was thinking more along the lines of a journal." At her confused look, he continued. "Diaries are where you write down what happened and pass personal judgment. A journal is merely a tool to organize your thoughts." Casey looked slightly keener on the idea when he mentioned organization. Her thoughts could definitely use some filing. "Find a notebook and write down the day's events and what you felt during them. Be completely honest. And don't make judgments," he reminded. "In a few weeks you can look back through it and note patterns. Or categorize," he added, well versed in the ways of Casey.

"Okay," Casey agreed, slightly wary. "I guess I could give it a try." Shrugging indifferently, she waited for more.

"Looks like our time is up," Paul announced, glancing at his watch. Casey appeared surprised and vaguely disappointed; she obviously hadn't received as many answers as she had hoped. "I'll see you soon," he told her complacently as she gathered her things. With a half-smile she disappeared from the room, clicking the door shut behind her.

Sir English cornered her almost immediately. Apparently, he left lunch early to escape the post-lunch throng, as opposed to the teachers who showed up to their after-lunch classes five minutes late. "Ah, Cassandra. It seems whenever I require your aid some ill event prevents our speaking. But tell me, might you join me in my efforts over my prized rendition?"

"I'm sorry," Casey began, making her face as innocent as possible. The teacher gazed at her knowingly, apparently rejected many a time. "Well, you see," Casey began, attempting to make him feel better. "I'm, uh, supposed to go to hockey practice!" she lied triumphantly, surprised when it not only sounded true, it would be difficult to argue with. "See," she explained, voice truly apologetic. "I have to ride home with my stepbrother, and I like to show him moral support because I usually miss his games . . . " she trailed off, suppressing a sigh of relief when her teacher nodded.

"I quite understand, my dear. I commend you for your dedication to family. A noble trait indeed," he finished, nodding slightly before making his way to the English room, muttering names of those who might help him under his breath. Casey took a relieved breath, making her way toward the English room. Halfway there, her falsehood caught up to her. _How could I lie to a teacher like that?_ she wondered guiltily. _I should have told him the truth. I've been living with Derek for too long_, she decided with an inward groan. Emily joined her, but the distraction of conversation failed to eradicate the shame from her mind. _Fine_, she told herself, annoyed, _I'll just go to the stupid practice and then it won't be a lie anymore_. Resigned, she wrote a note telling Derek to wait after practice, slipping it into his locker between classes. _Stupid morals_, she gripped as the folded paper escaped her grasp, falling through the grates and landing with the soft clack of paper on books.

Katy found her just before the last bell rang, as she finished re-organizing her supplies in her backpack. Sliding into the chair across from Casey, Katy gripped her books and leaned forward. "I saw Sir English corner you today. Sorry I couldn't help," she apologized without stopping to greet Casey. Casey waved her off in a forgiving gesture. "Did you escape?" Katy wondered, somewhat apprehensively.

"Yeah," Casey said, feeling slightly guilty for the manner in which she escaped. "I told him I'm busy after school."

"Are you?" Katy asked, dubious but amused.

Casey scrunched her face in a guilty expression. "I am now," she rationalized. Attempting to move away from her moral dilemma, Casey addressed the Derek situation. "I think you're ready for Derek: Stage Two." The line of conversation was not much improvement, but it did keep Casey feeling capable instead of fraudulent.

"Really?" Katy asked, leaning forward excitedly. "So, what's next?" She tempered her smile with a serious expression, trying to appear studious and failing miserably. Casey couldn't help a half-smile to break through her awkward feelings on the subject. Katy really tried, and Casey found it difficult to dislike her as a person.

"He's started noticing you." Casey cut down an unidentifiable emotion when she noticed Katy's elation. With a quirked eyebrow from Casey, Katy settled. "Don't seek him out, but feel free to speak when he approaches you. He will," she added, noting Katy's skeptical expression. "Don't seem overeager," she lectured sternly, reminding Katy why Derek avoided her in the first place. "If he asks you out, agree; but not right away. But don't evade him for too long, either," she warned. "Derek will chase, but not at the risk of looking foolish." She snorted internally at her stepbrother's ego, vaguely wondering when she became an expert.

Katy nodded definitively, walking with Casey as the bell rang. "Are you sure you don't want a boyfriend? I may suck at dating, but I have quite a few cute boys who are just friends," waggling her eyebrow suggestively, she added, "I could set you up."

"I think I'll have to pass," Casey told her as they exited the large double doors. _I feel no inclination to date at the moment_, Casey mentally added, pulling her coat tighter against the wind.

Shrugging, Katy moved toward the parking lot. "Do you need a ride?" she called, walking backwards to finish the conversation.

"No thanks," Casey declined. "I'm going this way," she pointed over her shoulder, giving no specific direction. Katy waved and Casey turned, making her way toward the hockey rink as she internally cursed the need to satisfy her guilty conscience. Well, with any luck she could finish her homework; no one went to practices anyway, except girlfriends and coaches. She shouldn't have a problem concentrating. And this way she could still catch a ride home with Derek instead of riding the bus or taking Katy out of her way.

Casey managed to finish her homework and start her novel before someone burst through her focus. Hockey practice was nearing its end, and Casey had yet to even glance at the rink. From the shouts, it had been mostly drills until now, but a scrimmage started and Casey couldn't ignore the increased shouting. Marking her book, Casey slid it into her bag and sat up on the bleachers, paying slight attention to the practice game. Hockey had never interested her much, so she found herself growing bored as she watched the players skate across the ice. Her eyes drifted to the door, only to shoot back at the sound of a collision. The puck sailed into the goal and Derek skated back to pull Sam to his feet, sliding across the rink before his friend was steady. Casey raised an eyebrow, wondering what she missed. Emily's comment returned to her, about Derek acting aggressive in practice. She resolved to watch the mock match despite her boredom; maybe Derek's stress really did show through in the way he played.

Casey didn't have long to watch; the match only lasted twenty minutes. Derek did seem aggressive, but Casey knew next to nothing about sports, including hockey. Without a reference, she had no information. Pulling her bag onto her shoulder, Casey moved to sit outside the locker rooms. Derek took less time to change than expected; he glanced at her, as if surprised she actually showed up, before shrugging and moving to his car, Casey trailing.

"So," he began as they pulled out of the parking lot. "You aren't interested in Sam again, are you? Because I've gotta tell you, it wouldn't work."

"No," she defended, slightly annoyed. "Why does everyone think that?"

Ignoring her question, he asked one of his own. "Then what were you doing at hockey practice?"

"I don't have to explain myself," she defended. Shrugging, Derek focused on the road. "Fine," Casey gave in, annoyed by the silence. "Sir English wanted my help, so I told him I need to watch your practice. As family support," she added ironically.

Derek raised an eyebrow, laughing. "You didn't actually have to come, you know."

"I felt bad about it, all right?" she told him, exasperated.

He laughed again, and Casey crossed her arms, pouting in annoyance, when he chuckled, "Goody-two shoes," under his breath.

A benefit of sitting through Derek's hockey practice became apparent as the teenagers entered the house. Anxious as she was, homework and hockey had somewhat distracted Casey from the feeling of foreboding that had followed her all day. As soon as they stepped into the foyer, Casey and Derek felt tension descend upon them, thickening in the presence of so many people anticipating the same event. They didn't have to wait long before George arrived, looking worn, but the brief exposure to the mood of the house left Casey feeling morose. Hanging his coat on the hook, George was descended upon by his family, all waiting for the latest progression.

"Where's Marti?" George asked, noting the absence of his daughter.

"Playing with Dimi," Nora said shortly, motioning her husband to inform them. Moving to the couch, George sat, trailed by five others with varying degrees of outward concern.

"We discussed things," George began, "and decided that it's best to avoid a lawsuit." Shifting to watch the apprehensive faces, he said. "Abby at least appears to want what's best for Marti. She said we have neither the money nor the space to accommodate everyone. She claims she can provide a better environment for a young girl." Here he stopped, sighing, and Nora broke in.

"That's not enough of a legal argument, is it?" she looked hopeful.

"No," George replied. "But it is enough to give her a chance." Adjusting himself, he addressed the room. "In the interest of providing for our daughter, Abby has hired a caseworker. She seems to think she can convince a professional that she is the more fit parent. The woman Abby found believes mothers generally provide better care for young children, especially girls; Marti will be living with Abby," the room seemed to deflate and explode simultaneously, cutting off the rest of George's sentence.

"We won't let Mom take her," Edwin declared fiercely, just as Lizzie exclaimed, "She can't do that!"

"But George," Nora started, then trailed off as George raised a silencing hand, growing slightly angry in his distress.

"Everyone, shut up." Silence descended upon the group as George continued. "There's still a chance," he promised. "Marti will only live with Abby for a few weeks. The caseworker will be going for several routine observations of Marti while she lives there. If she finds any problems, Marti will come back with us." He tried to look hopeful, but everyone knew he didn't believe it. Unable to give his family false hope, George broke down and told them, "Someone will pick her up this weekend."

As arguments broke out once more, Casey observed Derek sympathetically. She expected him to vocalize protests more loudly than any of them, but he merely sat in his chair, staring blankly. She could tell he was thinking something, but his face gave nothing away. Silently, she stood, making her way across the room, unnoticed by her distracted family, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up, startled, and she saw longing and fear drift across his eyes before he replaced his indifferent shield, shrugging her away. Sighing in aggrivation, she sat on the arm of his chair, and he ignored her rather than telling her to move. Gradually, the voices died down, the two usually causing the drama the only observers.

Leaning tiredly against the cushions, Nora glanced at the clock. "Someone needs to pick up Marti," she said, a cringe evident in her voice as she brought up the source of the argument.

"I'll do it," Casey volunteered, standing and grabbing her coat before anyone could object. No one tried. Derek stood, climbing the stairs without a word and slamming his bedroom door. Casey watched him with surprise before making her way next door. She had thought Derek would stay downstairs and spend time with Marti; the rest of the family surely would. She knocked as she arrived on the neighbor's front porch, shoving her hands in her pockets and stiffening her backbone.

Emily answered the door. "Casey, what's wrong?" she asked immediately, sensing Casey's turmoil through her stance. "Casey?" she asked again, when no response came.

"I'm here to pick up Marti," Casey avoided.

Motioning to her mother, Emily told her to please find Marti before turning back to her friend. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't," Casey said, tired but with professional calm. "Not yet, anyway," she added as Marti came bounding down the stairs.

Emily looked as if she wanted to say more, but nodded as Casey followed Marti away from her porch. "Okay, Casey," she said quietly, barely waving before shutting the door lightly. Casey followed slowly as her stepsister bounded into their house, greeted by an expectant family.

"What's wrong?" Marti asked sternly, surrounded by serious faces.

"Marti," George began, leaning down to eye level with his daughter. "We need to tell you something." She looked at her father expectantly. "Abby—that is, your mother—wants you to live with her."

Marti raised an innocent eyebrow. "Well, I don't want to live with her," she said decisively, moving to go upstairs.

"Marti, you don't have a choice," George said, slightly choked before he eradicated the sound in favor of firmness. "You have to."

"Why?" Marti whined, distraught.

"Well, she needs an equal opportunity to raise her children, and she's decided she want you to live with her for a little while." He was torn between explaining fully and speeding through the unwanted discussion.

"But I don't _want_ to!" she cried.

"Marti," George began, and Casey slipped around the group and headed toward her room. She couldn't handle listening to that confrontation.

Searching for a distraction, Casey remembered Paul's suggestion. She almost ignored the task in spite of herself—she really did not want to sort through the day—but upon further reflection she realized writing the events down quickly was important to correct information. Besides, it may serve as a suitable distraction. Sitting down, Casey pulled a spare notebook out of her desk, labeling _Journal_ across the inside cover. She went through the day as thoroughly as the current state of her mind would allow, writing down what she could recall.

_Breakfast: Tense and nervous. Worried about the Abby situation and the family; annoyed with Derek._

_Ride to School: Awkward Silence. Worried about Derek._

_Conversations with Emily: Stilted and distracted. Stressed. _

_Meeting with Paul: Confusing and thought provoking. Worried, confused and relieved._

_English Teacher: Embarrassing and weird. Trapped, saved, guilty._

_Meeting with Katy: Mildly pleasant. Agreeable, annoyed, wistful, confused._

_Hockey rink: Informative. Rational, wondering, content. _

_Family Meeting: Tense and weird. Worried, awkward, pitying._

Closing the notebook, Casey couldn't help but think Paul's idea rather pointless. So far, all it had told her was that she had been worried and stressed all day. As if she couldn't figure that out on her own. Still, she slipped it into her bag with the rest of her school things; Paul essentially assigned this project, so Casey would complete it. Despite the relative earliness of the hour and her lack of dinner, Casey changed into her pajamas, deciding rest might soothe her frazzled nerves. Sliding into bed and clicking off the light, Casey slept, vainly hoping that the next day would improve upon this one.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

This chapter seemed odd to me, and I can't decide if it really is or if that's a result of people watching movies while I read it. I have some fun cooked up for the next chapter, but I'm not sure if it will turn out as great as planned. Either way, it should be out in a few days (stupid Senior Rhetoric Portfolio).


	16. Acts of a Desperate Man

I actually wrote this at the same time as chapter fifteen, I just had to do a little editing. And I'm already a third of the way through the next chapter; I'm on a roll! _Knocks on wood_. Hope I didn't jinx it. So, the next chapter should be up in a few days. Have at it.

_Ghostwriter: Thanks. I was in need of some instant gratification; reviews always lift my spirits._

_blazingfire03: Glad to know someone liked this chapter, lol. I hope to add more drama soon involving that, cause I love cute sibling bonding angst. But I don't know how much I can squeeze out, lol._

**Disclaimer: Here it is. Lookee see, I don't own anything.**

The alarm clock pierced through a tumultuous night of bad dreams, wading through the haze of Casey's mind until, at last, she groggily clicked it off. Shaking the lingering effects of sleep from her mind, Casey lowered her brow in consternation at the flurry of commotion downstairs; usually when she took a shower, only her mother and George were awake, eating breakfast quietly before everyone joined them. Padding into the hallway, she found Lizzie crouching behind the banister, peering down the stairs. Casey joined her sister, who jumped guiltily at the threat of discovery before settling at the sight of Casey.

Casey glanced over the railing; her mother paced, aggravated and nervous, wringing her hands as George disconnected the phone. Waiting mere seconds, he clicked the device back on, dialing a number and listening for a few moments before hanging up in frustration. Casey turned to Lizzie, who motioned Edwin up the stairs from his hiding place behind the couch. He shook his head regretfully as he reached them, and Lizzie sighed.

"Still no answer," he announced, though even Casey could tell George wasn't getting a response.

"What's going on?" Casey asked with some degree of trepidation.

Lizzie opened her mouth, but Nora cut off the response, catching sight of the gathering by the rail. "Kids, get ready for school!" Despite the excess of time in which to prepare, Lizzie and Edwin scrambled to their rooms, spurred on by the unspoken threat in her tone. Standing, Casey shot a confused look at her mother, which Nora ignored, before heading down the hall to take a shower.

Hair dry and makeup done, Casey exited the bathroom some thirty minutes later, catching Lizzie as she exited her bedroom. Opening her mouth determinedly, Casey found that Lizzie answered the question before she could ask it.

"Derek is missing. His car is gone," Casey raised a shocked eyebrow, but Lizzie continued, "Marti's gone, too."

"What?" Casey hissed. "You mean he took her?" _Of all the stupid things for him to do . . .._

"We hope so," Lizzie said, vague sarcasm mixing with her hushed tone.

"He didn't leave a note or anything?" Casey wondered, worried.

"This is Derek," Lizzie reminded shortly. Glancing toward the stairs, she told Casey, "I'm going to see what I can hear," slipping away before Casey could ask more.

Casey changed quickly, grabbing a simple skirt and shirt before rushing downstairs, shoes in hand. Slowing to a casual walk, she slipped on her shoes as she entered the kitchen.

Almost instantly her mother descended on her. "Casey, Derek didn't say anything to you, did he?" Casey wanted to respond sarcastically to the statement, but refrained in light of her mother's anxious face. Shaking her head, Casey grabbed a bottle of water and sat, crossing her legs and addressing her mother. George had momentarily disappeared and Lizzie was sitting quietly, intent on overhearing as much as possible. "Have you called Sam?"

"Sam, Emily, most of the neighbors, the entire hockey team . . ." her mother trailed off. "I don't know who else to call."

"No one saw anything?" Casey asked, surprised.  
"The Dourlys think they saw him pull out around five, but they couldn't say for sure; and they didn't know if Marti was with him." Nora walked across the kitchen a few times before turning and collapsing on a stool. "I wish he would just answer his phone," she bemoaned, irritation mingling with anxiety.

George re-entered the room, aggravated. "I couldn't find anything outside."

"What did you expect to find?" Casey asked, controlling nature emerging. George shrugged haplessly, and she continued. "We need to check Derek and Marti's room. See if anything is missing."

"Good idea, Casey," her mom said, perking up. "I'll check Marti's room and you can check Derek's."

"Actually," Casey interfered, apprehensive of digging through the hellhole of Derek's room, "I'll check Marti's." Her mother nodded, motioning George to join her.

"This is all my fault," he groan, anger evaporating as he trudged after his wife.

Nora turned to give him a stern look. "I believe that honor belongs to Abby," she reprimanded.

Despite her concern for Derek, Casey couldn't help reminding, "Actually, this seems like Derek's fault." At Casey's statement George stopped looking so self-pitying, but his irritation toward Derek returned; not quite the effect Casey wanted.

Starting up the stairs, Casey entered her stepsister's room; the snick behind her meant Nora and George had entered the pigsty down the hall.

Walking to the closet, Casey couldn't find anything missing, though that may have stemmed from the fact that Marti was as messy as her older brother. She opened the dresser, noting Marti's favorite pajamas missing along with several other items. Rooting through Marti's chest, Casey discovered her froggy bag missing as well. Wondering just what an emotionally unstable male was capable of, she quickly exited the room, finding her mom sifting through Derek's dresser as George tossed things carelessly to the floor in a search of the closet. Upon opening the bottom drawer, Nora found it stuffed with DVDs; some bought, some burnt, some homemade. Raising a speculative but exasperated eyebrow, she moved to close the drawer before stopping when Casey pointed out the empty space for his camera.

"Marti's bag and some clothes are missing," Casey informed them bluntly.

"Derek, too," her mother responded with a sigh. Standing, she changed her countenance, distracting herself with responsibilities. "You guys need to get to school." Glancing through the opened door, she stared pointedly at the middle children, whom she found hovering just on the edge of sight. "Come on," she hurried, shooing them down to the front door. Casey darted into her room to grab her purse. Drawn by the steady beep that indicated a message, she opened the bag; pulling out her phone as she jogged downstairs, she glanced at the screen: _One Missed Call, Derek Venturi_. Quickly typing in the voicemail code, Casey anxiously put the phone to her ear. Lizzie noticed Casey's fixation, and soon the rest of the family hovered around her. George held out his hand in a silent command for the phone, and Casey switched to speaker mode before complying.

"You have one missed call," the automated voice announced. "Missed call from Derek Venturi received today at 6:59am." A faint crackling sounded, then the message began.

"Hey guys, it's Derek."

A jolt shot through her at the familiar sound of his voice, and Nora sighed in relief. George looked torn between relief and anger, glancing frustratedly at the small device.

"I called Casey because I knew she was in the shower and couldn't answer. Don't freak out, alright? I took Marti out for a while; we'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Casey felt a rush of comfort as she realized Derek had not run away with his sister. As stupid as this was, he could have done something stupider.

"Don't call," he told them. "My phone is off. See ya," he ended abruptly. The phone beeped and the automated voice returned, asking whether to delete the message; George clicked the off button before the question completed itself. Silently handed Casey her phone, he walked aggravatedly into the other room.

"Why don't you take the bus again today?" Nora asked Edwin and Lizzie, pointing them out the door. She motioned Casey out after them before following her husband into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, harried, as soon as Casey arrived at the bus stop. Pulling Casey aside from the few people waiting beside them, she lowered her voice. "Casey, I know something weird is happening. You've been totally distracted for days, Derek's acting distant and your mom called me this morning in a panic. And you're taking the bus," she added, silently inquiring as to the whereabouts of Derek. The bus pulled up and Casey pulled Emily to rejoin the throng, sitting toward the back to avoid eavesdroppers. She explained the situation minimally and quickly; the back wouldn't stay free for long and Casey felt no desire to use much detail. Emily looked on in sympathy through the quick recap, adopting a truly anxious expression as Casey reached that morning. "So, wait. Derek ran away with Marti?" she wondered, shocked.

Casey nodded tiredly. "For a few days, at least."

"Wow," Emily breathed. "He must be really heartbroken." Her face took on a wistful admiration, and Casey broke in.

"Just, don't talk about it with anyone, alright?" Emily looked slightly offended at the suggestion, but agreed when she saw the earnestness on Casey's face. As the girls walked into the building, Casey was worried to see Katy approaching, a perky expression on her face. Taking charge of the situation, Emily intercepted her; she received a slight smile from Casey for her efforts. Despite herself, Casey felt exhausted; emotional strain really affected a person. She trudged toward first period, stopping briefly to grab her books from her locker. As she turned the corner to enter the classroom, she saw Sam approaching.

Pausing, she waited for him to reach her before speaking with calm authority, superimposing a simple, "He's not here," over Sam's, "Where is . . .?" He shrugged an okay, and Casey felt relieved as he walked away.

"Casey?" she heard behind her, uncertain and concerned. Turning, she saw Paul, his morning cup of coffee steaming between his palms. "Are you alright? Did you need to talk about something?" Casey shook her head, straightening. Paul nodded, but added a quick, "My door's always open," before leaving. _I need to gain control of myself_, she lectured internally. With a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and relaxed her back, moving to sit quietly in the back of the room and work on homework.

Casey managed the rest of the day without drawing too much attention. She managed to convince those who noticed something wrong that she felt a little ill; no major problem. She couldn't decide quite how she felt; tired, aggravated, concerned. The emotional strain kept building, day after day, and Casey knew it would catch up to her soon. She squelched the thought, preferring to live in denial for the time being. Emily took pity on a girl from their English class, staying after to help design costumes for the school play, though only after promising the girl to secrecy. To pass the time on the bus, Casey pulled out her _Journal_ assignment; she felt she lacked the proper thoroughness, but could only seem to recall bare facts.

_Morning: Confused, irritated and worried. _

_Derek's message: Relief, happiness, chastisement. _

_Telling Emily: Stressed, detached._

_Talking to people at school: Detached, impatient, annoyed. _

Casey capped her pen and put away the notebook, noticing some snickers at her diligence as she stood at her stop. Still, the journal seemed useless. Even she could figure out she was stressed today; she had felt stressed for weeks on end. As Casey walked up the front stairs, she noticed a woman standing patiently on the porch. She seemed professional—with a standard black skirt and heels and a creamy button-down top—but her eyes were welcoming.

"Hello," she greeted, sticking out a hand as Casey walked to the door.

"Hi," Casey returned awkwardly, confused.

"Are Mr. and Mrs. Venturi at home?" the woman asked pleasantly.

"Actually, It's Mrs. MacDonald-Venturi," Casey corrected. The woman apologized as Casey continued, "They're picking up my sister and stepbrother. They should be home soon." The woman nodded and settled back to wait. "Would you like to sit down?" Casey asked, motioning through the door as she opened it. With a smile and thanks, the woman obliged. Casey grabbed a bottle of water, which the woman declined, before beginning her questions. "What do you need to discuss with Mom and George?" she asked, polite but direct.

"I'm sorry, I really should wait for their arrival," the woman responded. Casey opened her mouth, but the opening of the door cut her off. Four people tromped into the house; apparently George and Nora had gotten the kids together. The woman stood as they hung their coats, waiting patiently.

"Mom, George," Casey called, gaining their attention. "This woman would like to speak with you."

Before she finished the statement, George had stridden across the room to shake the woman's hand, shifting nervously. "Miss Ackart," he greeted.

Nora joined her husband with a soothing hand on his elbow, and the woman stepped forward to greet her. "Nasha Ackart," she introduced. "I'm the caseworker your husband's ex-wife hired."

Nora covered a cringe. "Nora," she responded, shaking the woman's hand.

"So," George broke in, on edge. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to observe Marti in this environment," Miss Ackart replied. "After several hours, you may gather some of your daughter's things and she will go to stay with her mother."

"Now?" George asked, surprise covering his trepidation momentarily. "But I thought . . ." he drifted off anxiously.

Watching her husband floundering, Nora stepped in calmly. "What he means is, Marti isn't here today."

"Not here?" Miss Ackart asked, raising an irked brow.

"Yes," Nora responded before Miss Ackart could make too many assumptions. "We thought you wouldn't pick her up until later this weekend."

"Then where is the child?" Miss Ackart asked disapprovingly, glancing around the room. Lizzie and Edwin quickly avoided eye contact as Nora and George fumbled for an answer.

"Actually," Casey broke in, glad for once that Derek often critiqued her lying skills, "she's with her older brother. You see," she began, adding a sentimental quality to her voice, "Derek and Marti are very close." She added a hint of admiration--she was surprised to find it only partly feigned. "He wanted to spend time with her and . . . celebrate his birthday, so . . . he took her out for a surprise," she finished, managing to keep the triumph out of her voice. For some reason, the guilt she usually associated with lying never came. Maybe because this lie was mostly true.

Miss Ackart glanced at the rest of the family—now nodding in agreement—and sighed in acceptance. "When will they return?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Edwin jumped in, drawing the focus of the room.

"Alright," Miss Ackart acknowledged. "I suppose I cannot fault you when Abby failed to specify the day. I will return tomorrow afternoon, and Marti will be ready?" She started it as a statement, but the end was a firm question. George nodded assuringly; glad to have escaped further scrutiny. "Thank you for your time," Miss Ackart said. The door closed firmly behind her, and the family relaxed with a sigh.

"Thank you, Casey," her mom said gratefully.

"Yes, thank you," George agreed. Sitting down and sinking into the couch, he added, "Derek is in so much trouble when he gets home." Casey couldn't help but cringe in sympathy for Derek. He acted totally irresponsible and caused a lot of trouble, but he only did it because he loved his sister. Still, Casey couldn't argue with George; Derek was at fault. Absently, she wondered if he would consider the trip worth the punishment. Shaking her head, she decided, _Of course he will; Derek never was one to take punishment seriously_. She moved into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar; she had a feeling they would order pizza for dinner, anyways.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

This idea just randomly jumped into my head as I was writing a previous segment (I think it was the one where Derek finally told Casey; not that anyone cares), and it just wouldn't leave me alone. So I decided it was a good idea and could add a little drama as well as some cute sibling bonding, which has been sorely lacking in large quantities. Speaking of which, am I the only one who thinks they're slacking off on the cute Derek/Marti bonding in the last few episodes? Ah well. I'll update soon, and reviews give me a kick in the behind. But for those who don't feel like it, it's not like the updates will take a long time, lol.


	17. Homecomings and Leavetakings

And here we are with another chapter. I'm a sucker for cultural references and such; hope this one isn't too obvious. Well, it's supposed to be obvious, so I hope it isn't too dorky, lol. A few reviewers have mentioned the lack of romance—which is slightly ironic as I was just writing some the past few days in my notes—so I bumped that up a bit. I tried not to do an overload in this chapter, because I hate when romance moves too fast. I attempted a few more hints in the last chapters, but ended up getting distracted. Of course, knowing me, the 'moving at a steady pace' will end up being, 'where the hell is the romance?' Let me know what ya'll think about that, as I haven't written much romance in my life. I don't have much experience in that department, so bear with me and give me any helpful suggestions that come to mind.

_TragicMiko: I can see how you might say that, but the thing I like about Derek is how he's so set in his ways, then he'll randomly do something that makes no sense. Or maybe I'm just delusional. I figured setting him in an adverse situation would make him act more erratically, since he usually doesn't deal with extreme pressure well._

_Oasis Blackmore: When you get to this chapter, lol. Guy in miniskirt. _Twitches._ Okay, I'm freaked out. You were probably more so. _Shudder._ Well, I think our weather is heading your way. Or south. It's completely schizo, freezing one day and 60s the next. Ah well. Enjoying Thanksgiving isn't being a consumer pig, but using it to sell things is. The worst, though, is that now they go straight from Halloween to Christmas in an effort to sell more things. I have a strict, 'no celebrating Christmas until Black Friday' policy. Homework sucks; hope you finish soon. As I so often reiterate, I love Marti and her relationship with Derek. And I'm starting with the Dasey (a little bit, at least). I'll try not to forget about the side story of Lizzie; if you start getting antsy remind me and I'll see if I can slip some in. _

_Colonel Samantha Carter: Thanks! Reviews are happy (lots of reviews make me write faster, lol. Okay, that's debatable, but they are great)._

_Ghostwriter: Cool. Thanks for the review. _

_atruewriter: I was gonna add some romance next chapter anyway, but I put a little bit of pseudo romance here for you. Tell me if it's too obvious._

_D.A.Gray: Yes, it annoys me. So I'm putting a lot (or at least substantially more than in the show) in my stories._

_Stuffmymonkey: Thank you. I love getting new reviewers; it makes me feel useful. I'm not keeping it a secret who Derek ends up with (I'm set in my ways), but if you want to be surprised (at least mildly), read on. _

**Disclaimer: I'm ignoring my homework right now. The owners of this show are not.**

When Casey descended the stairs around nine o'clock, she could sense a change in atmosphere. Rather than the suppressed tension and worry that had run rampant all week, Edwin and Lizzie found the situation mildly entertaining while Nora and George grew more frustrated as the day continued. With nothing else to entertain herself, Casey decided to revise her journal; she thought the entries needed greater detail and organization. After expanding the journal, Casey went downstairs with _The Notebook_, hoping to relax for the first time in days. Though Lizzie usually found _The Notebook_ too mushy, she joined her sister partway through, tossing a soccer ball absentmindedly in the air.

"I've always liked that line," she said, casual but mischievous, at the climax of the movie.

"Which one?" Casey asked absently, missing the tone of her sister's voice.

Lizzie pointed to the screen where Allie stalked to her car, Noah trailing and yelling after her. 'That's what we do. We fight. You tell me when I'm being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass.'

"Lizzie!" Casey admonished, noting the excess of crude language. "What exactly is so appealing about that quote?"

"Irony," Lizzie answered simply.

"I really don't see irony in that statement," Casey said skeptically. Lizzie shrugged, turning back to the movie with an amused smile. Casey watched her oddly for a few seconds before shaking it off and returning to the movie.

As the credits rolled Casey sniffled, feeling substantially better than she had in days despite holding back tears. Lizzie watched her uneasily, showing no signs of crying herself.

"So, uh, Casey?" Lizzie asked, shifting to the reason she sat down. Casey turned to her sister, wiping the last traces of tragedy from her face. She gave a nod for Lizzie to continue, which she did uncertainly. "I know this is probably a bad time and all, with how tense everyone's been lately, but . . ." she trailed off, only continuing at Casey's interested nod. "Jordan asked me out."

Casey's transformed, mere observer replaced by doting sister. "Really, Liz? That's great! When's the big day?"

"Tomorrow," Lizzie told her, shifting sideways to speak with her sister. "His mom is going to drop us off at a movie." Excitement showed through her voice at the thought.

"Aw," Casey cooed, making Lizzie cringe. "You're first date!" Shifting the mode of inquiry, she asked, "Does Mom know yet?"

"No," Lizzie said, shaking her head. "I thought I would tell her tomorrow when everyone looses some of this tension."

Casey nodded understandingly, but reminded, "Don't wait too long or she might not let you go." Responsibility out of the way, Casey returned to her inquisition. "So, when did he ask you?"

"Yesterday," Lizzie admitted with a slight blush. "Actually, I want your help. Can you help me find something to wear?" Her voice held both hope and dread as she watched Casey light up.

"Sure!" she enthused, standing and moving toward the stairs, a nervous Lizzie following. Despite their lack of time together lately, it was good to know Lizzie sought Casey out when she had a problem.

"Nothing too girly," Lizzie reminded as they entered her room, Casey immediately moving toward the dresser. Casey nodded and started sifting through items, intent on finding the perfect ensemble for Lizzie. Two hours, some boy advice and countless outfits later, Casey laid a blue hoodie and jean skirt on Lizzie's bed, where Lizzie had retreated long before.

"Done," she announced, accomplishment filling her voice.

Lizzie sat up, moving her head from where she had buried it into a pillow. "Cool," she said, relieved the process was finally over. Casey could get a little over-exuberant sometimes. Looking the outfit over, she gave it the nod of approval.

Casey smiled, pleased, and clapped her hands authoritatively. "Well, you're ready for tomorrow." Lizzie agreed quickly, torn between regretting the decision to involve her sister and pleased with the final outcome. "Do you want me to review what I told you?" Casey asked, referring to her advice.

"That's okay," Lizzie told her, hoping to avoid another few hours of girl talk. "I'm going to practice outside." Grabbing her soccer ball, she moved to the door.

"Okay," Casey agreed, mildly disappointed. "Just let me know if you want more help." Lizzie nodded in acquiescence, turning and jogging downstairs and out the back door. Casey sat down on her sister's bed, pleased with the bonding time and the advice she had imparted. Smoothing the outfit, Casey stood and walked downstairs.

Miss Ackart arrived just after dinner, apparently expecting Marti to be waiting. "They haven't returned?" she asked, surprised when only five people greeted her. "But you said they would be back in the afternoon! It's nearly eight o'clock."

"Derek isn't exactly known for punctuality," George explained, mildly embarrassed, as he ushered the woman into the front room.

"Can I get you anything? Water, coffee . . .?" Nora asked, attempting to allay the woman's annoyance at the delay.

"No, thank you," Miss Ackart replied mildly. "Well," she continued, turning back to George. "When can we expect them?"

"Soon," he assured without conviction, sitting down.

Miss Ackart nodded, accepting the change to her plans. "Well, I suppose now would be a good time to inform you of the guidelines."

"Guidelines?" Nora asked, exchanging a glance with her husband.

Miss Ackart nodded. "The point of this arrangement is to decide whether Marti would be better suited to living here or with your ex-wife," she said, nodding to George. "Obviously too much interaction will mar the accuracy of the decision." Lizzie and Edwin seated themselves on the floor and Casey looked around before finally seating herself in Derek's chair. Miss Ackart addressed George and Nora. "I'm afraid that for the next few weeks, I have to restrict your visitation." George opened his mouth to argue, but Miss Ackart raised an apologetic hand. "I'm sorry. One visit a week. Any more will skew the results." Glancing around the room, she added, "Siblings, however, may visit as often as they wish." Edwin looked relieved and the thought seemed to allay George's fears, if only slightly. "Though I do ask you give Marti a few days to settle."

"How long will Marti be with Abby?" Nora asked, causal tone hiding most of her trepidation.

"It could be anywhere from three to five weeks, depending on how long it takes her to adjust. Otherwise I can't properly judge her reaction to the new environment." Nora nodded and silence fell, the family sitting worried and discomfited as Miss Ackart looked around, slight sympathy showing through her professional demeanor. "I suppose I might like a cup of coffee," she said, and Nora stood, relieved at the distraction, to walk into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later and Miss Ackart accepted the mug with a slight smile, taking a small sip as the Edwin and Lizzie began talking quietly.

Miss Ackart stood when headlights flashed through the driveway at half past nine, glancing briefly at her watch. Casey should have known Derek would return late. The rest of the kids stood, tense compared to Miss Ackart's easy stance. Muffled voices drew closer to the house, crystallizing as the door swung open.

". . . promised not to tell, remember?" Derek chastised affectionately, swinging the door open.

"Alright," his sister humored him, arms thrown around his neck as she hung from his back. Derek closed the door and the two glanced up, stopping in surprise at the gathering in the front room.

Marti recovered quickly, sliding down from her perch and racing across the room to hug her father. She situated herself between her George and Nora, ignoring the stranger. Derek followed her, hanging back slightly, though no hesitation showed in his countenance. "Daddy, we had the best time!" Marti enthused, jutting out her arm. "Look, Smerek bought me a bracelet." She shook the glittery plastic decoration, smiling. "And I picked out candy to bring everybody!" Excited about the gifts, Marti ran to the door where Derek had dropped their things; digging through the pouch on her bag, she emerged with several candy bars, distributing them happily. Casey noted with preoccupied amusement that Marti saved several for herself.

"We need to leave," Miss Ackart broke in, moving forward. George nodded and Derek stopped studying the woman, suspicions confirmed.

"Go where?" Marti wanted to know. "Who's going? Who's she?" Turning to Casey, she forgot her queries. "Hey, Casey. We made a movie, want to watch?" Casey tried to find a nice way of declining, but Miss Ackart spoke up again.

"Marti," she called kindly. The smile faded from the little girl's face, replaced with fear and confusion.

"I don't want to go," Marti announced mournfully, and everyone blinked at her insight. She addressed Miss Ackart, relying on charm. "Can I _please_ stay?"

"I'm sorry, Marti," the woman replied, and Marti scrambled over to wedge herself between George and Nora, glaring defiantly at Miss Ackart.

"You can't make me go."

"Marti, honey, please," George begged. "We'll see you soon." Marti shook her head stubbornly, crossing angry arms across her chest.

"Come on, Marti," Nora encouraged, trying to sound upbeat. "You can go exploring." The girl scrunched down farther in her seat.

"You can work on your spying technique so you can help Lizzie and me," Edwin bribed. Marti looked tempted, but refused to move.

"If you cooperate, we can come visit soon," Casey pestered, and Marti's resolve started to thin.

"Please, Marti?" Miss Ackart added. Marti glanced around, observing the melancholy and resolute faces of her family.

"Do I _have_ to?" she whined, clinging to her father's arm.

"Yes," he father answered firmly as everyone else nodded. Slowly, Marti slid from the couch. "I love you, Marti," he said, hugging her. Nora hugged her as well. Marti walked over to stand beside Miss Ackart.

"Promise to behave?" Derek asked mockingly, in an attempt to lighten the mood. His sister lost a bit of sadness as she smile mischievously. "Pretend you're going to stay with the Queen," Derek suggested, "And you don't want to break anything because its all really special, okay?" Marti nodded, leaning forward to hug her brother around the waist. "I'll see you soon, okay, Smarti?" he murmured, and she hugged him tighter.

"Okay, Smerek." Letting go, she glanced once more at his face before walking over to Edwin. He leaned over slightly and she kissed him lightly on the cheek, giggling as he looked slightly disgusted. Waving faintly to Casey and Lizzie, Marti walked back to the entryway. Adding the things Marti left by the door to the bag George had gathered, Miss Ackart ushered the girl out the door.

The family lingered uncomfortably for a few moments after they left before dispersing around the house. Edwin and Lizzie moved upstairs, debating something quietly, and George and Nora disappeared to the basement after a firm, "We'll talk about this tomorrow," to Derek.

Casey watched Derek, an odd mix of relief, frustration and concern filling her as she wondered what to say. Apparently, nothing. Before she could begin, Derek seemed to shake off whatever emotions he was displaying and grab his phone from his pocket. Momentarily indecisive, he reached a decision and punched in a number. Casey huffed in annoyance. He was going to call a girl!

Sure enough, thirty seconds later he spoke, his 'look-at-me-I'm-so-smooth" voice firmly in place. "Hey, Katy." Casey raised an eyebrow, wondering if her tutelage or Derek's stress led him to make the call. "I know I've been busy and couldn't return your calls," he began, and Casey rolled her eyes, sitting on the couch to listen without knowing if she really wanted to or not. "But I was wondering if you wanted to go out again. Maybe tomorrow?" He sat in his chair, leaning back with a smug, lazy grin. Casey sunk into the couch as Derek's grin slid off his face, knowing Katy had rejected him. He wouldn't give up that easily, but for some reason she didn't think she could handle watching Derek make out with Katy right then.

"Wait, but . . ." Derek began, confused. He didn't complete the thought, instead taking the phone from his ear and staring at it blankly. Growing frustrated, he reset the phone and pressed redial. She could see consternation dart across his features, but his voice remained suave as he spoke. "Katy. I think we got disconnected." Casey looked on, shocked. _Katy hung up on him?_ "Yeah, weird," Derek agreed. "Busy tomorrow?" He repeated after a moment, as Casey watched firsthand the effects of her advice. "Well, what about tonight?" he questioned, barely missing a beat. "There's a movie playing at eleven o'clock," he reminded, attempting to sound enticing without begging. "Cool," he said, his only sign of relief in the smile drifting across his face.

Casey sighed in frustration. Well, at least they couldn't make out afterwards. The movie ended too late for that. Standing, Casey grabbed her backpack, reseating herself on the couch and sifting through to find her journal in hopes of distracting herself. She pulled it out as Derek gave a smug farewell, ending with, "See you then," in a voice too suggestive to be proper. Casey buried her head further in her notebook, scribbling as she thought through her day. Derek hung up, ignoring Casey momentarily as he leaned back in satisfaction. Casey continued working as Derek closed his eyes, smiling. It only took her a few minutes to update the book, since she worked on quite a bit earlier that morning; she finished with a sigh, snapping the book shut and unzipping her bag to slide it in.

Derek's eyes opened, drawn by the sound, and before she could comprehend the movement he was out of his chair and moving towards her. "What's that?" he asked, an impish lilt to his voice.

"Nothing," Casey replied quickly, shoving the book into her bag and holding it out of reach. He smiled wolfishly, curiosity piqued.

"Really?" he wondered in amusement, effortlessly reaching up to grab her bag despite Casey's blocks. "Because it looks like something to me." Pulling the journal out of her bag, he dropped the useless container and moved to open the book.

"Give me that," Casey ordered, ignoring the school things spilling from her bag in lieu of closing the book shut on Derek's finger. Shifting his grip, Derek twisted the notebook from her hand and shielded it with his body as he attempted to read it. Frustration growing, Casey reached left, darting around to the right while he protected his other side. She managed a loose hold on the item, wrenching it from Derek's grasp when his grip lessened in his surprise. He quickly recovered, chasing as she darted around the couch and leaping over the various items she pushed into his path without missing a beat. She managed to work the couch between them, securing her grip on the book as she watched for his next move.

"Nothing, eh Casey?" he asked sarcastically, calculating. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, giving him the distraction he needed to jump over the couch and tackle her.

"Der-rek!" she shrieked, attempting to wrench free and guarding the book against her chest as he reached around from behind. They scuffled about the room, and without warning Casey felt her stomach drop as her feet slid across the papers still littering the floor. Caught off guard, Derek's fingers slipped, gaining hold on a sliver of skin where her shirt slipped up; Casey felt a flush rush across her face, but quickly dismissed it, scrambling out of Derek's grip as they hit the floor in a jumble. Standing, she quickly moved to the edge of the room, watching him with trepidation as he got to his feet. Casey tensed as Derek readied himself for another attack, settling into a ready stance. Just as his muscles coiled to propel him forward, the doorbell rang, breaking their concentration. Casey quickly hid the journal behind the couch as Derek glanced at the door. He looked back at Casey, face furrowing as he noted the missing notebook. He shifted, readying for a charge, but once more the doorbell preceded his action. Rolling his eyes, he moved to open the door, demeanor changing as soon as Katy stepped in.

"Hey, Derek," she greeted sweetly, moving forward to kiss his cheek.

"Hey," Derek returned, stepping away to grab his coat and address Casey. "Tell Dad and Nora I'm going out." Without waiting for an okay, he turned, smiling at Katy and accompanying her out the door. Casey sat indignantly on the couch, annoyed at the interruption and confused at the sudden end of the fight. _What's wrong with me?_ she wondered in frustration, sliding off the couch to straighten the crumpled papers on the floor and slide them back into her backpack. For some reason, her emotions were swirling, and she couldn't figure out why.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

La de da. Not much to say. I actually wanted to say something, but I forgot it. Oh well. Review if you have opinions.


	18. Oh, Emotionless One

Okay, the call for romance has been reinstated. Which actually works out nicely, as this is the point in the story where I focus on more romance than drama (I'll try not to completely eradicate the drama). Hopefully I can mix them together a bit, but I don't know. Per usual, it may be slow getting started, but I'll try to get to some real stuff in a few chapters. Let me know your suggestions, as I usually do my best to implement them (unless they're contrary to where I'm heading with the story).

_Brit Love: Thank you for the encouragement. I'll try to keep up the good work. And I definitely am moving in the Casey/Derek direction, if too slowly for some people, lol. Hope to see stories from you._

_soulmatesDC: Yep, i'tis i'tis. I'm trying to get to the real stuff soon. Or at least the toddler food as opposed to the baby formula. _

_Bam-boo aka chuppa: Thanks! I'm trying. _

_Ghostwriter: I know. Marti has a great personality and fairly good insight, but she's still only six. Thanks for reviewing. _

_atruwriter: Thank you for the great review as well as the suggestions. Marti only gave a faint wave to Casey and Lizzie, because even though she's growing closer to Casey, Derek and Edwin know the situation better. She was looking for support from them in a roundabout way, I suppose. Maybe I could have fit a little Marti/Casey bonding in there. I might try some later. And the other Casey thing is on purpose. She's bottling up her emotions, but they will come out eventually. For now, she's distracting herself by trying to help everyone else. Good to know someone liked the Lizzie thing! Every time I watch that movie I'm reminded of Dasey (yes, yes. I am obsessed, lol)._

_TragicMiko: It's not so much that he's cool with it as he's trying to seem cool with it. And if an idea for a satire pops into my head, I'll write one for you. Those are more random than the chapter stories, because each one is a complete plot and I have to attempt humor. I'll keep it in mind, though. Let me know if you have a cliché in particular. _

_Hiroshikata: Wow, thanks. That definitely makes me feel like a good writer. And I appreciate you understanding the slow romance thing. I'm trying to be realistic, even if it doesn't always end up that way. Some days I think I could finish Life With Derek, others all ideas leave me. Either way, I'll wait until this is over; the quality would probably go down if I tried two stories at once. _

_funnechick: Sorry to disappoint you. I really am working up to some double sided romance (or at least partly); I just want the base to be solid so it doesn't seem rushed. I won't say much about Derek now, but he's usually in control and had time to get control while Casey was scrambling away. I'm trying to mature Marti a bit through this, without her loosing her childlike innocence. I don't know if it's working, but she is fairly mature on the show. I was going to do a court scene, until I realized my courtroom research was getting me nowhere. I don't need much knowledge of the law to do it this way, lol._

_blazingfire03: La de da de da. I won't tell. _smiles innocently. _Thanks for the continued reading. _

**Disclaimer: Wow, I'm really getting bad at removing the monotony of these. Let's break the word apart. Dis-claim-er. Have we taken primary English? Good.**

Casey awoke to the ringing of her cell phone. Groggily, she reached for the item, furrowing her brow at the unrecognized number. "Hello?" she asked warily.

"Hey Casey," a familiar voice replied. "It's Katy."

Casey sat up, sleep falling away with her blankets. "Katy? Did I give you my number?" she asked, confused, as she attempted to squelch an unidentified negative emotion.

"No," Katy started guiltily. "I got it from Emily." Remorse dropping from her voice, she began an excited diatribe, Casey trying to clear her mind enough to pay attention. "Derek is so sweet!" Or maybe she didn't want to pay attention. "I had the best time last night. We saw a movie and went out for ice cream; he even paid for my dinner! Most guys don't do that anymore."

"Yeah, well. Derek's a pro," Casey muttered in a vaguely bitter tone.

"What was that?" Katy wondered, unable to make out the words.

"Nothing," Casey assured, brightening her voice. "Well, I'm glad it all worked out okay." She looked about the room to find something to distract herself. Maybe she could tell Katy she had homework to do. _At nine am on the weekend?_ she asked herself skeptically.

"I'm really glad you helped me out," Katy continued, and Casey felt momentary guilt. "I really didn't expect your advice to work that quickly. I mean, he already asked me out again!" The guilt disappeared and the need to distract herself returned as Katy continued her diatribe on the high points of their date. All the while Casey wondered how someone could be so nice in one situation and so annoying in another. "I mean, a lunch date is a bigger deal than a movie date, right? Because he'll have to engage in actual conversation."

"Wait, lunch?" Casey asked, the statement bringing her back to the conversation.

"Yeah, today," Katy said in a voice that informed Casey she was repeating herself. "So that's good, right? I'm pretty sure it is," she continued without waiting for an answer. Casey zoned out, focusing on that one tidbit of information. _He's taking her to lunch the _day after_ a movie date? There is no way my advice worked that well. He's looking for some serious distraction_. Still annoyed but somewhat relieved, Casey returned her mind to the conversation long enough to listen to Katy's end remarks. " . . . just glad he thought I was an okay kisser. I don't have that much experience . . ." she trailed off, leaving Casey with silent ponderings of _Okay, did _not_ need to know that_.

"Yeah," Casey said reluctantly, then quickly interjecting, "Look Katy," before she could start again.

"Yes?" Katy asked curiously.

"I have this, uh, homework, and, uh," she began, trying to work up the lying skills she could only rarely manage.

"You don't really want to hear about my date, do you?" Katy asked.

"It's not that," Casey assured. "It's just, that . . . well, no. I'd rather not hear about it." She cringed, anticipating a hurt response.

"That's okay," Katy sighed. "I guess I was just excited. If it was me, I wouldn't want to hear about a date with my brother either."

"Stepbrother," Casey corrected immediately, barely registering the words in her habitual response.

"Right," Katy responded. "Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you with this. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," Casey told her, waiting for the click before hanging up.

Shaking off the lingering effects of the conversation, Casey headed to the bathroom for a nice hot shower to calm her nerves.

When Casey arrived downstairs, she was surprised to see Derek awake, sitting on the couch in front of his pacing father and looking very much like he had been pulled out of bed against his will. " . . . what you were thinking!" George was yelling, Derek slouching down to avoid his father's wrath. "If Casey hadn't come up with a good story or if Miss Ackart wasn't so understanding, you could have lost our entire argument right there!" Casey couldn't see Derek's face from where she hovered unnoticed at the bottom of the stairs, but she thought that last point make him tense remorsefully. "You've never been one to think things through, but I can't believe you would do something so completely irresponsible!" Casey knew it was true, but she saw Derek shift indignantly at the comment. His father ignored him. Calming slightly, he gave the verdict. "I'm confiscating your car." Derek straightened an heated objection on the tip of his tongue, but his father cut him off with a warning hand. "You're not getting out of this one, Derek. You may no longer use your car for any purpose. If you need to go somewhere, you can ask for a ride or take the bus." George looked like he wanted to say more, but with a last frustrated sigh he strode out of the room. Casey shrunk back into the shadows as he passed, feeling almost as if she were breaking a rule. Which would be ridiculous, of course. Derek flopped on the couch, disappearing from Casey's few momentarily. Then he heaved himself to his feet, shuffling back upstairs. His eyes widened when he caught sight of his stepsister, quickly hardening his expression into a perturbed mask. Brushing past her without a word, he ascended the stairs to his room, leaving a confused Casey below.

Derek left some thirty minutes later, after changing quickly and scouring the house for his bus pass before finally grabbing Casey's. They never checked the pictures anyway. Nora gathered the remaining family members into the kitchen, attempting a family meal to eradicate the unpleasant thoughts from their minds. The sight of the empty chairs, however, left them feeling worse than before.

"Come on, guys," Nora said, laying sandwiches in front of each person. "Can't we just . . .." She was cut off by the ringing of the phone, and Edwin sighed in relief. Cheering people up usually left them with the same feelings, plus irritation. Nora ignored it, staring everyone down and suppressing a sigh. She finally moved to answer the phone, but the answering machine clicked on before she reached the receiver.

"Hello," Miss Ackart's voice filled the room. "I was just calling to give you a quick notice. Abby has just called me to request that I escort all visits. She's not comfortable with seeing you all together. You understand, I'm sure. So when you want to see Marti, let me know and I'll set something up. Thank you." The phone clicked off and Nora moved from where she had stopped to listen to the message, deleting the recording. Everyone stared blankly at one another, moods already taking a dive.

"So, um, I have a date tonight," Lizzie informed the room, hoping to relieve the tension as well as change the subject. It took a moment to register, but Casey found herself startled that Lizzie had not informed their mother yet.

"Lizzie, that's great!" Nora enthused, grabbing the chance at normalcy. "You're first date!" Casey noted Edwin looking none too happy about the recent development, digging into his sandwich while everyone was distracted. George smiled supportively at Lizzie, who smiled faintly back, obviously rethinking the decision to make herself the center of attention. Smoothing her voice of its exuberance, Nora asked lowly, "Is there anything you want to talk about? You know," she made vague motions and Lizzie cut her off, embarrassed.

"Mom, no! I just want to have a normal day, alright?"

"Oh, alright," Nora agreed. She looked disappointed, but Lizzie's pronouncement had the desired effect of distracting everyone from heavier issues.

Derek arrived home shortly later, bending down to allow Katy a peck on the lips before flashing a smile and nodding a goodbye. Casey was beginning to see why girls fell for that smile; not that she herself felt any particular inclination on the rare occasion that he shot it in her direction. Derek seemed to be acting fairly normally, but as soon as Katy left, Casey saw through his attempts to hide his feelings. Apparently without a date to look forward to, Derek had no way of entertaining himself. Rather than lounging around the house as he normally would or acting depressed like he obviously should, he took to ignoring everyone. The previously lifted moods of Nora and George began to deteriorate again as they passed Derek, flopped carelessly across his chair. The most disconcerting fact was Derek's complete silence, despite the fact that he had yet to turn on the television. Casey could tell no obvious signs of weakness in Derek's stance or his features; only his odd actions gave any indication of inner turmoil. After hours of Derek's behavior, the family started avoiding him altogether. He looked at them oddly as Edwin suddenly shifted course, heading outside, and Casey studied him. Obviously realizing his countenance wasn't as normal as it should be, he allowed his face to relax into a grin, walking to the refrigerator and gulping milk from the carton. Casey couldn't help but give him a disgusted glance, which fueled his satisfied expression as he walked into the other room and jogged up the stairs. Casey heard music drift downstairs moments after his door slammed, and she could only cringe at the damage he was causing his eardrums.

Worried about Derek's behavior, as well as the growing pessimistic feelings of the family, Casey called Emily, hoping some a light discussion would free her mind from stress. She would never improve any attitudes with her own as it was, and Casey desperately felt the need to lift the mood.

She hung up the phone an hour later, mood mildly improved, feeling relieved that Emily understood the need for occasional distractions. Rolling off her bed, Casey slipped out the door to return the phone to the kitchen. She stopped, confused, outside Derek's door, ears straining to decipher what she heard. The sounds of childlike laughter drifted through the wood, too flat to be genuine. Curious, Casey glanced around the hall for witnesses before soundlessly turning the knob. Derek sat at his computer, watching the screen with wistful melancholy as he picked at his lower lip. _He's that affected after one day?_ Casey thought sympathetically, momentarily marveling at his acting abilities. The movement of the door caught his eye and he clicked the mouse quickly; Casey heard the sounds shift to her own voice, shrieking in anger. "Come to check out my blackmail disk?" he asked with a grin, watching her with interest.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Actually, I . . ." his statement caught up to her, and she changed topics quickly. "You have a whole disk?" He smiled at the alarm in her tone.

"Oh, this is only volume one," he informed her, trying successfully to get a rise out of her.

She opened her mouth for a retort before realizing his ploy. He was trying to distract her! And she almost fell for it. Vague compassion returned, but her annoyance at her own gullibility out-shadowed it. "Whatever," she said sharply, walking out the door to return the phone without gauging his reaction. Who really cared, anyway?

She was sitting in her room, updating her journal, when she heard the door click open. Glancing up at the clock, she noted the time: 11:17. It had to be Derek, she concluded with a sigh. No one else would be up that late on Sunday night. Ignoring it for the time being, Casey returned to work. The time reminded her of how close she was to completing her homework; as soon as she finished the journal--which couldn't actually be termed homework, though Casey thought of it as such--she could get some sleep. She was nearing the end of her descriptions when she heard footsteps coming back up the stairs. She almost went back to her writing, stopping only when she realized the footsteps hadn't entered the hallway. Curious, she hid the journal (just in case), making her way into the hallway. She was surprised to see Derek sitting at the top of the stairs with a plate of cookies, munching absently with an unreadable expression.

"You know it's bad to eat at night," Casey pointed out, as much to break the ice as to improve his health. He whirled; upon seeing her he settled back into his previous position, peeved at the disturbance.

"Nobody cares," he told her, bored.

"Milk might help," she added, trying to be helpful and hoping he would let his guard down. She inwardly scoffed at her own ambition, yet tried nonetheless.

He merely shrugged, giving no other indication that he had heard her.

"Look, Derek," she began, trying to make him feel better. "I know everything's a little hard to handle . . ." she trailed off, waiting for a response. "But everyone is dealing with the same thing . . ." he gave no sign that he was even listening. "And you know . . .." He stared resolutely toward the front door, ignoring her. Irked, she sat next to him on the stair. "You know, just because Abby took Marti is no reason to skulk around the house," she told him, though she knew it actually gave him a pretty good excuse. "Derek," she warned at his indifference to her aid. He didn't appear to have heard, but she knew he had. "Derek," she repeated firmly, grabbing a patch of his hair and turning his head to face her. He didn't resist, caught off guard, and Casey felt some small measure of satisfaction. "Stop it," she demanded. "You're making things worse. Now everyone is worried about Marti _and_ you. It has your dad completely on edge." He furrowed his brow, knowing he was oblivious to the cares of others and aggravated that she noticed them. She sighed in frustration. "Look, we'll figure something out." Her voice softened slightly as helplessness flashed across his features, just a spark before he demolished any trace of the emotion. "Okay?" she queried, concerned. His eyes darted sideways as he exhaled, indifference once more marking his features. Wondering briefly why he didn't fight her, she tightened the fingers still loosely caught in his hair, forcing eye contact. "Okay, Derek?" she repeated, a hint of threat lurking in her words. His features took on annoyance, and he scoffed at the question as he pulled her hand away. Standing, he trotted down the stairs without another glance at his stepsister. Casey relaxed against the rail, affronted and exasperated with the lack of progress. She could never seem to win with him.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Okay, I don't know how this chapter was. I was having a bit of trouble getting started, and I'm debating whether the emotions were off (oh really? What a surprise!). I liked it as I was writing it, but editing it I thought it was weird (which may have something to do with the fact that it's midnight and I'm sleep deprived). And sometimes I use suggestions too quickly and it seems contrived. But I tend to think a lot of things that aren't actually true, so tell me what you think.


	19. Underlying Worries

Okay, I would have had this chapter out yesterday, but I got distracted writing chapter twenty. The good parts, at least. Mwahaha. Got you wondering, haven't I? Okay, maybe not. But you should be. This chapter was hard to get started, and I was writing in odd places (like the car), so I dunno. It's probably fine, though. I'm a horrible judge of my own work. If fiction be the food of love, read on. Or some such.

_Ghostwriter: Really? Have I finally arrived, as it were? Cool. Ya'll keep reading and I'll keep writing. soulmatesDC: Thanks. I agree with you on the Dasey pacing. The pace might pick up in the next few chapters; so let me know if you think I'm going too fast. Thanks for reading._

_twister15: Thanks! That review made me feel really good about this story. Keep letting me know your thoughts, and if you have any suggestions on pace or anything else I'll try to use them. _

_blazingfire03: Thanks. They'll visit Marti soon, I promise. I just want to get some Dasey stuff in there first. Or at least a little more that there has been._

_TragicMiko: I agree that immediate making out is annoying. Thanks for letting me know you liked it. Marti will be back into the picture in a chapter or two, I promise._

_funnechick: It's great how different Casey and Derek are: opposites attract, lol. And somehow, it makes them understand each other yet stay totally confused by each other. Casey might be a little out of character with the ignoring her feelings thing, but I'm trying to give her a lot of drama in other ways. I'm trying something new; like maybe in a situation like this she'd ignore her melodramatic nature a little in favor of her problem solving side. I dunno, though. Katy is like one of those friends who gets really into their new boyfriends. Even though you love them to death, at some point you're just like, "Shut up already!" Lol. I don't want you to completely hate her, she just doesn't get it all the time._

_cocobuta04: Wow, thanks. I know it's hard to like a story if you don't agree with the pairing. I hope you can look past it and enjoy the rest. _

_Brit Love: Thanks. Hopefully the following chapters will keep you intrigued and everyone will stay in character. _

_emma676: Thanks. Updates come as soon as possible. _

**Disclaimer: This story will never make it onto television, because obviously if they did either this site or I would be up for major lawsuit. Or maybe I could sue the production company . . .**

"So, how was your date?" Casey asked first thing Monday morning, sitting down next to her sister at the breakfast table. When Lizzie had returned from the movies she had sequestered herself in her room, hoping to avoid an inquisition by her family.

"She had a date?" Derek asked, mildly bored, as he scooped cereal in her mouth.

"Yes," Casey replied, hoping her advice had done some good. "A boy in her class asked her out."

"Huh," he grunted, returning to his meal without so much as a joke. Apparently her efforts hadn't had much effect.

Annoyed, Casey returned to her query. "So, Liz," she said searchingly. "What was it like?"

"It was . . . nice," Lizzie told her, blushing faintly and ducking her head to avoid further questions.

"Come on, Lizzie. That's all? 'It was nice?' That's all you're going to tell me?" Casey asked lightly, attempting to guilt her sister into giving further details.

Lizzie shrugged and Edwin broke in, "Maybe that's all she has to say about it." He gave Casey a penetrating look, and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine." Moving back to her cereal, Casey thought irately, _it seems like no one wants my advice anymore_.

She had forgotten about Katy, who descended on her the moment she reached her locker.

"Hey Casey, hey Emily," Emily waved a greeting, while Casey merely looked up, nodding before returning to entering the combination.

"Okay, I know you don't really want to hear about my date, so I just wanted to thank you for doing a great job. And, I was wondering if you'd mind giving me tips now and then. You know, if I think I need some help?" She gave Casey a pleading look, which Casey caught as she grabbed her books and shut the door.

"Uh, I guess I can give you pointers every now and then," she said reluctantly, unable to refuse after she had agreed to help.

"Thanks," Katy said, looking grateful. "Okay, no more Derek talk. So, I'm doing a new article for the paper, and was wondering if I could interview you? Completely voluntary, of course. It's about how helpful guidance counselors can be, and I figured since you seem to spend a lot of time in room 118 . . ." she trailed off.

Casey looked up, slightly offended at the personal question but knowing Katy didn't mean it. "I'd really rather not."

"Okay," Katy agreed, looking slightly confused. She shifted topics. "So, how was your weekend?"

"It was . . .fine," Casey said, turning down the hall. "We need to get to class," she told Emily, smiling tightly at Katy.

Katy missed the falseness of the smile, but noted the underlying mood. "Alright," she said awkwardly. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Emily told her sweetly to make up for Casey's pseudo friendliness.

"What was that about?" she asked as soon as their first period teacher turned to face the board.

"What was what about?" Casey asked innocently, diligently taking notes.

Emily leaned over slightly, raising her eyebrows at a nearby student watching them interestedly. The student turned quickly and Emily continued. "That in the hallway. I was sensing some negative vibes. And I think Katy got them, too."

"What exactly is your point?" Casey asked quietly, watching the teacher for signs of turning around.

"My point," Emily began exasperatedly, "Is that I want to know what happened to make you go from liking Katy to being hostile."

"I was not being hostile," Casey said, slightly louder than intended. Several students looked over, but the teacher continued writing math equations. Waiting for their small audience to loose interest, Casey continued in a lower tone, "And nothing happened."

Emily raised a skeptical brow before taking on a concerned tone. "You don't have to help her, you know."

"I know," Casey groaned. "I just feel bad saying no."

Emily nodded understandingly. "Well, the whole thing kind of annoys me too. If you want to talk, I'm here," she reminded.

"Thanks," Casey said, grateful though she knew she wouldn't seek Emily's advice. "I'm just . . ."

"Ladies," Mrs. Stein declared, hovering over them intimidatingly.

Casey and Emily disbanded their conversation, glancing up at their disapproving teacher.

"If you had been paying attention, you might have noted I assigned the semester project. The one that counts as a good deal of your final grade?" she reminded.

The girls sunk down in their seats, and with a perturbed glance, the teacher continued. "As I was saying, this project is a group effort. Find a partner and decided what mathematical equation you will be studying and how to implement the theory into real life. I will expect examples and substantial work on . . ."

"Who assigns math projects?" Emily asked, slightly irritated. "Math supposed to be the class where you work on homework the period before it's due."

Casey shrugged slightly in response, but made no comment back. Mrs. Stein was watching her from the corner of her eye, and Casey felt bad enough for disrupting class in the first place.

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Casey headed to room 118, not even bothering to stop at her locker.

"Casey," Paul said in surprise, setting down his spoonful of soup and sitting up to face her. "Is everything alright? You don't have an appointment."

"I know," Casey said apologetically, barely pausing before starting into her rant. "It's just, Emily said this thing about me acting hostile or something to Katy, and I really don't see where she's coming from. I mean, okay, I may have been a little short, but I've gotten way more of the girl than I can handle lately. Did you know she called me yesterday to recap her date with Derek? I mean, don't you think she'd realize I don't want to hear it? Oh, and now Derek's acting all weird, too. Like, completely ignoring everyone. And he's gone out with Katy three times this weekend. I mean, Derek does not do that! He's just using her, and now she thinks I made him like her, and she's acting all grateful. It's getting on my nerves!" she finished, flopping dramatically into her chair and awaiting his response. She transferred all her emotions into the annoyance, hoping to avoid the others for the time being. After all, she couldn't help her family cheer up if she was depressed herself.

"Right," said Paul, attempting to sift through what she told him. "So, Derek's going out with Katy too often, and it annoys you because he's using her, but Katy wants to thank you for helping?" he clarified. Casey nodded, giving him a look that clearly said he should have gotten it the first time. "Well," Paul said, trying to look at the situation objectively. "Has it ever occurred to you that Derek actually likes Katy?"

"No he doesn't," Casey protested. "Derek does not _like_ girls. He only called Katy because he's trying to distract himself from everything."

Paul looked at her curiously but refrained from asking just what 'everything' was. "But he seemed to like her when he went out with her before, right?" Casey raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'so?' "Well, what makes you think he doesn't have feelings for her now. Just because he wants a distraction doesn't mean he doesn't actually like her, does it?"

"But he doesn't like her," Casey interjected, ignoring his question.

"And you know this, how?" Paul asked skeptically. "Forgive me, but you don't always understand your stepbrother very well, do you? So it's conceivable that he does really like this girl." Casey stared at him dubiously, but a needling of doubt began to work through her mind. _What if Derek actually does like Katy?_ She attempted to eradicate the thought; it was rather preposterous. Yet she couldn't completely demolish the idea.

"Well," Paul said, trying to steer clear of a conversation that Casey obviously couldn't grasp fully. "How's your journal writing going?"

"It's going well," Casey said, perking up.

"Have you noticed any patterns yet?"

"No. Except that I'm stressed out," she added with mild irritation.

Paul nodded in understanding, though some of it was obviously contrived. "Wait a day or two and read back over it. You might notice some reoccurring themes," he advised. She nodded, hoping he was right. Because really, what was the point of a journal if it didn't help organize her thoughts?

Casey smiled and stood. "Thanks, Paul," she said flippantly, moving out the door to catch the end of lunch with Emily.

"No problem," he replied less-than-enthusiastically as she shut the door behind her.

As soon as the bus pulled up to the curb after school, Casey hopped out, grabbing her things and walking down the street to Emily's house. The sooner they finished the project, the sooner they could turn it in. Emily would probably disagree, but Casey was sure she could talk her over to the responsible side of the argument. They managed to finish most of the groundwork before Casey went home for dinner. Walking into the house, her stomach dropped at the unexpected sight of Derek and Katy making out on the couch. Shaking off the feeling, she thought, _that is completely disgusting_, stalking up the stairs in annoyance. Dropping her backpack next to her door, she moved to the computer to check her email before heading down for dinner. She padded back down the stairs just as Katy was leaving. Derek stood by the open door and allowed Katy to drop a kiss on his cheek before

The earlier doubt began to push through Casey's mind as she watched the girl leave. _What if Paul was right?_ Annoyed, she pushed the thought away. It kept returning, somewhere in the back of her mind, and despite all her efforts, she couldn't help but dwell on it. _Why do I care?_ she asked herself. _Well_, she argued back, _it is an awkward situation for me. I mean, Katy is sort of my friend and Derek is my stepbrother. I don't want to be involved in that_. Accepting the rationalization, Casey moved to the kitchen to help her mother finish dinner. Nothing like a little bit of work to clear the mind.

After dinner Derek locked himself in his room again, blasting his music. _You'd think he'd get over the whole lying on his bed murdering his eardrums thing_, Casey thought in annoyance. Still, she couldn't help a prickling of worry. He needed to confront his problems, but even Casey could admit it was a long shot. She seated herself on the sofa and flicked on the TV, all the while pondering how she could help. Nothing came readily to mind. After a few minutes, Edwin plopped down next to her, intent on watching some brainless television.

"Ugh, you're watching chick shows," he pointed out, disgusted. He jumped up quickly, intent on avoiding the horror. Lizzie walked in through the back door and he immediately latched on to her. "Lizzie, let's go over some data." She raised an eyebrow, laughing as she caught sight of the TV, but allowed herself to be dragged into the dining room. Casey rolled her eyes. Boys could be so overdramatic sometimes.

Derek jogged down the stairs some thirty minutes later, just as Casey was leaving the room. He really was quite good at the whole avoidance thing; he made it seem like completely natural behavior. Grabbing a water bottle from the kitchen, Casey returned to the couch, despite her utter repulsion for the wrestling match Derek was now watching. He gave her an annoyed glance, but gave no other indication that he had seen her. She sat in silence, intent on making him hold a real conversation. Unfortunately, she could think of nothing interesting enough to draw his attention. The commercial break started, and she found herself bringing up something that had bothered her all day.

"So, you seem to really like Katy," she began casually, probing.

"Yeah, well . . ." he started, before catching the hidden earnestness in her eyes. "Not _that_ much, I don't" he gave a short laugh, guessing the underlying question. "I'm not a one woman guy" he reminded, vaguely amused by her fear.

She felt an odd sort of relief, though whether at his response or the fact that he had answered she couldn't say. "Oh." She sat there momentarily, wondering what else she could say, but Derek was back to ignoring her. She tried another line of conversation, but the match was starting again and there was no way Derek would ignore the match to speak with her. With an exasperated sigh, Casey stood and made her way out of the room. The little progress seemed to disappear the moment it had happened, without making the least bit of difference. Annoyed, she made her way to her room.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

This chapter was a little short, but not terribly. I really couldn't say how I feel about it overall. I'll leave the judgment up to you guys. And hopefully I can finish the next chapter by tomorrow; I have a few main pieces done, but the other stuff is what kills me. We'll see.


	20. Supressed Emotions

Wow, two chapters in one day! Okay, I seriously don't know where my brain was with the last chapter. I re-read it, and I was like, "what was I thinking? I could have done so much better." I think I just wanted to get it out there, because that chapter was giving me trouble for some odd reason. Hopefully this one is an improvement. Finally, here's some kinda sorta real romance! I thought it was about time. Otherwise, there would be no progression, and ya'll would be subjected to chapter after chapter of Casey walking around, completely clueless and feeling sorry for everyone while getting mad at people. Now that I've said that, ya'll are going to read it and be all, 'wtf? where's that romance she promised us?' So don't expect too much, and just take it as it comes. Cause it's really not as much actual romance as I wanted. And review, lol. You know, if you feel like it. I was vaguely inspired by southerncharm22 in this chapter, but blink and you might miss it.

_funnechick: Yeah, I can see how it seemed filler-ish. Not quite my best work. Ah well. I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment. I had more planned, but it seemed like too much. I did put some fun stuff in there though; at least in my opinion._

_Oasis Blackmore: Whoops, brain hiccup. I was writing a few things at once, so I was a little distracted. I think I meant the bus to the curb, lol. Hope no one else noticed. But yes, thank you for all your lovely comments. I actually kind of liked Kendra. Well, not liked her exactly, more like . . . she led to Casey seeing a different side of Derek and Derek being nice to Casey. And it kind of reminded me (on a much lesser scale) of why Casey and Derek are so good together (when Kendra and Derek were insulting each other). But yes, I'm probably delusional. Besides, I loved the part where Derek was all sad (even if it was over a girl). I felt so sorry for him. It's cool you managed to convert your brother. My brother seems to like Derek with whatever girl he's dating at the moment. I did convert my little sister, though. I think my mom's annoyed. All in all, thank you for the wonderful comments; detailed comments make me happy, lol. _

_twister15: Lol. Yeah, Casey's totally jealous, but won't admit it. She can't figure it out yet. Thanks for the comments; let me know if you think the pace goes too quickly._

**Disclaimer: Wow, look at this beautiful butterfly in the park. I think I'll write a story about it and then it will be _my_ butterfly.**

Tuesday morning dawned with a foreboding feeling hanging in the air. It wasn't necessarily sinister, but Casey felt vaguely disconcerted as she walked out of her room, darting into the bathroom just as she saw Derek's door swing open. She gave the air a triumphant smile, only to let it fade when Derek didn't pound angrily on the door, telling her it was his turn for the shower though they both knew it was hers. She knew the feeling was distracting her when she stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel and realizing she forgot her clothes in the bedroom. She was forced to peek out the door, darting through the hall practically naked and hoping no one walked past. She made it to her room, quickly changing and blow-drying her hair before moving to her makeup, smudging her eyeliner three times before she finally perfected the look. Dropping the pencil into her makeup bag with annoyance, she headed downstairs. Pouring herself a bowl of cereal, Casey tried to organize her brain.

"Are you okay, Casey?" her mother asked, walking into the room with her morning cup of coffee.

"Yes," Casey assured, knocking her bowl with her elbow as she looked at her mother. Milk sloshed over the rim, and Casey sighed in exasperation, wiping up the spill with a dishrag before returning to her meal.

She noted that Derek failed to make any Klutzilla comments, a fact which irked her more than she cared to admit. _Shouldn't that be a good thing?_ she asked herself. Dispelling the thought, she stood as Derek walked out the door. Gathering her things she trailed him to the bus, sitting alone just behind the driver and wondering vaguely where Emily was. She couldn't say what was wrong with her that morning, but everything felt a bit off; she hoped school would improve her performance.

Thinking guiltily on her behavior the day before, Casey found Katy before the starting bell. "Katy," she greeted, approaching the girl as she said goodbye to several Senior students.

"Uh, hey Casey," Katy replied, not quite knowing what to expect.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday," Casey told her, torn between sorrow for her behavior and lingering annoyance toward the girl. Katy relaxed her smile as Casey explained somewhat evasively. "I was a little stressed out yesterday."

Katy shrugged forgivingly. "That's alright, we've all been there."

"And," Casey continued, somewhat reluctantly. "This whole Derek thing is a little awkward. I mean, I promised I would help," she interjected quickly, "So I will, but . . . could you maybe keep the Derek conversation to a minimum?" she gave her a slightly pleading look, more hopeful than intended.

"Yeah, sure," Katy told her. "I really didn't mean to go over the top like that, I just . . . you know, get excited," she explained with a self-conscious laugh.

Casey smiled slightly in response. "Well, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure," she replied, waving before turning and heading down the hall, mingling with a few of the older students on her way to class. She felt slightly better about the situation; she didn't necessarily want to help Katy, but at least Katy promised to back off a little. Casey could only hope she'd live up to her word.

She began feeling better as she met up with Emily first period. The predictability of typical best friend conversation helped her focus more on the day, and soon she was feeling almost normal. As they moved to second period, Casey remembered Emily's absence earlier that morning.

"So, why didn't you take the bus this morning?" she asked, curious. Emily always took the bus.

Emily brightened, and Casey raised a surprised eyebrow. "Oh, you know that guy, Trevor?" Casey nodded, guessing where the conversation was headed and adding a smile for her best friend. "Well, I was waiting for the bus this morning and he drove by. I was kind of early," she explained, "because Dimi was being a pest, so I was the only one at the stop. He offered me a ride." She turned to Casey excitedly. "You know, he's actually really cool. I mean, I've known him for a while, but I never realized how nice he was."

"Yeah," Casey agreed, remembering her slight crush on Trevor a few months earlier. "So, does this mean no more Derek?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"It was only a ride," Emily defended. "It's not like we're dating or anything. Besides, I'll always be a Derek girl to some extent," she added with a laugh. "But," she continued, taking on a more serious tone, "it's never going to happen with Derek. And Trevor . . . he's real." Casey wondered what exactly her friend meant by that, but dismissed it as irrelevant. She was happy for her friend. Emily deserved a good guy, and she knew Trevor was one. They seated themselves in their second period room, falling silent; Casey contemplatively and Emily with a satisfied smile.

She was sitting in her free period working on the math project when she began contemplating watching another hockey practice. The idea began with a simple word equation on the angles a hockey puck would fly when hit at a certain rate; but Casey couldn't help but want to go. Okay, she didn't like hockey much, but she actually managed to finish her homework the last time and she desperately wanted some more insight on her stepbrother. Provided the last time had not been incredibly insightful, but this time might be different. Decision made, she returned to her work, walking to the hockey rink after school rather than joining Emily on the bus.

As before, the first half of practice was made up of drills, but Casey found herself glancing up between problems. _Derek really is one of the fastest on the team_, she thought absently when she glanced up to find the team skating suicides. Shrugging off the irrelevant thought, she put the finishing touches on her Science notes and pulled out her history book. She only had a few questions, and was surprised to find her homework complete some five minutes later. Sliding her books into her bag, she settled back to watch the team. She couldn't help the occasional wince from skirting across her face as they moved on to other drills. Some of them didn't appear pleasant at all, and the players blocking each other only added to the violence. _Why would anyone want to play that?_ Casey thought, wrinkling her nose. Finally, the coach blew the whistle and they separated into two factions on opposite sides of the ice. Derek skated forward, facing off one of his teammates as the puck was dropped; she was surprised by the harsh clashing of sticks and bodies as they fought for possession of the puck. Then Derek was skating away toward the goal before Casey could fully grasp how he managed it. She continued to watch the game with a growing dislike of the sport. She had always been rather unsupportive of hockey, but now that she had actually watched it earnestly, she could tell it was a man's sport. Only males could find such utter violence entertaining. She winced as Derek was slammed against a wall, shaking it off quickly and attacking the stolen puck. He seemed even more aggressive than the last practice she watched, and she couldn't help but think Emily had been correct. None of the other players were using such ferocity in the game. It both frightened and relieved her; he was acting incredibly fierce, but he was displaying more emotion than he had in days. She was contemplating this when the scrimmage ended, the boys shuffling over toward the locker rooms to change. Derek took slightly longer than last time, and she was forced to ignore several raucous comments as she sat on the bottom bleacher, waiting for either Derek or George to show up.

George showed up first. He walked tiredly in, obviously anticipating a long wait, and headed toward Casey. With a quick double take, he approached her, speaking with slight incredulity. "Casey? What are you doing here?" His expression settled a bit, and he added, "Your mom decided you went to Emily's."

She stood, holding her bag tightly. "It' a good place to do homework," Casey defended, and George gave her a disbelieving stare. "And I felt like doing something different," she added. He remained unconvinced, but gave an accepting nod.

"Where is he . . .?" George began, trailing off as Derek strode out of the locker room, hair wet and bag over his shoulder.

Catching sight of Casey, he looked at his Dad in confusion before addressing her. "Why are you here again?"

"I wanted a break," Casey replied, at the same time as George questioned, "Again?"

"She came a few practices ago," Derek explained briefly, giving Casey an odd look before walking out to the car without waiting for either of them.

George sighed in exasperation and Casey couldn't help but feel disappointed at the return of Derek's severe case of apathy. Briefly, she wondered how long this behavior would last.

As the family gathered around the dinner table, Nora and George watched at each other, engaging in silent conversation. Even Derek noticed them mouthing words, though he seemed less interested than the rest of the family.

'Now,' Nora mouthed, giving George an encouraging look.

'Later,' he mouthed back, motioning slightly with his hands.

"You might as well just tell us," Edwin broke in, causing the two adults to look up, startled that their secret conversation wasn't so secret.

"We would just like to tell you," George began, voice unreadable. "That we've arranged a time with Miss Ackart. We're scheduled to visit Marti tomorrow afternoon."

"Really?" Derek asked, anticipation creeping into his voice. He seemed to note the glances in his direction, as he quickly schooled his expression.

George nodded, leading Edwin to ask, "How long can we stay?"

"I'm not sure," George told him, smile fading, if only slightly. "We'll have to ask the caseworker," he added.

"Can we all go?" Lizzie asked, worried that the females would be left behind.

"Yes," Nora replied for her husband, smiling at her daughter. "We all get to go."

"This means we can go later this week, too. Right?" Casey asked, unsure if stepsiblings applied to the limitless visits rule.

"Uh, I suppose so," her mother said, slightly uncertain. George let his excitement fade slightly, and Casey berated herself for bringing it up. The adults were only allowed to visit once this week. Then George smiled again, and Casey felt relieved; apparently, her comment hadn't destroyed his mood. The announcement brought a lighter feeling to the table, as well as a slightly apprehensive one. As dinner wore on, Casey felt excitement grow at the visit; the house just wasn't the same without the rambunctious little girl around. Derek, whom Casey expected to become ecstatic over the news, grew more apprehensive than any of them; though from what Casey had seen and heard of his mother, she couldn't blame him. Putting aside her concern for Derek, she volunteered to do the dishes. Worrying about Derek hadn't done any good yet, and it wasn't likely do help in the future. Her mother thanked her, carrying the dishes into the kitchen before giving her a grateful smile and going downstairs.

Casey sifted through her thoughts as she methodically washed the dishes. The next day was bound to be an interesting event, she mused vaguely. At first she thought happily about the joy on Marti's face as she greeted her family; then she contemplated the competition for Marti's attention that was bound to ensue--though Marti would probably bounce from one person to the next all afternoon. But as she remembered who would be there, she found the worry of Abby growing in her mind. Her mother would be there, and George would be there; how would Abby react? Somehow, she thought not nearly as well as George had when meeting her father. Then she began to wonder if Abby had influenced Marti yet. Would Marti act the same, or would she be the unhappy princess Derek seemed to think she would become? She brushed the thought away. _That's silly_, she told herself. _Even if Abby does try that, it wouldn't happen in four days_. Still, she couldn't help but worry about Abby's reaction to seeing them, and worse, Derek's reaction to seeing Abby. An almost panicked trepidation rose in her chest, and she began to feel suffocated as she overanalyzed the situation. Just when she thought the feeling would overwhelm her, she heard a noise behind her and whirled to see her stepbrother. Calming, she vaguely wished he would start an argument. She never thought she'd actually miss fighting with Derek, but her turmoil only seemed to grow while he ignored her. Fights would always relieve her tension, and they usually provided a bit of entertainment as well. But his apathetic behavior was . . . weird. She felt almost . . . neglected? Shaking the thought away, she attempted conversation once more. "Don't you have a date with Katy tonight?" she asked Derek as he walked into the room for a bowl of ice cream.

"Nope," he replied flippantly, and there was something in his tone that made her ask, "You aren't seeing Katy anymore?"

He gave an indifferent shrug. "She's nice, but there's just not enough of a . . ." he made vague motions with his hands, finally deciding on, "spark."

Moving to the cabinet to grab a bowl, Derek neglected further conversation. Casey grew more and more annoyed as he banged through drawers, searching for the ice cream scoop. This not talking had gone on long enough. "Are you excited about seeing Marti?" she asked, sure the subject would pull him into conversation.

He jerked slightly in his movements, but continued pulling out drawers, rifling through them before slamming them shut. "Sure," he said, no emotion evident.

"Come on, Derek. Aren't you the least bit excited?" she pestered. "You seemed excited at dinner."

"Yeah, before I remembered my Mom," he admitted, somewhat bitterly. She looked up, surprised at the emotion in his voice as well as the fact that he gave an actual response.

"But seeing Marti should make up for that, right?" she asked, thinking just how glad she would be to see the little girl. She hadn't really contemplated it until now. She felt a wistful smile lift the corners of her mouth.

Derek shrugged, and Casey sighed. Encouraged by the sound, Derek continued. "Look, you don't know my mom. She might not have changed Marti yet, but you can bet she's affected her. She may be the happy little girl we all know, but she'll definitely feel lost." The love in his tone and the ache he unintentionally allowed slip into his voice struck Casey, and she felt a lump form in her throat. Derek cleared is expression, looking at her with an almost defiantly blank face. Suddenly, it was like every emotion she had pushed away for the last three weeks was welling up inside her, and she couldn't stop them from spilling out. She felt tears stinging her eyes, leaking from the corners and tracing paths down her face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked with some measure of trepidation.

"I don't know," she told him morosely. She couldn't even bring herself to wonder at his lack of apathy.

"Well, stop!" he ordered, shrinking away slightly.

"I can't!" she wailed. The feelings she had been suppressing for weeks had suddenly converged, leaving her weary and emotional. Her own fears, her own anger, her own sadness over Marti leaving; suddenly they flooded through her mind, and she found she couldn't hold them in anymore. Desperate for human comfort, she threw herself against Derek's chest, crying into his shirt. He tensed, standing awkwardly and seemingly on the verge of running away, but stayed frozen as she released her inner tumult. She didn't throw her arms around him and he didn't move to comfort her, but somehow, she felt better as she pulled away a few moments later, tears trickling down her face until they slowly dwindled. He looked at her warily, as if afraid she would start again.

"Okay?" he asked, trying not to cringe.

Casey sighed shakily. "Yeah." She gave a watery laugh and wiped smudges of mascara from below her eyes. She could see relief on his features as the last vestiges of tears left her face. For some reason, Casey's breakdown seemed to click something in his mind, and when she looked up he had leaned against the counter, seemily more alert than he had been in days. She couldn't say whether her display had actually affected him or not. Maybe he suddenly realized he would see his sister tomorrow instead of focusing on his mother, maybe she simply made him feel less helpless, maybe some other random thought had snapped him back to normal; but by all appearances, back to normal he definitely was. He watched her, and she noted he had that smile again, the one that said he knew something she didn't. Rather than finding it disconcerting as she usually did, tonight she thought it was almost . . . alluring. Shaking her head to dispel the thought, she told herself the confusion in her brain was messing with her. Still, she couldn't help but feel relief; relief that she finally accepted her feelings, relief that she didn't feel any less capable, and relief that Derek was standing showing more expression than Casey had seen on him since Saturday.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Wow, quite a bit happened in this chapter. Or maybe not. I actually had another major Dasey point at the end, but it seemed too rushed. So sorry if I got your hopes up and dashed them cruelly against the cold, hard, cracked and decaying earth. It was completely unintentional. And I know very little about hockey, so forgive me on that. I promise to get the next Dasey point in next chapter (though it may be a bit one sided). Let me know what you think.


	21. Of Princes and Princesses

Okay, so updates may be a little sporadic for the next two or so weeks, because I have exams and papers and all that fun stuff (gag). At the moment I'm avoiding writing a ten minute presentation due tomorrow. Aren't you glad my procrastination only extends to boring things? Lol. I've recently discovered something that I'm sure ya'll care about very much (note the sarcasm?). But I'll tell you anyway. It is sometimes quite helpful to start in the middle of a chapter. I was having a great deal of difficulty with this chapter, so I skipped to the fun stuff and then it was fine. I think. Great, now I've gone and jinxed myself. Anyway, I humbly offer you this chapter as an apology for my future absences. Which I can hopefully but not necessarily avoid.

_soulmatesDC: Yeah, I really hate when people make Derek out to be a knight in shining armor. He's really just not the wildly heroic, save the damsel, guy. And there's plenty to work with as he is anyway, so why try to change him? There will definitely be more fights with Derek back to normal. I would go into convulsions without Dasey fights, lol. There was just a short break for a while. They may take a few chapters to return in full, but I really don't know._

_attjjddc42: Yeah, sorry about the slow going there. _

_Brit Love: Thank you. I know I keep promising romance and not really getting there. I'm just going to shut up now, lol._

_RAWR-IKICKBUTT: Thanks. I love Dasey too, but stories that are solely Dasey are rarely realistic (not gonna say never, but usually something else is going on in people's lives)._

_atruwriter: Yeah. _Ducks._ Okay, so maybe I was a little inspired by that episode. It was a good one, lol. _

_Ghostwriter: Thanks. I want to write something witty, but I'm a little brain dead at the moment. You can imagine something for me._

_funnechick: That's probably a good suggestion. I mean well, but . . .Ah, yeah. You know. Lol._

_Jane Davis: Whoops. Thought I fixed that. Okay, now I've fixed it. I hope. Thanks for the kind review. _

_BannanaBlondie14: Thanks! My goal in life is realistic characters. I hate when people basically write a trashy romance novel and insert the characters of a specific fandom. Ugh. I'll try to keep it up._

_Oasis Blackmore: Lol. I do whatever the voices in my head tell me to. I agree with the Casey replacement, that's kind of why I liked her. It gave me hope for the future. And Kendra was okay, but who I really hated was Sandra. I don't know why, she just annoyed me, and I didn't find her attractive at all. Vicky was probably the best, both in looks and Dasey hope, lol. Surprisingly, my mom didn't find the stepsib thing weird, cause they've only known each other a few months; she even argued the point to my brother, who thought it was gross (we used his crush as an example, too funny). She just hates the fact that I'm writing fanfiction instead of the original work she wants me to finish (I got her hooked then got distracted). The disclaimer was saying, in a very roundabout way, that just because you write about something doesn't make it yours. I think. I must confess the kitchen scene was my personal projection of Guess Who's Coming to Dinner. Ironically, I've always thought Derek would hate seeing girls cry, and when I saw that ep. I was squealing. Lol. That ep. was totally the bomb shiz. I had fun making the crying scene how I wanted it (even if I was blatantly copying it). Ah well. _

**Disclaimer: I don't live in Canada. I don't like the cold. **

Wednesday morning the house was bustling like it hadn't in weeks. Everyone was apparently overlooking the more negative aspects of the impending visit in light of the positive. George and Nora smiled over coffee and Edwin and Lizzie were engaged in real conversation. Derek was apparently back to his annoying self for good, as evidenced by the fact that he switched Casey's cereal with dog food. Casey let out a disgusted yell as she ingested the concoction, but couldn't help a light eye roll once the taste had left her mouth. Better irritating Derek than zombie Derek.

As Emily met Casey at the bus stop, she couldn't help but comment on the change in her friend. "You're certainly chipper this morning," she noted with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep," Casey responded, turning to climb the stairs as the bus pulled up.

"Any particular reason?" she wondered, sliding into the seat beside Casey. "I mean, this is like a total mood reversal. I couldn't get you to talk to me all week."

A guilty look passed over Casey's face, but her smile quickly eradicated it. "Sorry, Em," she apologized, and Emily waved it off. "We're visiting Marti today," she confided in a low voice. "Everyone's really excited about it."

"Really?" Emily asked, encouraging her friend. "That is so cool. I bet your house was happier this morning. How's Derek taking it?" Casey gave her a look. "Can I not ask questions about my friends?" Emily defended.

Casey sighed and rolled her eyes before responding, "He's ecstatic. Not that he'll show it," she added. "But you can tell anyway." She smiled slightly and Emily turned the conversation in a different direction. By the time they reached school they were chatting amiably about the latest stunt pulled in an attempt to outdo Derek. "I don't understand why they try," Casey argued. "Even if they manage—which they won't—, Derek will only take credit."

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "But it's still fun to try."

"They're only deluding themselves," Casey pointed out, grabbing her things from her locker and walking toward homeroom.

"But . . ." Emily stopped talking, turning to watch Casey curiously. Her friend had ceased walking, looking surreptitiously into the empty Journalism room. Emily joined her, and they both saw Katy plop listlessly into a chair, rolling her pencil back and forth across the table.

"Um, Katy?" Casey inquired, moving into the room despite her misgivings. "Are you alright?"

Katy looked up, sighing at the sight of the two girls. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily inquired before Casey could stop her; Emily was less informed than her friend.

"I should have known," Katy began morosely, flicking the pencil so hard it flew off the other side. Emily glanced at Casey, confused, and Casey held back a wince.

"It's nothing against you," Casey assured quickly. "He's just . . ."

"I know," Katy said pointedly, and Casey abandoned the thought.

"Um, what happened?" Emily asked hesitantly, glancing from girl to girl.

"Derek ditched me," Katy told her, and Emily dawned a look of comprehension. "It's my fault anyway," Katy continued. "I have no experience with guys. And everyone told me he doesn't keep girls long."

"It is not your fault," Casey said, growing slightly annoyed with Derek for the scene despite her happiness the day before.

Emily interceded, apparently well versed in the ways of resolving Derek-disappointment. Sitting beside Katy, she began, "You know what you need? A layout day." Katy looked up in confusion and Casey began to object. "Trust me, it'll help," Emily continued, ignoring her friend. "Look, we'll skip out of first period, get some junk food from the vending machine and watch a movie in the projection room. You have the keys, right Miss Head Editor?" she asked, smiling in an attempt to enliven Katy. Katy nodded, and Emily perked up. "Great. Let's get started. You'll feel better in no time."

Katy followed Emily obediently, but Casey pestered her with objections. "That's against the rules you know. Besides, you can't miss class. What if you get caught? What if . . .."

"Casey," Emily broke in authoritatively. "I'll take it from here. Go ahead to class." Casey started to argue again, but Emily had already pulled Katy into the throng of students. Momentarily indecisive, Casey turned and walked to homeroom with a sigh and a disapproving glance over her shoulder.

She had to admit Katy looked better when Casey saw her at lunch, though she still would not condone the method.

"I told you I knew what I was doing," Emily told her after Katy stopped by for a short, distracted conversation. "She'll be back to normal in no time."

"Fine," Casey agreed reluctantly. "But you still shouldn't have skipped class." Emily shrugged, moving to her salad, and Casey had to admit she was glad Katy had stopped moping over Derek; at least for the most part. She had taken to ignoring him, which he seemed happy to go along with as he effortlessly avoided her lunch table. Casey couldn't help a small smile at the return of normalcy, though she did feel sorry for her friend. _If only Abby were to give up Marti, things would be perfect_, she thought, somewhat melancholy.

Casey noted an extra car parked outside as she walked up the driveway, waving goodbye to Emily. Miss Ackart was waiting in the living room, conversing quietly with Nora and George, when Casey walked in, Derek following a few minutes later.

"We're leaving in just a minute, guys," Nora told them, motioning them into the kitchen where Edwin and Lizzie had been sent. They made their way slowly, but the adults didn't resume the conversation until the teenagers disappeared into the other room. Derek dropped his bag loudly on the table, then darted back to where Edwin and Lizzie were huddling, trying to hear the conversation. Casey spared them a disapproving look, but the faint voices drifting out proved too much, and she was shortly pressed eagerly against the wall just underneath Derek.

". . . appears she will be fine. Of course, there has been some change in behavior, but that can be attributed to a new environment and different parenting techniques. She should be her normal self soon enough. It looks quite likely that Abby will raise Marti." The kids exchanged frightened glances. "Well," Miss Ackart shifted. "We'd best leave soon."

"Kids," George shouted, and the four jumped before settling and walking into the front room. "Let's go," he told them, motioning the family out the door.

The first thing Casey noticed about Abby's house was the car. It was sitting in the driveway as if on display, shining every bit as brightly as it had a few weeks earlier. The house seemed to match the car, the crisp cream blending nicely with the silvery gold vehicle. She could tell the neighborhood was nice, and the house far exceeded the others, if not in size than in quality. Potted plants and a tea table sat on the front porch, off to one side, looking as if neither had been touched by human hands. Miss Ackart knocked politely; the door swung open and everyone moved closer in anticipation.

Marti was beside her mother in a cream dress, dutifully standing still though everyone could tell she wanted nothing more than to run around. Casey felt her face drop as a pang of anxiousness drifted through her. She sighed in relief when, moments later, Marti abandoned her pose with a cry of, "Daddy!" as she launched herself into his arms. She smiled as Marti quickly wriggled out of her father's arms, echoing, "Smerek!" and attacking her brother. Casey noted the tightness in Abby's face with vague satisfaction as Derek kissed his sister lightly atop the head. Then Marti bounded around the circle, greeting each member of her family, and even giving Miss Ackart an enthusiastic shake of the hand. Apparently anyone who brought her family to visit could be forgiven for making her leave. As Marti reached her, the little girl gestured Casey to bend over. Casey obliged, somewhat confused, and Marti threw her arms around Casey's neck; a smile spread across Casey's face and her eyes prickled as she returned the hug quickly. Then Marti was wriggling free and moving on to Edwin. When Marti finished, she moved to stand happily between George and Nora, grabbing each by one hand. Miss Ackart moved to the side of the room, watching the procession from a sea of beige. _Wow_, Casey thought, looking around the house. _Abby really does keep this place clean_. Casey herself prided herself on organization, but even she could admit this was a bit ridiculous. Beige walls, tan loveseat, cream carpet. _It doesn't look like anyone lives here_, she realized, _Least of all a child_. Pity for Marti rose instantly.

"Well," George said awkwardly, dropping Marti's hand. He pulled Nora forward, and Marti drifted back beside her brothers; Derek picked her up and Edwin hovered close by, almost protectively. "Nora, this is Abby," George introduced as he pulled his wife towards his ex-wife. Nora smiled; only Casey noted the tightness around her eyes. "Abby, this is Nora," he returned, gesturing to Casey's mother.

"A pleasure, I'm sure," Abby greeted, smiling sweetly but gazing at Nora with a superior stance. Nora's smile tightened, but she refrained from comment as George stepped between them, seemingly by accident. "Well, Abby," he diverted her attention, introducing the rest of the family. "This is Casey," he waved in her direction.

Casey nodded in acknowledgement and Abby interjected, "Yes, we've met. Lovely girl." She smiled at Casey as if she were a beloved niece.

"And Lizzie," George finished, motioning to his other stepdaughter.

"Hi," Lizzie said, standing confidently though she obviously couldn't tell what to expect.

"Hello, dear," Abby greeted. "Very pleased to meet you." Lizzie looked slightly perturbed at the childish tone, but kept a small smile intact. "Well, shall we adjourn to the living room?" Abby asked, moving purposefully farther into the house without waiting for a response. The family followed warily, Miss Ackart trailing them with an encouraging smile. Casey felt more and more as if they were all on display as they arrived in a muted room and seated themselves on expensive furniture. "Well," Abby started pleasantly. She gave a tinkling laugh. "You know, I believe Marti's been having such fun here she doesn't want to leave at all." The family stiffened and Abby glanced at Miss Ackart from the corner of her eye. "But it really is so nice that you've decided to visit. Marti is positively delighted to see you all." Marti gave her mother a stern glare from her perch on her father's lap, kicking her legs up onto Derek's lap defiantly. Abby looked anything but amused, but Lizzie almost laughed and Miss Ackart gave a complacent smile. Derek and Edwin, for their part, looked quite proud of their sister; Casey argued briefly that she shouldn't condone rebellious acts, yet she couldn't help the small smile from playing across her lips at the sight.

"Can we play now?" Marti asked, purposely ignoring her mother.

"Would you like to play with the new dolls I bought you?" Abby asked, babying, despite being thoroughly ignored.

"No," Marti said plainly. "They're glass and they break easy." She looked down slightly at that comment, hurt flitting across her face before she looked back up, announcing, "I want to play outside. Can we, please?" She addressed Miss Ackart, knowing her mother wouldn't object. Casey had to commend her method, though it was probably the sort of thing Derek had taught her.

"I don't see why not," the woman responded, raising an eyebrow at Abby.

Marti smiled in triumph as Abby stood, clapping her hands together and announcing brightly, "Well, follow me."

The garden was as immaculate as the house, rows of flowers and herbs growing perfectly straight in a section roped off from the tiny yard. Marti paid it no mind, ecstatic to be playing a game. The family gathered in the grass, Miss Ackart standing by the fence on one side and Abby looking disparagingly at the yard from the patio. Casey gave a small laugh as Marti marched betwixt the players, watching them with a critical eye; she noted she was not the only one with a smile fixed on her face.

"Why don't we play soccer?" Edwin suggested. "Lizzie's ball is in the car."

"No," Marti disagreed authoritatively. "We are going to play Fairy Tale."

Casey laughed as Marti quickly overruled her brothers' arguments. They were too glad to play with Marti to object too seriously.

"What?" George complained jokingly. "How can we play fairy tale? There are no castles around here."

"Daddy, you have to pretend," she explained seriously. Walking around the circle, she assigned parts. "You're the Queen," she told Nora. "And you're the Monster," she told her dad, who smiled menacingly. "And you're the handsome Prince," she announced to Derek, who smirked cockily, folding his arms across his chest. "And you're the Guard," she told Edwin, who looked slightly disappointed despite not wanting to play.

"Oh, come on!" he argued. "Can't I be a brave knight or something?"

"Guard," she reiterated flippantly, turning to Lizzie. "_You're_ the brave night." Edwin groaned and Lizzie smiled triumphantly. "And you can be the beautiful Princess," she told Casey.

"Don't you think she should be the evil witch?" Derek interjected deviously, smirking at Casey who sniffed, affronted.

"No," Marti explained. "Mommy's the witch." She glanced over at Abby, who straightened, insulted, at her place by the fence.

Stifled laughter sounded around the yard, as George warned, "Marti," in a thoroughly unconvincing tone of voice.

Abby glanced at Miss Ackart and tinkled a laugh. "Children," she said in way of an explanation.

"What are you going to be, Marti?" Casey asked, thinking it best to avoid irritating Abby.

"I'm the fairy," she said in an obvious tone. Running over to the rows of flowers, she ripped up a flower stalk—earning a wince and disapproving frown from her mother, which she ducked at slightly then ignored. Skipping back to the group, she flicked the flower like a wand and said, "Go." Each person fell into their assigned roll with somewhat different grace. George immediately chased Marti around the yard, growling, as she shrieked, "Daddy, stop! You're supposed to chase the Princess," she added, laughing. Edwin and Lizzie locked themselves in an air sword fight, Casey faked a swoon and Nora stared down her nose at everyone in a highly comic fashion. Derek swung into Marti's path as she ran past, scooping her up and twirling her around. "Smerek!" she objected. "Go rescue Princess Casey!"

"Princess Casey, huh?" Derek asked in a mischievous voice that had Casey backing up slowly. Then Derek slung his sister onto his shoulders and gave chase, Marti laughing and waving her wand. Casey hadn't felt so childish in ages, but she found she really didn't mind. Derek stopped when the weight lifted from his shoulders, turning to watch Monster George escape with the fairy. While Derek was distracted, Casey slunk away to stand beside her mother; the two pretended to exchange idle chatter and Lizzie immediately abandoned her mock fight with Edwin to stand guard. The moved about the yard in general mayhem, each taking their role much more seriously when Marti was in view, until everyone tired of running around. They sat or collapsed in the grass, respectively, Marti ignoring her mother's faint call of, "Don't stain that dress, please, dear."

Marti kicked her feet forward, ignoring the streak of green across a previously spotless shoe. "When can I come home?" she asked innocently, a hint of sadness creeping into her tone. The all stilled uncomfortably, Derek shooting his sister a remorseful glance.

"Well, Marti," George began, watching her kick her feet. "We're not sure."

Marti looked slightly disheartened, then brightened. "If I'm nice to Miss Nasha over there," she motioned to Miss Ackart, "Will she let me come home?"

"Uh, I don't know, Marti," George answered, not quite sure how to respond. Casey opened her mouth to object as Marti stood, but she was already across the yard, tugging on Miss Ackart's jacket. Miss Ackart listened to Marti, bending down and speaking softly. Marti looked slightly disheartened, and Miss Ackart shot an annoyed glance at the family. Casey winced, knowing Miss Ackart would hold it against them.

Abby spoke to the woman, whispering, but allowed her words to drift across the yard. "If you don't mind, I really should get Marti cleaned up and start dinner." She glanced at Marti's clothes with slight disdain, giving the group a surreptitious glare. She seemed to direct that blame filled stare at Derek in particular, Casey noted, and he narrowed his eyes in return.

Miss Ackart, distracted by the little girl begging for her attention, muttered an absent, "Yes, yes. Of course." Turning, she announced. "I believe it is time to leave." Abby grabbed Marti by the shoulder, giving her firm but gentle guidance into the house. When they reached the front hall, she let go, but stood closely, watching the procession gather at the door. Marti darted forward to hug her father, laughing as he picked her up and kissing him on the cheek. From her perch, she included Nora in the hug, bending at an odd angle to reach her stepmother.

George whispered, "I love you," before setting her down, and she darted to Edwin and Lizzie, giving them each a half hug around the waist. With a last devious smile for the middle children, she walked over to Casey, wrapping her arms around the older girl's waist, and burying her face in Casey's stomach. Three seconds later, she was moving over to Derek, glancing quickly at her disapproving mother before wrapping him in a tight hug. He enveloped his sister in his arms for a moment before dropping them. Marti stood amidst her family longingly, unwilling to leave.

"We really must be getting ready," Abby broke in, and Miss Ackart nodded at the family to leave. Marti went to stand morosely by her mother, watching her family abandon her.

"I'll come see you soon, okay Smarti?" Derek told her, noting the look on his little sister's face. Casey couldn't help but feel compassion, gazing from one face to the other, and a slight tightness in her chest.

Abby broke in even as Marti chanced a small smile. "Yes, you can arrange it all with Miss Ackart later," she told him tightly, moving to hurry them out the door.

"You want me to chaperone sibling visits as well?" Miss Ackart asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes, well," Abby began, slightly flustered. "I think it would be best to make sure nothing influences little Marti." She spoke about her daughter with a condescending coo, which made Marti wrinkle her nose in disgust. Casey felt repugnance for the woman before her; pretending to love her daughter when she only wanted Marti for her own devices, whatever those may be.

"All right," Miss Ackart agreed, face shifting slightly as she remembered Marti's pleas to return with her family. "We'll set something up," she promised Derek as they were ushered onto the porch. They all waved goodbye a final time, faking smiles for Marti, who looked quite discouraged. As soon as the door closed they sighed, allowing their disappointment to show through. Derek was the first to the car, hoping in and sitting on the far side as the rest of the family made their way to the vehicle. Everyone acted much happier than days previous, but Casey couldn't help the feelings of sadness; and apparently the others felt it too. She leaned her head back against the seat wearily as Lizzie clambered in behind her.

Her sadness gave way to frustration when Derek took it upon himself to pick on her the entire ride home. The rude comments, projectiles and tugging of her hair began to grate at her nerves until she finally yelled, "Derek, stop it!" This only fueled his behavior, and after several interjections by their parents, Casey decided with a huff to simply ignore him. Easier said than done. She managed to sit through the whispered taunts and annoying nudges, albeit barely, but staring resolutely the other way gave him an opening. As Casey watched the house approach with a feeling of relief, shock shot through her as icy hands wrapped around her neck. Shrieking, she swung at his face, only to face defeat when Derek grabbed her wrist. The hand still on her neck had actually warmed fairly quickly, but Casey felt a slight chill at the placement. Wrenching her hand free with some effort, she scooted across the seat, jumping out the door before Lizzie was fully out of her path.

Everyone ate dinner quietly, tension relieved but slowly returning. Derek had finished and abandoned the table almost before Casey started, grabbing his hockey stick and a puck for target practice in the driveway. A smattering of conversation threaded its way into the meal, courtesy of Nora, but no one had any interest in group conversation. Lizzie and Edwin still seemed to be working on some experiment, though their efforts were considerably less focused than normal. Nora and George made small talk, intent on loosing the awkward sense of the day, while in fact increasing the discomfited atmosphere. Casey made a comment here or there, mostly focusing on her food. The biggest announcement of the meal came when George engaged Edwin in conversation about some prank or other the boy was planning. Lizzie, Casey and Nora were discussing random things when Lizzie seemed to remember something.

"Oh," she said, turning to her mother. "Can I have Jordan over for dinner tomorrow? His parents already agreed."

Both Casey and Nora looked up in surprise. Casey guiltily discovered she had completely forgotten that aspect of her sister's life in the past few days.

"Well, I don't know, honey," Nora began, a mixture of excitement for her daughter and unwillingness to agree.

"Pleeease," Lizzie begged, giving her mother a look reserved for her outbreaks of random juvenility. She increased the effect as her mother started to cave.

"All right," Nora agreed. "If it's all right with you, George?" she added.

George had obviously not been paying attention, but gave a distracted, "What? Oh, sure." Nora smiled, knowing he was clueless, and Lizzie seemed to perk up. Casey smiled brightly, happy for her sister. She found she actually wanted to meet Jordan; she had to see who made her sister abandon those boyless ways. She blocked out thoughts of Scott bitterly, focusing on the smile on Lizzie's face.

After dinner, Casey immediately went to her room to start homework. She finished it in short order, wondering vaguely if Emily was free to work on the math project. Realizing that it was highly unlikely, she paced about her room, bored and anxious at once. She finally distracted herself by updating her journal, taking care to remember each conflicting emotion she experienced during the taxing day. As she recorded her thoughts, Casey realized she felt substantially better since her breakdown in the kitchen yesterday. Seeing Marti had helped, but she felt new worries replace the old ones. Casey finished her writing with a sigh, moving to put the book away. She stopped, remembering Paul's suggestion a few days before. _He said I should go back and look for trends_, she reminded herself. Wanting more work to finish and hoping for some personal insight, Casey reopened the notebook to the first page. She began scanning each entry, flipping through until she reached the end. _Okay, that was not helpful_, she complained internally. _All it's telling me is that I'm stressed. I knew that_. She wondered if maybe she should do a more thorough search; research often didn't work on a surface level. Moving back to the beginning, Casey read through the pages, noting a constant worry over her family. _Well, I knew that too_, she thought, intent on finding something new. A final search told her she had been distracted and irritated around Emily lately, with one or two exceptions, which she guiltily decided to amend. _Emily shouldn't have to put up with a bad friend just because I can't deal with my own feelings_. Sighing, Casey flipped back through the pages absently as she thought, wondering just how much she had overlooked the past few weeks. _I guess Paul's advice did work_, she admitted reluctantly. Sometimes she found it hard to rely on other people's judgment.

Suddenly, her hands stilled; she focused her eyes on the fourth page. _Okay, odd_, she admitted, scanning the rest of the page. The same name kept cropping up. Furrowing her brows, she turned back to the front page, reading the entries in greater detail. She raised an eyebrow. _Annoyed with Derek, Confused over Derek, Worried about Derek_, repeated themselves over and over. As she moved closer to the last few days, she noticed other patterns emerging, ones that were not nearly so easy on her psyche. _Sympathetic towards Derek, Embarrassed by Derek, _and _Frustrated with Derek_ gradually changed to, _Drawn to Derek, Annoyed with Katy, Intrigued by Derek_ and _Attracted to Derek_. Over and over they showed themselves in different wording, different forms. When she wrote them, they seemed completely insignificant. So she had a brief second where she found Derek cute; it was a natural thought toward someone everyone worshiped, even if he was one's stepbrother. Most of the situations had other factors involved, anyway. But now, staring up at her from the page, they seemed so incriminating. Numerous instances, countless times each day she had thought these things. _It's not possible that I _like_ Derek, is it?_ she wondered. _No, of course not_, she assured herself. She was just . . . hormonal. Or . . . lonely. But for some reason, she couldn't accept those as outs. Her rising panic gained a frustrated tone, and she slowed her growing hysteria, hoping to observe the situation logically. Gathering her thoughts with mild success, she closed the book and tried to talk herself out of this mess. She went through the arguments in her head, more desperate with every new point, listing every reason she shouldn't, couldn't, feel the way she felt. But she did. Groaning, she buried her face in her palms. What was she going to do?

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Well, that meeting went completely differently from how I planned it; which is not necessarily a good thing or a bad thing. A little lightheartedness never went awry. I just hope there was enough drama mixed in there as well. Let me know what you thought about the revelation at the end. I've never really done that sort of thing before, so I don't know if it's stupid. And I'm feeling very apathetic today, so once again I can't decide the quality of my work. I rarely can, if you've noticed. Ah well, such is life.


	22. Klutzilla Returns

Okay, my finals start next Wednesday, so the end of this week should be mildly okay for updates, unless my teachers act according to the norm and say, "Oh, Seniors have absolutely no lives. Let's give them lots of homework to make them forget their poor pathetic existences." Well, okay. But you don't have to say it! Really, the only reason I finished this chapter in one day was because I was sick today and didn't want to do homework. So thank cold and flu season for what your about to read. Or blame it, whichever way you look at it.

soulmatesDC: Sorry if it did seem rushed. I was tired and had homework and really haven't done that sort of thing before. Let me know if you think any other romance things are off. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Good luck on finals.

_atruwriter: Hmm, interesting point. I was thinking something similar myself, I'm just not sure where it'll end up. I guess it depends on where the story leads me, because I really have no control, lol. _

_Ghostwriter: Thanks. _

_attjjddc42: I'm happy to receive reviews after every chapter, but you needn't feel obligation. Reviews are to make me happy and let you give me suggestions. Yep, it'll be Dasey. I hope, lol. Thanks for your opinion._

_TragicMiko: Thank you. By the way, quandary is a great word. I should use it more often, lol._

_Oasis Blackmore: Yes, Sam was definitely the most annoying. He was an idiot and he just wouldn't go away! I love when he and Derek started wrestling, lol. And I agree with The Wedding line; so great. It made me giggle with glee to hear. Actually, that was the first episode I saw, and that line made me go; okay, them together, now. Lol. And these stories do matter; just not how parents would like. I know all about that, lol. For some reason, everything always happens in the kitchen. Or, for Dasey fics, the bathroom. I want to make Katy as likeable as possible without making people want her with Derek. Wow, I didn't realize the visit scene was so heartwarming; or that line was so funny. I did like it myself, though; I guess things you write personally just aren't as funny when you read them. Ah! You liked my first realization scene! I'm so proud. I was actually quite worried about that. I just hate when people have her go, "No. No. NONOnONONONONONonOnNOJoNoNoNONOnOnnononONoNo!" for an hour. Lol. No grammatical errors that I can tell. Wow, you sound like me with checking for updates and reviews, lol. _

_funnechick: Thanks! I'll try to keep them coming, cause I only have finals at the end of the week. Hopefully the next few chapters will live up to the last one._

_Brit Love: See, it does work out. My little bro thinks it's disgusting, and I was like, "Hey, what if mom married your crush's dad?" He shut up after that, lol. Glad you liked the joke and the revelation. I'll do my best to do romance without making it unrealistically quick. _

_twister15: Glad you liked it. Thanks!_

_TheEvilRabbit: Wow, I'm in the dictionary. I wonder if I stop writing, will they put my picture next to "Murdered in Cold Blood" in Webster Phrases? Which probably doesn't exist. Wow, your review made me laugh. Instant step-sib love in a can, lol. You know what? Now that I think about it, you're right about Sir English. Nick or Mr. Collins from the black and white Pride and Prejudice. I loved writing kitchen Derek, I felt manipulative and fun. Well now, making the rest of you look bad? Do you think I should stop then? Wouldn't want to tarnish your reputation . . ._

_CHL-crackhead: Thank you. Rocks my box . . .nice phrase. _

**Disclaimer: If it hasn't been mine until now, what makes you think I suddenly own it?**

Casey arrived at breakfast the next morning with a clear plan, which evaporated the moment she saw Derek sitting at the table.

"What's with you?" Derek asked through a mouthful of toast. Casey looked about, searching for a sign that she was acting out of the ordinary.

"What?" she asked, slightly panicked. "What do you mean what's with me? Why would you think something was wrong?"

"Because you keep doing that," he answered plainly, pointing to her nervously wringing hands.

"Doing what?" she asked, feigning clueless-ness, as she ceased the movement. Raising an eyebrow, he shook his head and returned to his breakfast. Casey took a deep breath once his eyes left her. _This is stupid_, she lectured. _Get yourself under control_. Straightening her back, she moved purposely to the cabinet, grabbing a bowl and pouring herself some cereal.

As she grabbed the milk and popped open the lid, Lizzie asked, "Casey, are you okay?" with mild concern.

"Of course I'm okay," she told her sister, slightly more convincingly than she had told Derek.

"If you say so," Lizzie replied, completely unconvinced. "But you might want to stop with the milk."

Casey looked down in mild confusion just in time to avoid the rivulets of milk from staining her shirt. She had gotten distracted pouring the milk, and now it spilled over the rim of her bowl and coated the counter. With disgust for both the mess and her mindset, Casey set about cleaning the mess, ignoring the laughter from the male side of the table.

Dumping the mess and her bowl of cereal into the sink, she rinsed it down the drain before drying her hands and grabbing a granola bar. "I'm leaving early," she announced, quickly shrugging into her coat and grabbing her books.

"You sure you can make it without walking into traffic?" Derek asked mockingly. Rather than answer him, she gave an annoyed huff before setting out the door.

Walking rather than riding the bus gave her time alone and crisp air to clear her thoughts. _What am I doing?_ she wondered disparagingly. _So I like Derek. No big deal, right?_ _Wrong_, she answered herself. _Very big deal_. Still, that was no reason to loose her head. She had liked boys before, right? None of them involved such a messy situation, but she could handle it. Her face shifted into an unconvinced grimace. Catching sight of the school, she quickened her meandering pace to a steady walk, hoping to study a little before the day began. She slid into the first period room even before the teacher, who had left to get coffee. Pulling out her books, she stacked them in order of what she knew the least, flipping the book on top open to the middle of the text. She was pulled out of her attempts to file the information when Emily plopped down next to her, greeting her cheerily. Looking up, Casey noted that a few other students had wandered in, but the classroom was mostly empty.

"What are you doing here so early?" Casey asked. "The bus won't arrive for another ten minutes."

"Trevor gave me a ride again," Emily said in a casual tone, a hint of excitement working through. She was being strangely close-mouthed about the whole Trevor situation; had Casey not been lost in her own romance issues she might have taken the time to discover the reason. "But why are you here so early? Or did you come just to study?" her tone belied the fact that it was actually a plausible explanation.

"I felt like walking," Casey told her, causing Emily to raise an amused eyebrow. "So," Casey interjected before Emily could further the inquiry. "When do you want to finish that math project?"

Emily took up the new conversation seamlessly. "Today would be good," she offered.

"Can't," Casey told her apologetically. "Lizzie has a boy coming over for dinner." She smiled at the thought, and Emily shot her an interested look, intrigued by this new bit of gossip. "He's kind of her boyfriend," Casey explained. "I think," she added, unsure. What constituted a middle school boyfriend? Shaking off the thought, she contined the original line of conversation. "How about tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure," Emily agreed, shrugging slightly. "My place or yours?"

"We can work at my house," Casey offered. "I think it will be pretty empty." Emily agreed, turning and allowing Casey to continue studying with an eyeroll.

Lunch arrived, and Casey did her best to avoid the main doors to the cafeteria, praying she wouldn't run into Derek. She realized she was acting oddly, but that didn't necessarily mean she could control her behavior. She managed to slid into a chair at an empty table and slowly began to seperate her lunch.

"Casey." Emily's voice drifted through her thoughts a few minutes later. Casey looked up, startled. From the look on her best friend's face, Emily had been vying for her attention for quite some time, now. "What is up with you today?" Emily asked, once she was sure she had Casey's attention. "You're even more distracted then the last few weeks." Her voice shifted, worry entering her tone. "Did something happen yesterday?"

"No, no. It was fine," Casey assured. She really needed to gain control of her brain.

"Have you talked to Katy yet, today?" Emily asked, motioning to the girl who stood two tables away, talking with a few members of the journalism staff.

"No," Casey replied, feeling slightly guilty for having forgotten the girl. She felt even worse upon realizing she now had a crush on the guy who had just crushed Katy. Katy looked up, noticing their glances and waving acknowledgement. Saying a quick goodbye to the students she was talking to, she made her way over and sat down.

"Hey, Casey. I haven't seen you since yesterday. Where have you been?"

"Casey locked herself away with her books," Emily explained with a laugh. "There's no getting that girl to talk when she wants to study." Katy smiled.

"How are you doing?" Casey asked her softly, awkwardly.

Katy's smile faded somewhat, but she didn't sound bitter as she responded. "I'll be fine. I mean, he's just a guy, right?" she laughed unconvincingly and changed the subject. "So, have any ideas to spice up the school paper?"

"You should make an advice column," Emily suggested.

"Like the kind that always cause drama on sitcoms?" Katy laughed.

"I was thinking more like the useful kind," Emily retaliated with a slight smile. "Or a gossip section," she added. "I could help."

Casey's attention drifted from the conversation, eyes scanning the cafeteria. Usually she didn't have this much trouble concentrating. Her eyes shifted left, drawn by the rowdy laughter a few tables over; she caught sight of Derek, smiling widely at the attention, and promptly knocked over her drink. She managed to right it before more than a few drops spilled, but sent her apple spinning in the process. Emily and Katy paused their lighthearted conversation.

"Clumsy day?" Katy asked sympathetically. Casey shrugged slightly.

"Are you okay, Case?" Emily asked, slightly worried. "You haven't been living up to you nickname lately, but . . ." she gestured the table.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Casey wondered, annoyed. "I'm fine. I just got a little . . .distracted."

"What nickname?" Katy wanted to know. Then comprehension dawned and she asked, "Wait, _you're_ Klutzilla?"

Casey let a faint groan escape her throat and Emily added, "It's kind of a sore subject."

"Sorry," Katy apologized. They moved on to a new subject, but Casey couldn't help but pray, _Please don't let Klutzilla return_. She had a sinking feeling the hope was in vain.

Casey was relieved to discover Derek had hockey practice that evening; the more she could avoid him, the better. She found Edwin and Lizzie watching a sitcom with mild interest; intrigued, she joined them.

"Which episode?" she asked, curling her feet under her and grabbing a handful of Lizzie's popcorn.

"Driver's Test," Edwin answered simply, punctuated by the screeching of tires. Casey sat back, keeping an eye on the clock so she could leave before Derek came home. A few minutes later Nora strode into the room, flipping through a folder of papers. Looking up, she noted Lizzie, Edwin and Casey sitting in the front of the screen.

"Guys," Nora began casually, as if just remembering she needed to speak with them. "Derek's going to see Marti tomorrow. Anyone want to go?"

"Can't," Lizzie and Edwin chimed together with varying degrees of reluctance. "We have to stay late after school, remember?" Lizzie asked her mom. "The tardiness issue?" she reminded.

"Right," Nora remembered. It seemed that whenever George drove the kids to school, they ended up late. The teacher had finally gotten annoyed and given them detention in hopes of alleviating the situation. "Casey?" she asked, turning to her eldest. Much as Casey wanted to say yes, Derek needed time with Marti. Not to mention the fact that she was avoiding said stepbrother. Miss Ackart could prevent any bad behavior on Abby's part. Still, she struggled slightly before declining.

"Homework," she explained, rather unconvincingly.

"Well. All right," Nora agreed. "If you kids change your minds, let me know. Miss Ackart will be driving you over if you decided to go." The kids made no move to change their vote, so Nora gave them a complacent look and walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

Derek strode in the house some forty minutes early, startling Casey and causing the middle siblings to look up in surprise.

"What happened to practice?" Edwin wanted to know.

"Ended early," Derek announced, slinging his bag against the wall and shrugging off his coat. "They had to call for an ambulance. Steve broke something."

"Whoa, cool," Edwin enthused, sitting up in his chair. "How'd it happen?" he asked excitedly.

Derek shrugged. "It wasn't my fault, really," he began, unconcerned, and Casey stopped listening, annoyed. _Boys_, she thought disdainfully. Lizzie and Edwin questioned Derek for a while, Lizzie more concerned than Edwin; then Lizzie caught sight of the time and rushed upstairs to get ready.

"Need some help, Liz?" Casey yelled after her.

"I'm fine!" Lizzie declined.

Sighing, Casey sat back into the cushion. Raising an eyebrow in the direction his youngest stepsister's bedroom, Derek flopped into his chair and asked, "What, is she suddenly becoming a girl now?"

"For your information," Casey told him superiorly, "she has a date tonight. Jordan is coming over for dinner."

"And Jordan is . . .?" he asked expectantly.

"The guy she went out with last week?" Casey told him obviously.

Derek searched his memory, apparently not finding anything suggesting Lizzie had gone on a date. Shrugging it off, he repeated, "So, Lizzie's becoming a girl now."

"Ugh, you are so insensitive," she berated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just because she's dating doesn't mean she'll completely change; ever heard of woman power? And besides," she added belatedly. "Who said Lizzie isn't a girl?"

"She's a tomboy," Derek said plainly, as if that answered her question. "And all I'm saying is whenever you get a boyfriend, you turn into this giggling, cooing, pink monster. Who's to say Lizzie isn't the same?"

She opened her mouth to retort, then his words connected. _Giggling, cooing, pink monster?_ she thought incredulously. _What is that supposed to mean?_ Glaring at him, she moved to refute that point instead. _But what if it didn't mean anything_, she wondered. _What if it was just an offhand comment?_ She could feel herself becoming flustered again, and she prayed she wouldn't knock anything over.

"Stop it!" Derek burst out in frustration after a few seconds of silence.

"Stop what?" she asked nervously, avoiding his eyes.

"That!" he explained. "You keep doing that. We were having a perfectly normal argument and you just freaked out."

"I'm not freaked," she assured, leaning back against the cushions. Her foot slung forward, knocking the popcorn off the coffee table. She hurriedly knelt to clean the mess, stopping when he started laughing.

"Klutzilla," he said with a smile, rolling his eyes. _Was that a hint of affection in his tone?_ Casey wondered briefly. _Because it could be sisterly affection, or it could be a good thing, or I could just be imagining the whole thing . . ._

"Space Case," he taunted, penetrating the fog around her mind. Drawing away from her thoughts, she glared at him. He started calling her that after the bet, though she had no idea where he heard it; he only brought it up when he wanted to be particularly annoying and she was particularly out of it, neither of which she liked.

"What?" she asked frustratedly.

"Which are you?" he wanted to know. "Klutzilla or Space Case? Or can't you choose?" he asked in a falsely babying tone.

"Neither," she argued, despite the voices in her head telling her otherwise. "Just . . .ugh!" unable to decided on a good retort, she stood, huffing in annoyance, and threw the popcorn back in the bowl before heading up the stairs; Derek grinned as he watched her go.

Casey emerged from her room a few hours later at the sound of the doorbell, following an excited Lizzie down the stairs. She hovered by the stairs as Lizzie flung the door open with a grin, then suddenly became almost, but not quite, shy. "Hey, Jordan."

"Hey Lizzie," a boy with dirty blonde hair and a casually buttoned shirt replied. Casey couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was so cute. Lizzie motioned Jordan inside, closing the door behind him, and Casey stepped forward.

"Hey," Casey greeted sweetly, holding her hand out in greeting. "I'm Casey, Lizzie's sister. It's nice to meet you."

He took her hand somewhat nervously, introducing himself with a simple, "Jordan."

"We're glad to have you for dinner tonight," she told him, trying to make him feel welcome.

"Thanks," he told her. "It's . . ." he trailed off as Derek and Edwin descended the stairs. "Hey Edwin," he said instead.

"Oh, yeah. Hey Jordan," Edwin replied less-than-enthusiastically.

"That's my other stepbrother, Derek," Lizzie told him, hoping to avoid Edwin's issues for the time being. Derek waved a vague hand as Jordan said hello. "And that's Mom and George," Lizzie told him as the two adults entered the room. "You met them the other night."

"Hello, Jordan," Nora welcomed. Turning to speak with everyone, she announced, "Dinner's ready." They tromped into the dining room, sliding into their seats with varying levels of anticipation.

"Pasta," Nora announced, passing the dish around the table.

"And spagetti sauce," George finished, passing the red substance after the pasta. Derek immediately grabbed both, spooning heaping portions onto his plate. He ignored the look from his father, but passed the dish to the next person, nonetheless.

"So, Jordan," Nora began, making conversation. "Tell us about yourself."

"Well, I'm in Lizzie's class at school. I like science and I've been known to play the occasional practical joke," he recited casually, adding a devious smile toward the end.

"Jokes, huh?" George asked, looking intrigued as opposed to Nora's disapproving stare. "What's your latest work?"

"I convinced my teacher I was moving to Taiwan," he said proudly. "Had her turn my books in and everything."

George and Derek exchanged glances, mildly impressed.

"Pranking is something of a family art," George explained at Jordan's questioning stare.

"For the Venturi's, anyway," Derek added.

Jordan nodded, apparently interested in the line of conversation. Before the boys could take the subject any farther, Lizzie interrupted. "He's also part of the science club. He won the Junior Science Fair two years in a row," she bragged with a glance for her mother.

"Really?" Nora asked, impressed.

"Science is for geeks," Derek interjected. "The only people who like science are reje-"

"Derek," Casey interrupted with a glance at Jordan and a glare for Derek. "Can you pass me the rolls."

He looked slightly peeved, but handed them over nonetheless. As he let go, her hand brushed his fingers and she felt a warm jolt through her stomach. They dropped the basket at the same time, the rolls bounding haphazardly across the table. Casey grabbed for them, hoping to catch them before they rolled onto the floor. Leaning over the table, she managed to catch two, but her chest knocked into the bowl of sauce, spilling tomato goo all down her front and across the table. She jumped back from the table, accidentially kicking her chair backwards, and grabbed a napkin with which she desperatedly attempted to mop up the red stains.

"What is this, the return of Klutzilla?" Derek asked, exasperated despite the beginnings of laughter in his tone. Casey ignored him, flustered and intent on wiping up the mess.

"She's usually not this clumsy," Lizzie assured Jordan somewhat frantically.

"No, usually she's worse," Derek interjected, causing Jordan to laugh.

"He's right," Edwin told Jordan in a low voice.

Lizzie spared a glare for her stepbrothers, moving to help her sister. "Derek, don't be such a jerk. Edwin, stop trying to scare him off. Jordan," she added in a softer tone, "You don't have to laugh at their jokes."

"It was funny," he assured her, and she gave him a skeptical look before turning back to the mess.

Derek's laugher was growing as he watch Casey wipe up the mess with increased sporatic movement. Finally, Nora interjected, "Casey, why don't you go wash up. Lizzie and I can handle this." Casey looked up, a helpless look plastered on her face, before nodding, dropping the soaked napkin and trudging toward the stairs. She heard George reprimand Derek as she left, but somehow it didn't make the situation any better. As she stood under the warm stream of water, trying to rinse out the sauce that had somehow ground itself into the ends of her hair, she wondered how it was possible to act so compeletely idiodic. She growled in frustration at her own behavior. Well, that sort of thing could not be allowed to continue. Her shirt was ruined, her sister's date was ruined, and everyone thought her completely idiodic. _This is going to stop_, Casey told herself firmly. _No more Klutzilla_. _Ever_.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Hmm, random. I decided the return of Klutzilla would be good for both plot development and comic relief. It's all based on this little theory I have where Casey only acts klutzy when she likes someone she can't have. So with Sam, she was a klutz; with Scott and Trevor, she wasn't. Since Derek is more off limits (and more crushed on) than the others, the klutziness would increase. Or something. Opinions, opinions, please.


	23. Accepting and Retelling

Okay, wow. I got busy all of a sudden. I knew I would, I just wasn't really prepared. Oh well, I'm babysitting, so instead of watching a movie with my sisters I'm writing. Oh, dork is me. But you love me anyway. Lol. Or, you love me being dorky because you can get another chapter, at least. It may not be as good; the problem with everyone liking a chapter is knowing the next probably won't generate the same response, lol. So tell me, dost thou like?

_TragicMiko: Thanks. I did that sort of on purpose, but maybe not to the extent it seems. It just amuses me that things Lizzie and Casey hate in their stepbrothers, they don't mind in other guys (Babe Raider-Sam, Wrestling-Scot, etc.). I dunno._

_funnechick: What? College kids must have Disney or I'll die next year! Gasp! You can see the one with Trevor on YouTube (not sure about Scott, which a really good ep.). At least some minor Derek fluster is coming soon; the problem with too much is that Derek is usually Mr. Cool, and I don't want him out of character. As for the Emily thing, I agree. I was considering it, I'm just not 100 sure. I had this chapter cooked up already, so I don't know how it will play out. Hmm. _

_soulmatesDC: Don't worry, I took it as you being stressed. No harm done (it wasn't really bad anyway, lol). Sorry if my response made it sound that way. Thanks for your reviews. I loved the analysis, lol. It was either spot on or a very good assumption on all points. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I have no more crap to do, lol. Or maybe instead of the crap I have to do. _

_Ghostwriter: Thanks. And I must commend you for leaving reviews for every chapter; there's no way I could do that. I'm too scatterbrained, lol._

_Brit Love: Hmm, I wonder . . .lol._

_Catdogg: Thanks for making yourself known. I can see where you're coming from (I used to cringe during embarrassing scenes in Saturday morning cartoons). I think the last chapter was the most drastic it will get (No promises), but I'll keep that in mind._

_ninjamonkey: Thank you._

_CHL-crackhead: Thanks. Yeah, I don't get sick often. Which means either more days of school, or more days I can take mental health days, depending on the homework load and my responsibility level at the time, lol._

_Oasis Blackmore: I actually watched The Wedding and The Party back to back the first time I saw Life with Derek. Not bad for the Dasey scale. My parents were never writers, so they don't realize it anyway, but I agree with that. You can tell which fiction I started before my fanfics and after, and I haven't been writing fanfics long, lol. Wow, even barring flattery, that makes me feel special. Always nice to hear things like that. Only one required final? Wow, we have seven required every year in high school. Seniors are lucky because we get a project for Rhetoric and I have a study hall, but that still leaves Apologetics, Prob and Stats, Classical Lit, Creative Writing and Mythology. Not fun, lol. Good luck on yours, adjustment (and finals in general) suck. Hmm, and the Marti thing; not necessarily intentional, but I did notice it. I think it is a result of the 'crap, I like Derek' thing. Marti drama may drop for a few chapters, but I'll get it back. Let me know if you miss it too much. By the way, you know what I just noticed? You wrote one of my favorite Dasey one shots(The Weight of Jupiter). I probably didn't notice cause when I read it I was babysitting and using this reaaaaly slow computer, trying to wake the baby (am I a dork or what? Lol). Odd, though. And cool. _

_twister15: Thanks. Cause that's really how Derek shows emotion, isn't it? Especially where Casey's involved. _

**Disclaimer: And Canada's still like, "What's going on, Eh?" **

Casey awoke with determination fresh in her mind. She would stop acting like Klutzilla if she had to avoid Derek every hour of the day. Avoiding Derek was obviously too much to hope for, but as she sat down to a breakfast of toast and orange juice, she kept her mind decidedly focused. Derek seemed rather smiley that morning, though she could guess why, and she repeatedly forced herself to ignore him. _Sip of orange juice, set it down, move your hand slowly away, don't knock it with your elbow_. She found that progress quickened as long as she stayed determined; she managed breakfast with only a minor slip, which no one appeared to notice. Cursing the slick floors, she loosened her grip on the counter and announced her departure. As she grabbed her coat, she heard Derek clank his bowl in the sink and stride after her. Quickly snatching her bag, she clicked the door shut. She had left a bit early, so the bus stop remained empty as she approached it.

"Hey, Case," Derek called out behind her. "Where are you headed so fast?"

She didn't turn around, merely asked, "Why do you care so much?"

He caught up to her a few yards before the bus stop, slinging his arm across her shoulder and halting her progress. She managed to stumble only a little as he grabbed her, but couldn't ignore the feeling in her stomach. "Do I look like I care?" he asked, his face purposely blank. She rolled her eyes, trying to turn away. He wouldn't let her move, grip firmly keeping her shoulders in place. "I just wanted to know," he began in a casual tone, "What had you so on edge last night?"

His eyebrow quirked as her breathing quickened; steadying it, she managed to ask, "What do you mean?"

Smiling ironically, Derek humored her. "What I mean is," he said, purposely drawing the words out, "What's up with the sudden return of Klutzilla? Because as amusing as it undoubtedly is," she knew he was telling the truth by the half-genuine smile and the glint in his eye, "it might cause some problems."

"I don't see why you care," she repeated, belatedly realizing she admitted something was wrong. With a frustrated sigh for Derek's skill and her own susceptibility, she turned her head to stare blankly at the house across the street.

He ignored the comment. "I was going to say you had another crush," her heart thudded, "but there was no one around. I sincerely doubt you have a crush on _Jordan_," he added with a laugh, as she let out a sigh of relief. "So why is Klutzilla back with a vengeance?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a quirked mouth.

She found herself simultaneously enamored and infuriated by Derek's tone; she grasped onto the anger, furrowing her brows and pushing his arm off her shoulder before stepping primly away. "That's really none of your business," she said in what she hoped was an airy manner; the effect was ruined by the seething of anger and the slightly breathless undertone.

Derek gave her a look, but his motion to gain control was ruined by Emily's voice echoing down the frozen sidewalk. "Hey Casey. Derek," she greeted as she arrived, hands stuffed into her pockets.

"Emily," Derek responded in kind.

"Emily," Casey sighed in relief, latching onto her friend as if she were a life raft; forcing a casual tone, she asked, "So, what brings you here so early?"

"Actually," Emily said with a slight blush, "I was hoping . . ." she trailed off and looked down the street for any oncoming cars. Casey gave her a look of understanding. "Never mind," she finished.

Casey smiled, but didn't pursue the conversation. "So, math project today, right?" she reminded. "After school?"

"Yep," Emily smiled, thankful for the change of conversation. "I need to be home for dinner, but other than that we have all day." Casey rolled her eyes, though a rueful smile stayed on her face. To Emily three hours of homework may be all day, but to Casey that certainly wasn't enough time to spend on one project. "And maybe we can get together next week," Emily amended, and Casey gave a nod of appreciation. Glancing behind her, Casey noted Derek talking to some brunette who had appeared sometime after Emily. Her stomach gave a twinge, and resentment towards them both glinted through her mind, but any further emotion or ability to process said emotions was cut off as the bus arrived. Casey blinked; she hadn't been aware that much time had passed. She and Emily followed the ragtag group of students sharing their bus stop, Casey keeping a peripheral eye on Derek and the girl she recognized from her English class.

" . . . just think you're awesome on the ice," the girl was gushing, managing a suggestive lilt to her tone.

"Most people do," he answered cockily, and she giggled annoyingly as if his ego were an act.

"You're so funny," she cooed, causing Casey a mixture of anger, frustration and nausea. _What is this girl's problem?_ she wondered disparagingly. Did she have no self-respect? No grasp of real conversation? No idea what Casey would do to her if she didn't remove the arm snaking up Derek's bicep?

Keeping one eye on the conversation behind her, Casey missed the last incline and tripped on the top stair, flailing her arms out to grasp at the walls desperately in an effort to stop her downward path. Her gloves refused to cling to the metal surface, and she braced herself for collision. It came earlier than anticipated; no sooner had the familiar swoosh of falling unexpectedly settled in her stomach than she felt a firm hand splayed across her back. The hand steadied her, shoving her upright before dropping. Turning, she saw Derek, a small smirk playing across his lips. He gave her an ironic look.

"Klutzilla," he repeated in an amused taunting manner. She almost tripped again; instead, she managed to climb the last stair without looking at Derek again, hoping the blush she felt rising didn't stain her cheeks. Regulating her breathing, she found Emily, who turned to watch her friend's approach with sympathy and vague amusement. _This whole business is turning me into a mess_, Casey concluded as Emily scooted over, wondering where the sudden violent feelings had originated and when she could get a better grasp on the clumsiness issue. It really couldn't keep happening, or someone was bound to notice she only dropped things when Derek was involved.

"You okay?" Emily asked loyally, as the few students snickering began to taper off.

"Yeah, fine," Casey replied somewhat dully. Then, in an effort to shift the focus of the conversation, she perked up and turned back to her friend. "So, any news with Trevor?" she asked, though Emily had already mentioned him once.

"Not really," Emily shrugged. "I mean, I think we're getting to know each other a little better, but . . . we're just friends, you know?" she sounded as if she couldn't decided whether to be pleased or not.

"Don't worry Emily, it will all work out," Casey assured. Emily looked torn between hope and reality. Casey settled against the stick leather seat, wondering what else would cause drama that day.

Emily went to find Trevor as soon as the bus stopped--though she wouldn't admit it, of course--and Casey found herself dodging Sir English once more. What he could possibly have to say to her now, she couldn't imagine, but she felt relief when she saw Katy walking alone down the corridor. Katy caught her pleading gaze, grabbed Casey's arm and continued down the hall. The older girl appeared to be over Derek, but Casey noticed whenever something remotely related to him came up she nervously changed the subject. Not that Casey objected; she felt no inclination to discuss her stepbrother, especially with Katy. Emily met Casey in first period, relaying her and Trevor's conversation in remarkably little detail. Casey almost asked for more, but the teacher cut her off, beginning class with a warning glance for the two girls. The rest of the day followed fairly simply. Casey and Emily chatted; Casey took notes; Casey ran into a locker trying to escape Derek's notice but gained his attention instead; and Casey set up a meeting with Paul for the next day to complain about her new problem--in vague terms, of course. By the time Casey stepped into her front door after school, she was feeling as if the day had gone much smoother than it should have. It was disconcerting, and rather annoying; since when was a relatively uneventful day bad?

Emily came over five minutes later, minus her backpack. Setting her notebook on the couch, she wondered, "Where is everyone?"

Casey looked up, setting the project supplies on the coffee table and sitting down. "Edwin and Lizzie have detention. Mom and George probably stayed late to pick them up afterward. Derek should be leav-" The doorbell cut off her sentence; before she could answer it Derek bounded down the stairs, grabbing his coat and greeting a surprised Miss Ackart on his way out.

"I suppose you're ready to go, then?" she asked, recovering herself. She received no reply that Casey could see, but turned and hurried after Derek.

"Okay, who was that?" Emily asked suspiciously, setting down the problem she had been calculating.

"The caseworker," Casey said absently, and Emily gave a disconcerted, "Oh."

"Derek's visiting Marti today," Casey explained, wishing briefly she could have gone with them.

"Really?" Emily asked, slight excitement showing through her smile. "I bet Marti's really excited to see him," she observed, and Casey set down her pencil.

"Yeah," she agreed with a smile, remembering Marti's excitement when the family visited her a few days earlier. "I just hope everything goes okay," she added, worried. Sighing, she picked up her pencil and returned to work.

Their effort lessened considerably when the detentionees returned home; Emily left for dinner feeling accomplished, but Casey was disappointed in what they had completed. Emily always seemed to pull her off task without Casey realizing what her friend was doing. Dinner neared, and Casey wondered when Derek would return. He had been gone quite a few hours. Not five minutes later, the phone rang. Casey answered it; Nora and George were busy cooking dinner while Edwin and Lizzie did yet more research upstairs. _What do they always study?_ Casey wondered briefly as she said hello.

"Casey," Derek greeted, disrupting the distracted cloud in Casey's head. Before she could respond, he continued. "I'm going out for a while, okay? Tell Dad and Nora I'll be back later."

Casey tried to read his tone, stoic but good tempered, but a hint of turmoil underneath. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. "Did something happen? Where are you going?" She knew she sounded nagging, but for some reason her mouth wouldn't stop despite the inner berating. "Because if you're in trouble . . .."

"Geeze, Case," he cut in. "I'm just going out for a while. What are you, my mother?" It was a flippant response, a common phrase, but they both stopped moments after it left his mouth. _Am I like his mother?_ Casey thought in horror. "Nevermind," he sighed, and she felt slightly better. "I'm just going to a party. I'll be back by curfew." With that, he hung up. _He didn't really mean that_, Casey assured herself. Then again . . . _I do like to clean a lot. And I can be a bit of a control freak_, she admitted. _What if I am like Abby?_ she wondered, panicked. _But I would never do anything to hurt Marti, or anyone_-.

Her mother, calling her to dinner, cut off her thoughts. Casey sat through the meal in relative silence, contemplating the mess her life had become in just a few short weeks. Okay, mess might be a bit of an overstatement, but it seemed to be one disaster after another. Casey looked up as the sound of her name broke through her thoughts.

"What, Mom?" she asked, and Nora looked worriedly at her daughter. "I asked if you wanted more peas, Casey," she repeated.

"No thank you," Casey told her mother, turning back to finish her dinner.

"Edwin?" Nora asked, receiving the anticipated groan of disgust. She silently offered the bowl to Lizzie, who sighed before accepting, more to ease her mother's mind than because she actually wanted some. The family slowly finished dinner, then Edwin and Lizzie moved into the other room to watch TV. Nora gave George a look over the table, which Casey missed, busy worrying about her crush and its repercussions.

"Casey," George addressed her. "Would you mind doing the dishes?" Casey looked up, surprised. George never asked Casey to do the dishes; they either followed the schedule or the parents would clean up.

"Sure," she agreed, slightly confused. As she began gathering dishes, her mother peeked into the front room, George hovering beside her; Nora had a determined expression, one that said she wouldn't quit until she had what she wanted. What that was, Casey couldn't say. She set the dishes beside the sink before moving back to the other room, intent on discovering the problem. Her mother and George cornered her in the kitchen before she got the chance.

"Casey?" her mother asked, worry apparent in the set of her brow. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Casey asked nervously, confused and apprehensive by this sudden turn of events.

Her mother gave her a stern look. "Why have you been acting so weird all day? I know something's the matter." Casey avoided her mother's eyes, trying to find a means of escape. "We used to talk about everything," her mother reminded sadly, and Casey felt a stab of guilt.

"It's really nothing," she assured. "I don't want to worry you." She gave what she hoped was a convincing smile.

"It wouldn't be a problem," her mother assured.

George added, "We just want to help."

"Actually, I should get started on homework," Casey said, shifting towards the other room.

Comprehension dawned, and her mother asked, "This is about a boy, isn't it?" Nora had become rather clueless, but every so often she showed the insight she had had when it was just the three girls.

Sighing, Casey nodded morosely as George began looking nervous at the thought of the upcoming conversation.

"Do you want to tell me about him?" her mother asked, understanding but curious. Casey opened her mouth to decline. "I understand," Nora said, disappointed.

Casey felt guilty at the look on her mother's face. "It's just that . . ." the Nora's expression was getting to her. She sighed. "Promise not to get mad?" she questioned, skeptical and apprehensive.

Her mother's face perked up. "Promise."

Casey opened her mouth, closing it again almost immediately. Why would she want to tell her mother about this? _She'll understand_, a little voice told her. Her mother always understood, or at least refrained from judgment; even the time Casey rebelled to win the bet with Derek. And Casey desperately wanted to talk to someone. She could never seem to handle her feelings by herself. Her mother could help her, like she always did.

"Well," she began, then stopped again. Taking a deep breath, she took the plunge. "I think I have a crush," she announced, but her voice came out a whisper. George looked at her, contemplating reasons why such a thing was so significant, but Nora's eyes began to dawn in vague understanding at her daughter's reluctant and guilty tone. "On Derek," Casey finished, the words barely penetrating the air. Even the air seemed to still as her confession hung before them, taunting.

"I had a feeling this would happen," Nora said with a sigh, breaking the silence.

"What?" George yelped at the same time, recovering himself from his shock. He looked in confusion at his wife, "You knew about this?" he asked with mild disgust.

"No," she explained calmly, but frustration leaked into her tone. "I just had a feeling."

"Why?" Casey asked probingly, pleading. "I didn't even know. I just figured it out, like, two days ago."

Nora continued while George still looked between them, confused and a little scared. "When we first got married, I had a few doubts," she admitted to her husband. "Two attractive teenagers of opposite sex living in the same house?" her tone of voice added credibility to the argument. She shifted her focus to her daughter. "But then you met and immediately clashed. I had a new problem to deal with, but I was relieved my fears didn't seem to apply. Then the fights got physical." Casey gave her mother a searching look, obviously not sensing a connection between the occasional wrestling match and her feelings; George looked as confused as his stepdaughter. "New acquaintances don't engage in physical fights, no matter how much they dislike each other; not unless there's an attraction. It's an excuse to annoy each other and possibly to touch each other." Casey leaned back, mind racing back over all those harmless encounters. "Then sometimes you displayed affection for each other, however small," she continued. "I knew this had to happen eventually. I just hoped you wouldn't realize it for a while." Casey sat there, contemplating the theory. It made sense, in a twisted sort of way.

George broke in, flabbergasted "And you kept this from me? It's . . ." he searched for the right word. "Crazy," he finally decided. "Immoral," he added desperately.

"Not if you think about it," Nora told her husband, who looked at her like she herself was crazy. "They aren't actually related. And they were already well past puberty when they met." her mother stole the arguments from Casey's head and, she was surprised to find, argued her side. "It's probably not easy for Casey anyway," Nora added. _I knew mom would understand_, Casey thought in relief.

"But Casey is responsible enough to resolve her feelings without involving Derek, right honey?" Nora asked, turning toward her daughter. _Or not_. Her mother was watching her expectantly; giving her the same trusting gaze she gave Casey countless times in the past.

Casey felt responsibility well up, leading her to answer, "Of course," in a reasonable but mildly reluctant tone.

Nora smiled at her daughter, grabbing her husband by the arm and pulling him downstairs. "Now George, let's discuss this like reasonable adults."

George seemed to regain his voice as they disappeared down the stairs, giving his stepdaughter one last stare. "Reasonable? None of this is reasonable!" he argued before their voices faded.

Annoyed, confused and frustrated, Casey collapsed on a stool, propping her head in her hands. _I think I just made everything worse_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I don't know how realistic it was to have Casey tell Nora and George, but I figured she needed to tell someone. Her and her mom used to be really close (Nora said they talked about everything) and I wanted to show that even if Nora is drifting away from that unshakable bond, she still understands and trusts her daughter. I think we've seen that a few times on the show. And Casey isn't the type of person to keep something that big a secret, no matter how much it should be kept (just look at what she tells Paul). So I know it's a bit of a stretch, but let me know if it was too completely OOC. I kept falling asleep while writing this, so that may account for some minor OOCness, anyway, lol. But hopefully there's nothing too noticeable. I decided just to post it rather than waiting half a week before getting a chance to revise it, cause I suck at revision anyway. Let me know if you'd rather I wait next time.


	24. Emotional Turmoil

Okay, here's another one. If you don't like this chapter, know that I was inspired three seperate times this weekend, but was too busy to make it to a computer. So this is what I could work through on four hours of sleep. Hope it's okay anyway.

Oasis Blackmore: I haven't seen that except for the very end. Sad. Two finals in one class? Ugh, where do teachers get this stuff. I have a rant on the SAT and such; it really just doesn't make sense. You are quite welcome, and thank you for the compliment, lol. I understand your apprehension about the end of the last chapter, I just needed to get it over with and I wanted something different; it's so hard to be unique these days. Ah well, hopefully it all works out to your liking. Tell me if something seems really wrong to you, or my reasoning doesn't make sense. I want to know. Lol.

_attjjddc42: Thanks. It's good it intrigued you despite the fact that it was odd. As for the rest, you'll have to wait and guess (which is sometimes more fun anyway)._

_soulmatesDC: Glad you liked the beginning. It was kind of different from how I usually do it, so yeah. And I'm glad you thought it was realistic; I was worried about that. George's response is what I think most parents would say. Her mother means well, but has a few pre-set ideas about Casey that are hard to get rid of. I'll try to stick to the Marti plot as much as possible. It can be difficult when the two plots are so different; they don't always mingle well (though sometimes they develop each other). Then I have these little things I keep having to come back to . . .lol._

_Catdogg: I'm touched that you would ditch studying for finals to read my story. Sounds like something I would do, lol. I'm totally Dasey too, I just don't think George would be all, "Go ahead; great!!" And I wanted to make it more George than Nora, because most fics have George being all, "Yeah, I'm the cool one, do whatever." And can be okay, but I don't think he would be like that about everything. I dunno, though. Lol._

_funnechick: Yeah, Derek thinks he's all that, but sometimes he's mistaken, lol. I'm glad you said that; I hate conformity and being unoriginal, so my goal with most of this is making it different. So if something seems weird, chalk it up to that. _

_Ghostwriter: Thanks. And I've only seen one or two 2nd season episodes of Smallville. How good is it? My best friend is addicted. Have fun with that (even though you're obviously not watching it anymore, lol). _

_Alicia23: Thanks. It's always good to be appreciated. Chapters as soon as I am able. _

_lovelance: Thank you. Sorry about the slightly slower updates; I'm doing my best to keep them coming. _

_TragicMiko: Yeah, I think some people might be accepting of it (more the younger people) but the parents being all, "Aw, so sweet. Go right ahead." What? I'll try to keep it not too much like that at the end. And hopefully the end won't take a year, cause endings are the bane of my existence._

_Classless: Yay! Someone liked my disclaimer. I had fun with that; I was all, "Yes, I can finally have at least one brilliant disclaimer!" But no one noticed it until you. So, thanks for making my day, lol. Sorry if it seemed rushed; that's a combination of me trying to keep the originality and getting annoyed with chapters where absolutely nothing happens. Let me know if this chapter moves too quickly. I can try to tone it down. _

_ninjamonkey: Thanks. Keep reading. _

_jannikajade: Sorry for the lack of sleep; I can sympathize. But I'm so glad you liked it. I love Marti drama; trying to fit more in soon. I had George there for plot purposes, so I know it was a bit off. Glad you liked it anyway (I think a few people were a little put off, lol). I think you're the first one with a solid opinion that Derek likes Casey in my story. I won't tell if you're right or not, but I think that's cool. I completely agree that I hate "Omg, Derek, you're so sweet, I love you" stuff, cause it's just not life. Or fiction, lol. He has his moments, but he's really not the 'think of others, act all nice' kind of guy. Ah well, I do what I can. _

**Disclaimer: The fact that these are necessary just shows how illiterate the world is, and how anyone will sue anyone just to make a little money.**

Casey found herself sitting awkwardly at breakfast, atypically seated across from George and her mother. Lizzie and Edwin were making themselves something to eat, but both were glancing oddly from their work to the table and frowning in confusion. George made no comments, but watched Casey with a contemplative, disapproving stare. Nora repeatedly made motions for her husband to stop, but she too watched her daughter curiously, though somewhat more surreptitiously. It was Nora who noted Casey's growing frustration, and when Lizzie leaned over to ask, "What's with them?" in Casey's ear and Edwin started questioning his father, it was Nora who seemed to come to a decision.

Glancing at the clock, she said purposefully, "Casey. Will you make sure Derek's awake?" She gave her daughter a knowing smile, as if to say she still trusted her, even as George looked up in surprise and gave his wife a concerned look. Nora shot George a glance that promised she had everything under control, causing the middle children to raise their eyebrows and look at each other in confusion.

Casey was unsure whether to feel grateful or patronized, but answered a hesitant, "Sure, Mom," nonetheless. She glanced at a clock on the way up, briefly noting that while it was growing late, Derek wouldn't actually be late for another fifteen minutes. Sighing in tired apprehension, she knocked loudly. She received no answer, as expected, and tried again. After accompanying the third knock with an annoyed, "Derek! Wake up!" she twisted the knob and swung the door open. "Get up!" she commanded, yanking back the covers. Derek groaned, rolling over and splaying across the bed. Casey gazed searchingly at the prone form of her stepbrother, briefly wondering where he had been the night before. "You didn't do anything stupid last night, did you, Derek?" she asked, worry underlying her firm tone.

"No," he groaned, not moving.

"Derek," she warned disapprovingly. "Did you drink?"

"Only two beers," he mumbled. Casey knew he was answering her questions only because he was essentially asleep; she found the thought annoyed her.

"Did you do drugs?" She felt vaguely like a worried matron, standing over the bed of a child with a record for misdemeanors. Which, in a way, she supposed she was, barring the matron bit.

"Don't do drugs," he said into his pillow, and Casey couldn't help but sigh in relief. With what she knew about the hockey team, there was no telling.

"Did you sleep with anyone?" She didn't know why she asked, aside from the fact that the sinking ball of jealousy in her stomach begged it of her.

He snorted. "Not that kind of party." She raised an eyebrow; she knew next to nothing about the social division of parties--the only one she ever attended she spent locked in the bathroom with the male she was currently staring down--so she couldn't make a guess as to what exactly that meant.

Giving up, she asked frustratedly, "Then why are you dead to the world right now?"

Half-raising his head from the pillow, he glared at her, muttering, "What, can't a guy stay out too late without doing something illegal?"

"I find it highly unlikely," she told him disparagingly, and he made an attempt at a shrug.

"Good for you," he told her sarcastically before burying his head back under the pillow. A twinge of a smile tugged her lips at the sight of the tousled Derek burrowing into his blankets, but she quickly squashed the feeling. _Ignore it and maybe I'll be okay_, she thought, knowing she was deluding herself. Turning her attention to the matter at hand, she ripped the covers off him, causing him to burrow his head farther under the pillow.

"Well, Mom and George want you at breakfast. So get up," she told him matter-of-factly before dropping the blankets and walking determinedly back downstairs.

He arrived ten minutes later, hair still tousled but looking fairly put-together. By the time he sat down both George and Nora had abandoned their posts at the table, but they remained wandering around the kitchen as Derek ate and the other kids got ready.

George kept giving Derek what he thought were surreptitious glances, until finally Derek sighed in exasperation and asked, "Dad, what do you want?" George made a harried excuse and returned to his breakfast, but he glanced oddly at Derek nonetheless when he left for school. Derek rolled his eyes and ignored his dad, slinging his bag over his shoulder and striding out into the biting air.

As Casey climbed the stairs to the bus, sans Emily, she focused on each step in an effort not to trip. She reached the top unscathed, despite the, "Don't trip," Derek whispered in her ear, causing a flash of annoyance and shivers down her spine. Finding an empty seat, she slid in, glancing out the window at the hazy landscape before turning and finding something productive to work on. She had felt rather apprehensive about the journal since her discovery, but now she pulled it out of her bag and made a few notes. Maybe if she could categorize her feelings, she could figure out what attracted her to Derek and obliterate it. With that vain hope, she charted out her feelings as best as she could, feeling no better when the bus pulled up to the school building. Unable to find Emily, Casey chatted briefly with Katy before heading to her first period class. Emily arrived a few minutes later, sliding into her desk with a grin.

"Good morning?" Casey asked, already guessing what had her friend so excited.

Emily nodded. "Trevor gave me a ride again. I may be just a friend now, but I'll get him yet." Casey briefly pondered telling Emily Trevor already liked her; the thought was tempting, but for once, Casey didn't want to get involved. She had enough problems of her own.

"What are you planning?" she asked nonetheless, knowing Emily's quirky ideas sometimes made things worse.

"I'm not sure," Emily replied. A commotion in the hall made them both look up; Derek passed the open door with a group of hockey players, laughing and carousing as a few desperate girls trailed giggling behind. Casey rolled her eyes at the display, absently picking her pencil from where it had dropped on the floor. "Anyway," Emily continued, shaking off the display. "I'll come up with something." Glancing at Casey, who was only half paying attention, she wondered, "Is everything alright, Casey?" She seemed to be asking that a lot lately. Returning from her thoughts, Casey looked up, accidentally knocking a few papers from her desk. Picking them up, she shuffled them, reorganizing her notes into the proper order. "Even when you're acting klutzy everything has to be in perfect order," Emily laughed.

Casey looked up, thoughts of Abby coming to mind. "What do you mean, perfect order? I'm not a control freak or anything, am I?"

Emily noted the tone of her friend's voice, looking up in confusion. "Really, Casey. What's-" she broke off, apparently thinking things over in her head. "You don't have a crush on someone, do you?" She was only guessing based on the facts, but Casey's response heightened the suspicions.

"What? What makes you say that?" she asked, laughing slightly to escape notice.

Emily watched her contemplatively. "You keep acting nervous," she listed. "And you've been tripping and dropping things like you did with Sam, and . . . you do have a crush," she announced.

Casey glanced around. "Emily, shh!"

Emily raised an eyebrow, but lowered her voice nonetheless. "It's not that big of a deal," she told her friend. Growing excited, she asked, "Who is it? Does he like you? When I get Trevor to ask me out, we can double date," she offered with a grin.

"No," Casey hissed. "Look," she explained. "He doesn't like me. He won't ever like me. So let's just drop the subject, alright?"

"Come on, Casey," Emily persisted, used to her friend's dramatics. "I'm sure it's not that bad. Who is he? I can ask around for you."

"No," Casey whispered sharply. "Look, I know he doesn't like me, okay? Can we please just forget about it?" Emily apparently wanted to continue her inquiry, but the teacher strode into the room, cutting off their conversation.

Emily picked it back up as they walked to their next class. "Just tell me who it is, please Casey?" she begged for the twelfth time.

With an exasperated glance at her friend, Casey sighed. Pulling Emily apart from the throng of students, she glanced behind her before stating, "Derek."

Emily glanced up, then turned around to look behind her. "Where?" she asked, confused.

"No," Casey explained reluctantly. "I like Derek."

"_What_?" Emily asked, looking around before dropping her voice to a shocked whisper. "You like _Derek_." Casey nodded morosely. "But . . . I don't _believe_ you," Emily said suddenly, angrily. Casey glanced up in surprise. She had expected disbelief from her friend, but not hostility. "After all those times I talked about him and you lectured me? After you told me for months what a jerk he was? You suddenly like him just as I decide to give up on him?"

"Emily, that's not-" Casey began, trying to explain.

"Save it, Casey," her friend said, turning and walking down the hall without another glance. Casey gazed after her, confused and a little hurt. Her best friend was supposed to support her, give her someone to talk to; not lead the opposition. Moving back into the sea of students with a regretful glance, Casey distantly followed her friend to second period, where Emily had found a lone seat in the back.

Casey's emotions grew steadily worse all day, and by the time she met with Paul at lunch, she was wallowing in self-pity.

"Hey, Paul," she greeted listlessly as she slumped into the chair across from her counselor.

"Casey," he greeted, turning towards her. "Is everything all right?" he wondered, slightly worried.

"No," she responded morosely, tone begging for sympathy.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" he asked, preparing himself for the barrage.

"Emily's mad at me," she told him dully.

He looked up, surprised. "Emily? Well, that's different. Did you two have a fight, or . . .?"

"Sort of," Casey told him. She gained her usual theatrics as she spoke, never abandoning her melancholy tone. "See, I've been confused and distracted for a few days, and she wanted to know why. I told her she wouldn't like the reason--I don't even like it!--but she just wouldn't give up. So I told her what was wrong and then she started blaming me!"

"Right. So this has nothing to do with whatever is going on at your house?" Casey thought for a moment, then shook her head. Not in the way Paul meant, at least. "You two are good friends; is there a reason she became angry? Do you think you could talk to her about it?"

"She won't listen," Casey told him, sinking back into her chair.

Paul nodded. "Maybe you could wait a day or two and then try to discuss things with her. Give her time to cool off," he suggested.

Casey sighed. "Maybe." After a second, she conceded, "All right."

Shifting backwards, Paul asked about the cause of the fight. "So what kind of difficulty are you having with this . . . thing?"

She thought briefly about telling Paul the whole situation, but stopped. After the response from her parents, she wasn't sure if she wanted another adult to know about this particular situation. No one was taking it too well, apparently.

"It's just . . . hard to accept," she told him vaguely. "For me and for everyone else."

"You aren't in any sort of trouble, are you?" Paul asked worriedly.

Casey laughed slightly, ironically. "Trouble, no; problems, yes."

"Have you been writing in your journal?" Paul questioned. "It might help."

"The journal is the problem," she told him, annoyed.

Paul nodded, comprehension dawning. "Told you something you didn't like?" he asked, but it sounded very little like a question. Casey nodded, still annoyed. "Well, now that you're aware, you can either learn to like it or change it. That's the beauty of learning your emotions and knowing your actions." Casey gave him a look that clearly stated his plan wouldn't work. "Give it a try," he advised as she stood to leave.

"Thanks, Paul," she said half-heartedly as she headed to English. As she had the day before, Casey spared a slight glare for the brunette, who apparently headed the Derek fan club. Then she found a seat on the opposite side of the room as Emily, who was still avoiding her. Pulling out her things, Casey sat back to the lecture, trying to avoid the gaze of Sir English while ignoring Emily and the brunette at the same time. The multiple annoyances led to Casey finishing extrememly detailed notes that period.

Casey was surprised to find Emily approaching her during her free period. She sat back, slightly apprehensive and a little annoyed, as Emily slid in across from her.

"I shouldn't have acted like I did," Emily said. Casey raised an eyebrow, relieved that Emily was no longer mad at her but slightly peeved for the way she had behaved. "I'm sorry, all right?" Emily apologized, noting the reluctance on her friend's face.

Casey sighed in acceptance. "All right," she agreed.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Emily asked, apparently trying to make up for her earlier comments.

"No, I'm fine," Casey defended, intent on avoiding the topic further. "When do you want to finish our math project?" she asked.

Emily refused to follow the new line of conversation. "Tell me what's bugging you."

Casey sighed and gave in, realizing Emily's support may help her figure out the problem. "It's just the whole thing. I mean, I hate Derek. He's my _stepbrother_. And now Mom and George are acting weird, and-"

"You told your mother?" Emily asked, shocked. "Why?"

"I don't know," Casey moaned. "I thought she would understand. So now I'm stuck tripping and dropping things and analyzing everything he says, while he's being his normal cocky self, arguing with me and flirting with bimbos."

"Casey, Derek is not going to change. And not everything people say has a double meaning. You don't have to reason through every conversation."

"I know," Casey admitted. "But some things . . . I mean, yesterday he told me I was acting like his mother." Emily raised an eyebrow. "He sort of apologized," Casey continued, "but now I'm starting to think I really _am_ like Abby." She buried a hand in her hair in frustration, worry plain on her face. Emily watched her friend sympathetically, obviously thinking of something to make her feel better.

"Well, maybe you are," she said finally, and Casey glanced up at the unexpected statement. That is not what she wanted to hear. "Think about it," Emily advised. "He's a lot like his dad, so if you're like his mom, wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"But his mom is-" Casey began.

"Yes," Emily broke in. "But that doesn't mean you are. And if you think about it, both your mother and Abby are relatively clean and in control; that sounds a lot like you. And Derek seems to like women who are in control." Casey raised a skeptical eyebrow. It might have made sense, but there were so many holes in the logic she couldn't count them. Nevertheless, she did feel slightly better.

"But who even said I want Derek to like me?" Casey asked her friend. "I really just wish this whole thing would disappear."

"I don't think it will," Emily advised. "You might want to find a way to deal with this, because it sounds like it will last a while."

That is definitely not what she wanted to hear. Nevertheless, she gave a half-hearted, "Thanks," before Emily left her to think about it. _So this Derek thing is not going to go away_, she admitted. _I'll just have to make sure it doesn't take over my life_.

Casey knew something was wrong when George didn't glance at her awkwardly when she arrived home, essentially ignoring the family instead. Derek strolled in ten minutes later; Casey suspected the brunette from English had held him up--she was obviously one of those desperate girls who didn't know when to give up. Nora arrived with Edwin and Lizzie in tow, and George stopped avoiding everyone long enough to call a family meeting, then disappear into the dining room. Casey could tell her mother knew the purpose of the meeting, but Edwin and Lizzie looked as confused as Casey herself. Derek had a grim look on his face, sitting quietly in the end chair and pretending to be clueless when Casey tried to get information. Her mother motioned her to sit down, which she did apprehensively.

"I spoke with Miss Ackart today," George announced without preface. "She said that Marti seems to be adjusting; both her mood and her good behavior have increased. As long as nothing happens in the next week, Marti will move in with Abby for good." Lizzie and Edwin dawned looks of apprehension, almost horror; Nora and George had differing levels of turmoil and a facade of normalcy; and Derek leaned back heavily in his chair, though he knew it was coming. Casey felt the statement hit her hard. She found she missed Marti quite a bit; the house lacked a certain vibrancy without the vivacious little girl. From what she had seen and heard, Marti could not thrive in Abby's house; Casey didn't think she could stand seeing Marti behaving like a little doll, despite the annoyances of her lively nature. George continued in an attempt to avoid the downtrodden faces of his family. "Abby has also requested that only two of you visit at a time. To keep from crowding Marti," he added almost sarcastically. "Visiting will change when the arrangement is final." From George's voice, the arrangement would become final.

"I thought they were supposed to observe longer," Lizzie objected. "How do they know their information is correct?"

"Apparently, Marti settled sooner than anticipated. Miss Ackart thinks two weeks is an appropriate judge."

"She can't keep us from visiting," Casey half-stated, half-asked, turning an inquisitive eye towards George.

"Not in so many words, no," he agreed. "But she'll figure something out."

There was a few minutes of stretching silence. Everyone glanced awkwardly at one another, debating what to say.

"This is so unfair!" Derek burst out, apparently loosing control of his anger. Slamming his hand on the table, he stood irately and strode into the kitchen, the family watching him leave in surprise. Casey looked after him, wide eyed but sympathetic. She almost rose to follow before stopping herself. _Just because you want to help him doesn't mean he wants your help_, she reminded.

George, torn between following his son and staying, half-rose from his chair before Nora stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I don't think Derek wants to talk," she said in a low voice. "Give him a while." George nodded reluctantly and sank back into his chair.

"What do you say we all go for ice cream?" Nora asked, turning to the room and forcing herself to make the event sound fun.

"Sure," Edwin agreed dully. Lizzie shrugged.

Nora turned to Casey questioningly. "I don't think I'm up for it, Mom," she admitted. Nora nodded, glancing toward the kitchen slightly before sighing and gathering everyone; asking Derek to go would be fighting a lost battle. Casey briefly noted that in their discontent over the Abby situation, her mother and George had momentarily forgotten about Casey's confession the night before. Shaking her head to dispel the thought, Casey propped her head on her hand, turning to watch the four people meander out the door. She found herself wishing she had gone to visit Marti the day before. Maybe if she saw Marti, she could be sure in the fact that Marti would be fine, even if Abby tried to change her. She wondered how Abby managed the behavior change Miss Ackart had seen; that's probably what had Derek acting oddly. Glancing up towards the kitchen, Casey wrestled with herself before reaching a decision: Derek would get her help whether he wanted it or not. Standing, she walked purposefully into the kitchen. Derek was sitting on the counter, leaning against the refrigerator and staring out the window. All visible anger had seeped from him, and Casey found herself wanting to comfort Derek. Before she could accept or dismiss the idea, Derek noticed her, stiffening his stance.

"What do you want?" he asked, bored but with an underlying tone that told her to leave. She ignored it.

"Everyone went out for ice cream," she told him. He watched her for a moment then shrugged.

"Why should I care?" he asked, shifting his position to glower at her.

"Because they're your family," she defended with growing annoyance. She couldn't say why she sounded argumentative, aside from responding to the slight baiting tone in his voice.

"Oh, they're getting ice cream," he said with mock enthusiasm. "I should stop what I'm doing and congratulate them."

"I just thought you should know. Not that you would notice them gone," she said bitingly. "Besides, you're not doing anything. But then, you never do anything." It struck her briefly that they were having an argument about ice cream, but as soon as the thought came it disappeared.

"And you do so much around here," he shot back.

"I'm much more valuable to this family than you," she told him. "Do you ever help with dinner? Do you ever wash laundry? Do you ever clean the house?"

"Do you have a life?" he asked smugly, mocking.

"If what you do is life I'll pass, thank you very much," she said primly. He snorted a laugh, leaning back against the counter. _This is completely stupid_, she realized with a self-deprecating giggle. They both knew the argument made no sense. He glanced over at her, smiling the barest of smiles in response; after a moment, he set his foot on the counter, propping one elbow on his knee and watching her with mild interest. She grabbed a stool, plopping herself down and sitting erect. He considered her for a moment before speaking.

"Marti was asking about you," he offered, by no means caring, but slightly more invested than usual. Casey couldn't decide whether it had more to do with the subject or his current disposition.

"Really?" Casey asked, accepting the change of subject and smiling in growing excitement at the thought of the little girl. "Do you think I could visit her sometime?"

"I'm going tomorrow," he told her, sliding off his perch to lean against a cabinet; it was as much as an offer as she would get, and the responding nod was all he would receive as an answer. Casey thought she saw a hint of relief in his eyes, as if he were glad she would be there, but he immediately eradicated it. Still, she couldn't help but think he didn't want to face his mother and Marti alone.

"How is she doing?" Casey wondered. "I mean, really," she clarified. She had heard what the caseworker thought, and didn't believe a word of it.

"Fine," he answered. Apparently he didn't want a deep conversation, but Casey wanted answers.

"What did she act like?" she wondered. Derek crossed his arms and shrugged instead of answering. "Is she still herself? Did your mom cause any problems?" she asked, growing more annoyed as he watched her blandly, ignoring her queries simply because they didn't suit him. "Where you ever going to tell anyone that Abby is keeping Marti?" she asked accusingly.

"That's not my job," he finally answered, irritated. It was clear by both his stance and his tone of voice that the conversation was over.

Turning in frustration, she walked away, glancing back briefly as she reached the next room. He had re-seated himself on the counter, leaning nonchalantly against a cabinet and staring blankly out the window. He looked cool and calm, but she could see a lost feeling hovering around him, a haze so thin most missed it. She turned back, concern replacing her annoyance, to say something else, something comforting that wouldn't result in a fight. Two feet away, and still no words struck her. He looked up briefly, eyes dark and unreadable. And without realizing it, she was leaning forward, gently gripping his cheek in her palm as she pulled his face down and kissed him tenderly. It was short, unresponsive, but she found her stomach swirl for a brief moment. Then reason invaded her mind and her hand dropped as she stepped backwards quickly, stumbling slightly over a stool before righting herself without glancing behind her. She watched him, a jumble of thoughts and emotions swirling through her as he stared back, shocked.

As he gained control of his brain, Derek broke eye contact and jumped off the counter. Motioning vaguely toward the front door, he started moving in that direction. "I've gotta . . ." he trailed off, not bothering to complete his sentence as he strode hurriedly away and out the door.

Casey stared after him. _I flabbergasted Derek Venturi_, she thought with faint awe before more important thoughts cleared in her mind. _I _kissed_ Derek_, she reminded herself, a feeling of panic rising. _Why did I do that?_ She dismissed the thought, grimly accepting the reason. _Okay, I know why. But how did I forget my intelligence like that? That was a completely stupid thing to do_. Sitting on a nearby stool, she ran frustrated fingers through her hair, letting her thoughts run through to conclusion. _I'm not supposed to loose it over a guy_, she reminded herself. _I'm a strong independent female. I should know better. _It was Derek's fault, she decided. Somehow, he could make her act completely crazy without even trying. _Like now_, she thought in exasperation as the soft feel of his lips invaded her thoughts. Pushing them away angrily, she stood. Stupid Derek and his stupid ability to mix up her emotions. What was she supposed to do now?

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Not sure how I feel about this chapter. I literally fell asleep twice trying to write it, so it might be a little discombobulated. The kiss may have happened a little quickly, but I really don't know. I think I liked the end, but I don't know how well it transitioned. I don't know about anything, really, except why I did things. Such as: I made Emily get mad at Casey because I really don't think she'd be that accepting if Casey was like, "I like the guy you like, but I always tell you not to like him." Or something. That probably didn't even make sense. And even if the end was a little OOC, the show does let us see Derek acting flustered every so often, and I quite like it. I thought it would be nice for a change, instead of Casey always running away (not that Derek would call it that). Anyway, I don't know. Tell me what you think.


	25. Awkward Visits

I'm a little dead to the world right now. But I thought I'd do my best to get you a new chapter, cause I feel guilty about the sort of cliffhanger. Not that I'm likely to resolve much. But I'm beat, so if you don't like this chapter it's because of that. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. I actually had more for this chapter, then I realized the chronology was messed up. Le sigh. So I had to change it. Oh well. On the plus side, my dad got his laptop back, so it should be easier to write when the urge strikes me. And my brain is slowly but surely rejuvinating.

_Catdogg: Thanks. I'm still working on grasping Emily's character, so it was a little difficult. Glad you liked it._

_funnechick: What can I say? I'm a slow mover, but I wanted things to happen, lol. It's hard to tell with Derek, cause he rarely shows what he thinks. I'm trying to keep that in character, and add a little suspense as well. I figured Casey had enough drama with the Emily thing. I feel bad cause I keep writing more, lol._

_Oasis Blackmore: Finals. Ugh. You can blame them for both the lack of updates this week and the quality of this chapter (which may actually not be as bad as I imagine, but whatever). Who knew Creative Writing final could be so difficult? You can't force creativity into a time limit. Anyway, I love Emily, and I kind of feel sorry for her (except when the writers make it seem like she'll end up with Derek). I'm glad you liked that reaction. Marti, Marti. I'm really not sure where I'm going with that, lol. But then, I'm like that with everything. I have vague ideas, nothing more. I got a little in this chapter, but I don't know how much or how dramatic (emotion never seems to come through when I proofread my own stuff). The kiss. I wanted it to seem abrupt. Hopefully not too abrupt, but I think that the only way Casey would do that is if she didn't have time to think about it. Glad you liked the chapter. _

_RAWR-IKICKBUTT: I don't have a great grasp on Emily's character, so I did the best I could. I don't think she would blindly accept it, but I don't know. _

_Ghostwriter: Who me? Well . . .lol. I didn't actually fall asleep, but I was seriously typing with my eyes closed leaning back against the chair. What can I say? I'm sleep deprived. Glad you liked it. _

_nimacu: Wow. High praise. Thanks. Always good to hear. _

_soulmatesDC: Yeah, I'm not quite an expert on Emily. I figured she would get mad, but prolonging the drama would probably mess me up. So I tried to solve it quickly. And who knows, something may have happened that Casey doesn't know about to make Emily forgive her. George and Nora may be annoying, but any parent would probably not be too accepting of something like that. I made the kiss abrupt cause I knew Casey would never do it otherwise. And I don't know about 52 chapters (it may end up that way, but I was really only planning on 10ish more. Then again, I only wanted 20ish total, so . . .it has a mind of its own). Always glad to have in depth opinions. And good luck on finals (even though you're probably finished by now)._

_TragicMiko: Wow, random sounding compliment, lol. Thanks._

_jannikajade: Thanks. I actually have a oneshot planned involving Paul, I just don't know if it'll ever happen. I'm not too involved with his personality, so I don't know if it would be in character. Btw, the Paul story of yours is cool so far (I haven't had a chance to review, sorry). _

_Lynner-15: Thanks. Blame finals. _

_zannessa101: Thanks. Updating as best as I can._

_lleidane: Wow, best you've read? Thanks. That gives me all sorts of warm fuzzies (and inspires me to write more, if only I find the time). Lol._

_jaydenmercy: Disclaimers are stupid. Can't we just stick one at the top of the site? Or maybe on author pages or something. Ugh. Glad you like the story. Casey is a little uninhibited cause of all the drama, and if she took the time to think about it she would never do it. That's why it may have been a little abrupt. The 'Casey's like his mom' thing probably won't be too drawn out, but hopefully it can be something. I don't know though. George doesn't really think Casey is perverse; he's just reacting to the whole thing a little dramatically. George is usually the cool one, but when he freaks he really freaks. Plus most parents would probably be weirded out by that. They recently had an episode on Casey's dad (in my hopeful mind, it had a good Dasey scene or two), so I won't really get into that. Plus, I may be getting over my head as it is, lol. Thanks for the thoughts. _

_CHL-crackhead: Thanks. Boo finals. If I'm lucky, I can update over break. I may be kinda busy, but if I can sleep in I'll just stay up til 6am (I seriously did that once writing a story, lol). _

_noryndor: Thanks. I'm getting the chapters as fast as I can. _

_xX.Padfoot.Xx: Yeah, I was going for something shocking. It's kind of sad that no one expected a kiss 24 chapters in, but oh well. I'm trying to get things going at least a little faster, but I honestly have no idea. Thanks for reviewing the story!_

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show I could hire a masseuse and then I'd be happy. You would too, cause I could actually write then.**

Casey awoke after a bad night's sleep to the same questions that plagued her dreams. What was she going to do? Distractedly, she showered and changed, heading downstairs for breakfast. Halfway down, she stopped, catching sight of Derek in the living room with a stab of apprehension. _I cannot go down there_, she thought frantically. Turning, she made it up three stairs before Derek's voice stopped her.

"Casey."

She glanced back from the corner of her eye; Derek leaned against the back of the couch, his usual smug self, but with a doubtful look in his eyes, as if he was torn between continuing and walking away. She almost responded, but the thought of actually talking about what she had done caused her nerves to ache; she continued up the stairs without a word. Looking calmly into the mirror in her room, Casey took deep, steadying breaths, steeling herself. _Just walk down there and pretend nothing happened_, she advised. _It will all go away_. Descending the stairs once more, she entered the kitchen to find Derek eating cereal and the middle children discussing some papers organized neatly on their side of the table. Derek didn't glance up as she made herself something to eat and sat down, eating his food and steadily ignoring her. Despite the fact that she had recently done the same to him, Casey felt petulantly upset as she began to eat. Derek watched her speculatively from the corner of his eye, barely noticeable to any save Casey, who disconcertedly continued her breakfast, pretending as if she hadn't seen it. Lizzie and Edwin were watching Casey—who ignored everyone nervously—and Derek—who behaved fairly normally save the lack of witty insults—speculatively, every so often making short gestures to each other.

Lizzie surreptitiously pointed to the teenagers and shrugged, to which Edwin replied, "I don't know," in a half-whisper and returned the gesture.

Casey ignored them, wondering anxiously if they somehow knew. _Don't be silly_, a voice told her. _They weren't even home. _

_Then what have they noticed?_ she argued back. She found she couldn't answer the question, no matter how many times she analyzed it. Not knowing what they knew was almost worse than them knowing. _Now I'm thinking in gibberish_, she chastised, irritated.

"I'm going to Emily's," she announced, rinsing out her dish and quickly grabbing her coat.

"But, Casey . . ." Lizzie called out; she didn't finish the sentence, aware that her sister was no longer listening. Casey made her way quickly through the frozen grass, hoping Emily was free and could provide sufficient advice, or at least a distraction.

Dimi opened the door, skipping away and calling for his sister obnoxiously when he saw Casey. "Hey, Casey," Emily greeted, looking slightly confused. "What's up?"

"Are you free?" Casey questioned. "I was hoping we could hang out."

Emily quickly recovered herself, pulling wide the door. "Sure, Case," she agreed, allowing her friend into the house. "So," she began as they reached her room, "What's up?" Casey opened her mouth, and Emily cut her off. "Don't try to deny it. You're acting weird and the only time you stop by without calling first is when there's a problem. So, spill."

"Okay," Casey admitted reluctantly. "So there is a problem."

"Does it have to do with Derek?" Emily asked knowingly, noting the tone in her friend's voice. It was apparent Emily wished she could ignore the Derek issue, but her sense of friendship drew her to listen and give advice.

"Yes," Casey said guiltily.

Emily watched her friend's face, concerned. "Casey," she admonished suspiciously. "What happened?"

"Well . . ." Casey began, but found herself unable to finish.

"What did you do?" Emily asked, guessing the nature of the problem. Casey's guilty look intensified, and she seated herself on Emily's bed, avoiding Emily's eyes. Emily contemplated Casey's actions momentarily before squinting her eyes, disbelieving. "You didn't." It was a statement, not a question, and Casey glanced up, surprised at Emily's observational skills. "You kissed him?" Emily continued incredulously. Casey nodded, cringing. "Wow," Emily said, stunned. "You . . . wow," she repeated, the majority of her vocabulary suddenly disappearing. She sat heavily in a chair, before leaning up and wondering incredulously, "How did it happen?" Her discomfort had momentarily disappeared.

Casey wanted anything but to retell the story, but she needed support and organization for her thoughts. "I don't know," she said moaned. "One minute I was feeling sorry for him, and the next I was kissing him."

"What did he do?" Emily asked, awaiting Casey's response with eager intrigue.

"He just . . ." Casey wondered how to word it, finally giving up and settling on, "freaked out and left."

"_That's_ bad for your self-confidence," Emily pointed out sympathetically.

"Emily," Casey admonished with growing panic. "I don't know what to do! I kissed my stepbrother," she groaned, almost disbelievingly. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Sorry, Case," Emily apologized. "I can't help you there."

Casey sighed heavily, a slight whine apparent in her tone. "I know. I guess I just needed support. So," she asked, attempting to perk up as she shifted subjects, "Any new developments in _your_ love life?" Casey couldn't believe she just implied Derek was her love life, but her friend didn't seem to notice. Emily warmed to the new subject much more quickly, recounting minor events with a shy mildness that astounded Casey. Emily, not wanting to gossip? But all she could decide in her distracted mind was that Emily had real feelings for Trevor and didn't want to jepordize that, whatever she said about still liking Derek.

Casey's mother found her as soon as she returned home. "Casey," she called, walking in from the laundry room, folding a shirt. Casey looked up and approached her mother. Sensing her daughter's attention, Nora continued, "Are you free this afternoon? Lizzie's going out with Jordan again and I was wondering if you could supervise. You know the mall these days," she explained.

It wasn't until her mother mentioned the evening that she remembered the last evening, before the kiss. "Actually, Mom, I'm going with Derek to see Marti," she explained, unwilling to abandon the trip because she had messed up and kissed her stepbrother.

"Oh," her mother responded, surprised. "Did he invite you?" She looked confused, knowing how unlikely it was for her stepson to invite Casey anywhere, especially if it shortened his time with his little sister.

"Uh, yeah. Sort of."

"Well," her mother said, still surprised. "That's nice. It will be good for you to see Marti again," she added, obviously missing the girl herself. Casey gave her mom a comforting smile before Nora returned to the laundry. He hadn't uninvited her, she reasoned, so the offer must be standing. And hopefully the trip would restore some sense of normalcy between them.

Derek looked slightly surprised when she joined him by the door some hours later, but shook it off and walked outside, leaving her to follow him to Miss Ackart's car. The ride passed in silence, Miss Ackart glancing curiously in the rearview mirror every so often; but as they stood on the porch while Miss Ackart rang the bell, Derek and Casey reached an unspoken agreement: whatever oddity was passing between them would not affect the visit with Marti.

"Smerek!" Marti announced gleefully as she saw the group enter, shifting to run to her brother before Abby broke in, "Marti, manners." The little girl looked at the floor in melancholy annoyance before walking slowly to her brother.

With a glare for his mother, Derek scooped Marti up, twirling her until she giggled in delight. "You don't need manners around me, Smarti," he admonished, allowing her to kiss him messily before she slid to the floor. "Casey!" Marti greeted, pleased, as she reached up to grab the older girl's hand. "I told Smerek you should visit." Despite the innocence of the statement and her happiness at seeing Marti, Casey felt vaguely disappointed. _I guess it was too much to hope that he asked me on his own_. She looked questioningly at Derek, who shrugged before awkwardness caught up with them. Casey looked suddenly to the floor and Derek redirected his attention to his sister. "So how's my Smarti today?" he questioned.

"Fine," she answered less-than-enthusiastically.

"Well, let's make your day better," he conspired, grabbing her other hand and tugging her into the other room, Casey trailing awkwardly.

"Hello, Derek," Abby greeted, forcing warmth into her tone at the sight of Miss Ackart. He gave a curt nod of acknowledgement, never slowing his path. "Casey," Abby tried instead. "How lovely to see you, dear. How are you faring?" She smile pleasantly, much more convincingly than she had with her son.

"Fine," Casey mimicked her stepsister's response, attempting politeness as she was pulled into the other room only half against her will.

"Wonderful," Abby responded, smoothing her skirt and usher Miss Ackart after the children. The woman accepted with a passing smile for Abby, who nodded, pleased.

As the visit passed, Casey noted that Marti seemed . . . reserved. The little girl recognized the safety of the social worker's presence, but remained slightly less exuberant than usual. Casey observed Derek, careful to avoid notice, and found he had come to the same conclusion. She watched with a mixture of longing and pity as he attempted to draw his sister into fun activities, smiling genuinely whenever she accepted. Casey even allowed herself to participate in a few silly games, glad for the opportunity to play with her stepsister. But whenever Abby interjected a helpful sounding comment about keeping the house clean, or not messing up Marti's dress, Casey couldn't help but look for similarities in her own character. _I get annoyed with Marti for spilling things on her clothes_, Casey worried as they stopped for lunch and Abby admonished her daughter for dropping part of the salad, which both Venturi children ate dutifully. Casey noted the eldest growing quiet, wondering at Abby's challanging stare for Derek if she herself forced her habits upon others. _I do_, she thought morosely, remembering countless instances of the fact. Finally, Casey couldn't take the analyzation and resolved not to think of it. _If I'm distracted I'll miss time with Marti_, she decided sensibly.

"Casey, will you play dolls with me?" Marti implored as Abby quickly set the dishes in the dishwasher before hurrying back. "They're breakable and I can't play by myself," she added.

"Sure, Marti," Casey agreed, giving the girl a small smile.

"I'll just run and get them," Abby announced, smiling gracefully at Casey. Casey felt as if she had done something noteworthy in Abby's mind, though she couldn't figure out what. The polished woman returned shortly later, carrying an ornate wooden box and handing it to Casey. The inside revealed several china dolls, all looking quite expensive, and a few tiny changes of clothes. Miss Ackart smiled, content with the situation, and settled onto a nearby Victorian chair. None but Marti noticed Derek and Abby leave the room, arranging themselves in the barely visible kitchen.

Casey and Marti had only been playing a few minutes when a phone sounded and Miss Ackart reached into her purse. "Exuse me," she said apologetically, assuring herself of Marti's condition before sliding into the hallway with her phone. Casey looked up, noting the missing people. She turned to Marti, confused, before low, angry whispers reached her ears. She couldn't make out the words, so she scooted closer to the doorway, glancing briefly at Marti, who nodded understandingly but didn't join her.

". . . what she needs is discipline," Abby said decisively. "Elsewise she'll just run wild and corrupt like the rest of you." Casey couldn't tell who Abby meant by 'the rest of you,' but she leaned in slightly to hear Derek's reply.

"She needs people who love her," he hissed. "People who understand her."

"What's to understand?" Abby scoffed. "She's just a child." Casey knew Derek would not appreciate the statement, and she awaited his response.

"She may be a child," he agreed angrily, "But she has a better grasp of the world than you ever will." Casey raised her eyebrows at the insult, hearing an offended scoff.

Miss Ackart strode back into the room, snapping her phone shut and reseating herself before noticing that Casey hovered by the opposite doorway. She raised an eyebrow, and Casey looked down, then lifted the doll still clutched in her hand. "Got it, Marti," she announced, moving back towards her stepsister. Marti didn't call her bluff, and Miss Ackart accepted the excuse, though doubtfully. Casey and Marti continued speaking lowly as they played, drowing out the conversation in the kitchen until Derek and Abby reappeared a few minutes later.

"I just wanted a chat with my son," Abby explained, smiling, at Miss Ackart's unspoken question when they entered the room. The woman nodded in understanding, and Marti abandoned her toys in light of her brother.

"Smerek, I want to play a game with you _and_ Casey," she announced. Casey glanced briefly at Derek before refocusing on Marti. Derek agreed after a few half-hearted jokes about leaving Casey out. Smiling, Marti pulled them upstairs, announcing, "We can play a game in my room." The two older women stood and followed the trio upstairs.

Casey noted that the top level of the house mirrored the bottom in elegance. Marti's room was fairly large, with cream carpet and pink ruffled curtains. A pink curtain even hung around the girl's bed, which Derek scoffed at when he saw it; Marti was scared of the dark, and the curtain would only make it worse. Abby followed them, looking expectant, and Casey complimented, "What a nice room," rather unconvincingly, hoping to keep Abby mildly happy so she would leave her children alone. Abby smiled graciously and remained hovering by the door, much to Casey's relief.

"Want to play with these?" Marti asked, motioning the immaculate row of stuffed animals sitting along shelves in the wall.

Casey opened her mouth to agree, but Derek glanced challangingly at his mother before suggesting, "Why don't we make a blanket fort?" Marti agreed excitedly, quickly moving to the trunk by her bed to remove extra blankets. Abby looked highly disapproving, but refrained from statement at the slight smile on Miss Ackart's face. Casey joined the siblings with an odd smile, half-pleased, half-worried. It was apparent neither of the other two worried too much about displeasing their mother, but Casey couldn't help but wonder at the concequences. Marti noted her reluctance, skipping over and pulling her to where Derek was stringing a blanket between the bedposts and the dresser. With a resassuring smile for her stepsister, Casey joined in the effort.

Abby allowed the two teenagers to stay longer than she had allowed the family, but by dinnertime it was apparent she had become antsy. "Miss Ackart, I feel absolutely terrible about sending everyone home, but Marti and I have plans for the evening. I'm taking her out for dinner," she explained at the slightly questioning look from the other woman.

"Of course," Miss Ackart replied. "Derek, Casey," she said, raising her voice to gain their attention. "We need to leave."

Instantly, Marti grabbed each of their hands desperately. "But I don't want them to leave," she whined.

"Marti," Miss Ackart admonished lightly. "I know you miss your brother and Casey, but your mother has something exciting planned. Derek and Casey can come back another day." Marti reluctantly turned to Casey, dropping Derek's hand to hug her stepsister. "Please come back soon," Marti begged, and Casey felt melancholy well up as she returned the hug.

"I will," she promised. Marti nodded and moved to her brother jumping and clinging to him, her feet dangling two feet off the ground. He picked her up and pulled her the rest of the way to his chest, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, Smarti," he said softly, causing Casey's sadness to increase.

"I love you, too, Smerek," his sister returned, burying her face in his neck. After a moment she lifted her head, touching his cheek comfortingly before he let her down. Miss Ackart gestured for the teenagers to leave, and they obliged with final goodbyes. Marti, ignoring her mother's admonishing stare, plopped carelessly to the ground, waving goodbye to the people she loved.

Silence descended on Casey and Derek once more as they walked outside and seated themselves in the car. Miss Ackart looked comfortingly at them, but refrained from speaking as she started the engine. In the absence of Marti, Casey could feel the tension between her and Derek reemerge. Watching the house shrink behind her, she broke the barrier of awkward silence.

"Derek," she asked imploringly. "Am I really like her?" She appeared anxious, looking seriously at her stepbrother.

He looked up, startled that she had spoken and slightly guilty at what she said, though he hid it well. "Well, yeah. You're kind of like my mom," he admitted, and she felt fear stab her heart. "But you're kind of like you're mom, too," he continued. "And I like her." Casey looked up with a furrowed brow. "Just cause you have a few similarities doesn't mean you're her, Case," he reminded slightly ironically, and she imagined slight affection in the nickname. His tone was already more comforting than she could have imagined, though by no means caring by normal standards. Sensing her fears sated, he shook off the serious tone with a sarcastic joke, "You have plenty of problems on your own, anyway." She rewarded him with a slightly exasperated eye roll and they returned to ignoring each other. Still, Casey felt better. Hearing Emily say it was one thing, but for some reason, she felt so much better when Derek told her. Glancing at him, she hoped the slight resolve in tension would last; but she could already feel it begin to arise again. Casey sighed. For some reason, life never went the way she wanted.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

So, there you are. I had fun with the Marti part, despite my sleep deprivation. Tell me what ya'll think.


	26. Avoidance and Outbursts

Wow, sorry about the lack of updates. I feel like I should be so much further than I currently am. My free time has suddenly been devoured by some ferocious evil thing and any time I get seems to be lacking in inspiration. And I know ya'll don't want some uninspired piece of crap. So I'll go with mildly inspired and hope it works out. I'll do my best on future updates, but this is the busiest time of the year, so no promises. I'm sure most of you are out of town anyway, lol.

_Ileidane: Glad you liked it. I was considering drawing that out a bit, but I have this sinking feeling my story's going to end up a beast. So I'm trying to resolve such things to avoid writing another thirty chapters. I'll update as soon as possible. Christmas is a little crazy and all, but I think I can manage at least an update or two a week. The problem with forcing updates is that the chapters aren't as good, so I'll try to avoid that. _

_TragicMiko: I know. Poor, annoyed Derek. And poor Marti too, though she's really more confused than frustrated. Too much kissing at once is detrimental to the plot. And Katy hasn't disappeared. I was actually going to slip her into the last chapter, but never got around to it. So she's in this chapter instead. _

_Ghostwriter: Thanks. I'll try to keep the story constant (somehow, I never feel I do, but still manage). I haven't read Secrets and Lies. I really don't know why, but I'll have to remedy that when I get the chance, lol. Sequals are good, as long as they don't get tedious. And crime shows are always good brain fodder. _

_jannikajade: Aw, yay. I'm glad you like it that much. No such thing as too much Marti. I'll try to update as frequently as possible. _

_Oasis Blackmore: Lol. No more finals is good, but Christmas keeps everyone busy too (though generally in a good way). Shlepper and Emily was so weird. Not in a bad way, but I always think it's funny when people they haven't even hinted about randomly hook up. I loved Emily's face when he was dancing. Miss Ackart is biased, so something more obvious will have to happen before she gets the picture. And she didn't know Marti all that well before, so she can't really tell something is wrong. I thought Casey's fears needed settling soon; too many things are being drawn out. And I hope to settle their feelings somewhat soon (though that could mean anything), because I really don't want this fic to end up at forty or fifty chapters. I have a timeline, actually, but whether I'll follow it is another matter entirely. _

_funnechick: When Casey came downstairs, he was going to talk to her, but she scared him off by running away. Not completely sure about the Derek girl situation, but I'm hoping to resolve the whole thing before that becomes too much of an issue. Who knows, though, with me. I really want to make Emily a good friend in this story, because so many people make her out to be a backstabber, but I actually like her a lot. The whole thing with Derek's mom was (in my mind in this story) both why he hated her and why he can't ignore her. Sort of a twisted Oedipus complex, if you will (though that theory is fairly twisted in its own right).Yay for my dad's laptop. And even yay-er (lol) that I'm getting a laptop for Christmas, which will certainly make life easier. _

_Total Hopeless Romantic: Wow. Thanks for the rocking review. Hopefully I can post more soon._

_Classless: Glad you liked the kiss. I figured it was time for a little action. I agree about Casey; Derek makes her loose control a little, and the only way she'll ever get anything important done (like kissing Derek) is if she doesn't think about it first. As for this chapter being important, you'll have to decide for yourself. My writing tends to be sporatic. I have a loose outline, sometimes none at all, and go from there. _

**Disclaimer: Whoever wants to sue me over a story on the in-tre-net has no life. And no sense, as I'm broke.**

Casey awoke Monday morning with a relieved feeling spreading through her chest. School could provide a sanctuary from the awkward tensions around her house. As she showered, she thought about her weekend. Things with Derek had not gotten any better on Sunday; they had avoided each other for the most part, and despite the stabs of apprehension she felt whenever he appeared, she couldn't help but begrudge the way he managed to act relatively in control. Aside from the mild respite of visiting Marti, Casey could barely look at Derek without feeling embarrassed or confused. People weren't supposed to ignore the situation after being kissed by their stepsibling! Apart from that, it seemed others had noticed the palpable tension around the teenagers, as Edwin and Lizzie had taken great pleasure in attempting surreptitious observations and George had begun watching Derek suspiciously. Her mother, though still showing outward trust in Casey's responsibility, was obviously having some doubts about what could have caused the attitude changes. The only person on Casey's side seemed to be Emily, but she was focused on her own relational issues at the moment.

Intent on seeing as little of Derek as possible, Casey opted to grab a granola bar and leave early. Bundling her coat tightly against her, she inwardly cursed Derek and her own stupid feelings.

Pulling out a book, she waited for the bus to arrive. Emily appeared at her normal time, and Casey abandoned reading for idle conversation. Derek appeared just as the bus drove up; Casey couldn't help but notice regretfully that he seemed keen on avoiding her as well. She found she had mixed feelings on the avoiding Derek issue; it was easier for her nerves, but seemed to have unwanted side effects, such as Derek's reaction to the situation and Casey's growing confusion. Refocusing on her conversation with Emily, Casey tried not to look at him.

Katy found Casey walking to her locker five minutes before the bell, falling in step with the younger girl as she smiled a greeting. "Hey, Casey."

"Hey, Katy," Casey replied, finding herself surprisingly pleased to see the girl. "How are you?"

"Fine," Katy said breezily. "Nothing much going on." Shifting to a more serious tone, she confided, "I think I have my feelings for Derek under control."

Casey fumbled with her lock slightly at the unexpected topic before replying, "That's great," in uneasy tones.

"Yeah, well. That's why I never dated to begin with," Katy agreed before moving on. "Do you think you could be a few minutes late to first period?" She looked hopeful and fairly confident that Casey would eventually agree.

"Well," Casey began, wanting to let her down gently.

"We can talk to your teacher about it," Katy added. "It is about the paper. I can give excuses." Casey pondered this indecicively for a few moments. An excuse would be nice, but she would still be missing class time. "Emily can take notes for you," Katy pestered, and Casey sighed, though a slight smile graced her features.

"All right," she agreed. "But I can't miss too much class," she added warningly. Katy was already smiling and bounding away, into Casey's first period room.

Two minutes later she rejoined Casey in the hallway, giving her an approving signal. "We're good," she announced, motioning Casey towards the empty Journalism room. Slinging her messanger bag into the chair, she began rooting through it just as the bell rang. "So," she began importantly. "We're trying to focus on student interests to get a better turnout for the paper, and . . .darn it," she interrupted herself, flipping the cover closed and scooting the chair under the table. "I must have left my notebook in my locker. Casey sighed and followed her to the Senior lockers, wondering how such an intellectual student could seem so disorganized. Spinning the lock quickly, Katy pulled the door and grabbed a notebook with a sigh of relief. "Anyway, as I was saying," she began as they made their way back to the Journalism room, shifting to avoid the few late students roaming the halls. "The hot spot of any school is sports; in our case, hockey." Casey was beginning to feel apprehensive about the direction of this conversation. "So we thought we could--"

The sound of a slamming locker cut her off, and both girls looked up; Casey saw Derek meandering round the corner with a slight intake of breath and quickly pulled Katy into an empty classroom. For some reason, seeing him at school made the kiss seem so much worse; she could sense the disapproval of society if anyone were to find out. Casey peeked her head around the corner until she was certain Derek had gotten to class, then stepped back into view, smoothing her skirt and pretending as if nothing had happened, despite the dab of pink decorating her cheeks. "Sorry," she said, as if someone else had interrupted them. "You were saying?"

Katy opened her mouth to question Casey's sanity before thinking better of it and continuing warily. "Uh, yeah. We want to do a big section on the hockey players. You know, profiles, stats, interviews." Here she turned to Casey. "What do you think?"

"Sure," Casey replied. "But, why do you need my approval?" She had a sinking feeling about her own involvement, but for once hoped she was wrong.

"I figured you know a lot about hockey," Katy explained as they reached the Journalism room. "I mean, with Derek; and Emily told me you dated Sam; and you've been to a couple practices and games, right?"

"Yeah," Casey agreed, feeling slightly better about the situation.

"And," Katy added hesitantly, and Casey braced herself, "I feel a little weird talking to Derek right now, so I was wondering if maybe . . ." she trailed off, watching Casey expectantly.

"Actually, Katy," Casey began, attempting to think of a reason to refuse, but Katy interrupted her.

"No, I understand. I was just hoping that . . . oh well. I can interview him. No problem." She wasn't trying to make Casey feel guilty, but her apprehensive smile made the younger girl sigh in reluctant acceptance.

"I can interview him for you."

"Really?" The relived smile Katy shot her managed to soften the inner voice berrating Casey, if only by a little. "Thanks," she said, sounding truely grateful. "Do you think you can help me think up some interview questions?" she wondered, shifting topics fairly seamlessly.

"If you're looking for gossipy type questions, you should ask Emily," Casey advised. "But I can help you organize topics and such if you need any help," she offered, hoping the menial work could make her forget about the unpleasantness of her involvement.

"Great," Katy agreed, writing a few things in her notebook. Scanning the scribbled notes, she made sure the pertinent information was accounted for before telling Casey, "You can get back to class, now," with a grin. "But you and Emily find me at lunch, okay?" she added, making it sound more like an invitation than something school related. Likely it was, Casey thought as she gave Katy an accepting smile. Katy really was nice. Turning toward the door, Casey quickly slipped behind the solid wooden frame, muttering, "What's he doing out there _again_?" while her eyes darted through the crack in the door. Curious and vaguely amused, Katy glanced through the open doorway and back to Casey.

"Cas--" she began, confused, before Casey's furious gestures made her stop. Standing, Katy made her way to the door. "What is your problem?" she asked in mild irritation as she peeked around the corner. "The only person out there is Derek." At Casey's half-pleading, half-demanding gaze she discontinued all questions until the halls were vacant once more. Then she turned to Casey, lifting a demanding eyebrow.

Casey stared back, unmoving, for several moments before exasperatingly whispering, "All right!" She paused momentarily, gathering her thoughts, before continuing in a low voice, as if anyone might overhear. "Things have been a little awkward between Derek and I lately. He sort of . . . found out who I like." Katy looked mildly curious, but kept her mouth shut. "And it's kind of embarrassing, and I just want to avoid him as much as possible, okay?" Katy seemed to accept the answer, nodding in understanding. Casey had told the truth, after all; she just left some out.

"If you don't want to interview him . . ." she offered reluctantly.

"No, it's fine. Really," Casey assured, mildly convincingly. With a half-smile for her friend, Casey slipped into the hallway and made her way to class.

Try as she might, Casey couldn't seem to eradicate her feelings through notes and homework. It didn't help that Derek shared a few of her classes; he had a way of making himself known to the entire room. At lunch he caused some sort of contest between the hockey players, laughingly joining Sam as the rough-housing escalated. Unfortunately for Casey, Sam stopped for a brief word with the three ladies, and Casey was subjected to five minutes of pretending to listen to Sam while in acutality watching Derek clear his throat nervously and give a few passing girls suggestive glances.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. The moment her free period began she marched dramatically into Paul's office, firmly shutting the door and standing expectantly in front of him.

"Casey," he began, confused, as he set down his coffee. "We don't have an appointment. Did you need something?"

That was all the invitation she needed. Taking a steadying breath, she announced, "I kissed Derek."

Paul broke out in a coughing fit, apparently finding it difficult not to choke. "What?" he asked when he finally regained control, settling into some semblance of a professional demeanor. He lowered a brow in consternation. "I don't believe I heard you correctly. Did you say you kissed _Derek_?" Casey gave a decisive nod. "Stepbrother Derek?" he continued warily. She nodded again. "The one you claim to hate?" Paul asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Casey broke in, exasperated. "I kissed Derek."

"_Why?_" Paul couldn't keep the slightly scandalized tones from entering his voice.

Hurt flashed across Casey's features, and offense as well. "Not you, too," she groaned before taking up a defensive position. "There's nothing wrong with it, Paul. First George freaks out, then Emily gets mad, now Katy's asking questions . . . why can't everyone just mind their own business?"

Paul refrained from pointing out she brought the topic up as he fought to maintain a placid face. "That's what you and Emily were fighting about?" he asked instead, surprised. Casey glanced up for an angry retort, causing Paul to raise his hands in a placating gesture, stemming off the torrent. "Would you like to tell me about it?" he asked encouragingly.

Casey sighed, nodding and sitting down. "Well, everyone had gone out for ice cream, and we had this stupid fight about it-" Paul raised an eyebrow. "We were both a little tense," she hedged. "Anyway, I started to leave. When I glanced back he just looked so . . . forlorn. I wanted to make him feel better, so I walked back over, and before I knew it I had kissed him."

Paul sat back heavily. "Did Derek return the kiss?" He sounded as if he didn't really want to know.

Casey shook her head, apparently wondering if Derek would have if given the time. "I realized what I had done and jumped away. He freaked out and disappeared."

Paul sighed. Why was he the one who had to deal with this? "So," he paused, gathering his thoughts. "Why did you kiss him?" At her accusing glare he promised, "I'm just curious."

"I don't know," Casey groaned. "I wasn't thinking. He just looked so lost, and I just wanted to . . ." she ended the thought with a sigh. "I don't know," she repeated with a slightly helpless tone. "I mean, I knew I liked him, but I never thought I'd-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Paul interrupted, waving his hands as if to dispel the thought. "You _like_ him? Since when?"

"I figured it out a few days ago," Casey explained.

"So that's what-" Paul realized. "-with the journal . . .." Casey nodded.

"Right. So, you like Derek; and how does he feel about you?"

"I don't know Paul," she told him frantically. "I mean, he's _Derek_, and . . ." she trailed off in exasperation.

"Yes, he is," Paul replied calmly. "How did he react to the kiss? What have his behavior patterns been like?"

"He hasn't mentioned it," Casey said anxiously. "He seems completely normal except that most of the time he's ignoring me and the rest of the time it's really awkward. That's bad, right?" She looked so melancholy, Paul responded without thinking. "Not necessarily. He could be clinging to normalcy in the face of an adverse situation or unwanted feelings . . ." he trailed off, remembering he wasn't supposed to encourage this behavior. "But I really couldn't say," he ended in a vain attempt at recovery; Casey began to look vaguely hopeful despite her stress filled features. "Why don't you tell me about your feelings?" Paul asked in, hoping to distract Casey from his slip.

"Well, I feel the same as I always have about him," Casey promised. "He still makes me mad, and I don't agree with his choices," she added in a disapproving tone. "But, I've noticed other things. Like how he acts with Marti. And how he can do these really sweet things totally out of the blue. And how he has feelings, even though he hides them. And now . . . I mean, I'm starting to find him a little attractive. Looks and personality. And I just--" she broke off, growing frustrated. "I just don't know what to do! Does he do this to torment me? Does he want me to go insane? I'm supposed to hate him! Does he know how unhealthy it is to fall for your stepsibling?"

"Casey, Casey," Paul interjected as her rhetorical questions became more vehement.

Noting her theatrics, Casey took a moment to calm herself, giving a quick, "Sorry," and looking at Paul. "So what do you think?" she asked with mild trepidation, trying not to cringe.

"Well, I certainly don't condone it," he stated, and Casey's face fell. "This is something you need to figure out on your own," he said more supportively.

"But you're my guidance counselor!" she reminded woefully.

"I'm sorry, Casey. This isn't something I can help you with. But," he added with a slight sigh at the dismay on her face, "If you ever want to talk . . .." He left the statement open ended, but she got the message.

A small but sincere smile graced her features as she left. "Thanks, Paul."

Casey felt extremely appreciative of hockey practice, for once. Between Derek staying for hockey and the excuse of homework after dinner, she mananged to avoid Derek for most of the evening, and ignored him fairly well when forced into his company. She realized absently that it couldn't last; not only were things growing steadily worse between the two teenagers, the adults were taking serious notice. It wasn't until she had slipped into bed that Casey remembered the interview she was supposed to preform for the next school paper. With one new worry added to her mind, she stayed awake half the night analyzing her problems; in the end, she was no closer to a solution.

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

Hmm. Not as long as I would have liked, nor as edited, but . . . what can you do? At least I got it out there. I realize Casey seemed more avoidant of Derek in this chapter. This is because I figured the social setting of school would highten tension rather than lessening it. I also figured it was time Casey told Paul. She tells him everything, no matter how weird, and the build up of pressure would lead her to him no matter what her fears of him reacting badly. And Katy has to be completely clueless not to notice something wrong, so I upped that a little as well. So there. Not very logical (though I'm sure I could come up with something if it wasn't so darn late). Hope you liked it anyway. Tell me if you thought it was too rushed, or too much happened or whatever.


	27. A Buildup of Tension

Inspiration is such a tricky thing. I was incredibly inspired Thursday at 7am when my alarm clock didn't go off and one of my parent's friend's called me wondering if I was almost there to watch her kids cause she was late for work, but today when I had the day to myself, I couldn't think for crap. So annoying. Why is it inspiration comes when there's no time to use it? Ah, Murphy, I know you well. So here's what I managed to come up with during the course of my uninspired day.

_Ghostwriter: I suppose you're right. I just have naturally low self-esteem, and a tendency to second guess. Thanks. _

_BuBBle Tea BaBe: Thanks. _

_TragicMiko: Lol. That's just how I view her, I guess. Anyone who rants to a guidance counselor about every little thing just seems like they can't keep secrets; at least in my mind._

_rougecrayon: Wow, thanks. You sound like me with update checking. Sorry about the lack of them, lately. I'm doing my best._

_funnechick: Yeah, the avoidance is basically gone. I'm going to try to wrap up the obstacles (hopefully not unrealistically, lol), but I don't know what will end up happening, lol._

_Oasis Blackmore: Christmas usually isn't that bad. Every other year we travel nine hours (not fun) but this is the off year. My trouble comes from the fact that people have decided since I don't have school, I wouldn't mind watching their kids every day. Ugh. Miss Ackart was going to observe Marti, but Derek had taken her and then Abby was growing impatient. Either way it would have been biased, but . . .. I love having Paul uncomfortable, cause it happens so much on the show. I'm going to try and wrap it up remotely soon (see how I cleverly inserted that out?). We can hope._

_lleidane: I attempt to think, at least. Sometimes my brain's a little fried, lol. I'm glad you like that, though, rather than saying, "Update! Update! Update!" Not that there's anything wrong with a little encouragement, but I'm glad you see why I don't update daily._

_noryndor: Wow, thanks. I'll try to keep it up._

_Total Hopeless Romantic: You know Derek and making out with random girls, lol. Just kidding. I really don't think I'll have Derek's POV, simply because I'd probably botch it. I'm hoping to resolve the story without too much more drama (less than ten chapters, I swear. Hopefully, lol). We'll see._

_Hayakawa: Wow, high praise. I'm trying to make it realistic with the pace of the romance. I think Derek might have been a little thrown off balance if Casey really kissed him. And a kiss doesn't necessarily constitute a confession. But let me know if it's moving too quickly (or slowly). I adore Smarti/Smerek (really? never would have guessed, lol). Reading 26 chapters in one night; ah, memories. Lol. Glad you like it that much. _

_Malicia: Thanks. I'm trying to stray from a one-dimensional fic. I'll try to get a move on, lol. _

**Disclaimer: Let's not get into this, shall we?**

"Okay," Katy said as soon as she had greeted Casey before the first bell. Casey closed her locker and turned to face the girl with mild dread for the topic at hand. "Emily has helped me come up with something workable." Handing Casey a sheet of paper, she explained, "This is a list of general questions. Goals, favorite things; pretty normal stuff." Pulling out a separate sheet, she handed it to Casey. "These are the gossipy questions. Emily thinks we need more in depth answers on these," Katy said with a slight laugh. "So there's more room to answer the questions. Think you got it?" she asked in a tone that suggested she knew Casey did.

"I think I can handle it," Casey replied lightly, though more in response to keeping the lists straight than the actual interview. She wasn't quite sure she could handle that. With any luck she could just hand Derek the sheets and be done with it.

"Cool," Katy said, slipping the folder of interview sheets back into her bag. "You don't really need to ask him the questions, just watch him while he does. To make sure he's the one that answers them," she explained with a slight eye roll for the rule. Casey sighed slightly, but nodded. She could handle that. After all, it was perfectly acceptable to ignore someone while they filled out a questionaire.

That taken care of, Katy wondered, "By the way, where's Emily this morning?" With a slight smile, Casey pointed down the hall, where Emily could be seen at her locker chatting with Trevor. "Who's that?" Katy wanted to know.

"Trevor," Casey replied. "Emily's new love interest."

"Ah," Katy replied with a knowing smile. "Still no one for you?" she asked flippantly as they moved down the hall. Her tone suggested otherwise, and it wasn't until Casey replied that she remembered telling Katy she had a crush.

"Who, me?" Casey asked, nervousness creeping into her tone. "Nope. No guys here."

Katy glanced over at her, curious. "Oh really?" she asked with a smile, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," Casey said, a little too quickly. She might as well stay consistent. Glancing sideways, she observed, "Well, this is my class." Moving toward the door, she gave a wave. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Shaking off her inquisitiveness, Katy replied, "Sure. Later," before continuing down the hall. Casey sighed in relief at escaping the situation. While she had told quite a few people about her feelings for Derek, she didn't see the need to add Katy to the list. He was her first real date, after all, and Casey liked the girl too much to hurt her like that. _Besides_, she added mentally. _I haven't known her all that long. She may react badly. Not that the people I told didn't_. With a sigh, she found her seat and prepared her books.

Four hours later, Casey sat at an empty table at lunch, pulling out her food and waiting for her friends. She didn't have to wait long.

"Trevor asked me out!" Emily gushed, sliding into the seat across from Casey, before Casey could say a word.

"When?" Casey asked, intrigued. She had been with Emily for most of the day, after all, and had yet to hear anything about it.

"While I was at my locker. Just a minute ago. I think he was too shy to ask me in public," she said with an affectionate smile. She straightened excitedly, apparently unable to pass up sharing at least part of the story. "He said he's liked me for a while, too. He almost asked me out a few months ago, but chickened out." She leaned forward, smiling, to see Casey's reaction.

"Really?" Casey said lightly, a mischievous smile barely visible on her lips. "Who knew?" Emily looked over suspiciously and gave her a penetrating look. "Okay, okay," she relented. "I knew. But I wanted you to find out on your own."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Emily admonished, but anyone could tell she didn't really care.

"When is your date?" Casey wondered, pulling out her sandwich.

"Next week. He won't tell me what we're doing, though," she added. "He claims it's a surprise."

Before Casey could respond, Katy strolled up. Emily ceased conversation to look at Katy with interest. "Hey guys, " Katy greeted. "How's it going?"

"Emily has a date," Casey confided, smiling.

"Really?" Katy asked excitedly. "With who? That Trevor guy?"

Emily, too excited to wonder how Katy knew about Trevor, smiled shyly and nodded.

"That's awesome! When is it?"

Before either girl could venture too far from the conversation, Casey noted Katy carrying a thick, worn folder. "Did you need to tell me something else about the article?" she asked, gesturing to the item.

Katy looked down at the folder, surprised. "Oh. Yeah," she recovered. "You said you liked organizational stuff, right?" She waited for Casey's nod before continuing. "This," she said, gesturing the folder, "Is the hockey coach's stats book. You'd think he had a computer file or something, but," here she rolled her eyes, "no, he has this. So someone needs to calculate the stats for this year. Would you mind?" she asked hopefully, proffering the messy brown file. "I figured you could do that during the interview," she offered, "since you'll have to sit there anyway."

"Sure," Casey told her, accepting the file.

"Wait, she's interviewing Derek?" Emily asked Katy, gesturing towards her best friend.

Katy nodded, missing the worried tone in Emily's voice. Emily didn't pursue the topic, merely nodded and sat back in her chair.

A call sounded behind them, and Katy glanced over to the Senior section of the cafeteria with an affectionate shake of her head. "Well, I gotta go. I'm being summoned," she added with a smile. "See you guys later, okay?"

The two girls waved, watching Katy leave before turning back to each other. "So," Emily said, pausing slightly. "Are you okay with this?"

"Sure," Casey replied, thoroughly unconvincingly. "Okay," she amended at Emily's skepticism. "Maybe not. But I don't really have a choice. And now I can ignore him," she added, raising the folder. Emily raised an eyebrow, but dropped the subject with a shrug. They resumed a discussion of lighter things, quickly forgetting the problems of Casey's task.

When Casey arrived home, she was surprised to see nobody there. Derek strode in shortly after her, dropping his things by the door and plopping down on the couch with the remote, apparently unconcerned with the lack of life in the house. Setting her things lightly by the stairs, Casey made her way to the kitchen, looking for some reason either her mother and stepfather weren't around. She found one quickly in the form of a note on the island.

_Guys, _

_George and I went to visit Marti; Miss Ackart had a last minute opportunity. We should be back after dinner. Make sure Lizzie and Edwin make it home okay and finish their homework. There's pasta in the fridge or money for pizza in the utensil drawer. _

_Nora_

Folding the note, Casey placed it in the garbage, pulled out the drawer, and pocketed the pizza money; if Derek found it her mother would never get it back. The front door slammed, and Casey made her way into the front room to see Lizzie and Edwin shedding coats and books by the door.

"Mom and George aren't home," she announced.

"Oh really?" Edwin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Where did they go?"

Rolling her eyes at her youngest stepbrother, Casey corrected whatever theory he was pondering. "To see Marti." The devious look dropped from his face. "Would you rather have pizza or leftover pasta for dinner?" she asked, though she could guess the answer.

"Pizza," came the unanimous reply, even from Derek, who was watching the TV and pretending to ignore her.

Sighing at the family's lack of health consciousness, Casey nodded. "Guys," she addressed Lizzie and Edwin, "Mom said to make sure you have your homework done by dinner." Well, she had not quite said that, but they could use a little motivation. "You should get started." Edwin rolled his eyes, but carried his books into the other room with a surreptitious glance at Lizzie. Casey almost said something to Derek, but decided against it before she opened her mouth. She could ignore him for a little while longer. Casey turned to head upstairs when her sister's voice cut her off.

"Casey, can I talk to you?"

Casey looked up, surprised. "Sure, Liz. Let's go to my room." Lizzie sat at Casey's desk and turned to face her sister. "So," Casey began, settling onto her mattress and pulling her feet under her. "What's up?"

"Well," Lizzie drew out, looking slightly reluctant but set on her task. "I wanted to ask you about Derek."

"Uh, Derek?" Casey asked, her voice squeaking slightly before she controlled it. "What about, um, Derek?"  
Lizzie gave her a look. "Casey, something weird is going on. You two haven't fought in days. You're _ignoring_ each other. You never ignore each other."

"So?" Casey asked nervously.

"So, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, Liz." Lizzie was watching her disbelievingly, and Casey struggled to come up with a good story. "He just . . . found out something embarrassing," she decided, remembering her excuse to Katy the day before. The more consistent the lie, the less likely it would blow up in her face. It wasn't really a lie, anyway; just a shortened version of the truth.

"And he's ignoring you rather than teasing you about it?" Lizzie didn't even bother to hide her skepticism.

"Don't ask me to explain the actions of _Derek_," Casey defended.

Lizzie opened her mouth to argue, then closed it, shifting her countenance. "Okay," she agreed, and Casey watched her contemplatively. "So, I saw Jordan today," she said instead, completely changing the direction of the conversation.

Casey refrained from pointing out her sister saw Jordan everyday. "Really?" she said instead, thankful for the subject change. Lizzie had probably noticed her discomfort.

"Yeah. So, I was wondering . . . how do you know you like a guy enough to kiss him?" Lizzie asked, strangely unembarrassed and quite purposeful in the statement.

"Well," Casey said with a small smile, glad to encourage her sister in female matters. "I guess it's different for everybody."

"Are there any basics?" Lizzie asked earnestly, and Casey pondered the question.

"Well," she began slowly. "You have to like him, obviously. And you'll probably get an odd feeling when you're around him. And you wonder what he's thinking all the time," her voice picked up speed. "And things that used to really bother you aren't quite so bad anymore, even if he still makes you want to rip your hair out, and-"

"Uh, Casey?" Lizzie cut her off. Casey ran her speech through her mind and promptly closed her mouth. "Thanks," Lizzie said, vaguely amused, as she stood. "This has been _very_ helpful." Casey didn't trust herself to say goodbye, merely smiled uneasily and gave a slight wave. _Get control of your mouth_, she ordered herself, _before the whole world finds out you have a crush on your stepbrother!_ With a self-depreciating grunt, she tossed a pillow violently into the chair before standing and taking a deep breath. After sufficiently calming herself, she straightened her shirt and walked downstairs.

Edwin, apparently having given up on homework, cut off speech as soon as she started down the stairs. He was sitting on the couch, staring earnestly at his brother, who seemed to be growing more annoyed by the second. He stood as Casey entered the room, giving a quick, "Gotta go," before darting up the stairs. Casey turned to watch him go, a confused look settling on her features before she shook it off and turned to Derek. She took a deep breath before walking up to him. Might as well get this over with.

"So," she began perkily, causing Derek to look away from the TV, startled. The two hadn't said more than four sentences to each other in three days. He quickly masked his surprise, raising a questioning eyebrow and motioning her to continue. "Katy asked me to interview you for the hockey special in the paper." Her tone of voice made it apparent she wanted him to get up and finish the interview now.

"I'm busy," he said, gesturing the TV.

Casey glanced at the device in mild frustration, brightening when the credits started rolling. "Great," she enthused, grabbing the remote off the table and clicking the screen off. "It's over." She stood, grabbing her bag and making her way to the dining room table. He watched her leave, torn between arguing and obeying before deciding on the latter with an annoyed sigh. He collapsed into a chair, crossing his arms over his chest and watching her.

Pulling the sheets and the stats folder on the table, she handed him the forms before organizing the folder in front of her. "Just fill those out," she instructed, flipping through the sheaf of papers rather than watching his face.

"Pencil?" he demanded, bored. She raised her face to look at him, rolling her eyes before digging one out of her bag and handing it to him. She retracted her hand quickly when their fingers brushed; fixing her eyes on the charts in front of her, she missed him clear his throat and dart his eyes before focusing on the questions. They both began their tasks, ignoring each other once more.

Thirty minutes later, she finally began making some leeway with the jumbled, disorganized mess that was the coach's records. Did all males behave in such disgusting, random patterns? She had long since grabbed her own notebook, and now began filling numbers into a comprehensive chart of goals, assists, body-checks, and other such information. She glanced up, watching her stepbrother scribble answers and wondering briefly how long the survey was.

"Are you almost finished?" she asked briefly.

"He looked up, startled, before settling into an annoyed posture. "Who came up with these questions?" he asked rather than answering her question. "'Dream girl,' 'embarrassing secrets,' 'best kiss,' 'guilty pleasure . . ..' What is this, a newspaper tabloid?" Obviously he had made it to the second sheet.

"Emily," Casey said simply turning back to her own work. "So, almost finished?" she repeated as she copied numbers.

"No," he replied petulantly, and she dropped the conversation.

Despite her internal promise to ignore him, she couldn't help but glance at Derek's progress twice more in the next fifteen minutes. "Write legibly, please," she instructed with slight frustration. "People have to read that to get the information." He rolled his eyes without glancing up and continued without a response; however, she noted with a small smile of satisfaction that his penmanship shifted, if only slightly. She returned to her notebook, but calculations fell to the wayside as she found herself watching Derek more and more. Most of their awkwardness had dissolved in the mundane task, and Casey couldn't help but interject her opinion.

"Maybe you should write in complete sentences," she offered, cringing at the mess that were his answers.

"Maybe you should let me fill this out," he replied, exasperated.

"I was just trying to help," she said in affronted tones, moving back to her own sheet.

"Nobody asked for your help." She sniffed and returned to ignoring him.

"Don't write on the back," she interjected a few minutes later.

He gave her a look, growing steadily more annoyed. "There's no more room on the front."

With an exasperated sigh, she looked back to her own sheets, copying the last of the numbers into her chart and shuffling the papers back into the folder with relief. Now that the information was organized, the work should go much more quickly.

"Almost done?" she asked again, glancing up at her stepbrother.

"Will you stop nagging?" Derek asked, sitting upright and slapping his pencil on the table. "You know that's not a desirable trait," he continued sarcastically. She wondered briefly if that statement was intended specifically or just as a general comment.

"Maybe I don't want to be desirable," she shot back, peeved, and returned to work before fully comprehending her words. She mentally smacked herself, watching his frustration dissolve into a laugh before she attempting a recovery. "Your view of desirability is probably so far skewed it doesn't matter anyway."

"Really?" he asked with vague amusement. "And how would you know something like that?"

"Just look at the girls you date," she said with barely audible resentment. If he noticed, he took it for something else. "They're all-"

"Confident attractive girls who know what they want." She raised an irritated eyebrow. "Me," he clarified.

"You are so egotistical," she scoffed and he raised an eyebrow.

"What, that's your comeback? No intellectual comments, no questioning the sanity of these girls, no calling me a skirt-chasing cad?" She wondered briefly if he was genuinely asking or just searching for information that would explain her actions two days before.

Casey fumbled for a second before replying, "Well, you already know what a jerk you are, what's the point in reminding you?"

"Ooh, that hurt," he mocked. Both of their work lay forgotten on the table in light of their first argument in days.

"Well, I wouldn't expect it to hurt someone with no heart."

"So because I choose to have fun rather than burying myself in books, I have no heart?"

"No, you have no heart because you never think of anyone but yourself!" Casey shot back, frustration growing as she stood to emphasize her point.

"Oh, and you do?" Derek countered, mild disbelief on his features as he met her stance.

"Of course I do," she said primly, highly offended.

"Face it, Casey," he told her, replacing his anger with casual interest. "You and me; we're not that different."

"Yeah, right," she said sarcastically. "And when have you ever helped anyone but yourself?"

"You should know, shouldn't you, Case?" he asked with a smug smile. A flicker of discomfort darted through her eyes, and he continued before more awkwardness could fester. "When have you ever helped anyone, anyway?"

"You are not seriously asking that?" she asked in tones of disbelief. "I always help other people. You? You sit on your butt and expect everyone to cater to you."

"No, I don't think that's true," he said with mock pensive, and she rolled her eyes. If he was going to be unreasonable and delusional, there was no reason for her to sit here and listen to it. She turned on her heel and stalked up the stairs, annoyance growing when he followed her.

"When have you ever truly done something to help someone else?" he continued, part mocking, part pondering. "You help your sister to make yourself feel better, you help you're mom because you're expected to, and you help other people to keep up your reputation. Otherwise you just ignore the situation."

"That is completely twisted logic and you know it," she shot back, turning to watch him angrily.

"How so? You help people so they can get back to their lives and you can get back to yours."

"Oh, so I'm completely selfish?" she said sarcastically. "Coming from the guy who forces people to bend to your every whim?"

He ignored the jibe. "You know the real reason?" he asked, eyes sparking slightly as his irritation grew. "You're scared," he murmured as if telling her a secret, frustration evident despite his low voice and cocky smile. "You're scared that something or someone won't fit in your little box, so you have to fix it."

"That is completely preposterous," she shot back, despite the little voice telling her he may be right. Adjusting her stance, she let some of her anger seep away for a superior gaze, filled with irritation. "What would you know about me, anyway?" she asked. "Just because we live in the same house, doesn't make you an expert," she continued. Or tried to. She was cut off rather abruptly when he slammed her against the wall and locked his lips against hers. Shock replaced her anger in those first few seconds, but soon that too melted away as her hand reached up to tangle in the back of his hair by no will of her own. His lips were skilled, but she couldn't bring herself to wonder how they got that way. She didn't want to think about which girl developed which skill, she just wanted to enjoy the effect those lessons were having on her. He lifted her slightly up the wall, and a fleeting thought of his strength crossed her mind. It was both disconcerting and pleasing to discover he never used all his power in a fight; it made her feel vaguely helpless, but part of her brain reasoned that showed concern for her safety. She clung to him more tightly, wondering briefly why she had never been kissed like this before. Before she could fully grasp it, she was sliding back down the wall into a standing position and Derek was stepping away from her. They stood momentarily, watching each other and breathing heavily, previous argument completely forgotten. This instance contained so much more passion than when she kissed him; but then, that was to be expected. While both were equally passionate people, Derek felt no shame displaying it to the world, while Casey usually buried it under homework and melodrama. Before she could fully control her swirling thoughts, Derek had straightened, striding off easily and passing Lizzie from where she had appeared at the top of the stairs. Casey hadn't even heard her approaching.

"Casey, are you okay?" Lizzie asked her sister, noting with mild concern her flushed and confused appearance.

"Fine," Casey said faintly, waving off the help her sister offered as she gained control of herself. "Really," she said, slightly more convincingly. "I'm fine."

Lizzie looked at her, still unsure, before agreeing uneasily and making her way down the hall, glancing back at her sister briefly.

Casey straightened, regulating her breathing and steadying herself before calling out, "Lizzie." Digging the money from her pocket, Casey handed it to her sister when she turned. "Would you order some pizza? I have to work on something."

"Um, sure," Lizzie replied, confused; Casey turned and made her way to her bedroom before Lizzie had pocketed the cash, closing the door firmly and leaning against the door. How did that happen? And what did it mean?

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

I must say I was excited about this chapter. I don't know how it all worked out, cause I'm sick and delusional at the moment, but I felt bad about the delay of chapters. So here's a little Christmas present to all my loyal readers; another chapter and an interesting (I hope) plot point. Please forgive any lack of quality in the kiss; I don't exactly have any experience in that department (sad, isn't it?). So any writing tips would be appreciated. It was rather abrupt on purpose, because Derek can be a very spontaneous person and if Casey was expecting it, it wouldn't be as much fun, now would it? Feedback, feedback.


	28. Reactions and Scheming

Whoo! I finally have my own laptop! That's so exciting. So, in commemoration of my lovely gift, I give you another chapter. Well, I probably would have written it soon anyway, but this definitely sped up the process. I'm thinking I'll wrap this story up soon (but you can decide how reliable my guesstimates are on past experience, lol). Maybe five chapters, give or take. But we'll see.

_funnechick: I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, I was trying to highlight how different they can be, and yet so similar. I wasn't completely happy with his progression of emotions in the fight (I went back and changed one or two sentences, but not much). I was sort of going for the over-charge of emotions because they had been ignoring each other for days, and maybe an unwitting reaction to the situation as a whole, but like I said, I was borderline delusional. Derek pointed out their similarities because I noticed in the show he always says how different they are, but they act exactly the same. Maybe a dash of insight on his part, or he was just trying to get a rise; whichever you prefer. And a lot of it can be chalked up to his unpredictability and the fact that we really don't know what's going on in his head. He did walk away from both kisses, but this one I was aiming for him hearing Lizzie approaching and Casey not hearing. Probably didn't work out that way. So yeah. Long explanation, lol. It's good the scene turned out okay; I guess you know how difficult it is to write when you have no clue what you're talking about. I put some dramatic irony (is that the right term?) in with George and Nora, cause even when they're in the loop, they really aren't, lol. Thanks so much for the praise!_

_attjjddc42: No worries. Any reviews are nice. The romantic tension is progressing; fun stuff. _

_lovelance: Thanks. I thought that fit Derek more than some little gentle emotional thing; he doesn't really broadcast his feelings. _

_Oasis Blackmore: You know what's even more insane? My mother has just informed us that she's taking the trip on Thursday. We have school on Tuesday. We'd be there three and a half days, 18 hours of which is driving time with seven people in the car. Needless to say, I'm staying home. She thinks I'm being anti-social, lol. But anyway, glad you liked the chapter. I thought the story needed a little progression. It may get quite a bit in upcoming chapters (both teen and other stuff) if I'm really going to end it soon, so please let me know if everything is wrapping up too quickly. I have some ideas on how I'll do it, but can never seem to actually close a story. So, hope for luck and inspiration, lol. Miss Ackart is quite biased, but not so much that she'll ignore something big. And Paul is just too much fun; I have an idea for a oneshot involving him, but I don't know if I can make it work. Hope you had a great holiday!_

_RAWR-IKICKBUTT: Thanks! I'm really relieved it came out okay; I was a little worried about the reaction, lol. But better delusional than uninspired. Then I really can't write anything._

_BuBBle Tea BaBe: Thanks! Working on it. _

_TragicMiko: Well, I may have forced it a little, but I somewhat dashed the writer's block. But that pesky thing, it's like a cold that keeps coming back. Glad you liked the chapter. _

_Ghostwriter: Thanks._

_Lavalampgirl: Don't worry; I want to finish too, lol. Don't worry; you can talk. It's easy to be hypocritical if such things. Difficult to write, but you wanna read, lol. Good to know it's still an interesting story. _

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, there would be a lot more sexual tension on purpose, and a lot less just because they accidentally got actors with chemistry.**

Casey descended the stairs with mild trepidation when she heard her mother and George arrive home. Staying in her room yet another night would probably raise their suspicions more than any behavior on her part, but she couldn't help but hope to avoid Derek; she still hadn't figured out what to think of the kiss, or what assumptions she could make. No such luck. Derek was standing in plain view, speaking with Miss Ackart, who was hovering just inside the doorway as the other adults slid out of their coats and hung them on the hook.

"Hey, Casey," her mother greeted, smiling. George had a contented grin spread across his face as well; they obviously hadn't run into any problems on their visit.

"Hey, Mom," Casey returned, glancing briefly behind her mother to see if Derek reacted to her presence. He didn't even glance up. With a pang of disappointment, Casey descended the remaining three stairs and fully entered the room. Miss Ackart nodded, and Derek smiled, shifting to turn before the woman interrupted the light conversation in the room and he turned back to watch her in confusion.

"I should mention," Miss Ackart began in that unwilling tone that made the room gravitate toward her, "that Abby has requested less frequent visits. It's important for Marti to stay connected with her family, but Abby is finding it difficult to make plans." The former good spirit of the adults slackened, and Derek's grin seemed to fade. "I'm sorry," Miss Ackart added genuinely. "But I'm sure you understand." It sounded half a question, and George had to force his head to nod slightly. Miss Ackart gave a tight smile, before giving a brief farewell and slipping out the door.

"Have you guys eaten?" Nora asked, as much to distract everyone as in actual curiosity. Casey nodded her head dully despite the fact that she herself had not eaten. Nodding, Nora turned to her husband. "What would you like, George? I'll whip something up for the two of us." He sighed, then focused on the new topic; they moved into the kitchen as he pondered a response, and Casey was left alone in the presence of her stepbrother. What was there to say in such a situation? She was spared the trouble of finding something when Derek spoke instead.

"Liz and Ed are supposed to see Marti later this week," he informed her. "I'm going tomorrow," he added casually. "You coming?"

"Um," Casey stalled, confused by his nonchalant attitude. Was that an obligatory invitation or did he want her to join him? "Yeah," she recovered. "Sure."

"Okay," he accepted, shrugging his shoulders indifferently and walking away.

Casey stared after him. For the past few days he seemed moderately normal—she managed to catch a few odd glances, but Derek could act with the best of them—but now it was like neither kiss had ever happened. He wasn't avoiding her; he wasn't ignoring her; he didn't talk to her differently or give her half-glimpses. It was apparent to Casey he just didn't care. Squashing the hurt feeling rising in her chest, Casey set her chin defiantly. Well if that's how he wanted to play it, fine. She didn't care either; they could go back to normal and pretend none of it had ever happened. Turning on her heel, she stalked off.

After giving sufficient time for her anger to fester, Casey made her way back into the dining room, where the interview papers were still sitting on the table. Grabbing the sheets with an eye roll, Casey glanced at them; she was surprised to find them completed. Shaking off the feeling, she slid the sheets into her bag before sitting back down to the stats chart. She had watched Derek fill out most of the sheet, and there was no point in prolonging the torture for a few lousy questions. The rhythm of the calculations dulled her fury, but every time she glimpsed Derek grabbing a snack or heard the TV switch to wrestling it renewed its potency. She felt hurt as well, a deep sort of rejection, but she buried it under her anger as she always did when Derek was involved. Something about fighting with him just made other emotions pale in comparison. She finished the charts with an irritated flourish, flipping the notebook closed and shoving it in her bag.

"Uh, Casey?" she heard from the doorway; she glanced up at her sister. "Are you okay?" Lizzie sounded even more worried than she had earlier.

"Yes," Casey replied, less angrily than she would have to certain other individuals, but pointedly nonetheless.

"Are you sure?" Lizzie continued. "Because-" she cut off at the glare her sister gave her; Casey rarely took out her anger on Lizzie. "O-kay," she said uncertainly. "So, where is everybody?" she asked instead, hoping to distract Casey from whatever had her on edge.

Casey watched her sister's reaction and softened her tone guiltily. "Mom and George are eating in their room. I think they're discussing this new Abby thing."

"New Abby thing?" Lizzie wanted to know. _She wasn't there when Miss Ackart announced it_, Casey remembered.

"Uh, yeah," Casey said, frustration dropping as she adopted a pseudo casual pose. "Miss Ackart just said Abby's busy, is all." She sighed when she realized she couldn't lessen the import of the situation. "We may not be able to visit as much," she admitted.

"What?" Lizzie asked, torn between aggravation and distress. Casey could see her thinking, pondering the situation; after a few seconds Lizzie took on a determined stance. "We need to tell Edwin." Gesturing her sister to follow, the youngest MacDonald turned and headed in the direction of the stairs.

"She's too _busy?_" Edwin asked incredulously ten minutes later. They were gathered in Lizzie's room, sitting around the bed and talking. "That's the excuse? Come on, who's going to believe that?" Both of his stepsisters gave him looks that told him the question was stupid. "Okay," he relented. "Maybe it's believable. But you know what she's trying to do, don't you?"

"Cut down our time with Marti?" Casey offered.

"Get rid of us," Edwin corrected knowingly. "Really," he continued at the girls' skeptical looks. "First she says she's getting busy, then she gets busier, and soon enough, we only see Marti twice a year."

"She couldn't really do that," Casey said, but it sounded half a question. "I mean, someone would notice. Miss Ackart wouldn't let her cut us out completely."

"Oh, she'll do it," Edwin promised. "First she'll plan a couple dinners, then she'll sign Marti up for etiquette classes; soon enough, her schedule will be full and Marti will be transformed."

"You're mom isn't that devious," Lizzie stated, before asking, "Is she?"

"Not blatantly," Edwin corrected. "But it will happen. We'll get a few more trips in, but the next time we see Marti, she'll be a different person." There was a note of foreboding to his voice that couldn't be denied.

"Well, we are not going to let that happen," Casey declared firmly, standing to punctuate her words.

"But Casey," Lizzie interjected. "It's already decided. Abby can do whatever she wants."

Casey continued, undeterred. "We cannot just stand by and let her do this. We need a resistance. We need . . ." she trailed off, a speculative look crossing her features as she reveled in the thrill of solving a problem.

"Casey, what can we do?" Lizzie implored. "I mean, Abby hired Miss Ackart. She's not going to be on our side."

"We need a plan," Casey decided determinedly. "We need to prove our case. Lizzie, find a notebook" she ordered. Lizzie watched her, debating disputing her sister before sighing in acceptance digging through her room. Despite Lizzie's doubts, once the planning began she found herself growing excited about the scheme. Casey thought briefly about involving Derek, but soon dismissed the idea. Lord of the Lies or not, it was better that he remain clueless. It had nothing to do with her personal feelings whatsoever, she promised herself. Soon, the three had a workable—if simple—plan and set about on how to control the variables. Any deviousness in the idea had originated with Edwin, but Casey found herself accepting it as necessary. With any luck the plan would be ready by the next day.

The idea lacked complexity, and ran highly on chance, but Edwin and Lizzie had pulled out several charts to prove the reactions they could expect. Casey was simultaneously impressed and uneasy about the extent of their research projects, as well as its accuracy in predicting behavior. She hoped they never felt the need to observe her.

It grew late, and Edwin and Lizzie had to finish the homework they ignored earlier. Casey felt her lack of dinner acutely, descending the staircase a little after nine to scavenge a meal. Her emotions had caused her to go hungry too often of late, and she wasn't going to let someone like Derek stop her from enjoying a decent meal.

Sure enough, Derek was sitting in the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream. "Come to gorge yourself?" he asked offhandedly as she began shifting through the cabinets, looking for something to eat.

Ignoring the stab of discomfort at his casual but insulting tone, she quipped, "Maybe I wouldn't be starving to death if you hadn't eaten all the food."

"Or maybe you should get control of your anti-social tendencies and actually eat dinner when people are around." He knew very well why she had missed the meal; what right did he have to sit there and provoke her?

"I really don't think I could eat staring at your face," she said blandly, as if the thought revolted her.

"Too distracted?" he wondered cockily, and she scoffed rather than prove him right. He didn't say anything further, just settled down with a grin to finish his dessert, and she set about reheating some pasta, pointedly ignoring him.

"Hey kids," they heard behind them, and both turned to watch George and Nora climb the stairs with dinner dishes. "I thought you've already eaten?" Nora asked her daughter, and Casey turned to address her mother once she set the microwave timer.

"They ate," she explained, before shooting Derek a glare. "I would have eaten if he hadn't taken all the pizza." Even without attending the meal, she knew he had eaten most of the box.

"You weren't even downstairs," he scoffed, swooping the last bite of ice cream into his mouth and dropping the spoon back in the bowl.

"Maybe I would have come downstairs if you hadn't eaten it all," she argued, knowing the argument was rather weak but feeling the need to rebut his point, both to satisfy her anger and to show him she was just as unaffected as he. He shrugged, uncaring, and stood, drifting past her to drop his bowl in the sink. His arm brushed hers as he passed, and her breath hitched before she controlled herself. "You have to rinse that," she ordered, more to distract herself than anything. He chuckled, never faltering in his path to the couch, and she made an angry noise before the ding of the microwave cut her off. Stomping over, she grabbed the dish without thinking, dropping it on the counter as the bowl scalded her hand. Grasping her hand close, she ignored her dinner to stare angrily after her stepbrother. Everything that went wrong seemed to involve him in some way.

George and Nora exchanged glances at the almost rigid normalcy before unwillingly accepting it. There was too much to worry about to question every little thing, and returning to normal attitudes made life easier. They hoped.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

This chapter was kind of random. I hope Derek's reaction was okay. Here's my reasoning: when Casey kissed him before, he wasn't expecting it and he didn't like feeling so confused. He kissed Casey because he wanted to, but now he feels more in control because he's on familiar territory and put Casey back on edge. So now he's able to put up his normal façade, whereas before he was too off-balance. Casey is always on an emotional rollercoaster around Derek, but on the show she seems to use anger to ignore the other things. Even on the rare occurrences he doesn't deserve it. Or something. It could just be because all the episodes I've watched recently featured a fight, but I dunno. Wow, I finished this chapter and it was only three pages, with the notes at the top. Pathetic, really. I added some, but basically, this chapter is really short. I couldn't continue and have the next chapter work right, and adding the chapters together would have meant another few days' wait. Really, I have ya'll's best interest in mind. Hope you liked it. Give me feedback, please.


	29. The Plan

Okay, sorry about the delay. My parents are out of town, so I have to cook, wash, clean up after my brothers (who are complete slobs) this weekend. Then I finally got to see my friends, and then I had a minor case of, 'oh shit, there's no way I can live up to expectations.' But I'm sure you don't want a full itinerary, so I'll just stick to saying hopefully that's over and done with, and I can write a good chapter for ya'll. It did end up longer than usual, so hopefully that makes up for the short chapter for the last update.

_RAWR-IKICKBUTT: Thanks. No worries. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

_jannikajade: Yeah, that sucks. And now the alerts aren't working again. Sigh. Glad you liked it. All the things you liked were the stuff I had lots of fun doing, lol. _

_Oasis Blackmore: FF Net has been down a lot recently. Or so it seems to me. But at least the doucment manager still works. Anti-social? Me? looks around nervously Says who? There's nothing wrong with holing yourself up in your room and only coming down for meals at one am. Just kidding. Sort of. Lol. I'm glad the pacing is okay, just continue to let me know. I guess I feel like with only a few chapters left, everything's getting wrapped up. It feels sudden, but maybe that's just cause I'm the one writing it. No outside perspective. Pasey? Never read that one. Sounds a little . . .disturbing. I mean, I can deal with Demily in small quantities (usually if it leads up to Dasey) but anything else is not cool. Personally, I think Derek/Sam is one of the most disturbing, but that may be because I haven't read the Pasey fic. I love the Derek/Casey chemistry, even if it is because of Mike and Ashley (wow, I always feel weird referring to actors in casual terms, lol). The secret scheme was a spur of the moment occurrence, but I think it will work better than what I had planned. I love snarky Derek. And the parents are just too much fun to torment. Wow, another long reply, lol. Oh, btw, I don't mind Happy Holidays in the common sense, it's when people do it to be politically correct. Like, where stores don't mention specific celebrations anymore and people say it to avoid overly sensitive people. Ah well. One of those pet peeve things. _

_zannessa101: Yay! Happiness. Kind reviews give me fuzzy feelings, lol. _

_Ghostwriter: Ah those parents. Even when they know what's going on they're clueless. Thanks a bunch! _

_Classless: I love stuff with Marti; any lack thereof has been completely unintentional. This really is my first major fic, so I'm not completely experienced with getting the right degree of teen drama with family drama. Marti's in this chapter, though. Hopefully she's prevalent enough. One problem with focusing a ton on Marti is it is kind of Casey's POV, so I'm not showing such things as the parents visit. But, hopefully this chapter is okay!_

_Xtremefaller8705: Glad you liked it enough to want to keep reading! One of my goals with this story was to write something a little different, but keep the classic Dasey we all know and love. Hopefully it worked okay. The slow pace is something more of my writing style and the way my brain works with fiction. I know it can be annoying to read, but I'm glad you worked through it and like the story anyway. _

_Ledagirl321: Thanks. That's a major goal of mine. I'll do my best, and hopefully finish the story pretty soon!_

_ninjamonkey: Glad you liked it and it seemed realistic to the characters. Hopefully this chapter lives up to that._

_TragicMiko: Okay, you reviewed my other story, but I just wanted to say thanks and when you change your penname, let me know the new one. _

**Disclaimer: How many executives do you know who work for minimum wage?**

Casey awoke with a feeling of nervous apprehension, but her determination grew as she thought about the visit later that day. They would succeed, and Miss Ackart would see the true nature of Abby. She carefully picked out an outfit, slightly riskier than usual, but still obviously Casey. Peeking out the door, she was slightly surprised that Derek wasn't waiting to steal the shower; then again, he would likely sleep as long as possible. With a half-bitter sigh, Casey padded across the hall and into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly and switching on the water. She reveled in the feeling, soothing and cleansing, for as long as possible before stepping out and dressing, towel drying her hair as she moved to her room and plugged in her blow-dryer. When she finally descended the stairs, Casey was feeling much calmer than when she awoke.

She was slightly disappointed to find Derek absent, but masked the feeling with an internal reprimand. Just because she had gotten used to the offhanded jokes and awkward silences didn't mean it was a necessary part of her day. Surprisingly, she hadn't thought much about the kiss that morning; she was far too focused on Derek's behavior the night before and the scheme for later that evening to obsess over the occurrence. Grabbing a bowl of cereal, she greeted her sister and youngest stepbrother.

"So, you think you've got it down?" Lizzie asked for the hundredth time. Everyone was a little worried despite their excitement; there was no guarantee it would work.

"It's not that complicated," Casey assured. "It really runs more on chance than anything."

"Don't worry," Edwin assured, though his tone suggested he was slightly apprehensive himself. "This plan is based of off solid research," he reminded, holding up his behavioral patterns notebook for emphasis. Casey wasn't completely sure the data was reliable enough, but neglected to say anything. Despite all her arguments the night before, neither Edwin nor Lizzie could be persuaded of the chanciness of their research.

"Besides," Casey said in an effort to lift the mood. "It's not until this evening anyway. We can always talk about it later." The middle children nodded in agreement and Casey began eating her breakfast, hoping all the while that her acting was better than her lying. She ate slowly, contemplating her role in the project, and finished her breakfast later than usual. She looked at the clock as she washed out her dish, briefly wondering if George had awoken Derek or if she should.

She was saved the trouble of deciding when footsteps carried down the stairs; Casey turned to watch Derek as he entered the kitchen. He glanced at her, did a double take, and swallowed some emotion before continuing mockingly, "Is this another feminist movement?"

Looking down at her outfit, Casey understood what he meant, though this was in no way as revealing as the Babe Raider outfit. Her skirt did come rather high up her leg, but not indecently so, and her sweater may have been fitted, but it she had worn it before. The hint of a smug smile crossed her features. The outfit was supposed to throw Abby off balance, but if it did the same with Derek, she wasn't complaining. "Actually," she responded flippantly, "I decided to branch out a little. You know, show a different side of myself."

"Does that side have to be half your thigh?" Derek asked in repulsed tones, but Casey could tell he was slightly uncomfortable.

She shrugged rather than responding, drying her dish and replacing it in the cupboard. Derek grunted at her indifference, grabbing himself something to eat and sitting with his back towards Casey. Catching Edwin and Lizzie smiling amusedly, he glared at them, eyebrows darting upward in a silent question before he returned to his meal without waiting for a response.

"I'm leaving," Casey announced, moving toward the door to grab her things.

"Make sure they're paying before you get in the car!" Derek shouted after her, unable to let her leave without one last quip. Casey grew slightly annoyed and vaguely defensive as she slipped on her coat and grabbed her bag, heading out the door without a response. She had seen Derek's dates dressed way more immodestly, and he never seemed to have a problem with that. For him to debate her outfit's integrity was both peculiar and hypocritical. _Then again_, Casey reminded herself, _the point in wearing this was to seem less respectable, if only a little_. Still, Derek had no right to make such comments.

As Casey approached the bus stop, she noted Emily waiting by the curb. Her friend raised an eyebrow, observing, "Well, someone's all dressed up today."

Tired of the topic, Casey shrugged, and Emily didn't push the subject. Instead, she regaled Casey with an anecdote about how Dimi had wreaked havoc the night before during dinner. Casey couldn't help but give a wistful smile, even as she cringed at the mess described. Dimi could be a little crazy, but the Davises loved him nonetheless. Hopefully, the MacDonald/Venturis would have their own little monster home soon.

The bus pulled up, and Derek fell in behind them. "Emily," he interjected, gesturing to Casey's outfit, "you did tell her that outfit is indecent, didn't you?" There was no trace of concern in his voice, but Emily glanced at Casey with a conspiring look and raised an eyebrow. Then she turned back to Derek, giving him a sympathetic look and shrugging her shoulders before climbing the steps to the bus; Derek rolled annoyed eyes in response, but apparently decided to drop the topic.

As Casey and Emily walked toward Casey's locker, Casey received a few odd glances and several catcalls, which she pointedly ignored. Katy, who passed them on the way to her first period, stopped them to ask, "What's with the ensemble, Casey?" Apparently, her clothing was riskier than she had thought. She shrugged in response, and Katy accepted the answer easily. "Oh, come find me at lunch to talk about the interview," she called out as she walked backwards down the hall. Casey waved assent and Katy began walking normally again, soon mingling with the crowd.

Emily refrained from asking about the clothing change despite her obvious desire to know. Surprisingly, by the time the girls made their way to first period, most of the talking had stopped. Casey still caught a few odd glances, but the comments from raucous boys had ceased rather abruptly. Shrugging it off with a rush of gratitude, Casey followed Emily to their usual seats.

By the time lunch rolled around, Casey felt like it was just another normal day. She found Katy at the Senior table, and the older students slid over to allow Casey and Emily to sit. They did so, Casey uncomfortably and Emily with an excited smile.

"Here you go," Casey told Katy, handing the girl the organized sheets, as well as the coach's messy folder.

"You're a lifesaver," Katy said, laughing in gratitude. "Did you make sure he answered the questions?" she wondered, more for professionalism than because she doubted Casey's integrity.

Casey almost replied 'yes,' but a stab of moral conscious darted through her, and she said truthfully, "Well, he answered the last few on his own. But I supervised most of it."

"That's okay," Katy dismissed. Smiling, she lowered her voice. "We'll just assume he answered the rest." Casey smiled back, glad Katy understood. The older girl turned to Emily, wondering with a conspiring look, "You wanted to help review the second sheet, right?"

"Definitely," Emily replied, a knowing smile decorating her lips. Emily couldn't seem to pass up gossip, and Casey wasn't sure if it was good or bad that Katy was fueling the habit.

Katy nodded, then asked, "Do you girls want to stay for lunch?" Emily glanced down the table, turning back to Katy and agreeing with false casualness, but Casey felt no need to sit with a group of students she didn't know.

"Actually," she declined, "I'm going to eat in the library. I'll be busy later today, so I should finish my homework." Emily gave her a look of amused exasperation and Katy nodded understandingly as Casey stood and grabbed her lunch. The library would be a nice place to think in peace, even if she didn't finish her homework, though she suspected she would.

As Casey descended the dirty metals stairs at her bus stop, she couldn't help but feel relieved that she had finished her homework during lunch and her free period. Usually, homework could serve as a stress reliever, but today Casey didn't have the time or the effort. She walked towards her house and entered nervously, wondering when Miss Ackart would show up. Derek hadn't specified the time, she remembered, slightly annoyed at his irresponsibility. Of course, he might have just done it to annoy her, but more than likely he hadn't bothered to set a time.

Edwin and Lizzie entered the room, eyes darting around the empty space before pulling her into the kitchen.

"Where's Derek?" Lizzie asked sharply, gesturing the empty room.

"Hockey, I think," Casey replied, rolling her eyes slightly.

"But he's supposed to be here and visit Marti with you," her little sister hissed. It was obvious Lizzie was nervous about the upcoming meeting, no matter that she wasn't going.

Casey shrugged and guessed, "Maybe we're going later."

"Don't worry," Edwin broke in, surprisingly calmer than his stepsisters though he had more stake in the matter. Maybe he really did have accurate knowledge of how everyone would react. "It's a short practice. I talked to him last night. They just have to do a few drills and skate some suicides. He'll be back by four." The girls relaxed slightly, and Edwin continued, "Okay, you know my mom is a neat freak. She's also fairly strict," he added, nodding approvingly to her attire, if somewhat disturbed. "And she doesn't get along at all with Derek, so anything you can do to-."

"Edwin, I know," Casey interjected impatiently. "I can handle it."

"Okay," Edwin agreed unsurely. "Just, don't think of this as lying. You aren't telling any actual lies here."

"Yeah Casey," Lizzie added, "You really are a horrible liar."

"Guys," Casey objected, though she knew her lying skills left something to be desired. "I'm not _that_ bad of a-"  
"Casey," Lizzie interrupted warningly, and she relented.

"Okay, okay. So, where's this present?" Lizzie opened a bottom cabinet and pulled out a brightly wrapped box. "What did you decide to put in it?" Casey wondered. They hadn't figured that out as of the night before.

"Finger paints and a bag of cookies," Edwin answered with a grin. "So if this doesn't work, we always have that as a backup."

Casey raised her eyebrow at her stepbrother's ingenuity and accepted the package. Edwin looked as if he wanted to go over the instructions for Casey once more, but he was cut off as Nora entered the room, looking through a file of papers.

"Hey guys," she greeted, setting her things on the island. "How was school today?"

She was answered by a chorus of, "fine"s before Edwin and Lizzie stood, making their way into the front room and settling in front of the television.

"How are you doing, Mom?" Casey asked, slightly guilty for the manner in which Nora had been ditched.

"I'm alright, Casey," she replied conversationally. This was obviously not the time to discuss one's problems. "How have you been lately?" Glancing up suddenly, she lowered her voice and asked, "How are you doing with the 'situation?'"

The way her mother asked told Casey she didn't expect a complicated answer. Still, Casey couldn't help a small blush as she thought of the particular situation. Sure, Derek had been hurtful in his disregard of the past week, but her mother's tone sent her mind darting to the pleasanter aspects of the night before. Shaking her head to rid herself of the memory of Derek's lips and the warm hand supporting her hip as he held her against the wall, Casey forced steadiness into her voice. "It's okay. I'll get through it."

"Ah, Case," her mother said sympathetically. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that. I know you didn't want to feel this way." She gave her mom a tight smile and Nora pulled her in for a quick hug before gathering her things. "I'm going to work on this. You'll be okay until Miss Ackart shows up, right?' Casey nodded and Nora exited the room. Plopping onto a stool, Casey rested her chin in her palm and sighed over the mess of confusion that was her life.

Casey had found her way to the couch by the time the doorbell rang, sitting sandwiched between her sister and her youngest stepbrother and watching a show she cared nothing about.

"I'll get it," she volunteered, more to leave the couch than anything. Glancing at the VCR clock, she noted it was almost four, and Derek still wasn't home. "Miss Ackart," she greeted, glancing nervously back into the Derek-less room. This was no way to start the visit. "Would you like to come in?" she offered. The woman accepted with a smile, stepping into the foyer and allowing Casey to close the door behind her before turning to the teenager expectantly.

"Actually," Casey began, trying to explain her stepbrother's absence. Her speech was cut short by the door swinging open and subsequently slamming shut. Derek strode in, dropping his bag carelessly by the door before taking note of Miss Ackart.

"Practice ran late," he said in lieu of an apology, walking backwards toward the stairs as he spoke. "I'll be down in five minutes." Casey watched him jog up the stairs with mild disgust and irritation for both his state and his tardiness before turning apologetically back to the caseworker.

Surprisingly, the woman had a wry smile on her lips. "Men," she said with a slight laugh in her tone. Casey couldn't help but agree, and the woman nodded understandingly before returning to her professional stance. Maybe this wouldn't be so difficult after all.

The car ride passed fairly quickly, filled with argumentative banter between the two teenagers, which the woman driving chose to ignore. At first Casey had been annoyed by the mocking quips Derek felt obligated to subject her to, but she soon found it an entertaining and stimulating diversion. At least when she searched for a comeback or some way to make him uncomfortable, she couldn't focus on their destination. As much as she wanted to see Marti, most of her anticipation had ebbed in the face of her task, so arguing with Derek was a welcome interruption to her thoughts, even if he knew how to get under her skin like no one else.

By the time they pulled up to the driveway, Casey was so nervous she couldn't help but smooth her skirt repeatedly as she climbed out of the car. Derek climbed out behind her, and the hand he placed firmly on her shoulder made her jump.

"Chill out, Case," he instructed casually. "It's just Marti." Marti wasn't what Casey was worried about, but she sighed in irritation nonetheless and shrugged off his hand, no matter how much she liked it on her shoulder. He rolled his eyes and strode up the path, muttering something about drama queens. They joined Miss Ackart on the porch, and when the door swung open Casey felt her nervousness simultaneously evaporate and strengthen in an odd combination that delayed her response as she stepped inside the doorway. Marti refrained from attacking her brother, walking across the room with a sullen expression before Derek grew annoyed and met her in her path. Swinging her up to his chest, he held her in a mock bridal style as he greeted her, and she regained a bit of fervor.

Casey smiled, moving over to set her face in front of her stepsister's with an enthusiastic but soft, "Hi, Marti!"

"Casey!" the girl squealed, lifting and arm to pull Casey into the pseudo hug. Casey found herself pressed rather awkwardly against Derek's chest and quickly popped a kiss onto Marti's forehead before drawing back.

"Hello, Casey," Abby greeted with a pointed look to her skirt. "Going somewhere?" she asked politely, but a hint of disapproval laced her words.

"No, why?" Casey responded sweetly, playing innocent.

"I think Casey looks pretty," Marti interjected from her perch, swinging her head to glance their way. Abby frowned at her daughter. "Sme-" Marti continued, only to interrupt herself with a shriek when Derek pretended to drop her, catching her and swinging her in a circle. "Smerek," she giggled through her delighted shrieks.

"Let's not play rough in the house, please," Abby admonished, sufficiently distracted. Casey smiled discreetly, secretly thinking the outfit had a better result than intended. "Would you care to adjourn outside?" Abby asked, directing the question to Miss Ackart rather than the children. The woman nodded in agreement, glancing questioningly at the three others. "Kids?" Abby was prompted to ask. "Outside?" They teens shrugged agreement, and Marti nodded emphatically as they moved in that direction. "I must ask that you keep Marti's clothing clean," Abby interjected with false helpfulness. "She should be spotless for our dinner tonight." They manner of her speech told them pointedly that they must leave before then.

As they arrived outside, the two women moved to stand against the fence with varying degrees of rigidity. Derek set Marti down, tickling her when she seemed unresponsive to the open space before her. "Come on, Smarti," he admonished. "Don't you want to play?"

"Play what?" she asked, slightly wary, when her laughter died down.

"How about tag?" Casey interjected enticingly. Derek glanced up at her, surprised, before leaning down to see his sister's response. Casey didn't usually suggest such games.

Marti looked around, then glanced down at her pale pink dress. "I don't want to play tag," she announced.

"Then how about chase?" Derek asked deviously, glancing at Casey with a predatory gleam that both excited and worried her.

Sensing Marti's hesitation, Derek took control of the situation and quickly swung his sister onto his shoulders before she could form an objection, during which time Casey surreptitiously sneaked across the yard. Derek looked up, whispering something to Marti, who giggled and nodded in response, leaning down to speak in her brother's ear; it was obvious Marti's doubts had been eradicated by her enjoyment of the actual activity. Then Derek was darting across the lawn, Marti secured by his grip on her legs and her hands clinging to his neck. As she took flight, Casey briefly realized that a skirt, especially one so short as hers, wasn't suitable for this type of activity, but the thought vanished as she focused on evading the looming capture. They darted about the yard happily, Marti occasionally yelling out directions to her older brother when Casey managed to slip behind him. Casey knew Derek would have caught her ten times over if not for the little girl on his shoulders, and she chose to exploit that fact in her maneuverings, taunting his slowness. He bantered back, and Marti laughed delightedly throughout the witty exchanges.

Finally, they came to a stalemate, standing off ten feet from each other and waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I think you should attack her," Marti whispered, loudly enough for it to reach Casey's ears. Derek looked contemplative, but knew he couldn't reach Casey before she escaped with Marti weighing him down.

"Why don't you confuse her, Smarti?" Derek suggested. "You can be The Distracter." He made the title sound important, and Casey couldn't help an impressed laugh. Still, Marti's thought needled into her mind; it could very well work. Glancing briefly at the two women, particularly the one with a guarded, pinched expression, Casey made her decision. Derek watched her, guessing her plan and giving her a disbelieving look. He didn't think she had the guts, she realized, setting herself determinedly. Glancing devilishly at Abby, Casey tackled Derek, secure in the knowledge that he cradled Marti in the fall before worrying about her own problems, like keeping her skirt down. The heap on the ground finally settled, amidst aggravated and dismayed shouts from the back porch.

"Casey's feeling daring today," Derek observed with a smug grin, staring at her amusedly as he sat up.

"That was fun!" Marti decided, ignoring the streaks of grass marring her clothes. "Let's do that again!"

"I don't think so, Smarti," Derek replied, glancing at the quickly approaching Abby before ruffling his sister's hair.

"I _told_ you to _keep clean_," Abby hissed before containing her anger with a deep breath. "I think we've had quite enough of outdoors," she announced as Miss Ackart arrived to see what the problem was. "Why don't we have a snack?"

The troupe moved into the kitchen where they sat at the table, folding their legs beneath the lace tablecloth. Casey noted as she slid her legs under the table that she had a rather large grass stain on her left calf; she tried to rub it away surreptitiously as Abby sifted through the pantry. Derek noticed with a grin, raising a mocking but amused eyebrow before she abandoned her efforts with a blush and a pointed stare.

"Here we are," Abby declared, setting a tray onto the table before seating herself beside Marti. "Napkin," she reminded her daughter, who obliged unwillingly before grabbing a handful of crackers and cheese squares. Casey briefly wondered what kind of person had such foods in their pantry for quick use.

"Marti, have any new favorite foods?" Casey asked casually, studying the little girl. Marti's typical meals consisted of odd concoctions, which she highly doubted Abby would approve of.

"No, we eat yucky food here," Marti replied, crunching on a cracker.

"Marti!" Abby reprimanded. "We eat healthy food here."

"Yeah, but it's no fun," Marti explained.

"What kind of foods do you eat in _that house_?" Abby asked, irritated, and Derek grinned at his mother's repulsed look as Marti answered.

"Well, I like jelly sandwiches, and chicken in milkshakes, and ketchup on grilled cheese, and-."

"That's enough," Abby interjected, obviously searching for a new topic.

"What do you like to do, Marti?" Miss Ackart interjected kindly when Abby didn't find a subject.

"I like to play dress up," Marti announced.

"Yeah, with Derek," Casey added, half to annoy Abby, half for the look on Derek's face.

"Yeah, Smerek is the prettiest princess ever!" Marti agreed, missing her brother's slightly embarrassed expression, and Miss Ackart had to contain her laughter. "And sometimes, I get to be Smerek's good luck charm," she continued happily. "He won first place," she announced, "And he said I was the best good luck charm ever. Then Daddy bought us all pizza, and we had a party, cause Casey won something, too." She was obviously content to keep talking, no longer paying attention to her mother, or really anyone else, as she entertained—or consequently annoyed—them with stories from home. Casey felt a wave of nostalgia as Marti replayed the Bob incident, though she obviously didn't understand half of it—most of her retelling had to do with a dog that was made up, but really wasn't, and a teacher lying. _The last time I let Derek talk me into something_, Casey thought ruefully.

"Well, it sounds like you've been busy," Abby finally interjected, tightness evident in her tone.

"She's my little monster," Derek said affectionately, glaring at his mother.

"Do you remember the time Marti made potions out of my make-up?" Casey asked, glancing at Abby from the corner of her eye. "The bathroom was a wreck."

"I remember the look on your face," Derek laughed; Casey pointedly ignored the comment.

"It's a good thing Marti can't get to your lipstick," she told Abby in pseudo helpful tones. "Otherwise those beautiful white walls might have a new pattern." Casey glanced meaningfully at Marti, as if coaxing out her rebellious spirit.

"I can make art," the little girl announced; she obviously wanted to have some fun, but her smile hinted she knew how upset her mother was becoming. Grabbing another handful of crackers, she set about building a house, using the cheese cubes as windows. Abby seemed to sense she was being ganged up on, but pointed her accusing stare at Derek, who for once was not at fault. Casey smiled internally.

"Oh," She said suddenly, as if she had just remembered. "I forgot. Lizzie and Edwin got you a present."  
"Present?" Marti asked, excitement working into her voice as she abandoned her task.

"Yeah," Casey replied encouragingly, ignoring the raised eyebrow Derek shot her. He always knew when she was up to something, and on top of her odd behavior earlier, a scheme was evident. "It's in the car. I'll go get it."

"I lock my car," Miss Ackart reminded, though Casey was well aware of the fact. "I'll have to unlock it for you. Will you be alright?" she asked Abby, motioning to Marti and Derek.

"Of course," Abby promised. "You'll only be a moment, and they are my children, after all." She smiled brilliantly, and Miss Ackart returned it slightly before leading Casey out to her car. Casey took her time finding the small package, but soon she was standing outside the car, trying to think of something to delay the woman. Just as she opened her mouth, Miss Ackart's phone rang; Casey sighed in relief.

"Sorry, just a minute," Miss Ackart promised, pulling the device from her purse.

"Take as long as you need," Casey reassured, unable to hide a small smile. The longer the stayed outside the higher chance of the plan succeeding.

The phone call only took a few minutes, and Casey found them walking up the path sooner than she would like. "Wait," she called, hopping slightly. "There's a rock in my shoe." The lie was weak, but Miss Ackart stopped and waited for Casey to remove her shoe, slowly searching for a rock and shaking her shoe upside-down multiple times before replacing it on her foot. She walked slowly up the stone steps leading to the porch. They had probably been outside less than ten minutes. Miss Ackart moved to open the door, but stopped suddenly when a crash sounded from just inside the entrance. Casey felt a stab of both fear and hope as Miss Ackart hurriedly threw the wooden door open and stepped into the scene.

"What-?" she began, then stopped, observing the room. Derek was glaring defiantly at his mother, who stared hatefully back as the words froze on her tongue. Marti standing in the corner behind Derek, looking much smaller than Casey could ever remember seeing her. All trace of anger seemed to melt off both feuding faces; Derek looked surprised and—as he glanced at Miss Ackart—vaguely hopeful, while Abby immediately assessed the situation and attempted damage control.

"We were just having a little disagreement," she said delicately.

"A little disagreement," Miss Ackart retorted wryly, glancing at the water stain on the wall behind Derek's head and the mess of flowers and broken glass at his feet.

"Well, you see-" Abby began, before trailing off at the look on Miss Ackart's face.

"I don't believe you are a suitable guardian for Marti," Miss Ackart announced grimly, and Casey couldn't stop herself from beaming, even as Abby tried to object. Miss Ackart cut off her protests and turned to Marti, who drifted slowly from the corner of the room.

"Miss Nasha?" she asked softly. "Can I go home now?" Miss Ackart smiled consolingly and nodded. Marti's face transformed instantly, and she smiled brightly as she ran excitedly towards her brother. Casey watched as he lifted her happily into a fierce hug. The elated and triumphant look on Derek's almost disbelieving face had been worth the whole thing, but the knowing and grateful look he sent Casey made her breath catch in her throat. Ignoring the feeling, Casey approached the pair to give Marti a joyful hug; relief and delight filled her as she thought of Marti coming home. It was clear than any discomfort between herself and Derek had disappeared in their celebration.

"But," Abby began, helplessness and anger mingling in her tone as she tried to persuade Miss Ackart of her case. "They can't raise a young girl properly. They don't know what she needs, how to teach her, how to provide good influences . . .."

"They seem to have done fine with this young lady," Miss Ackart countered, motioning to Casey. "Now I don't want to hear another word," she warned, almost as if Abby were a petulant child. Turning toward the other three, she suggested, "Why don't you wait in my car while I gather Marti's belongings?" Digging her keys from her purse, she handed them pointedly to Casey rather than Derek, who was too engrossed by his little sister to make a rude comment.

"Smerek, I want to sleep in your room tonight," Marti was saying as Casey accepted the keys and they headed out to the car, Abby's continued tirade fading quickly. "And Casey can come, too," she said excitedly, causing Casey to stare pointedly at the turning of the key before Marti continued. "And Edwin, and Lizzie, and Daddy, and Nora. We can have a sleepover!" Marti didn't seem to care for any last bitterness towards her mother before leaving; she continued her happy proclamations even as Miss Ackart arrived and placed Marti's things in the trunk, accepting the keys from Casey and driving away.

Marti grew more and more excited as they finally reached the house and began walking up the driveway. She was squirming by the time Derek swung open the door and called, "Dad!" into the silent house.

He appeared from the kitchen, still reading a file as he wandered into the room. "Yes, son?" he asked distractedly, before Marti cut him off with a squealed, "Daddy!"

The surprised George caught an overjoyed Marti in his arms once she had wriggled free of her brother. "Marti?" he asked, too confused to give her more than a grateful hug.

"Mr. Venturi," Miss Ackart began professionally, moving to speak with him. "It seems your ex-wife cannot raise Marti in an environment conducive to her needs. All of Abby's custody rights have been revoked." George glanced up, stunned by the sudden turn of events.

Drawn by the noise of the returning people, Edwin and Lizzie rushed downstairs to ask how well the plan worked. They were slightly surprised to see Marti home, despite their hopes, and ran immediately to greet her. Nora entered the room moments later, also drawn by the noise. She stared in surprised silence at the gathering before moving in to hug Marti disbelievingly.

Casey couldn't help a shimmering of happy tears from catching on her eyelashes, though in their joy no one seemed to notice. Miss Ackart stood off to one side, pleased and slightly uncomfortable in the presence of the family reunion. Derek had moved closer from the door, but strayed from the throng until Marti ordered him over. He complied, and she latched onto him quickly, despite being sandwiched between a jumble of other family members.

"Casey, stop crying," Marti instructed firmly, glancing over at her stepsister. "You're supposed to be happy." Noting her daughter's face with an understanding smile, Nora pulled Casey over for a hug, which soon became a group occasion as George and Marti joined in, followed by the rest of the family. Even Derek took part, though more because Marti was clinging to his arm than for any other reason.

The chaos seemed to slow after a few moments, and Miss Ackart politely stepped back in. "There are still a few things that need to be dealt with, but I'll discuss them with you at another time, Mr. Venturi." Turning, she headed toward the door, stopping when Marti dropped from her father's grasp to hug the woman from behind.

"Thank you, Miss Nasha," she said gratefully. Miss Ackart turned and bent to give Marti a hug before rising. Marti danced back to her family and Miss Ackart smiled before heading out the door.

They all gathered around the sofa, collapsing into its soft cushions or finding a nearby chair to sit in. After a few minutes of being drilled by her family, Marti glanced up, apparently remembering something. Turning to Edwin and Lizzie, she asked, "Can I still have my present?"

George and Nora laughed as Edwin darted up to get it from where Casey set it by the door. Lizzie looked amused, as did Derek, though his amusement held more pride. Casey rolled her eyes, but affection was plain on her face. That little girl was too much like Derek.

**EEEEEEEEEEEE**

Hope that wasn't too cheesy. Marti's usually really fun for me, but for some reason I had trouble getting started this time. I guess I just love her so much I want her scenes to be cute and heart-wrenching and loving and Dasey-ish and Smarti/Smerek-y all at once, which doesn't always work. And I had to focus more on the plan than on fun Marti moments. Plus I kind of wrapped that whole thing up, which was both nerve-wracking and relieving. But anyway, hope it turned out all right; you know, believable, well-written, okay pace, all that jazz. I'm not always the best at joyful reunions, lol. One to two chapters left, I think. Maybe an epilogue, but I don't know. Comments, suggestions, accolades. All are welcome, lol. Or even flames if you really wanted to. Happy New Year, everybody!


	30. All these Emotions

For the first time ever, our relatively new high school building was closed for maintenance problems! Gone are the days I sit in Rhetoric (okay, sleep), blindly wishing I could go to a public high school so I too could be sitting at home while the building falls apart, as did my best friend. But the forced school closing has arrived, just in time for my Senior year. In case you can't tell, I'm excited. But the point of this lengthy diatribe is to inform you lovely readers that because of said school closing, I now have enough free time to write this chapter, which would otherwise have likely taken til sometime next week. So ignore my jubilation, scoff at my joy; but enjoy the benefits of my day off. On a side note, I've decided to up the rating to T for no apparent reason, other than I thought it probably needed a higher rating. Couldn't say for sure, but better safe than sorry.

I would like to thank everyone for reading my story, even when I have trouble with chapters or post something you don't agree with. And I would like to thank my loyal reviewers, who make my world go round. Over 200 reviews is far more than I ever expected, and it makes me quite happy to read them all. Ya'll are great!

_blazingfire03: Life tends to make guilty pleasures like fanfiction hard to get around to, lol. Glad you liked the chapter._

_RAWR-IKICKBUTT: Whew. Not cheesy. Lol._

_KourtTears: Thanks. I figured Dasey wouldn't completely disappear in the face of something else, but Marti was definitely the main point of the chapter. But the Marti stuff does help Dasey somewhat._

_lovelance: Yay! You liked it! Nope, not finished last chapter. Finished now. Except a tentative epilogue. I don't want to drag it out too far, and now I'm getting busy, so finishing now prevents weeks without updates. But people finishing at odd places are annoying. I just finished a book and they left three different romances hanging. Not cool, not cool. _

_zannessa101: Glad you liked it. _

_noryndor: Sorry. I'll leave that up to your imagination. A lot of it has to do with her irrationality, but if I tried for the specific conversation, I'd probably botch it. _

_Oasis Blackmore: That's what fanfiction does to you. Basically every time I get on the computer I compulsively check my review stats and the new stories in this section. Ah well. Hmm. I used to hate theaters too. Bad experience, or irrational dislike? Lol. I think I'd just prefer not to think about Pasey. I read a book the other day, and this girl had a crush on her teacher, then she graduated he kissed her. She was squee-ing and I was fighting shivers of disgust. So I quite agree with you there. I suppose I don't mind the stringing along, since they unintentionally gives us enough for fanfics and fanvids. Though I would like some real action, I can live in a fantasy world if need be. Egh, bad grammar. That too. I have many pet peeves, but that is a major one. Especially if it's my bad grammar and I notice it later. Then I want to hit myself violently over the head. But yes, people are offended too easily. I love tormenting George and Nora; they're so lovable, yet so ignorant. The end will be happy. It makes me feel accomplished (sounds twisted and manipulative, doesn't it?) that you're so emotional about the end. Like I've done something worthwhile. I myself have reached the point where I'm struggling to make my brain write more, so I'm not too torn up. Rather excited and a little sad, I suppose. I guess I'm just not an emotional person. It's cool to go back and see my progression; the difference in writing between the first and last chapter is astounding (to me, at least). Thank you for reviewing loyally through the experience; keeps me motivated. _

_jannikajade: Aw, I'm glad it was that emotional. I love stories that make you feel for the characters. I had fun with the vase, just because she's so horrid. Thanks. _

_Aye sea turtles: Lol. Well, no thanking outright, because we all know Derek. But this will hopefully be a mushier chapter with some Dasey. But even without a lot of mushiness, it will be Dasey. Lol._

_ninjamonkey: Wow. Strong reaction. She is quite unlikable, isn't she?_

_Total Hopeless Romantic: It's fun to mess with the characters, but you can never stray too far. Thanks for letting me know the in-character-ness. Which isn't really a word, lol. Casey can be scheming when she wants to be. And Marti always brings out cute and/or awkward Dasey moments. Fun stuff. Thanks for telling me what you think. _

_Classless: Cause you know Derek would notice the outfit, lol. How you put Casey's reactions is exactly what I was aiming for. So thanks for that. I was thinking of drawing out the Marti thing, but I don't have the time, energy or patience, lol. And I figured if something like that happened, things would move quickly. But I really don't know. By the way, thanks for the PM offer. I tend to freak a lot; I'm a perfectionist, but only on certain things, such as this, lol. But my philosophy in life tends toward the, 'ignore it and hope it goes away.' If you talked to my friends, they would confirm that I say this about everything._

_funnechick: I completely hate that. Laptops are annoying in that regard; I have to rewrite sections of stories constantly. Or when you submit something online, but the internet goes down and deletes it. Anyway, glad you liked it. Probably no blatant thanking, because he is Derek, after all. But there will be Dasey. _

_Ghostwriter: Thanks. _

_CHL-crackhead: I'll attempt it. Sometimes my computer won't let me see personal emails. Alerts being down are freaking annoying, though. Glad you liked the chapter._

_Xtremefaller8705: This is the first time I've ever wrapped up a multi-chapter story, so I'm still not great at it. I did decide dragging it on would get annoying though, and I tried to follow how things might play out in real life. It probably was too fast, though. I wanted to be different and leave Derek out, since he usually heads the plots; because Casey schemes too, sometimes. I hate how the show ignores the fact that Derek is a teenage guy living with an attractive female of the same age. Ah well, it's probably for censorship purposes. Casey can be fairly revealing; some of her skirts are freaking short, and she wore a top that was uncomfortably low once. I really didn't think the Babe Raider outfit was much different from what she normally wears, aside from the sliver of stomach. And they make her out to be conservative. Psh!_

_CheerfullyPessimistic: Cool new penname. Reminds me of that Relient K song, Mood Rings. Lol. "She's so happy it's depressing," and all that. Yours is not quite an oxymoron, but close. Fun stuff. I'm glad the cheerful reunion wasn't too over-the-top, cause writing it I thought it might turn out that way. It's just difficult to capture the correct degree of happiness without becoming redundant or annoying. I'm quite surprised as well over the time period. Didn't know I had it in me. And thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you like this story enough to continue reading it. Two months is a long time to devote to a story._

_silverjazz: Thanks. I'm glad you took the time to read it all the way through. I must say you chose the perfect time to discover it; just before the end. No long waits, but still a hint of anticipation building. Or some such, lol. _

_attjjddc42: Thank you. I love Marti, but Dasey's where it's at, yo. Just kidding, lol. I love it all._

_Gwenyth Hunter: Thank you. I appreciate the compliment. And who doesn't like Daseys? Lol. This is the Derek/Casey chapter; though I'm not sure it will be up to expectations. I certainly hope it is. _

**Disclaimer: Would the owner of a television channel/series have said any of the above? I think not.**

Though it had been two days since Marti returned home, the house still seemed to revolve around her. Nora happily catered to her at meals, Lizzie and Edwin played with her whenever asked, Derek didn't complain when instructed to put his sister to bed and George spent as much time with her as possible. Casey even involved herself in random games and allowed messes to slide, though the disorder was starting to bother her. Everyone seemed determined to make up for Marti's time with Abby by engaging in family together time and forgetting restrictions for the time being. The fact was evidenced at breakfast that morning, when, rather than chastising Marti for misbehaving, Nora merely asked Derek to convince her school was a good idea while Nora made Marti's favorite meal. They were back downstairs five minutes later, and Nora slid something disgusting in front of Marti, who happily dug in. Derek finished off his abandoned bowl of cereal, choosing morning indifference where Casey was involved.

Casey and Derek retained the forced normalcy they had adopted three days earlier, but the presence of Marti seemed to draw some of the tension from their exchanges. They were back to insults, bickering, battles of wit and the occasional indifference. The few pleasantries of their previous relationship seemed to have disappeared, but they were so few none save Casey had noticed.

"Hey Derek?" George said, his voice almost chipper as he sought his son's attention. Derek looked up from his cereal, staring expectantly at his dad. "Why don't you and Casey go to school together?" he asked, taking something from his pocket and tossing it to his son. "It's a little cold out," he said lightly as Derek looked at the car keys resting in his hand.

He watched at his dad as if it might be a trick, but George just smiled before grabbing another cup of coffee and exiting the room. Obviously not one to tempt fate, Derek put the keys nonchalantly into his pocket, though a half smirk had formed on his lips. Casey was surprised to find she had actually missed that smirk, and the barest hint of actual excitement on his lips made it that much more appealing. As attractive as a genuine smile was, she was at loathe to admit that the mischief in his cocky grin was starting to grow on her. Shaking off the thought with a stern mental lecture, she moved to the fridge, pouring a glass of orange juice before reseating herself.

She sat in silent contemplation, relishing the abnormally quiet breakfast. Just as she finished her juice, Derek stood, pushing his empty bowl farther away from him and ordering Casey to hurry up. Rolling her eyes, she took her time washing her dish, smiling at the annoyance on his features before calmly grabbing her things and following him into the driveway.

"Hey, Casey," Emily shouted, and Casey glanced toward the road where a car idled by their mailbox, Emily leaning over Trevor's lap to shout out the front window. "Want a ride?" Casey glanced between her friend and her stepbrother, torn between spending the ride with him and escaping the anxiety.

"Casey?" Emily encouraged after a moment.

"What's it gonna be?" Derek asked her impatiently, glancing between her and Emily as he tossed his keys lightly in the air, snatching them before they fell.

Casey pondered a moment more before shouting, "No thanks," to Emily and moving toward the garage. Emily shrugged, pulling back into her own seat and buckling up as the car pulled away. Casey slid into the passenger seat of Derek's jeep and fastened her own seatbelt before sensing eyes on her. She looked up to see Derek watching her oddly from the driver's seat. Smiling uncomfortably, she defended, "I don't want to be a third wheel." He watched her a moment more before shrugging and starting the car. Casey sighed in relief as he pulled out of the driveway and started down the road.

The trip wasn't nearly as nerve-wracking as it could have been, but with Casey's tendency to over-analyze everything, she was relieved when Derek pulled into a space in Student Parking. Nodding a brief goodbye, she grabbed her things from the backseat and walked towards the building, holding her coat tightly against the wind. When she arrived at her locker, she was surprised to find Emily wasn't waiting for her. She found the reason why when she saw Emily exit the Journalism room with a stack of newspapers on her way to first period.

"Hey Casey," Emily greeted, knowing her best friend well enough to know she shouldn't seek to satisfy her curiosity about Casey catching a ride with Derek. Instead, she nodded in the direction of the room she had exited, saying, "Katy wants you to stop by. I think she wants you to see the finished product. I'm off to pass these out," she continued, starting down the hall. At Casey's raised eyebrow, she explained, "Hey, whatever gets me out of class."

Casey shook her head and walked into the Journalism room. Katy glanced up as the door swung shut, smiling when she saw Casey.

"Here you are," Katy announced. "The Friday edition." Standing, she handed Casey a copy from the bound stack on the desk. As she accepted the paper, Casey realized that in her frustration and inner turmoil, she hadn't even contemplated reading Derek's questionnaire. Scanning the bios with interest, she found everyone's answers fairly predictable. One hockey player had even added his phone number to a response, in case any "lucky ladies" wanted to "have a little fun." Rolling her eyes in disgust, Casey skipped the rest of the answers to find the section on Derek. As she read the responses, she could almost see him answering, standing cockily and smirking at his fans. The majority were just that; for his fans. Casey highly doubted Derek's finest moment was helping the fundraising committee with that kissing booth; though he probably had enjoyed it, aside from the diseases and nerdy girls with braces practically salivating for a chance to kiss him. Rolling her eyes, she finished reading his answers with a quirked mouth. The last one caught her interest, giving her a warm, hopeful feeling before she vanquished it with realistic thoughts.

_**Who is your dream girl?** I can't very well go telling you that, now can I? Besides, aren't dream girls supposed to be figments of imagination? All I can say, is she'd have to be a challenge. None of that roll over stuff. And smart enough to make things difficult. And, of course, insanely good looking._

Of course, the fact that Casey fought regularly with Derek did not, in any way, make her his dream girl. In all probability, this girl was, in fact, just a dream. She forced herself to remember this as she folded the paper and added it to her stack of books.

"What do you think?" Katy wondered aloud. Casey glanced up, startled at the broken silence. In her musings, she had almost forgotten about the girl.

"I think it will go over very well," she told her friend. _And there will be a lot more girls standing up to Derek from now on_, she added to herself, ignoring the hint of jealousy.

"Great," Katy announced, grabbing the stack of newspapers. "Well, I'd better hand these out. See you later?" she questioned.

"Sure," Casey agreed, nodding as she held open the door for Katy to pass through. Katy shot her a grateful smile before heading down the hall and disappearing into the first classroom she came to.

By the time Emily returned to class, it was nearly time for second period. She handed the teacher the note and found Casey, sliding into the vacant seat next to her just before the bell rang. With a laugh, Emily stood again and waited for Casey to gather her things. "So," she began searchingly, once most of the students had vacated the classroom.

"'So,' what?" Casey said innocently as she slid her bag onto her shoulder and joined Emily.

"Are you and Derek on better terms now, or what?" she asked, tiring of Casey's avoidance.

"I just didn't want to get in your way," Casey defended, and Emily shot her a skeptical look. "Really," Casey added.

"Are you sure it's not because of a certain crush you have on him?" Emily wanted to know, and Casey looked at her pointedly.

"Emily," she explained clearly. "I am not one of those girls who follow boys around like puppies. I am perfectly capable of functioning normally."

"Are you sure?" Emily wondered sympathetically, and Casey maintained her stern pose for a moment before allowing it to melt from her stance.

"No," she admitted, slightly morosely. "But I will not let Derek Venturi get the best of me," she promised, and Emily nodded encouragingly. "Good for you, Case." As they seated themselves in their second period classroom, Casey silently added to herself, _You may be a master at acting normally, but I will stay strong and meet you move for move_.

The day went by fairly quickly, and Casey felt relieved to realize the weekend had arrived. Entering the house with irritation for the immature people on the bus, she hung up her jacket before moving toward the couch. She was the only one home, and it would be nice to do homework in the comfort of the front room.

She was surprised when, twenty minutes later, George arrived with four kids in tow. Marti immediately bounded up to her room, and the other three stepped into the foyer to shed coats.

"I'll be right back," Lizzie assured Jordan before dashing up the stairs.

"Hey Jordan," Casey greeted with slight confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Miss Z assigned us this huge science project," he explained. "Lizzie and me got paired up, so we're working on it for a few hours today."

Casey neglected the urge to correct his speech. "That's nice," she said instead.

"So, Edwin," Jordan said once Casey returned to her homework, trying to strike up a conversation. "Lizzie tells me you're into science."

Edwin looked dubious before responding, "More of behavioral science. I never found much use for all that boring stuff."

"Really?" Jordan asked, surprised. "Science is awesome!" Edwin looked neither convinced nor interested, but Jordan continued. "It's great learning how things work. Besides," he added, "Who wouldn't want to learn how to rig the ultimate prank or blow something up."

"Really?" Edwin asked, paying a bit more attention.

"Oh yeah," Jordan promised. "I mean, you probably wouldn't be interested in a lot of it, but some stuff is really cool." Edwin was ready to respond when Lizzie jogged back down the stairs.

"Here we go," she announced, proffering a stack of books and notebooks. "We can move to the dinning room." With a slight wave to Edwin, Jordan followed her into the other room.

Casey watched the exchange from the corner of her eye. "So, Edwin," she said casually, unable to pass up the opportunity. "Jordan seems really nice."

"Yeah," Edwin shrugged. "He's cool, I guess."

Casey shifted to watch him, gesturing him over to the couch. He acquiesced, somewhat doubtfully. "So why didn't you like him before?" When he didn't respond, she added, "Talking about your feelings helps."

He gave her a look. "Yeah. Maybe you should try it."

She chose to ignore the comment, continuing her line of interrogation. "Maybe you felt a little left out," she suggested.

"Maybe," he allowed, but wouldn't commit to an answer.

"You don't really think she's using him for attention, do you?" Casey added, a slightly admonitory lilt to her voice.

"Of course I do," he scoffed, and she raised a surprised eyebrow. "I stand by my theory," he said firmly, then, catching her expression, relented slightly. "But maybe it's not as bad as I first thought."

"You know," Casey said understandingly. "Everyone wants to be noticed by someone special."

Edwin snorted. "Yeah, thanks, Dr. Phil." Casey rolled her eyes at how much he reflected his brother.

"Just remember that Lizzie is still your friend," she said firmly, signaling the end of the conversation. He shrugged flippantly, obviously still amused by her overly-helpful comments, and jumped up from the couch, moving into the kitchen to get a snack. Casey returned to her homework with an annoyed thought about boys who couldn't act seriously for any length of time.

She was still doing homework when Derek arrived home from hockey practice.

"Hey Klutzilla, you left this in my car," he announced as soon as he saw her. She felt a twist in her stomach as she realized that the book he tossed at her feet was none other than the journal Paul had assigned. Shooting him a worried, accusing look, he flippantly told her, "I didn't read it." Her stare became sharper as her worry grew, disbelief working into the set of her mouth. He defended himself with mild irritation. "I said, 'I didn't read it.' Jeeze, you'd think I have nothing better to do than look through your stuff," he added, rolling his eyes. Despite herself, Casey almost believed him. Still, she opened her mouth to dispute his assertion, until Marti cut her off by bounding into the room.

"Smerek, you're home!" she said gleefully. "I've been waiting _forever_. I want you to play with me," she demanded easily.

"Okay, Smarti," he said calmly. "What do you want to play?"

"It's upstairs," Marti told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of her room. Casey felt her suspicions fade as a smile drifted across her features. Shaking herself, she stood. Maybe whoever was making dinner could use some help.

It turned out George was cooking that night, and the family was quite grateful for Casey's intervention. The majority of them made their thanks known as Nora gathered the dirty plates and George groaned light-heartedly at the insult to his cooking.

"Come on, guys. It's not that bad."

"Trust me, Dad," Derek interjected evenly. "It is."

George watched the table with a pitiful look before breaking down and smiling in agreement. As everyone stood to leave, he stood and spoke over the rattling of dishes and squeaking of chairs. "I have something to show you all," he announced. "Everyone, please go to the front room and wait for me and Nora." There was a fair amount of collective groaning. Casey found herself wondering what George found so important. _What if something went wrong with Abby?_ She asked herself worriedly. _No_, she argued. _He didn't look upset_. Unable to think of anything else that George might announce, Casey moved to her normal spot on the couch—next to Derek's chair.

Five minutes later, she knew she had nothing to worry about.

". . . and so," George concluded, nearing the end of the official-looking document. "I deem the former Mrs. Abby Venturi to be an unsuitable guardian for Marti Venturi, or any other child. If needed, I will testify as such in court. Signed, Nasha Ackart." He looked up, noting his pleased expression reflected around the room.

"That's great, honey," Nora enthused, moving to sit on the arm of his chair and wrapping an arm around his neck.

"So, I never have to see Mommy again?" Marti asked hopefully.

"Nope," Derek replied for his father, looking entirely satisfied, and somewhat comforted under his easy-going façade.

"What was her problem, anyway?" Lizzie asked bluntly, then decided her words could be taken badly and watched the room uncomfortably.

"Who knows," Edwin said, annoyance for his mother plain as he shook his head.

"But why was Miss Nasha nice to her?" Marti wanted to know. "You don't need to be nice to mean people," she added pointedly.

"Yes, but she didn't know your Mom was mean," Casey explained gently.

"How come?" Marti asked, obviously confused. Casey had noticed on multiple occasions that the little girl had the ability to judge character extremely well. She probably couldn't understand people who couldn't.

"Well," George began, somewhat awkwardly. "You're Mom is very good at pretending to be nice. A lot of people don't say what they really think; they act different to cover up their real opinions." He watched her intently, obviously wondering if she would have trouble with the concept.

She looked confused for a moment, then understanding seemed to dawn. "Like how Casey and Smerek fight, even though they love each other?" she asked brightly. The shocked glances, stemming partly from the change in subject and partly from Marti's perception, ranged from Edwin and Lizzie's amused agreement to Nora's confusion to George's fear.

"What makes you say that?" Casey asked her stepsister, dropping the other subject completely as she attempted to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Derek doesn't even _like_ Casey," George interrupted, apparently attempting to convince himself.

"Smerek thinks Casey's pretty," Marti said factually, giving Casey a 'duh' look.

"Smarti!" Derek yelped. "What happened to keeping secrets?"

"Sorry, Smerek," Marti apologized, sounding truly repentant at breaking her brother's trust.

Derek sighed in annoyance, and nodded his acceptance of her apology. Then he seemed to notice the family staring at him; his features shifted to edgy denial. "Not that I said that, of course."

George buried his face in his hands, muttering a desperate, "Why me?" into his palms. Nora stared from Derek to Casey, disapproval plain on her face.

"Tell them you're making it up Smarti," Derek grated, though he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"But Daddy says I shouldn't lie," Marti objected.

"Smarti," Derek warned.

Marti gave her brother an exasperated look before turning to her family. "He didn't really say that." Turning back to her brother, she gave an expectant glance that clearly said, 'happy now?' Casey felt hope dawn in her at the revelation, but managed to check her emotions for the time being.

Sighing, her mother stood to leave, pulling a reluctant George after her. "They need to work this out," she told her husband. Edwin and Lizzie disappeared on their own. "It's time for bed," Nora announced, motioning the reluctant Marti to join her as she shot a warning glare towards her daughter. 'You better not try anything,' it told her, and Casey felt hope flicker.

Nevertheless, she couldn't help teasing Derek once everyone else had left the room. "So, you find me attractive, do you?" Snorting, he turned his back on her. Standing, she walked around the chair slowly to see his face. "Maybe you even like me a little."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right," he muttered sarcastically, hauling himself out of his seat to avoid her.

"Then why did you kiss me?" she challenged.

"Why did you kiss me?" he countered, turning to face her. When she didn't reply, he added. "I kiss girls I don't like all the time. Vicky, for example." He noted with satisfaction the frustration growing on her face at the mention of her cousin.

"That's repulsive," she shot back, before a pondering look crossed her features. "But you know, Vicky looks a lot like me . . .."

He scoffed. "In your dreams."

"And you know," she continued with mock thoughtfulness, "I read the most interesting article today that said something about you liking a challenge."

"And you thought I meant you?" he asked incredulously, making her lip pout briefly at the hurtfulness of the statement.

"Then who did you mean?" she asked, quelling her offense.

"Who said I meant anybody?" he wondered casually, scratching the back of his neck unconsciously as he often did when he was nervous.

"So . . . what? You just randomly made up some fantasy girl?" Casey asked doubtfully.

"It's not that surprising," he said sarcastically. "Guys do it all the time," he added suggestively, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Pig," she muttered.

"Prude," he shot back, and the statement reminded her of an event two days earlier.

"Why did you have such a problem with my outfit Wednesday?" she wondered triumphantly.

"Who said I had a problem with it?" he asked casually, and she gave him an incredulous look.

"You've been acting different around me," she accused.

"Because everything's been screwed up," he shot back. "Besides, you've been acting weird too." She ignored the comment, and he continued with growing frustration. "Nothing about us is the same anymore. It's all confusing now. It's _been_ confusing," he added, and the statement suggested more than a few weeks.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she wondered. If she knew he was confused too, it would have made things so much easier. He gave her a pointed look. "Alright," she agreed with mild annoyance. "Well, why didn't you say anything after I kissed you?"

"Because I don't want this!" he burst out, annoyed with her questions. She felt herself shrink back. He didn't want her? "I don't want any of this! I don't want to deal with it; I don't want you to mean anything to me!" He angrily threw himself onto a nearby chair as she thought through his words.

"But do I?" she asked, almost meekly, as her anger evaporated in favor of nervousness.

"Would I be this pissed if you didn't?" he questioned sarcastically, not seeming to notice what he just admitted.

"Really?" she wondered, her voice a mixture of triumph, disbelief and hope.

He looked at her, replaying his words in his head, obvious self-distain marring his features when he noticed his slip. He opened his mouth to lie, then caught sight of the look on her face. "Maybe," he admitted with slight resignation. She smiled happily, and he returned with a half-cocked grin and an affectionate eye roll. Then reality caught up with her, and she glanced at the kitchen with some degree of trepidation.

"So, what now?" she wondered. "I mean, we can't really be dating . . . can we?"

"No," he agreed vehemently, giving her an odd look. "That would be too weird."

"Oh," Casey said, somewhat disappointed. She doubted it herself, but rather hoped he would allay her fears. "So . . . what are we? Anything?"

"No," he said in response to the worried tone in her voice. "We're . . . something."

"Something?" she asked again, vaguely hopefully but generally mocking of his lack of eloquence.

"Something," he stated again, giving her a knowing smirk.

Her heart pounded at the admission, but she couldn't help but add, "What, with all the girls you charm you can't come up with anything better than that?"

"Are you saying you want to be charmed?" he asked, vaguely amused as he sat up in the telltale cocky position and let a smirk fall across his features.

"No," she replied bluntly, giving him a pointed look, which he noted then dismissed.

"Oh, it's too late now," he warned her, standing determinedly and moving toward her.

"Derek, really," she berated, glancing toward the kitchen again. When she refocused her attention on her stepbrother, she realized he had her trapped. She moved backwards until her knees touched the coffee table. With nowhere to go and Derek advancing steadily, she found herself sitting abruptly on the magazine covered structure. Derek's eyes sparked and he flashed a wolfish grin as he leaned slowly forward and place a palm on either side of her on the table. She leaned back at his close proximity, both wanting the contact and stubbornly hoping to win the small dispute. He stayed a foot or so from her face, watching her waver as she attempted to remain in a half-seated position.

"So," he asked smoothly, "Come here often?" She gave him an irritated stare, but a smile formed at the corner of her lips.

"_Der-rek_," she said again, more firmly. She was taken by surprise when he swooped down to kiss her, and she had to grap the back of his neck desperately to keep herself from falling backwards. This kiss was both similar and completely different from both of their previous endeavors. It had Derek's passion, Casey's gentleness and the added security of the knowledge of their feelings. Derek pulled away with an arrogant smile, Casey's fingers still gripping the nape of his neck.

"Charmed?" he asked smugly.

"I'm sure," she replied in sarcastic amusement.

He stood, reaching back and gripping the hand on his neck firmly to pull her up with him. When he released her fingers, she reclaimed her hand.

"I hope you're not expecting to get away with things like that," she chastised, cocking an eyebrow.

"Like what?" he wondered ironically. "Kissing you senseless?"

"_Derek_," she warned, trying to keep acceptance from her tone. He merely smiled roguishly before glancing toward the kitchen. "I'm sure they'll want to yell at us," he said, nonchalantly moving toward the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and followed him, finding him rooting through the fridge while her mother looked on, obviously suppressing curiosity.

George reappeared looking flustered as Derek moved to search the cabinets, and Nora took that as her cue to start the inquisition.

"Did you guys work it out?" she asked suspiciously. Derek nodded, grabbing a soda and bag of chips and sitting carelessly on a stool, while Casey replied, "Yes," in what she hoped was an easy manner. Perhaps they could avoid the discussion altogether.

George gave a slight sigh of relief, apparently glad to have the situation over with, but Nora was watching Casey's face speculatively, noting the lack of disappointment or anger. "And?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And what?" Derek asked around a mouthful of potato.

"Casey?" she asked instead, depending on her daughter's reliability to give her a straight answer.

"Well . . ." Casey said slowly, unwilling to continue; what she didn't say told everything.

"You . . ." Nora began doubtfully, eyes flipping between Casey's guilty face and Derek's amused irritation at Casey's inability to lie. "Casey!" she burst out, frustrated. "That's not working it out! That's making it worse!" she ranted, standing to pace back and forth as she glanced between the teenagers. George watched his wife berate the children, unable to process enough to interject anything helpful.

"Come on, Mom," Casey argued once her mother's tirade slowed. "You said it yourself. We don't think of each other as family. We just met six months ago! What's the problem?"

"Yeah, come on, Nora," Derek interjected, voice considerably more even than Casey's. "It's not like we're going to have sex in the living room."

Nora gaped, as if the thought had barely occurred to her, and George looked positively green. Casey shot Derek an aggravated look and he shrugged unhelpfully. Momentarily speechless, Nora took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"This is what's going to happen," she said firmly, much calmer than before.

Before the ultimatum could fall, Marti came bounding into the room. "Did you guys tell each other you love each other?" she asked innocently, distracting the occupants from the tension in the room but effectively creating an awkward atmosphere.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" George asked warningly, hoping to distract from the problem at hand.

Marti gave an impish grin and shrugged cutely. "But I don't want to go to sleep."

"Nuh-uh, Marti," George admonished. "That's not going to work tonight. You have to go to sleep."

"I'll put her to bed," Derek offered quickly, hopping off his stool and gathering his little sister before anyone could object.

"_Derek_," Casey said in exasperation as he slipped up the stairs. Ignoring the situation wouldn't make it any better.

"This isn't over!" George shouted after him. After waiting vainly for a response, he turned and collapsed tiredly on a stool. The two adults exchanged helpless looks for a moment before remembering Casey and rounding on her. Casey faced them, forcing an even face and internally cursing Derek for escaping.

"Look Mom," she said evenly. "I'm a responsible person. There's nothing wrong about falling for someone you're not related to, and living in the same house doesn't change anything. You can trust me, and you can trust that I'll slap Derek if he tries anything I don't approve of."

"Casey," her mom sighed. She sounded much more disappointed than angry now. "I thought you were going to work it out without involving Derek."

"I didn't mean to," Casey defended, hoping her mother would understand. "It was an accident. I suppose it was inevitable, anyway." At the confused looks on George and Nora's faces, she said awkwardly, "Well, I think Derek's liked me for a while. Maybe even before I liked him."

"He _what_?" George asked, more incredulous than angry. "_Derek_ has _liked_ you? _My_ Derek?" Casey nodded, unsure if she should have admitted that. George looked stunned, slumping in his seat to study the table with fascination. Nora remained silent as well, though Casey could tell by her face she was unmoved, if slightly more sympathetic.

Everyone glanced up as footsteps thudded down the stairs; a moment later, Derek poked his head in the door, noting the three still sitting there and turning around quickly.

"I don't think so," Nora said sternly. "Get back here," she ordered, and the firmness in her voice made Derek turn around, a mix of resignation and exasperation behind the boredness of his face. They all sat, staring at random points about the room as they waited for someone to speak.

"I think," George said finally, looking up to meet the gazes of the two teenagers, before giving his wife a look that begged understanding. "That we should give this a try."

"What?" Nora asked, as Casey and Derek exchanged surprised looks. "George, how could you say that? They're stepsiblings! They're hormonally driven teenagers who live in the same house! I thought you were more against it than I was!"

George accepted his wife's discontent, expecting it. "I know," he said finally. "But I've thought about it," he explained. "And I think that it would be okay."

"You've thought about it in five minutes?" Nora asked blandly.

"Yes," George said firmly. "Casey's arguments make sense, and Derek . . .. If he's really liked her that long, that's huge for him." He watched his son for any signs that Casey spoke truth, but Derek avoided his gaze by staring at the ceiling with intent boredom. And the fact that they haven't done anything about it until now shows responsibility," he argued, though that fact was disputable.

"But George," Nora objected, loosing the vehemence of her argument.

"A trial period," he suggested. Nora stared him down for a moment before sighing turning to the teenagers.

"You're not allowed in each other's rooms," she said sternly. Casey looked up in shock, so pleased that she willingly accepted her mother's rules. Derek, on the other hand, disputed them immediately.

"Come on, Nora," he griped. "Isn't that a little harsh?"

George caught Nora's eye, and she amended, "Fine. But not past eleven. And the door _has_ to be open."

"Done," Derek agreed.

"And no sex whatsoever. And no . . ." she stopped, obviously struggling to come up with more rules.

"I'm sure we'll give you more rules later," George interjected finally. "But it's up to you to break it to your siblings," he added, wondering if it would dissuade them at all. "They might not take it well," he warned.

Casey felt a stab of apprehension. What would Lizzie think of her? But she quelled the feeling and nodded.

"Why don't you do that now?" Nora suggested, looking very much like she wanted a private conversation with her husband. Shrugging, Derek stood, and Casey got up to follow him out of the room. The middle children were waiting at the banister, with unreadable expressions on their faces.

"So, you guys are together now?" Edwin asked dubiously, obviously having overheard or witnessed some part of the scene in the family room. Casey nodded reluctantly, wishing she could avoid this confrontation for the time being.

"Finally," Lizzie interjected, and Casey's eyes darted to her sister. "We've been waiting for you admit everything for _forever_," Lizzie told her.

Edwin nodded his agreement. "I don't know if you two like to make things difficult, or if you're just dense. It has been fairly entertaining to watch, though," he added with an impish smile.

"So you knew we liked each other, but rather than telling us, you used us for your own sick amusement?" Derek questioned.

"Basically," Edwin replied with a shrug. A second later he was darting down the stairs, hoping to escape Derek's grasp as his older brother chased him. Rolling her eyes, Casey moved toward her sister.

"So, you're okay with this?" she asked, just to be sure.

"Well, yeah," Lizzie told her. Then she scrunched up her nose and added. "Just don't start making out in front of me or anything."

"Deal," Casey agreed, glad to have such a great little sister.

"Good," Lizzie said with a laugh, still sounding slightly disgusted at the thought.

Derek returned empty handed five minutes later.

"Dad got in the way," he explained at Casey's questioning look, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go check on Edwin," Lizzie said, giving Derek an exasperated look as she headed down the stairs. Derek shrugged, moving down the hall to his room. Casey fell in step, stopping him as they reached the intersection of their bedrooms.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" she asked worriedly, thinking of the disgust on some people's faces when they realized Casey was dating her stepbrother. Would she earn a new, worse nickname? Would it affect Derek's reputation? Would they be outcast?

"Who needs to know?" Derek asked with a quirked brow before turning and stepping into his room.

_Yeah_, Casey agreed in a mental display of support. _Who needs to know?_

**FFFFFFFFFF**

**End**…unless you would like an epilogue.

Okay, I was going to split up the multitude of resolutions, but I decided to finish with this chapter rather than drawing it out. I probably could have gotten another one in, but it would have been short and mostly filler anyway, plus it would have taken an extra week or so. Hope this was okay, and didn't resolve everything unrealistically quickly. It was at least two pages longer than any other chapter, though that's not saying much. I wasn't sure about the revelation, though I think I like it. I wanted to do something more in character than the typical 'You are my reason for breathing, I've loved you forever' thing, which would be totally out of character. I still may do an epilogue if I randomly feel the urge. Let me know if you would like one, because I have the feeling it may be needed; the probability of a sequel is extremely low. Wow, it is obviously really late as I'm writing this, lol. Tell me what you think, please.


	31. Epilogue

Hokay, so. Since most people wanted an epilogue, and everyone asked so nicely, here you are. I hope it didn't end up OOC or too mushy/fluffy/gooey/whatever. They would probably be a little different after admitting everything, but not a complete personality change. Now let's tell ourselves I'm not going to ruin the story in the last go. Lol. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter of the story, and said such nice things about the work overall. And wow, 250 reviews. I'm in awe. Thanks so much for the support. I'm not going to respond like I usually do, because it would take more space than the chapter, but know I love you all. Rock, rock on!

**Disclaimer: Don't you think people are smart enough to have this down by now? Then again . . . never mind. **

"I don't know why I agreed to this," Casey griped as she finished shuffling through the papers on Derek's desk.

"Because you felt sorry for me," Derek replied with bored smugness from his position splayed across the bed. "And you hate my room," he added after a moment.

"That doesn't mean I want to clean it," she argued, throwing away a loose assortment of half completed homework assignments that were never turned in. She knew better than to ask about them; the faint feeling of jealous irritation proved her knowledge of why he had even started them.

It had been almost a month since the Trial Period had begun, and it slowly gained the feeling of something less temporary; not that anyone but Casey was willing to admit it.  
Their parents had been both relieved and distraught to find that morning fights and random arguments were not, in fact, a thing of the past. It definitely added to the normalcy of the house, but peace was the one benefit of the arrangement George and Nora had looked forward to. The only thing that had shifted about the exchanges was a feeling of playful banter during arguments and of intensity during the fights, which everyone made a point to steer clear of.

"You want to clean everything," Derek reminded her. Casey refused to acknowledge the truth of the statement as she finished straightening Derek's desk. He had made several annoyed comments about some messiness being necessary to his personality, but was forced to accept that if Casey was going to clean part of his room, she was going to clean all of his room.

The whole thing had begun two days earlier when Derek lost his semester project for Media—the only class he actually did work for—and Casey extracted a promise that he would clean "the pig sty." With much cajoling, she had him up by ten; but Casey couldn't ignore her own desire to organize, and by ten thirty he was laying on the bed, watching her clean and finding joy in irritating her.

"You guys almost done?" Nora asked from the hall. The teenagers glanced up as she and her husband framed the door. They seemed to have grown comfortable with the idea of Derek and Casey, but often looked in on their kids together, as if they would find something they didn't like. Still, Casey was surprised at how much her mother trusted her over the last few weeks.

"Derek," George began, a highly surprised note in his voice. "Are you . . . cleaning?" Nora rolled her eyes; it was quite obvious Derek was watching her daughter do all the work, but if that's what George wanted to call it . . ..

"Save me, please," Derek begged his father exasperatedly, tone pitiful for Casey's benefit.

"Breakfast is ready," his father announced, and Derek jumped up.

"Thank you," he said, relieved rather than grateful. Casey rolled her eyes. He made it seem like she was torturing him.

"We'll be right down," she told her mother, grabbing Derek by the sleeve and pushing him back to his previous perch.

"Ca-sey," he complained.

"No," she responded firmly. "You haven't done any work. You're at least staying until I finish."

Rolling his eyes, he collapsed backwards onto the bed to stare at the ceiling.

"Done," Casey announced two minutes later, as she straightened the last pencil and set the pencil holder at the corner of the desk.

"What, no flower chains?" Derek asked sarcastically.

Casey glared at him in annoyance. "At least I did something for you."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, shaking his head dismissively and giving her a faint smile.

Grinning affectionately at the acknowledgement, Casey grabbed his arm and pulled him up, leading him toward the kitchen where his hunger could be satisfied.

Casey was not completely surprised when Emily showed up around noon. She had managed to keep the Derek thing from Emily until she was sure it was something worth mentioning, but Casey finally broke down and told her best friend the day before. She hadn't taken the omission well, but after a few hours of arguments and guilt, accepted the fact with some measure of excitement on Casey's behalf.

"I'm out of here," Derek announced as Emily stepped into the room. Girl talk was not something he wanted to be involved in.

"You don't have to leave, Derek," Emily interjected before he could escape. "We can . . . watch a movie or something."

Derek contemplated the offer for a moment before shrugging and sinking back onto his chair. "Whatever."

"Great," Emily enthused, looking pleased. Casey raised an eyebrow, and her friend gave a sheepish smile. She obviously wanted to see the new couple in action. "What movie?" she asked, hoping Derek hadn't noticed her interest; the girls suggested several before Derek finally agreed to one that didn't sound too girly. Casey sat in her normal spot, Emily on the other end of the couch propping her feet up beside her.

Despite her curiosity, Emily was obviously feeling slightly out of place. It was one thing to accept your best friend had a crush on her stepbrother—who you just so happened to have liked—but it was quite another to be a third wheel to said pair. She sat with slight evidence of vague trepidation and focused on adjusting her skirt as the movie began. Despite her efforts, she didn't notice anything abnormal about the pair beside her as the film progressed.

"So, what did you think?" she asked, digging for information, once the movie ended.

"That was so good," Casey cooed, turning to her friend. Emily figured Casey would like it.

"Eh, it was alright," Derek said indifferently. "I've seen better," he added, glancing at Casey so she knew he was defying her.

Emily watched Casey roll her eyes at him with skeptic amusement.

"With what I've heard, you'd think you two would be acting all lovey dovey and stuff," Emily pronounced, hoping for some evidence of a relationship.  
Derek quirked an eyebrow, slipping his fingers into Casey's behind the arm of the couch, just out of sight. "Emily," he stated admonishingly. "I don't do _lovey_." Casey gave a soft smile—which Derek caught from the corner of his vision—before rolling her eyes.

"Alright," Emily agreed reluctantly, but she couldn't help adding, "But Casey does," with a mischievous twinkle. Casey shrugged and her friend dropped the subject. She stayed for a few minutes more, making a point to steer clear of girly conversation in the hopes that Derek would stick around and she could observe the two longer. Casey caught sight of the clock and announced she had plans, tactfully moving Emily out the door. She knew her friend's thirst for gossip had not been satisfied, and Emily would call her later for a detailed discussion. Waving goodbye to her friend, Casey shut the door and moved back into the living room.

"Am I that attractive, that you had to push poor Emily out just so you could be alone with me?" Derek wondered mockingly.

"No," Casey replied, giving him a pointed look for his arrogance, which he promptly ignored. "I'm going shopping with Katy, remember?"

"Ah. Yeah," he responded flatly, before reinstating his previous tone. "But I'm sure you have time before you go."

"To be with you?" Casey pondered sarcastically. "I think I'll just meet Katy early," she decided.

"Fine," he dismissed easily. "But you'll be missing out."

"On what?" Casey asked, raising an eyebrow and giving a very good impression of Derek's smirk. "I can't think of anything interesting around here."

"Really?" he asked, smiling wickedly as he stood and slowly advanced.

She held her ground, staring at him and refusing to respond as he came closer.

Their tension was interrupted as Marti skipped into the room, apparently either not noticing the actions of the teenagers or not understanding them. "Smerek, will you and Casey watch cartoons with me?" she asked, walking up to her brother and tugging on his hand as if his assent was a foregone conclusion.

"Smarti," he greeted, bending down on eye level with her. She watched him, interested, and waited. With a conspiring smile, he leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Then Derek stood and Marti smiled brightly, glancing at Casey and giggling before darting out of the room. Casey watched Derek suspiciously.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, advancing once more.

She gave him a look. "Derek, what did you tell your sister?" she asked pointedly.

"Nothing she'd be scarred to know," he avoided as he reached her. She raised an eyebrow but dropped the topic.

Derek smiled in triumph, gently backing her against the wall, hands settling on her hips and thumbs grazing the sliver of skin above her jeans as he leaned in to kiss her. Casey allowed herself to enjoy it for a moment before grabbing his hands and using their intertwined fingers to push him back.

"Derek," she admonished. "I have to go."

"Come on," he dismissed. "This is so much more entertaining."

"Derek," she said again, this time a warning sneaking into her tone.

"Fine," he said, rolling his eyes and dropping her hands. "Go buy pink things or whatever."

"You can't always get what you want," she said exasperatedly, though an affectionate smile lurked at the corner of her mouth. She had to admit she would like to stay. He shot her a suggestive glance as she shrugged on her coat, grinning in his usual arrogant manner, and she rolled her eyes before heading out the door.

Casey found herself growing nervous as she and Katy sifted through sale racks. At first she thought she could keep the relationship from Katy, but as they became better friends, Casey decided it wasn't fair to lie to her like that. She couldn't handle the guilt that rose whenever she talked to her friend or saw her across the hall. Derek didn't seem to mind if she told Katy, so Casey arranged the shopping trip with the express purpose of coming clean. Unfortunately, she was having a little trouble working up the courage. She really didn't know how the girl would react.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Katy asked casually, glancing at Casey from the corner of her eye as she fingered a purple silk top.

Casey glanced up, surprised at having her thoughts broken and by the fact that Katy had guessed her intent. "Who said I wanted to tell you something?"

"Nobody," Katy replied. "But you keep looking at me nervously and trying to distract yourself. Not to mention you've been in an insanely good mood for about a month straight, barring the days where something has you extremely pissed off." Despite herself, Casey smiled. Derek did know how to make her angry like no one else. "Do you have a secret boyfriend?" Katy guessed admonishingly, half joking.

"Um," Casey began nervously, shocked that Katy had guessed it. "Yes?" she said after a brief pause. It came out like a question, and her face said she was obviously expecting a negative response. "Sort of," she amended. "It's a secret," she added a moment later, attempting to defend herself from the surprise marring Katy's features.

"For how long?" Katy wondered, still not fully recovered.

"A month?" Casey replied, still talking in questions.

"Wow," Katy said, finally shaking her surprise. "That's some secret." She sounded slightly put out, but nowhere near what Emily had been.

"There's . . . more," Casey said finally.

"You having a baby?" Katy joked, then turned slightly wary when she remembered how her last joke turned out.

"No," Casey replied, vehemently incredulous. "It's just, this guy . . .."

"Is a freak?" Katy asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"No."

"Older than you?"

"No."

Katy paused, pondering what else could be wrong with him. "Diseased?" she decided upon, just as Casey announced, "It's Derek."

Katy was quiet for a moment. "You're _brother_, Derek?" she finally asked, stunned.

"Stepbrother," Casey corrected hastily. After Emily's dismissal of their parents' marriage, she had expected Katy to focus on other things.

"Yeah, but . . ." she sounded as if she wanted to argue, but didn't know what to say.

"We haven't known each other long," Casey explained, hoping Katy would be more receptive to the idea than her parents.

"Yeah, but . . ." Katy repeated. "But don't you guys hate each other or something?" she finally asked.

"Definitely not," Casey said, smiling slightly as she thought of just how incorrect Katy was.

"You're fights are legendary," Katy told her, obviously confused.

"Yes," Casey said simply, smile growing despite her worry over the situation.

Katy studied her for a long moment. "Okay."

"Okay?" Casey asked, surprised. Katy nodded. "So, you're not mad?" she continued somewhat warily.

"Mad?" Katy laughed. "Why would I be mad? I only dated the guy for a week, and you probably liked him before I did."

"Not consciously," Casey argued, wondering briefly why she was explaining to Katy why she _should_ be angry.  
"I'm happy for you," Katy assured, quirking a smile. Leaning in conspiratorially, she joked, "And a little jealous. Derek's a great kisser."  
Casey felt a small prick of jealously, but quickly squashed it. Katy was just kidding. For the first time in the many instances she had heard someone say that, she smiled. Glancing at Katy mischievously, Casey stage whispered in an obvious channeling of Derek's influence, "I know."

**ENDENDENDENDEND**

Not quite a typical, happy-go-lucky epilogue, though there was a fair amount of fluff. It was half "a day in the life" and half "confessions." Never done an epilogue before, so why stick to tradition? Hope everyone liked it. If not, you can ignore the Chapter claiming to be 31 and pretend the last one was it. Thanks for reading the story through.


End file.
